Total Drama Boney Island
by The Firebending Frog
Summary: 24 teens compete for a million dollars in this humorous story. Chapter 4 part One: Dodge This is jam packed with sentimental moments, some romance, and a lot of dodge balls, What could possibly go wrong! As the campers grow less the more interesting the remaining group seems, isn't that strange? Oh well see the epic pain right here on Total Drama Boney Island.
1. Chapter 1: Triple Threat

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Triple threat!**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Forward:**

* * *

**Welcome to Total Drama Boney Island, for those of you who don't know you're about to read a story where twenty four OC's compete for a million dollars. You may be thinking that OC stories suck, and I can assure you this one won't. For those of you who haven't read Total Drama Return to the Island (My other fic which you don't need to read to understand this story) I am an experienced writer with chapters that usually contain over 10,000 to 22,000 words. That simply means you'll actually get to know the characters I'm going to be presenting to you. And trust me these characters have been created, replaced, worked on, given backstories, and even have their own personalities. This and more shall be revealed throughout the season. For those few readers who read my other fic i'll let you know that this one has a actually good season villain, probably the only character I plan on taking far, Oh speaking of elimination, I haven't planned them at all, well except the first one of course, most of the time I just cut the least interesting and most obnoxious of the group so you can continue to cheer your favorites. With that being said this season will be better, bigger, and all around more funny. Well i'll try to top Helga but who knows I might just fail.**

**Updates come at least once a month so sit back, relax, and take another ride with Chris and Chef, this is Total Drama Boney Island!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, I Do however own all twenty four contestants and any OC i'll add in the future, so please don't steal them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island Contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A rich kid, An over the top Heterophobe, an insomniac, Tension, Mutated wildlife, Disgusting cabins, a shocking triple elimination, and Chris Mclean. Do not try any of what you read here at home, seriously, You could get really messed up.**

**I also have no hatred for Gay people or people of religion. Two of the characters portrayed here are purely for comedic purposes. Any similarities to any people living, fictional, or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame next to a faded sign that read: _Camp Wawanakwa_. Chris was currently drinking a Latte while waiting for the signal to begin rolling his intro. One of his interns was trying to powder his face but Chris kept turning his head just to frustrate them.

"Isn't this great Chef, We've rebuilt the cabins, We got you new cooking supplies, and we have another batch of victims, I mean contestants." Chris smirked moving his head again and making the inter growl in rage and move to his other side.

"Sure." Chef replied as he read over a clipboard, "We only have to do your intro now and the interns can start shipping our new campers over the lake."

"Well then, without further ado, let us begin." Chris grinned shoving the intern out of the camera's view and grinning.

"The islands camera's begin rolling in Five, Four, Three, Two, One." The cameraman counted down as suddenly red lights blinked to life all over the island as the cameras began capturing footage of nature before twenty four teenagers would begin ruining it again.

"Hello I'm Chris Mclean bringing you yet another season of Total Drama." Chris grinned as the camera caught his entire makeup filled glory, "We've once again returned to our home in beautiful Muskoka, somewhere."

Chris began walking down the dock showing it in its entirely disgusting and broken glory.

"So this season we didn't sign up twenty two campers or less we decided to go bigger with a total of Twenty four, for more drama, laughs, and embarrassment." Chris explained stopping next to the sign and leaning on it, "They'll be hanging out at our traditional Summer camp and have to deal with Gross camp food, mostly terrible sleeping conditions, and each other. But what fun is just watching them for the whole Summer? It isn't, that's why every day we have them compete in a life threatening challenge that will likely cause friction. The team that loses has to eliminate someone from the game, this means they're down a member for next week. The person who gets voted out will take a ride on one of our various forms of getting them out of here and loses their chance at a million dollars. However this season we have twist that may or may not be explained to the campers, but you'll figure it out quickly."

* * *

Chris was suddenly at the bonfire pit which had ten seats made out of various barrels and logs, before the bonfire pit was a makeshift podium.

"They will face the judgement here where I'll try to cause tension before letting them vote, the campers who are safe will receive a marshmallow." Chris explained holding up a try filled with marshmallows, "The camper who receives the most votes.."

Chris held up a box with a slit in the top for dramatic effect.

"... Will not receive one, they'll go away, and be eliminated from the game." Chris explained, "Afterwards the remainder of the team will most likely be weakened and have to suffer the consequences. When we reach a specific point in the game where not enough drama or laughs are being produced we'll merge the teams and have them compete individually for the prize, which is One Million Dollars! Which let's face it they'll probably waste and end up in the working class."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** To accomplish this goal they'll need to outplay, outsmart, and even outscore their opponents, but the last one standing will be crowned champion!

* * *

"So get ready because we're launching a brand new season under the title of Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna be Famous**

* * *

Chris was back on the dock of shame alone this time, Chef was likely cooking lunch while the interns busied themselves by kicking a ball around in the background.

"Well now that we understand the game let's introduce our first contestant." Chris grinned looking out into the lake, "Ah, here he comes now."

The first boat pulled up and a Caucasian boy with fine black hair and a miniature but fair mustache, his eyes were blue and he wore a dress shirt with the waist untucked and black dress pants and shoes.

"Chris Mclean." The boy smiled walking forward, "Fair as usual."

"Thank you Lawrence." Chris nodded shaking the boy's hand, "You're the first to arrive."

"You aren't going to tell them about-" Lawrence started.

"No, that was a request you made yourself so I won't reveal it, but may I hint at it?" Chris asked.

"I find that acceptable." Lawrence nodded walking to the end of the dock.

"Here comes contestant number two, Joe!" Chris exclaimed as a second speedboat approached with a average sized guy of African decent on it, he had brown eyes, black hair which was styled in a massive afro twice the size of his head, he wore his jeans exceptionally low and a very baggy grey T-shirt and jean jacket.

"What's up Chris!" Joe asked in a very American accent, "Is everything prepared for the presence of Afro Joe?!"

Lawrence snickered at this and Joe whipped his head around and glared at the other boy.

"Don't comment unless you have more Swag than me!" Joe exclaimed smugly.

"Pardon, more what?" Lawrence asked in confusion.

"Just shut up!" Joe yelled.

Lawrence gave Chris a questioning look and Chris shrugged to show he didn't understand the boy's strange behavior either.

"Well let's continue by adding our first female contestant." Chris exclaimed regaining his normal smile and pose, "Please welcome Jay."

"HI GUYS!" A voice from the speedboat that just pulled up yelled, a girl who looked about fifteen stepped off the boat, she had brown hair done up in a ponytail, blue eyes, Caucasian skin, a light blush, and a very small nose. She wore jeans and for some reason had a skirt over them, a red tank top, and had a white sweater tied around her waist.

"What the **** is on your feet?" Joe demanded.

"What my socks?" Jay asked confused before pulling pant leg up slightly and revealing electric blue socks with pink kittens all over them, "These matched my clothes so I packed them."

"Intriguing," Lawrence muttered toying with his moustache.

"That is not intriguing!" Joe spat, "look at them, it's like Electro ran a pink kitten farm and was turned into socks!"

"Hey!" I can wear what I want!" Jay protested, "Pull up your pants you weirdo!"

"Wearing your pants low is cool." Joe replied, "And no one tells Afro Joe what to do!"

"Afro Joe?" Jay snickered, "What was Mullet Marcus taken already?"

"Shut up!" Joe growled.

"How about Buzz Cut Billy?" Lawrence snickered.

"Who are you exactly?" Jay asked.

"Lawrence von Portican." Lawrence replied shaking her hand.

"What was River mc shipment taken?" Joe laughed while the other two watched him awkwardly.

"Well then meet Sensan." Chris announced while Joe began laughing at the sound of the newcomers name.

The Speedboat that approached had a boy of Indian Decent on it, he looked to be about sixteen years old and had his hair cut so short it looked like he was bald from a distance, He had mysterious green eyes that seemed to drill right into the other's souls but they seemed friendly enough. He wore a plain white shirt and had simple brown shorts on. besides that he carried a single small suitcase that likely didn't hold much in it.

"Greetings." He greeted the moment he stepped onto the dock, his voice was very accented, "I am Sensan, pleased to meet you."

"An absolute delight." Lawrence nodded, "I'm Lawrence."

"Jay!' Jay piped up excitably.

"Afro Joe." Joe stated coldly.

"Interesting names." Sensan nodded, "I hope we can get along."

"Why wouldn't we?!" Jay asked loudly, "Heather isn't competing... Heather isn't competing right?"

"No." Chris replied.

"YAY!" Jay cheered shutting her eyes in happiness.

"Are you just in a permanently good mood?" Joe asked.

"Pretty much." Jay nodded while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So where are you from?" Lawrence asked.

"Well I was originally living in India but we moved to Toronto six years ago." Sensan explained, "If you were wondering about my accent that is the reason."

"I wasn't asking." Lawrence replied, "I think it's cool."

"Whoa a foreigner!" Jay exclaimed, "How many languages do you speak?"

"One." Sensan replied awkwardly.

"Oh... Well that's cool too." Jay smiled.

"Well here comes the next competitor, Serena." Chris grinned as a ginger haired girl with a bright sheen in her hair stepped off her boat and onto the dock, she had Pretty green eyes and skin that looked like it would have a hard time tanning and would burn instead. She wore a sleeveless white top with a bright blue scarf, she wore slim dress pants and yellow high heels, everything about her look spelled shopping, even her bags were larger than anyone else's.

"Hot chick." Joe grinned.

"She's beautiful." Lawrence gasped.

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted running up to the much taller girl and grabbing her hand.

"Serena." Serena replied taking her hand back, "Want to help me with my bags?"

"WOULD I!" Jay yelled scaring Serena slightly before grabbing the two bags nearest to her and dashing off with them, Serena grabbed the rest and followed.

"Hey babe, names Joe. Afro Joe." Joe grinned raising his eyebrow in a very unattractive way.

"Yeah my daddy says I shouldn't converse with your kind." Serena replied through gritted teeth, "he says you're a bad influence on society."

"YOLO." Joe argued grabbing her hand.

Serena's eyes widened and she stole her hand back before walking over to the others.

"Come on hot stuff." Joe grinned mischievously, "Am I not cool enough?"

"No, you scare me!" Serena exclaimed.

"I like your Scarf." jay commented grabbing the girl's scarf.

"Leave the designer stuff alone please." Serena ordered grabbing Jay's hand and moving it away from her clothes.

"Straight from the streets of Calgary comes our next contestant Jarvis!' Chris exclaimed as another Speedboat pulled up with a stoned looking teenager. He wore a safety orange toque that was covered in grime, A crusty dark green overcoat, Torn and unwashed jeans, Fingerless gloves, and shoes with holes in them. He had a disgusting smell wafting around him while his greasy and long brown hair hung from his toque, Black Bloodshot eyes, a disgusting moustache and beard, and finally a dopey grin.

"Hey all you losers!" Jarvis spat as he jumped off the boat, "Why are all of you here? Not a single one of you looks like you need the money."

"I kind of do, I need to buy a house and food when I move out-" Jay started but was interrupted by Jarvis screaming.

"Why would you waste your life away on addictive things like that?" Jarvis demanded with a wave of his arm.

"Addictive things?" Jay asked confused.

"Clothes, Shelter, food, it's like that's all you can think of, ever thought about those of us trying to do the world a favor by making Marijuana legal?" Jarvis demanded.

"So you aren't down on your luck?" Lawrence asked.

"Nope, this embodiment of beauty you see before you is a choice, I don't follow what you follow, cleaning myself? What a waste of time." Jarvis ranted while waving his arms wildly.

"He's crazy." Joe whispered to Serena, "Not cute crazy like Julia but scary crazy."

"back off." Serena ordered shooting him a glare.

"I'm going." Joe muttered backing off.

"You all can go to ****!" Jarvis yelled, "For wasting your lives on unimportant things, true beauty is in using what the earth has to offer."

"Like water?" Jay asked, she seemed to be the only one actually listening.

"**** water!" Jarvis yelled making Jay flinch, "All you do is pollute it!"

"Planting trees?" Jay asked.

"**** TREES!" Jarvis yelled, "they take up too much space, all you need in life is anything that can give you an artificial high."

"And you're an insult to the underprivileged." Lawrence stated.

Jarvis drew a pocket knife and pointed it at the well dressed boy.

"Who's to say who's underprivileged?" he demanded, "I could be anything I wanted to be, it's privileged folk like you that simply walk all over us, I don't need a job, I'm half native I can just wait for my treaty check."

"What other group are you going to offend?" Lawrence demanded knocking the knife away, "The more you talk the more I hate you."

"Zip it rich boy." Jarvis growled before stumbling away.

"What a jerk." Serena muttered, "I felt sorry for him until he started talking."

"Why does he swear so much?" Jay asked curiously.

Chris was about to say something when a loud footstep was heard and a very tall guy stepped out onto the dock, he was very broad and looked like he worked out a lot, his brown hair was in a military style buzz cut although his posture showed he'd spent no time in a military camp, he had white skin, Brown eyes, and a sly grin which basically told everyone that he was one of the cocky party animals that every high school has. he wore a white hockey jersey with a logo of a beaver and the word _Beavers_ printed on it, he also wore shorts, sandals, and a shark tooth necklace that would probably piss Fang off. His eyes instantly fell on Serena.

"Hey babe." He winked, "I'd try to make you mine but I got a girl back home that probably wouldn't take kindly to me sucking face with a girl with smaller tits."

To say the least Serena looked exceptionally offended.

"so what was that supposed to accomplish?" Sensan asked.

"I don't know, just having a little fun." Duke shrugged his muscles rippling and freaking Jay and Lawrence out, "so far there are no babes, just a slightly pretty girl in designer clothes. But then again I'd much prefer it if she was wearing the usual attire for my town, Short shorts and a tank top with holes in the sides."

"Are you trying to be rude?" Lawrence asked before Duke punched him in the arm.

"Come on fancy boy, live a little, this is just me trying to make friends, stop taking everything so personally." Duke explained as Lawrence rubbed his shoulder, "I'm pretty laid back."

"Sports are overrated!" Jarvis yelled.

"What was that dumpster boy?' Duke asked turning around.

"Wasting time on sports." Jarvis grumbled, "Do something with your life."

Duke looked at Lawrence for an answer but Lawrence just shrugged.

"I like you!" Jay exclaimed jumping into his arms, "Do you like socks?"

Duke promptly dropped her on the ground and dusted his hands off.

"He's just a cocky type of guy, he'll be better as time passes." Sensan explained, "He's in an unfamiliar environment so it shouldn't take long for us to look past his habits and see the person beneath it all."

"Do you have to speak in nothing but promotional speeches?' Joe demanded, "Be a bit more mellow."

"Mellow?" Sensan asked, "You seem to be one who isn't very good at school or sports so you try to be different so people will notice you."

"Weirdo.' Joe muttered, "My ways are the future of society."

"I pray it's not." Lawrence commented blandly.

"Please welcome our next competitor Luiza!" Chris exclaimed as yet another speedboat pulled up with a girl who was of obvious south American decent, she had black hair held up in a tail by what looked like a miniature skull impaled on two spears that created what should have been crossbones, she had mischievous brown eyes, and a crooked smile that just spelled trouble. She wore a dark purple dress and brown gloves that covered every inch of her hands, to add to the mystery she carried two bags, one was obviously full of clothes but the other she held close. The other one had the skull in her hair imprinted on it, probably a brand or something.

Chris helped the girl off the boat and she gazed at the others with a analyzing look as if testing for danger.

"Hello, you must be the competition." Luiza greeted putting the bag she didn't seem to find important down and holding the other one closer.

"Yeah! I'm Jay!" Jay greeted before pointing at Duke and purring his name, "And that's _Duke._"

"Interesting." Luiza nodded.

"Lawrence." Lawrence greeted holding out his hand for a handshake but she didn't take it.

"I'm Afro Joe." Joe greeted, "The best and also awesome, why don't you put that bag down?"

"Remind me to make a doll out of you later." Luiza hissed, for some reason she said that line in a threatening way when dolls are clearly not threatening.

"Okay, weirdo alert." Joe snickered before Serena hit him over the head with one of her bags, "Watch the hair!"

"Lose a job!" Jarvis yelled making Luiza shoot a questioning look at the others.

"We're trying to ignore him." Lawrence explained.

"He's a little nuts." Sensan nodded.

"Okay then." Luiza nodded walking over to Serena and standing next to her.

"Here comes contestant number nine, Winston!" Chris announced as a finely dressed boy wearing a teal polo shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals stepped onto the dock, he had green eyes that seemed to glare at everyone, tidy brown hair, spotless teeth, and an exceptionally large nose.

"Oh my god, what are you people wearing?" Winston demanded, "You're trying to show off to the opposite gender aren't you?"

"Um, no." Lawrence replied, "I always dress like this."

"Yeah stay away from me or I might catch something." Winston replied shuffling to the side of the dock.

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted and Winston hissed at her making her back away.

"You people are the scum of the earth!" Winston yelled, "Anyone with any decency can see that being straight is the worst thing possible for the current generation."

"... How?" Duke demanded, "Don't you need someone of the opposite gender to reproduce."

"Okay look, I know there are people who hate gay people, but not everyone is like that, why the heck are you acting like this?" Lawrence demanded.

"My entire view on the world is a personal thing, you can't change it!" Winston yelled angrily, "My people have been looked down upon and now it will be the other way around."

"So being a jerk is your way of getting people to like you?" Sensan asked, "This is about the worst thing you could say to people, this isn't promoting anything, it's making people hate it more."

"Homophobic people get away with acting like this so I can get away with being Heterophobic." Winston replied.

"I'm confused." Serena stated quietly.

"You know people who hate gays? Yeah he's like the opposite." Luiza replied, "He hates straight people, I thought it was just a fictional thing but I've been wrong before."

"he's almost as crazy as Jarvis." Serena replied in a upset tone, "Please tell me I'm on your team."

"Here's hoping." Luiza replied, "better to be my friend than be my enemy."

"Why's that?" Serena asked.

"I practice the art of Voodoo." Luiza replied motioning to her bag, "It's a hobby I don't expect you to be too interested, most people aren't."

"... Well your dress is cute, where did you get it?" Serena asked slightly put off by the other girl's way of talking.

"I made it." Luiza replied.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the dock where another camper had stepped onto the creaky old wood. The boy was only a bit shorter than Duke and was of middle eastern decent, he seemed pretty normal, he had stubble all over his face and a clean rat stash, his black eyes seemed friendly enough and he wore a white dress shirt, Black Dress pants, and shoes that matched. He smiled upon seeing the camp and walked over to his competition.

"Hi guys, I'm Wilbur." he greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Jay exclaimed happily shaking his hand rapidly, "You can call me Jay because that's my name!"

"You're friendly." Wilbur smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lawrence." Lawrence nodded.

"Serena."

"Luiza."

"Afro Joe."

"terrorist!" Jarvis screamed.

"What?" Wilbur asked looking around wildly, "Where is he? He won't hurt me will he?!"

"Calm down dude, Jarvis is just crazy as a kettle." Luiza stated, "Don't take anything he says seriously."

"he'll kill us all!" Jarvis screamed.

"Shut up!" Duke ordered, "You're an annoying garbage bin!"

"Thank you." Jarvis nodded making Duke shake his head and roll his eyes.

"So where are you from?" Jay asked.

"Toronto." Wilbur replied nervously.

"Awesome! How does it feel to live in the fourth most populated city in North America?" Jay asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"It's that big?" Wilbur asked, "I didn't realize that."

"Yeah." Jay replied, "We'll have people from all different places and all walks of life here."

"Bet I'm the only one with any class." Winston muttered while Sensan and Joe glared at him.

"Yo!" Joe greeted.

"What is this the thirties?" Luiza asked making Joe sigh and back away.

"Where did you get those pants?" Serena asked, "What's the brand?"

"I don't know..." Wilbur trailed off gazing a his competition, they may all be weird but for the most part they seemed nice, "But thank you... I think."

"Why do you care about clothes so much anyway Serena?" Jay asked curiously.

"Oh I love shopping, new clothes just call to me." Serena replied with a slight daze, "Surviving this could help fuel my love for shopping."

"I'm not really a mall shopper." jay replied, "I make all my clothes, I especially like making socks!"

"We can tell." Joe muttered as everyone who wasn't there at the time noticed the socks Jay was wearing proudly.

"Please welcome contestant number eleven, Raelynn!" Chris exclaimed as the next speedboat pulled up with a girl standing on it asleep. She had untamed black hair that stuck out in cartoony ways from under the black hood of her hoodie. She wore a purple skirt and worn black runners and had goggles styled after an anime on her head resting above her hair. She had high cheekbones and looked to be of European decent. besides this she was completely asleep until the boat came o a stop and she wavered before waking up and catching herself. Her eyes were blue and extremely bloodshot with black rings around them.

"We're here already." Raelynn yawned stretching her arms out and smacking her lips tiredly.

"Hi, I'm Jay!" jay greeted as Raelynn stepped off the boat and shuffled toward the competition carrying a single suitcase that rolled behind her.

"Hi." Raelynn smiled sleepily shaking the girl's hand.

"This is Duke, And Afro Joe, and Serena, and... Wait is she asleep again?" jay asked letting of Raelynn's hand which fell to her side like a wet noodle.

"AWAKE!" Raelynn yelled before yawning again, "Sorry guys I suffer from Insomnia."

"Then why don't you take medication?" Duke asked.

"Can't afford it, Food is more important." Raelynn replied shuffling to the rest of the group and placing her bag down in the ever growing pile of baggage.

"There goes another absolutely mad person caring more about food than drugs!" Jarvis yelled.

"No one cares Jarvis!" Lawrence sighed loudly.

"I do!" Jarvis yelled.

"That doesn't count." Lawrence argued.

"Yes it does." Jarvis nodded.

"No." Lawrence replied.

"Yes." Jarvis nodded his eyes still wide open.

"he's creepy." Raelynn summed up before sitting down and curling her legs towards her, "I might be able to sleep with this serene nature..."

"Raelynn?" Luiza asked looking at the girl curiously.

Her response was a shallow breathing and light snoring.

"Let her sleep." Wilbur suggested, "If she's on my team I want her well rested."

"I don't want any of you on my team, gay haters!" Winston hissed but everyone ignored him.

The next speedboat that pulled up dropped a girl off with Long Blonde hair, a figure that looked like it had been very slim but now had a bit of a more defined shape that just led to a more mature looking body, She had brown eyes and naturally tanned skin, probably of mixed race. Her brown eyes were very warm and motherly. She wore a very short skirt and a very revealing top and had sunglasses in her hair.

"Hi guys." The girl greeted.

"Welcome Ariel." Chris grinned shaking her hand and motioning the very busty girl towards the others.

"Thanks Chris." Ariel thanked in a very seductive voice that somehow sounded natural.

"Niiiice." Joe smiled.

"She's the reason why so many people are straight." Winston growled rolling his eyes, "Who'd want to have someone of the opposite gender anyway?"

"My name is joe, Afro Joe." Joe smiled bowing to the girl.

"Your afro is so cute." Ariel smiled poking it and giving a wink to Duke.

"Guh-guh-guh." Duke stuttered before hitting himself, "You have a girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted pushing Wilbur and Sensan aside so she could reach the newcomer.

"Pleasure." Ariel nodded, "You have nice... Hair..."

"It's just soap and conditioner." Jay replied grabbing her ponytail.

"Seems like she has a good strategy." Luiza muttered.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Notice how every guy minus Sensan and Winston is now wrapped under her finger?" Luiza asked, "Either she's oblivious or she's already playing the game."

"Let's hope for the former." Serena replied looking back at where Ariel was now talking to Lawrence, "I'd hate to have a really strategic player."

"But look on the bright side, that skirt sure will hinder her performance in challenges." Luiza smirked.

"I likes you Purdy lady." Jarvis smiled as Ariel turned around and screamed jumping into Joe's arms.

"Get it away from me! He's going to mug me!" Ariel yelled not noticing Joe feeling up her buttocks while he could.

"I wouldn't hurt a lady like you, unless you eat food!" Jarvis yelled before stumbling away due to his untied shoelaces.

"Who's that?" Ariel asked.

"Jarvis." Lawrence replied.

"He's a offense to the people with nothing." Sensan explained.

"Okay then." Ariel nodded.

"Please welcome our next competitor Kylee!" Chris exclaimed as another girl set foot on the dock, she was Caucasian and happened to be the tallest and strongest looking girl that had shown up yet, she probably could have held her own against Duke if she wanted to. The girl had short brown hair with black dyed bangs, a nose ring, an eyebrow piercing, hazel eyes, and a very tough expression. She wore jeans and a white tank top, despite how unfeminine she looked she carried a black suitcase and a Hello Kitty Pillow. No one would ask her about that.

"How's it hanging?" Joe asked.

"Okay I guess." Kylee replied, "Too bad this competition is devoid of comfort."

"It can be harsh but maybe we'll have better living conditions this season." jay smiled.

"Wouldn't count on it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Aww." Jay pouted before smiling again, "I'm Jay!"

"Nice to meet you jay." Kylee smiled shaking her hand. The new girl seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Luiza." Luiza greeted.

"Serena." Serena smiled.

"Names Ariel." Ariel smiled.

"No offense, but can you put some clothes on?" Kylee asked pointing at the busty girl.

"But I am wearing clothes, shouldn't we get along?" Ariel asked.

"You talk like a mother yet dress like a party animal." Kylee commented dryly.

"Well Sor-ree!" Ariel exclaimed taking a step back and accidentally stepping on Raelynn's hand.

"What's going on?" Raelynn asked sleepily before noticing Ariel looking at her with guilt.

"I kind of stepped on your hand." Ariel cringed noticing the red mark on Raelynn's face from her knees.

"Perfectly fine." Raelynn yawned standing up and scratching her arm sleepily, "Sorry I missed your name I guess."

"Ariel." Ariel greeted.

"Raelynn." Raelynn smiled holding out her hand which Ariel accepted.

"You look tired." Kylee commented dropping her pillow and suitcase on the ever growing pile of clothing and whatnot.

"Insomnia." Raelynn replied, "I fall asleep randomly and can't sleep at other times."

"That sounds like it sucks." Kylee commented.

"Yeah a bit." Raelynn replied before walking over to where Luiza was standing.

"Have a good nap?" Serena asked.

"I never have a good sleep." Raelynn replied with a yawn.

"So what sexuality are you?" Winston asked.

"Excuse me?" Kylee demanded.

"Winston there are some things you don't talk to people about!" Duke exclaimed.

"Zip it gay hater!" Winston ordered.

"When did I mention I hate gay people?" Duke asked Jay.

"You didn't." Jay replied happily.

"then where did he get the idea that I hate them?" Duke asked motioning to the boy.

"I think he's crazy." Jay replied, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I asked what your sexuality was, you dress manly enough to possibly be one of the human races future leaders." Winston repeated to Kylee.

"COME HERE YOU!" Kylee yelled grabbing Winston by the shirt and staring him down, "I don't like you now, I don't even like you in the least, so unless you want your insides to be your outsides I suggest you shut up!"

Winston replied by spitting directly in her face. Instead of the typically girly reaction of screaming and wiping it off your face, Kylee threw the kid into the shark infested water.

"YEAH!" Jay cheered happily.

"That earns you some brownie points." Serena smiled.

"Little twerp acts like a douche I beat the pulp out of him." Kylee growled.

"Whatever." Winston muttered as he climbed back onto the dock.

"Contestant number fourteen is the ever distracted Lydia!" Chris grinned as another speedboat pulled up and a girl jumped onto the dock and posed like she'd just landed an epic stunt. She looked like a mix between an Asian and someone from North America, this meant she had big eyes, a small nose, and a very pale skin tone. Her hair was long and golden blonde and it shone in the light, Her vibrant blue eyes looked around rapidly never falling on a single object for more than five seconds. The girl was wearing white shorts, Flip flops, and a yellow and blue plaid shirt. In her hands were two matching suitcases that looked identical.

"Hi guys!" Lydia greeted in a chipper and slightly ninety fifties valley girl accented voice, "I'm like so excited to be here, but I forgot my camera so I'll have to make lots of memories. Whoa! This dock sure is old."

"She seems a little off." Luiza snickered.

"That's a nice dress." Lydia pointed out seeming to have heard Luiza's comment but chose to ignore it.

"Slow down there girl, you're changing direction faster than a Taxi cab." Duke cautioned.

"Oh it's fine I just get distracted a lot." Lydia replied as a butterfly flew past her head and she turned to follow it before turning back to the conversation, "So what are your names?"

"Luiza."

"Serena."

"JAY!"

"Duke."

"Lawrence."

"Afro Joe."

"JARVIS!" Jarvis screamed drawing the newcomer's attention.

"Hi I'm Lydia." Lydia greeted holding her hand out, "You look like you could use a change of clothes."

"CHANGE!" Jarvis yelled pushing her aside, "Where is it?! It supports me! Tell me where it is!"

"I said change of clothes." Lydia replied, "But none of my clothes would fit you I guess, "Does anyone here have a large T-shirt Crew cut?"

"Why large?" Duke asked.

"Because he's a large." Lydia replied.

"And you can tell this how?" Sensan asked.

"By looking at him silly." Lydia replied, "You're a medium, Duke's a extra large, and Serena is a Small."

"Is she starting to creep you out?" Serena asked Luiza.

"Look a butterfly!" Lydia exclaimed as the same butterfly flew past her head again, "I'm bored, Oh look ants!"

"She's like the hot dumb blonde all guys have to date at some point in their life." Joe gasped perfecting his afro so he could hit on the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure she's a dumb person Joe-" Lawrence started.

"Afro Joe!" joe yelled, "Always call me Afro Joe! Is it really that hard to process the street name I gave myself."

"Okay Afro Joe." Lawrence continued, "She seems to make solutions quickly so she may be smarter than some dumb blonde."

"All I hear is blah blah blah I'm keeping you from the hot chick." joe exclaimed walking over to Lydia, "Hey babe!"

"Whoa! is that an Afro? I haven't seen one that big before." Lydia exclaimed, "Ever stick small objects in it?"

"No, the Hair is a temple and to do something so stupid would be pointless." Joe explained not noticing Lydia shove a plastic hair clip into his hair and giggle, "So how about me and you make out?"

"I don't kiss people I don't know though." Lydia replied before noticing Jay's socks and gasping, "THOSE ARE TELLEO BRAND SOCKS!"

"What a special brand?" Serena asked perking up.

"Well yeah." Jay replied raising her pant leg.

"Telleo brand socks?" Luiza asked.

"They're socks you can buy online, I have three pairs." Lydia exclaimed, "The inventor Jay Telleo is a genius... Wait a second."

Lydia glanced at Jay then the socks, then at Jay again.

"Is your last name Telleo?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Jay nodded.

"Whoa!" Serena exclaimed, "I have an actual fashion designer in my presence."

"What I just really like strange and weird socks so I made my own company." jay replied.

"Then why are you competing here if you're successful?" Wilbur asked.

"So I can actually start up a sewing plant, the socks aren't mass produced I sew them myself." Jay replied, "It increases the value in the marketplace. But here I'm in it to win it like everyone else."

"Well as interesting as a product plug this is let me welcome someone some f you may remember." Chris grinned as another girl stepped onto the dock of shame.

"What?" Kylee gaped.

Standing before the group was Katherine from last season's relative challenge, and she looked pissed. For anyone who didn't read my last fic Katharine has Blonde hair, Green eyes, a nose piercing, and a ton of makeup. She wore an orange tank top and skinny jeans while her toes poked out from her green flip flops. She had three bags and looked exceptionally angry.

"MCLEAN!" Katharine yelled, "Why am I here exactly?!"

"Well you know that form you had to sign before coming out here last season, we hid a contract for this season in it, should have read it girly!" Chris laughed.

"So I have to ration my makeup?" Katharine asked in shock.

"Yep." Chris grinned, "Looks like you might have to go ol natural for some of the season."

"NOOOO!" Katharine screamed falling to her knees.

"Makeup deprivation? try staying away from the thing you gave birth to!" Ariel exclaimed.

"You're a mom?" Lawerance gasped.

"Yeah, freak accident, we sued the co-" Ariel started before Chris interrupted.

"This show Is for families!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry." Ariel apologized stepping back.

"Isn't that stressful?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could go back to partying and being a normal teen but what do you know you can't drink while you breastfeed!" Ariel sighed, "The money would help me get my social life back on track."

Raelynn muttered something and Ariel looked at her as if expecting a snide remark but found that the insomniac had fallen asleep standing up and was mumbling gibberish in her sleep.

"Should we help her lye down?" Ariel asked.

"Nah, that could wake her." jay replied cheerfully.

"This is no time to be cheerful." Katharine exclaimed drawing the largest of her bags close to her chest, "Does this look like enough makeup to you?!"

"It actually looks like an excessive amount." Luiza replied.

"Act more like a lesbian you stupid bimbo!" Winston ordered before getting a kick right in the crotch courtesy of Kylee.

"Act more like a mature human being!" Kylee yelled lowering her leg as Winston lay groaning on the ground.

"So Katharine how has Terrance been this last year?" Lawrence asked.

"Why should I care?" Katharine replied, "He spends all his time playing video games and working instead of doing important things like grooming and meeting friends."

"She's just as annoying as she was on the show." Luiza replied, "I'll get my pins and yarn ready."

"I know I don't believe in voodoo but please don't." Serena requested, "I need a friend if I'm ever going to be able to buy silk fabric in the stores when it calls to me."

"You have issues." Luiza pointed out, "Scary, money dependent issues."

"I know." Serena sighed.

"Beauty is not in things that fade but instead on things that remain constant." Sensan stated poetically.

"Do you always speak that way?" Duke asked.

"Yes." Sensan nodded.

"Cool." Duke smiled.

"Seeing as you dislike Katharine already, let's bring in someone worse." Chris smiled as yet another speedboat pulled up and yet another girl stepped off.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TORTURING US WITH THESE PEOPLE?!" Joe demanded angrily.

His reaction was justified seeing as the next camper was the only other character used in Total Drama Return to the Island. Tania.

"What's up." Tania greeted with a snarky grin. Tania was just the same as she had been on The previous season during the relative challenge, except she was dressed more casually. Her brown hair was untidy and looked like she had started to work it but decided to give up, her eyes were glazed due to a drug overdose, and she had a mole under her left eye that seemed out of place on such a drag on society. Tania wore a brown short sleeved shirt overtop of a cream coloured long sleeve one, she wore simple jeans and boots that reached above her ankles and covered the bottoms of her pants.

"Are you on crack?" Ariel demanded.

"Yep, what about it?" Tania asked before spitting on the dock in a very unladylike way.

"That wasn't the response I was expecting." Ariel muttered.

"I have some in my bags if you want some." Tania smiled before an Intern tackled her and another grabbed her bag before rooting through it and removing a small box filled with cigarettes and other assorted things.

"Drug usage is bad for ratings!" Chris yelled before pausing, "Unless it's Breaking Bad, but still, BAD!"

"Jerk." Tania growled, "Your interns are probably going to use them anyway."

Chris pointed to the shore where the two interns had set a barrel up and lit a fire in it before dropping the box in it and putting on masks.

"They get fired if that happens." Chris replied as Tania stared at the burning with her mouth agape, "By the way thanks to Tania here all your bags will be searched for any pills, medicine, and whatnot that you didn't notify us beforehand with."

"Nothing to hide so nothing to fear." Sensan stated with his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Whatever!" Tania yelled, "I'll just smoke the grass!"

The group was interrupted by the next contestants arrival, the moment everyone noticed him several campers shuddered.

"This is George." Chris stated motioning to the boy, George was the shortest camper to arrive yet, he wore a simple black T-shirt, White cargo shorts, and running shoes, but no one cared about that. He was hideous. He had uneven teeth that jutted out of his face, untidy brown hair that was so curly if he were to leave it alone it would probably become an Afro. Besides this he had pale skin that looked like it didn't get much sun, a unibrow, and two eyes of different colours.

"Hi guys, I'm George." The boy greeted in a nasally voice.

"I'm Jay!" Jay exclaimed while most people just stared at the boy, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi George." Serena greeted like she was speaking to an alien life form, "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for showing me kindness." George replied shaking her hand which made Serena happy she had at least spoken to the visually scarring boy.

"I think I have a paper bag in my suitcase you can wear." Katharine stated while staring at the boy.

"I must be tripping, you're hideous." Tania laughed.

"That's rude." Sensan replied.

"Bite me." Tania growled before Jarvis approached, "I didn't mean it literally.

"OH GOD AM I IN THE WRONG PLACE!" Jarvis yelled before walking away.

George held out his hand to shake Katharine's but she recoiled and backed away like he was infectious.

"I know I'm no... Him!" George explained pointing at Duke who turned his head upon being pointed at, "But I'm nice just give me a chance."

"Never!" Katharine hissed hiding behind Luiza and holding her like a human shield.

"I will impale a clay doll of you if you don't let go." Luiza threatened but Katharine didn't care.

"Well nothing can offset this guy except... that guy." Katharine trailed as all the campers turned around to see the next contestant.

"What is everyone staring at?" The guy asked before winking at the girls.

"He's so hot!" Lydia exclaimed, "ooh another butterfly!"

Every girl was swooning over the guy minus Lydia who was distracted, and Raelynn who was asleep. And who wouldn't be, he was tall, had a awesome tan, he spoke with a smooth English accent, had perfect eyebrows, perfect brown eyes, perfect brown hair, and every other facial feature was just about perfect. He was a rival to Justin! The guy wore a green long sleeved Dress shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Names Conner." The guy grinned winking at the camera, "And this amazing moment is for my girlfriend Becky, love you babe!"

"He's romantic!" Serena swooned.

"Perfect!" Luiza smiled.

"A great contrast to George!" Katharine smiled.

"He's so hot!" Winston added.

"Dude." Conner replied making a confused expression that still came off as sexy, "What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah." Winston muttered smacking his forehead, "Why aren't any of you swooning over this piece of ***?!"

The guys that he had addressed stared at him blankly before he sighed and turned back to Conner.

"So what's up with the country club reject over here?" Conner asked pointing at Winston.

"he's Heterophobic." Katharine smiled staring at him.

"Cool." Conner grinned before noticing Duke and Wilbur, "And looks like the muscle of the teams is here."

"I-I'm not that strong." Wilbur muttered pressing his index fingers together.

"Sure you are." Conner replied, "The only one stronger than you is this guy."

"Thanks man." Duke grinned before fist bumping the smooth teenager.

"So what's everyone called around here?" Conner asked.

"I'm Serena." Serena smiled before Katharine pushed her aside.

"Luiza." Luiza nodded before being pushed aside by Katharine as well.

"I'm Katharine." Katharine greeted popping up right next to Conner.

"Cool." Conner smiled, "I hope we're teammates, you look smart."

"Guys!" Lydia exclaimed running up to them, "I've been putting small objects in Joe's hair and he still hasn't noticed!"

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Lydia." Lydia replied shaking his hand before a fly buzzed past and she followed it like a cat follows a laser beam.

"Charming." Conner smiled, "Everyone's just so nice, hey you!"

Conner was pointing at where George was hiding behind Raelynn.

"Yeah you, come over here and stop hiding." Conner smiled as George poked his head out from behind the snoozing girl.

"Sorry but I didn't want to rain on your parade." George apologized as he approached.

"It's fine, we all have our disadvantages, I'm just terrible at school so I see your predicament." Conner smiled.

"Oh, okay then!" George smiled walking away.

"Why were you so nice to that Ogre?" Katharine asked.

"I lied, I'm perfect in every way, but he doesn't need to know that." Conner grinned, "The more friends I make the better chances I have at winning, Well these aren't really friends as much as people i'll cut when they aren't needed anymore."

"is so smart!" Katharine giggled.

"Our next camper is our resident air force wannabe Alice." Chris explained as a Caucasian girl stepped onto the dock, she had long brown hair that reached her neck, Friendly green eyes, and had a cute smile. She wore an old brown jacket that looked like it belonged in the First World War era, a white scarf, and jeans. Under her arm was an old pilot's helmet and in her opposing hand was a average sized piece of luggage.

"Call me Ace." She requested.

"But it says Alice on the application form.' Chris whined.

"So, everyone calls me Ace, even myself." Ace replied, "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah." Chris replied but she had already walked towards her competition.

"So is everyone excited for another awesome season of Total Drama?!" Ace asked excitedly.

"YEP!" Jay cheered, "I'm Jay by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jay." Ace replied shaking the Girl's hand, "So anyone here ever been to air cadets?"

"You're a military enthusiast?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope, I just want to fly a plane as my career." Ace replied, "I just love the feeling, my Grandfather owns a Sopwith Camel."

"Cool." Wilbur smiled.

"If I do military service any airline will readily accept me." Ace explained, "But enough about me, what's everyone here up to?"

"Protesting Straight rights." Winston stated.

"Advertising socks." jay smiled.

"Trying to win a shopping spree!" Serena exclaimed excitably.

"Get the money to move out of a cardboard box and into a can of beans." Jarvis explained.

"Well this is going to be one interesting season." Ace smiled.

"You said it." Lawrence agreed while Joe nodded.

"Everyone this is Barbara." Chris smiled pointing to the latest arrival. Barbara was of white decent and had blonde hair that appeared to be half faded to brown in a ponytail, Brown eyes, and a analyzing expression on her face as if she was trying to figure something out about the present campers. She wore a green dress that reached her ankles and left everything to the imagination, she also wore a rosary around her neck, She had a glasses case clutched in her right hand, a small purse over her shoulder, and a single bag which she placed neatly on the pile of luggage.

"Are you a lesbian?" Winston asked, "I need someone out here t be on my side."

Barbara looked absolutely enraged.

"You're gay?" Barbara asked her eye twitching in rage which made everyone move away from Winston.

"Yeah." Winston replied, "Why aren't you?"

Barbara reached into her purse and pulled out a crucifix.

"Do not worry I will expel the demons inhabiting your being." Barbara exclaimed, "Even if I have to beat them out of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked backing away as the new girl approached looking like she was about to hit him but Ace and Wilbur intervened grabbing her by the arms and holding her back.

"You're an insult to god's image!" Barbara exclaimed, "Gayness is a crime! The bible even states so!"

"Wasn't that in the old testament though?" Kylee asked, "When god just killed people."

"I follow the bible, you're a disgrace if you cross it, the rules include no shaving, no adultery, and especially NO LOVING PEOPLE OF THE SAME GENDER!" Barbara yelled trying to break out of the two camper's grasp but failing.

"She's crazy!" Winston yelled, "Anyone who isn't gay is just a *** that only cares about sex and having as much of it as possible!"

Barbara looked absolutely pissed but couldn't break loose from her bonds.

"Save it for the competition." Ace explained, "That way Chris won't kick you out."

Barbara took a deep breath and relaxed.

"There wasn't that easy?" Ace asked as she and Wilbur let go.

"DIE!" Barbara yelled charging at Winston and pushing him off the dock.

"I really shouldn't care but she's annoying." Lawrence sighed.

"Anyone who refuses the bible and god's will shall be punished." Barbara yelled, "Got that?!"

"I'm not listening to you." Kylee growled.

"Well then i'll just draw upside down crosses on your body to make sure your soul burns in-" Barbara yelled before Chris cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"If you're done bickering can I please keep this show rolling?" Chris demanded with a glare, "This is Donald. Donald these are the annoying campers on my game show!"

Donald was a heavily built, he was probably the tallest guy to show up and he had the bulk to match it, His face was very hard looking and intimidating while his eyes seemed to judge people with a single glance. He was of African decent and had Black hair that was trimmed very short, Chocolate Brown eyes, and muscles that showed through his shirt. The guy was ripped, and every muscle bulged with power. Donald wore glasses that seemed out of place on his hulking figure, a plain black crew cut T-shirt, Grey shorts with an assortment of pockets, and white running shoes. The only other thing about him was a necklace with a golden mallet pendent on it, no one knew what it symbolized or anything, it just looked cool.

Donald's first move was the breath out deeply.

"Hi!" Jay piped up happily.

"Hello." Donald boomed in a very deep and scratchy voice, it sounded like he was supposed to be some sort of bond villain in the shadows, "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa!" Conner grinned, "I can't be the only one who wants this guy on my team."

"You aren't." Luiza replied narrowing her eyes at Conner, he may be hot but something was off about him to her.

"You look like a demon." Barbara exclaimed gazing up at his face.

Donald just breathed heavily and stared down at her.

"Barbara maybe he isn't a minion of H E Double hockey stick." Duke pointed out.

"Look at the size of this guy!" She exclaimed, "He had to sell his soul to the devil to get this big."

"Ignore her!" Ace smiled pushing Barbara away.

"Convert to Catholicism or burn in-" Barbara started but Ace pushed her right off the dock and she couldn't finish.

"Dude can I have some of your roids?" Tania asked.

"I don't use drugs." Donald boomed, It may have been him nervously talking but no one could tell because his voice sounded so controlling.

"Oh Bull!" Tania exclaimed, "Give me some you roid monkey!"

Donald's stone hard face suddenly looked enraged.

"I condemn you to my wrath!" He yelled, "Shut up or I will have to lay a severe punishment on you!"

Tania blew some hair out of her eye before storming away and bumping into Raelynn who had fallen asleep again.

"What's going on?" Raelynn demanded sleepily.

"Sorry about them." Lawrence apologized, "Those two are just about as annoying as they get on this show."

"Chris has to get a few early boots ready." Donald nodded happy to see some friendly faces even if they were his competition.

"Speaking of me." Chris trailed, "I hate to rush Donald's welcome but our next competitor Holly has arrived."

The Girl Chris had mentioned was probably the youngest person to appear yet, she looked like she was twelve or thirteen years old and had a very nervous expression on her face. Holly was small even by her age standards and she had neck length Blonde hair that spiked out in every direction in a messy but cute way. Her skin was fair and pale with the complete absence of freckles, not a single line, scratch or dot was present which made her appear to glow with a pure radiance. Holly had green eyes that looked nervous and scared especially seeing as everyone was bigger than her. She wore a white long sleeved school uniform with black details around the neck and folds that made it appear more sophisticated and neat, a white undershirt, a black skirt, and two black shoes with knee high socks. She stood there awkwardly staring at everyone with her one bag clasped tightly in her hand.

"I-um." Holly started before her bag slipped from her hand and clattered on the dock loudly making Holly cover her mouth in embarrassment and complete nervousness.

"That's going to be a fun teammate." Conner snickered.

"Leave the poor girl alone Conner." Lawrence ordered walking forward and picking up her bag for her, "Hi I'm Lawrence."

"H-hi Lawrence." Holly stammered in embarrassment.

"We won't hurt you." Lawrence smiled.

"CHANGE!" Jarvis yelled.

"Except him, avoid him." Lawrence smiled as the two walked towards the group.

"I'm Jay!" Jay greeted snatching the girl's hand and shaking t wildly.

Holly looked absolutely speechless with fright and backed away slowly before bumping into Kylee and jumping forward in fear.

"What a nervous wreck." Katharine snickered before Luiza hit her over the head with her hand, "OW!"

"Don't be afraid, no ne will hurt you." Serena assured.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked pointing back at Jarvis nervously.

"She's right you know." Donald stated making Holly turn around a jump at the size of the guy.

"D-don't hurt me!" Holly stammered.

"Donald won't hurt you." Serena assured sweetly, "He's nice, Barbara on the other hand..."

"Does someone need incense?" Barbara asked whipping her head around excitedly, "We can then recite prayers to the lord with it!"

"No thanks." Joe replied making Barbara stick her lower lip out in sadness.

"Well in that case I'll just back away from her." holly smiled nervously taking a step back and running into someone. She turned her head and screamed before jumping into Luiza's arms.

"BLARGH!" The boy yelled before sitting down like an animal.

"Everyone this is Veegie." Chris explained as the boy scratched his ear like a dog, "He was raised by wolves until he was rescued, his caretakers and the producers thought it would be a good and funny idea to have him compete."

Veegie looked absolutely unclean, he smelled worse than Jarvis and he had a dull animalistic look in his eyes. He had messy brown hair that was fuzzy and long giving him an ungroomed Tarzan look. He only wore a torn up shirt and a loincloth that barely covered his unmentionables. All in all he looked wild untamed and like a huge pain to take care of.

"He only understands basic sign language." Chris grinned, "So he'll know what team he's on but no one will be able to communicate with him!"

"Isn't that cruel and unneeded?" Ariel demanded.

"Don't worry we got a guy who knows sign language." Chris replied, "You'll be lucky if they're on the same team."

"And who might that be?" Jay asked.

"Famous teenage rock legend Ion the Electrifier!" Chris exclaimed as several campers jaws dropped as the final contestant stepped onto the dock.

"How's it hanging dudes?" Ion asked. he was tall and skinny, not really built for any muscular activity. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a blonde beard made up of random hairs that had lots of space between them, he had black eyes, and white skin that was tanned. Ion wore torn jeans, a fingerless glove on his right hand, a chain on his pants, and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Strapped to his back was a guitar painted red with blue flames on it.

"Ion The Electrifier!" Ariel squealed in amazement.

"Whoa, I'm not that famous dudette." Ion replied.

"Yeah you are!" Serena exclaimed, "You're awesome!"

"Just another dumb rock star that will die due to drug overdose, I don't see what's so amazing." Luiza muttered.

"Whoa, babe, I don't do that junk." Ion stated, "And I'm my own agent and know how to run a concert, so I'd think before I spoke if I were you."

Luiza muttered something before noticing Veegie sniffing her and screaming.

"RAWRG!" Veegie growled jumping back and hissing.

"Whoa little dude." Ion stated performing a group of hand signals that seemed to make Veegie calm down.

"He does know sign language!" Jay exclaimed happily.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud screeching from Chris' air horn.

"Thank you, now that we're all here it's time to visit camp." Chris explained, "But first things first, the confessional is where it has always been, use it to share your personal thoughts whenever you feel."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** This place sucks! Not only am I the only open gay person but everyone seems to be immune to me, why is it that being Homophobic is okay but the other way around is hated?

**Ion:** So far everyone seems impressed with me, I hope they see me as not just another fame ridden teenager but as a helpful teammate. I do hope my team is good though, I haven't really gotten to know anyone being the last to arrive.

**Conner:** (He's checking his reflection in the mirror and pulling out a loose hair in his eyebrow while ignoring the camera.)

**Serena:** So judging by the dock I hope I'm on the same team as Luiza, we seem to get along really well. Plus I need allies, if I want to suppress my urge to go shopping, I need to go shopping first.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"Welcome to our new and improved camp center!" Chris exclaimed as the twenty four campers looked around.

The camp had been refurbished since last season's finale, the surviving cabin still stood to one side in all it's crummy and disgusting glory. Picnic tables littered the area around the Totem pole that served as the very center of the area. The communal washrooms were further up the hill as normal and beside them in a large oak tree was a tree house that could easily fit twelve people for permanent residence. No one knew what that was for, but what everyone was drawn to was an exact model of the Mclean hotel from season five.

"So one team gets the crummy cabin while the winning team gets the good cabin?" Tania asked hopefully.

"Nope, whoever wins today's challenge gets first pick of cabin." Chris replied which made all the campers look around excited, "You get to keep it until the teams are merged."

"Awesome!" Joe cheered high fiving Lawrence.

"But before we get to that I think it's high time we made teams don't you agree?" Chris asked as most of the campers nodded.

"So how are we deciding this?" Serena asked.

"With a classic schoolyard pick of course." Chris grinned, "Won't this be fun?!"

No one responded and Chris cleared his throat.

"To determine the captains i'll pull a paper out of this bowl." Chris smiled reaching for the bowl but only finding empty air, "INTERNS!"

"YES SIR!" An intern saluted from nearby.

"Where is my bowl of papers with names on them?" Chris demanded.

"How should I know?" The intern asked before Chris gave him a glare, "Fine whatever i'll just pick them myself."

Chris paused for a second looking over the campers.

"Kylee, Donald, and Conner are our captains!" Chris announced.

"Fine by me." Kylee shrugged.

"Ladies first." Conner grinned.

"Hmmm..." Kylee trailed looking over the teens and trying to decide who'd make a good teammate, "I choose Sensan!"

"Cool." Sensan smiled walking over to his teammate.

"Donald why don't you pick second." Conner suggested with a smile.

"I choose Lawrence." Donald replied gruffly as Lawrence approached him and stood next to the massive teen.

"Duke, get over here!" Conner grinned happy to have one of the stronger guys on his team.

"My pick is..." Kylee trailed looking over everyone, "... Wilbur."

"Really?" Wilbur asked to which Kylee nodded, "Awesome!"

"I'll pick Ace." Donald stated.

"You won't regret it!" Ace saluted marching over to her new team.

"I choose Ariel." Conner announced, "Welcome to my team!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Ariel's hot, and I need that on my team so it's the other teams getting distracted instead of mine, Huh? see a I got a Brian, I'm not just another gorgeous face you know.

* * *

Kylee looked over the rest of the campers, she needed a well rounded team for any situation. And one camper seemed pretty smart to her.

"I choose Luiza." Kylee announced as the girl walked to her new team and stood facing the other campers without any expression.

"I choose Joe." Donald stated almost instantly after Kylee had finished.

"Afro Joe!" Joe yelled, "Call me Afro Joe!"

"Fine, Afro Joe, you're on my team." Donald sighed as Joe sauntered over trying to look cool but all it did was expose his underwear.

"Jay." Conner smiled.

"YAY!" Jay cheered, "I'm on a team with Duke!"

'Dude!" Duke complained as Jay jumped in his arms, "I have a girlfriend get off me!"

"Forget her!" Jay ordered clinging on.

"My next pick has to be Ion." Kylee stated.

"Good choice Bra, won't let you down." Ion nodded walking to his new team.

"Serena you're on my team." Donald nodded.

"Thank god I wasn't picked last." Serena sighed in relief walking to her team and high fiving Ace.

"Katharine." Conner grinned as Katharine squealed and ran over to her mostly good looking team.

"Sorry to do this guys but we need more muscle, Tania get over here." Kylee sighed.

"Finally someone realizes my potential, thank you very much!" Tania stated snootily before joining her team.

"Lydia!" Donald exclaimed as Lydia turned her head.

"My team consists of Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, and Serena?!" Lydia exclaimed, "AWESOME!"

"George we need you on this team." Conner grinned.

"Why George?" Katharine asked.

"We need someone to eliminate." Conner pointed out, "Plus he's one of the only people who aren't annoying, and I'm not picking Holly, she's so young it'll just be pointless."

"Holly." Kylee selected and Holly nervously approached her team and stood next to Kylee.

"Are you sure I'm a good choice?" Holly asked.

"Don't worry I won't eliminate you." Kylee replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Holly is sweet and all but I lied, she'll be first to go, even before Barbara, I mean what am I supposed to do with her, she's a nervous wreck, is weak, and shows no signs of being anything strategic. Maybe i'll pull her in as my ally but if we have to cut someone soon, it'll be Holly who gets my vote.

* * *

"Raelynn." Donald selected as Raelynn sleepily wandered over to him and sat down on the grass before yawning.

"Slim pickings." Conner muttered gazing at the final four campers, "HEY JARVIS I'LL LET YOU HAVE A BED!"

"A bed is not important." Jarvis replied.

"I have a quarter." Jay stated.

"CHANGE! GIVE IT TO ME!" Jarvis yelled charging at his team and leaving three people, Winston, Barbara, and Veegie.

"How do I pick from that?" Kylee demanded.

"Which one will listen to reason more?" Ion asked.

"Barbara." Kylee stated with no emotion.

"A pure and holy decision." Barbara nodded joining her new team.

"Whatever." Kylee sighed rolling her eyes.

"I pick Winston." Donald stated.

"***!" Winston yelled.

"Jerk." Ace muttered.

"And that leaves Veegie for Conner's Team." Chris smiled looking over the teams, "Now it's your task to find a team name. It must be appropriate."

"It should be something God would approve of." Barbara stated as her team huddled.

"Shut up!" Tania ordered, "It should be pro Marijuana."

"Neither of those names is good!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Chris we'll be the Worshippers." Barbara smirked as her team yelled NO!

"Warshippers it is." Chris nodded.

"Not War Wor!" Barbara yelled.

"Yeah, you shall be known as the Warshippers." Chris announced as a orange symbol bearing a skull and missile appeared over the Warshppers'.

"It could have been worse." Kylee shrugged as Barbara looked increasingly angry.

Donald's team was having a better time deciding a name.

"We need something that can insert Dread into the hearts of our Antagonists!" Lawrence exclaimed as his team stood around discussing things.

"Big words anger me!" Winston yelled, "Talk like a normal person you homophobic jerk!"

"Where did you get Homophobic from?!" Lawrence demanded.

"We have to chill and choose a name that describes our team." joe explained, "Any suggestions?"

"I want it to be like a plane!" Ace suggested.

"A bear! No wait a BEAVER! No too hatty! NAME IT AFTER DONALD!" Lydia suggested loudly.

"He's strong and he did bring our team together." Ace nodded, "He like a Juggernaut, but human."

"That's it!" Serena exclaimed, "Team Juggernaut!"

Suddenly a blue symbol with a massive boat full of cannons appeared over the team.

"YEAH!" Serena cheered.

"What should we name our team?" Conner asked.

Veegie made a loud animal noise and everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Someone get Ion." Ariel ordered, "How about you George."

"Okay." George shrugged walking away.

"We should name our team the hot ones." Conner grinned, "Because almost everyone is hot."

"What do you mean almost?" jay asked.

"George. You can't spell his name without Ogre." Conner smirked as several members of the team snickered.

"What do you dudes need?" on asked as he and George approached.

"What is Veegie trying to convey?" Conner asked.

"He says... Bush." Ion replied before a green Circle with a bush on it appeared over the team.

"Wait what?" Katharine asked.

"I want it be team Hot stuff!" Duke complained.

"Too bad, Veegie named you team bush." Chris yelled looking over the three teams.

The Warshippers consisted of Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, and Barbara.

Team Juggernaut consisted of Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, and Winston.

And Finally Team Bush consisted of Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, and Veegie.

It was hard to imagine but in twenty three days one of these twenty four campers would be a millionaire.

"Now who's ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked.

"Chef's cooking?" Luiza asked earning a few snickers.

"Nope!" Chris grinned, "You have to eliminate one of your teammates right here!"

Silence

"What?" Duke asked shattering the silence

"You see, what's a better way to cause drama than to have three people eliminated right now?" Chris asked, "And you know who gets to pick? The team captains!"

"This isn't fair!" George explained.

"Hey do you want a million dollars or not?" Chris asked.

"I guess he's right." Kylee shrugged, "I pick Holly for elimination."

"WHAT?!" Holly asked freezing in place, "But you promised!"

"yeah and you are the weakest link, sorry kid but I have to keep this team strong."" Kylee explained.

Holly began to tear up and walked over to Chris staring at the ground in sadness.

"Winston!" Donald stated almost instantly while his team cheered.

"What?!" Winston yelled.

"You're eliminated, is that too hard to understand?" Donald demanded, "What I say is law on this team, follow it or get the have ho."

Winston huffed and marched over to where Holly was standing.

"Conner who is your choice?" Chris asked.

"George." Conner replied making George face him in shock.

"I thought we were going to be teammates." George stated.

"Well I don't like you." Conner replied harshly, "Now get!"

George looked shocked as he went to stand with Winston and Holly who looked pissed and sad in that order.

"Remaining players may head to the mess hall with your luggage." Chris announced as the twenty one campers nodded and collected their luggage before lugging it towards the mess hall.

Once they were gone Chris turned to the three campers just eliminated.

"You may use the confessional one last time." Chris smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** *****! ***! ***! ****! ****! ****! ****!

**Holly:** I trusted Kylee, and what does she do? Get me booted! What did I do to deserve this.

**George:** If Conner was the Alpha I was the Omega. (George sighs) You can't win them all I guess.

* * *

"So we're really done, with the game just starting?" George asked.

"No, I'm pulling your legs." Chris replied, "You're going to be involved in today's challenge before returning to your teams."

"I don't want to go back." Holly growled.

"Too bad." Chris replied, "Whichever team loses cannot vote you out."

"So what exactly are we doing?" George asked.

"Where do I begin." Chris grinned.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The twenty one campers sat at three tables while Chef stared them down from near the kitchen door. He looked angry as always and just silently stared at them expecting someone to challenge his ability to cook.

"There are less of you than Chris had me prepare for." Chef growled.

"Because he just eliminated three of us." Duke replied.

"Figures." Chef grunted, "Welcome to the mess hall, Here I will feed you three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" The campers yelled in reply.

"I will not accept any of you skipping meals, that includes breakfast for any of you who don't eat it!" Chef growled pointing at Tania, "If you skip a meal it counts as a vote against you in the elimination ceremony you'll attend next, that means you could end up with more votes than are being cast! So you don't want to skip breakfast, or I will find you..."

Chef picked up his spaghetti launcher.

"... and I will feed you." Chef finished, "All food is edible by prison standards... in Africa. So no complaining!"

"bull!" Joe coughed.

Chef didn't look amused and aimed his spaghetti launcher at Joe's head.

"Um I meant cool." Joe stated before Chef fired and Joe was hit with so much force his head left an indent in the wall.

"Anyone else want to complain?" Chef demanded looking over everyone.

"Nope." Kylee stated with a completely straight face.

"Good, i'll serve the scrambled trash and grass I call food in a few minutes." Chef explained before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Joe, you okay?" Donald asked.

"Purple fuzz derp!" Joe slurred before falling unconscious.

"he's okay." Lydia smiled turning to her teammates before the moldy spots on the roof distracted.

|This is going to be a fun season." Lawrence stated sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chef:** These teenagers better be a lot less picky than the last batch, I get an even smaller food budget this season. Mostly because me and Chris spent it on our personal stock of ingredients. Us and the staff will be eating like kings all season with my five star cooking.

**Lawrence:** I'm glad Winston's gone, he's the biggest pain we had and now I don't have to worry about him all season long!

**Afro Joe:** Note to self, wake up early so general crazy doesn't kill you with delivery!

* * *

**The Warshippers' Table.**

* * *

The seven members of the Warshippers were awkwardly staring at one another, besides a few minutes as a team and even longer on the dock in varying times they didn't know one another at all.

"So Holly's gone..." Wilbur trailed, "That's a shame, she seemed so nice."

"Sorry guys but what use was she going to be?" Kylee apologized, "I mean the first thing she did was drop her bag and act all ashamed, that isn't good in a game like this."

"But did we have to be so harsh?" Wilbur asked.

"Dudes, I don't see the problem." Ion stated, "You see Holly was young and innocent, the less she sees of this dark game the better."

"Dark?" Sensan asked, "This game is a combination of both a mental and physical test, anyone who can survive this is strong, but they are few."

"Do you only speak in motivational speeches?" Tania asked with her jaw hanging open in a dopey grin.

"Close your mouth." Barbara ordered, "You look stoned."

"I am." Tania replied, "Chris confiscated my stuff so I have to make my own, anyone know which Shrooms cause the best high?"

"How could you ruin god's plan for you with filthy neurotics?" Barbara demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Kylee ordered whacking her head on the table, "You guys were right Holly should be here instead of these two bickering idiots!"

"Who are you calling Bickering?" Tania demanded defiantly.

"One must not judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree." Sensan stated.

"What does that even mean?!" Luiza asked confused by this absurd statement.

"It means you shouldn't judge people by one factor." Sensan replied.

"Yeah because these two are such a delight to be around!" Luiza exclaimed motioning to them, "I can't wait to torture you with my craft."

"Voodoo is satanic!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Just chill, why is everyone so tense?" Ion asked, "We're a team and all we've done so far is argue."

"... He's right." Kylee agreed.

"I won't respect anyone until you accept the lord a our god and savoir!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You're an insult to religious people." Kylee muttered, "You're like one of those annoying people that go around from door to door trying to sell Mattresses, Vacuums, and any religion you aren't a pert of."

Barbara looked angered by this statement but kept her mouth shut.

"So do we have anything in common at all?" Wilbur asked.

"I guess not." ion replied strumming a few notes on his guitar.

"I don't want to hear any heavy metal coming from you." Barbara hissed.

"And I don't want to hear any praying coming from you." Tania argued, "Religion is stupid anyway."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Barbara yelled.

"Make me!" Tania ordered to which Barbara jumped over the table and started throttling her as a response.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** My team isn't the best, Kylee is really freaking me out with her in charge attitude but she's at least nice. Luiza doesn't speak much, Wilbur's quiet, Sensan is like the only person I like, besides Holly she was great for the I think two minutes I knew her. I digress, maybe if Chris hadn't booted her I could form an alliance and take out all the annoying people.

**Kylee:** They're like to extremes, Tania is basically Barbara's opposite despite the face they're both annoying!

**Luiza:** Satanic? My craft is amazing and bright, and colourful! I can torture my enemies and reward my friends, and Barbara calls it satanic! She is going down.

**Barbara:** In a world where being Atheist is acceptable by our current pope I have to show people of religion that the higher ups are wrong! Why should we believe these lies about people not returning the love god gives being good people! That is why I hate Pope Francis, I bet he's not even a Christian with those insane thoughts.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

The Juggernaut team was getting along much better. Raelynn was passed out at the table breathing lightly while Lydia looked around so much it was starting to become a question whether her neck was hurting. Joe was now scrapping spaghetti out of his hair with a comb while Lawrence and Donald watched with humour. Ace and Serena were just siting there bored out of their minds.

"Anyone here know one another?" Lawrence asked.

"Nope." Serena replied, "All of you are strangers, or rather acquaintances since we're a team."

"And thank go Winston is gone." Ace smiled.

"Agreed." Donald nodded, "I made a good choice right."

"Definitely." Joe nodded, "That Heterophobic douche deserved everything he got."

"Need some help?" Ace asked reaching for Joe's afro but he smack her hand away.

"Respect the fro bro." joe stated.

"Your slang confuses me." Lawrence explained.

"Ah, I don't need you to understand everything." Joe stated waving his hand and glaring at the boy, "You speak with big words too often."

"I have an extended vocabulary." Lawrence replied.

"Was that English?" Joe asked.

"My god how friggin' uneducated are you, it's basic English!" Ace sighed.

"I don't need any of this treatment!" Joe snarled, "Why do you insist on making fun of me?!"

"Because we can." Ace smirked leaning on the table.

"Guys we can't end up like the Warshippers." Serena cautioned pointing at the team to their table's left which had broken out into an all out screaming match between Tania and Barbara while Sensan held his face in his hands.

"She's right." Raelynn stated lifting her head before letting it fall again with a thud.

"We thought you were asleep." Serena stated.

"And I wish I could be." Raelynn groaned, "It's my own fault if we lose a challenge due to me falling asleep."

"We understand you have a condition, right guys." Serena replied.

Donald looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this guys but as of right now if I had to pick someone to eliminate it would be Raelynn, but that's based off right now for all we know she could be great in the challenges." Donald explained, "No offense but that condition is a major flaw."

"Point taken, I'll try my best." Raelynn sighed.

"Can't we just feed her coffee? Or give her a energy drink?" Joe asked.

"That's not a good idea." Lydia replied suddenly scaring Serena in the process, "I once drank a coffee and i wouldn't stop talking for hours but when it wore off i crashed so hard i fell asleep on the spot, wouldn't that downward spiral knock Raelynn out at possibly a crucial moment."

"When did you start paying attention?" Serena asked holding her chest and breathing deeply.

"Who said I wasn't?" Lydia asked, "On a side not I've named every single moldy spot on the ceiling."

"... Charming." Joe stated, "Still don't want to kiss me?"

"Ahusamubawuna." Lydia mumbled through her teeth before looking behind her.

"Did anyone catch that?" Joe asked.

"I don't think anyone could have." Ace replied before sighing, "Aren't we supposed to be fed?"

"I think i'll pass." Serena stated pointing back into the kitchen where Chef was reading a book titled _What's the Normal Amount Of Fire and Other Terrible Recipes For Prison._

"Ditto." Joe agreed.

"Any ideas what our challenge will be?" Serena asked.

"Three teams, think about World Tour, most of the challenges were based on a journey, so why do we suspect something we have to search for seeing as Chris loves a treasure hunt." Ace stated.

"You actually watched that season?" Donald asked, "I heard the singing and said I'm out before turning it off."

"It was on a plane!" Ace replied with a giddy grin, "How could anyone hate that?"

"I thought it was pretty good." Raelynn muttered with her head still on the table.

"My parents do say I'm very judgemental." Donald replied, "So maybe i just judged it too soon."

"Ah that's a minor flaw, forgive and forget I say." Joe stated not noticing Donald's eye twitch.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I love planes, I always have, they just fascinate me. Humans aren't meant to fly and yet we can, plus what can be more awesome than travelling around the world and helping people get there?

**Raelynn:** My team seems pretty cool, heck I'm hoping to prove Donald wrong, if I can somehow worm my way into being in an alliance with him he won't eliminate me. I hate to say it but I'm probably not going to win.

**Lydia:** So Joe keeps hitting on me for some reason, I think it's weird but it gives me time to put more silver wear in his hair so I'm not complaining. (A fly suddenly flies past and Lydia's eyes follow it like it's the most interesting thing in the whole world)

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"How come we get the lame team name?" Duke complained.

Ariel simply pointed to where Veegie was giving himself a bath with his tongue.

"Right." Duke nodded.

The seven members of Team Bush sat casually around their table awaiting Chef's food to be served. Veegie seemed to be preoccupied by his cleaning session while Jarvis looked stoned out of his mind. However everyone else seemed to be okay.

"I don't see why you chose George." jay exclaimed, "He was nice."

"And ugly." Conner responded, "I mean Garbage Pail Kid ugly. I need to keep my image beautiful Jay."

"Beautiful?" jay asked pursing her lips, "How is that going to win us challenges."

"Okay look if you want a more detailed explanation I'll give it to ya." Conner sighed, "The kid has two different sized feet, looks unsteady on those feet, he isn't brawny, and let's face it he makes John from last season look like a coordinated person."

"George didn't trip once." jay argued.

"Okay I'm just assuming that last one, can we change the subject or something? Thanks." Conner smiled.

"Okay let's talk about the fact you have a kid!" Jay exclaimed pointing at Ariel, "How did that happen anyway."

"The only way it could happen genius." Ariel replied, "Me and my boy fool around, bam, I'm growing his seed inside me. But little Bruno is so cute so I don't care."

"Won't having a kid this young affect your life?" Jay demanded.

"Look honey I know you aren't used to guys paying attention to you." Ariel explained making Jay grow an annoyed expression, "But look at me, I'm bound to find a job based off my looks, Plus my parents have already set me up and winning this show will allow me to live the life I should have with Bruno in tow."

"And what life is that?" Jay asked in deadpan.

"Well I can't party because my baby takes up all my time, my grades have been slipping since he cries every night, my parents forced me to get a job otherwise I can kiss the help money goodbye, and I'm pretty sure Jake is cheating on me but I can't be sure." Ariel listed, "But if I win the million I can finally lead a normal life like a teenager should!"

"You saying I'm not a teenager?' jay asked.

"Listen little girl, your sock business may have impressed some of the others but it's weird and childish." Ariel explained as Jay just stared at her blankly.

"And who has money in the bank?" Jay asked.

Ariel just stared at her before trying to lunge over the table but Duke and Conner grabbed her and stopped her from killing Jay.

"I WILL CUT YOU!" Ariel yelled.

"Calm down, Ariel, Deep breath." Duke stated.

"In then out." Conner nodded.

"I'm calm." Ariel sighed before smirking and leaning forward so her breasts showed off. She was clearly trying to make Jay jealous.

"Sit up before your nipples show." jay stated making Ariel back up in shock, for her that usually bugged other girls but Jay seemed unaffected.

"I don't know what all the fuss is." Jarvis stated showing off his crooked and yellow smile, "Kids are an addiction, you should stay away from them."

In no time flat he had two massive welts on his head from Duke and Katharine before he slumped over with his tongue hanging out.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Bruno is something I wouldn't trade for the world but if I win the million I'm hiring a nurse until he's like two years old, I mean really I need an education and he's sucking my energy out. Thank god I'm done breastfeeding him.

**Katharine:** Jay may be weird but she has money, and because she has money we can assume she knows a little something about marketing. I'm sure she'll be more useful than Jarvis.

**Jay:** Ariel bothers me because I know she's probably a good mother but she's just such a rude person. I can tell before she had this kid she was one of those overly flirty girls that got boys to buy them alcohol, I don't like those types of girls, but who know maybe we'll become friends out here, have to stay optimistic!

* * *

The camper sat there starving when Chris walked into the mess hall.

"Um have you guys eaten yet?" Chris asked.

"NO!' Was the massive response he got.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled, "Why haven't you fed them yet?!"

"Well if you'd take care of the gosh dang cockroach infestation they'd be eating by now!" Chef yelled sticking his head out the kitchen's window and glaring at Chris.

Chris was about to reply but lowered his hand, "You have a good point."

"I'll feed em tonight!" Chef growled, "So let's make the reward a little more interesting..."

Chef started laughing and Chris grinned with him.

"Well seeing as you'll all be competing hungry let's strike a deal, the first place team will get a wonderful dinner and a wonderful breakfast cooked by Chef every time they win. Second place gets something edible, but if you lose you're stuck with the regular camp cooking." Chris explained, "If that's okay with Chef here."

"Only if you lend me your interns to fight these things off." Chef stated dryly.

"Fine." Chris sighed, "You can borrow five of them, the rest I need."

"Um what about Lunch?" Kylee asked.

"Leftover casserole for everyone." Chef stated.

Everyone gagged.

"Well I think this food is even more incentive to win today's challenge.' Chris explained, "But that's not all!"

"There's more?" Jay asked sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course." Chris grinned, "First team to complete today's task get's first pick of today's reward, your pick of the cabin your team will stay in all season!"

"Do we vote as a team or something?" Ion asked strumming a note on his guitar.

"Excellent question Ion." Chris replied clasping his hands together, "To force team bonding your captains will pick the reward for your team, if a captain is eliminated another must be selected by voting through the remaining members of their teams."

"So do the losing teams bunk together?" Luiza asked.

"Nope. The cabin you pick is yours for the season and there are three, our state of the art eight bedroom model of the Spa hotel, a dingy cabin that will have you bunking with your gender, and finally a tree house with one room and eight beds, That one should be interesting." Chris laughed, "Second team to complete the challenge gets second pick, and the losers are stuck with what's left and will be sending someone away."

"So is the tree house worse than the cabin?" Duke asked.

"Both have advantages and disadvantages." Chris replied, "But I'm betting Team Bush will get the Tree house."

Everyone but Veegie and Jarvis started cringing when they heard this.

"NOPE!" Conner exclaimed, "We're winning today! What's the challenge?"

"Only a Summer camp favorite." Chris replied, "A treasure hunt!"

"For real treasure?!" Jay asked sparkles in her eyes.

"You could say that." Chris grinned, "You get to keep whatever is in your chest by the way so even if you lose whatever it is could be helpful in tomorrow's challenge."

"Where do we look?" Sensan asked, "We cannot begin a journey without a destination."

"We've supplied maps and compasses." Chris replied as he handed a Map and Compass to each of the team captains, "Take today's challenge as a team bonding activity."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Donald shrugged, "I may not like hiking but getting to know my team can be helpful."

"Well what are you waiting for, to the winner goes the spoils!" Chris exclaimed, "All three maps start at the Well so you may as well head there."

"Roger that!" Ace saluted before she darted out of the mess hall with her team in hot pursuit.

"Let's do this Team Bush!" Conner exclaimed, "If we combine brains, Beauty, and Brawn we'll come out on top for sure."

With that being said Team Bush filed out of the Mess Hall.

"I want the map! You'll just lead us to some satanic worship ground!" Barbara exclaimed snatching the map from Kylee.

Luiza smacked her over the head with a blank expression and swiped the map from her handing it back to Kylee.

"At least someone here respects me." Kylee grumbled sticking her tongue out at Barbara before the seven members of the Warshippers dashed out of the mess hall.

"This is going to be a fun one." Chris smirked, "How about we put deep fried boots on the third place team's menu."

"Sounds good." chef snickered before a giant cockroach climbed up his arm and he smashed it.

* * *

**The Warshippers (8):** Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Stereotypes:**

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**So what did you think? I think I handled my intro three times better than last time, it's not perfect but it was still fun to write. I'm just brimming with ideas, an entire cast of blank slates to create a epic Fanfiction with Sold right there. But there isn't much for me to talk about yet, but you guys get a challenge, Are there any characters you liked? Hated? Let me know via comment or PM, rest assured that more updates are to come and they'll be better than this! Stay tuned because all my other stories are on standby until this arc is finished.**

* * *

**Next Time: The greatest Treasure will probably hit their teams when they're uncovered.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Greatest Treasure

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 2: The Greatest Treasure**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of it's official characters, I do however own every single OC in this fic so please don't steal them**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Betrayal, angry sounding treasure chests, a over the top Catholic, A girl who falls asleep randomly, a crazy homeless guy, Mutant beavers, a river, and a couple of crotch shots. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously you could get really messed up.**

* * *

The sun blazed down on the island, no winds blew and the air just kept growing hotter as the three new teams gathered around the Well. The Juggernauts were on the east side of it, Team bush was on the West, and The Warshippers were gathering around the South facing side. All three teams were trying to figure out their strategies.

"Okay team, the map says we head north." Kylee told her team as she scanned the map.

"North is normal." Wilbur shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Luiza asked in deadpan, "You're making no sense."

"Everybody calm." Kylee ordered quieting the twosome down, "If we're to win this challenge we need to put our differences aside and work as a team."

"I'm not working with anyone until you convert to Catholicism!" Barbara yelled.

"I AM CATHOLIC SO SHUT UP!" Kylee yelled at her scaring her slightly, "Now while we're searching I want everyone to find a walking buddy and get to know them, is that okay?"

"No." Barbara argued.

"Well there are an odd number of people so you can walk by yourself." Kylee sighed, "As for the rest of you buddy up."

"I'll walk with Wilbur then." Ion stated as he stood there with his guitar slung over his back.

"That's fine with me." Wilbur nodded.

"I will walk with Kylee." Sensan stated.

"We have to lead though." Kylee nodded, "That means Luiza and Tania are buddied up.

"Joy." Luiza replied dryly.

"Got any magic powder I can snort?" Tania asked before getting a hard bonk on the head from her partner.

"Onward Warshippers!" Kylee exclaimed as the group dashed off in a northern direction.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Wilbur, Sensan, Ion, and me are basically the only ones I want on the team, Luiza's okay but she creeps me out with her whole voodoo spirit junk. Why would you have any interest in that at all? It's weird!

**Wilbur:** I'm glad I'm paired with Ion, he's one of the only sane people on my team.

**Luiza:** (She has a deck of cards and is shuffling them around) Tania is obnoxious, I don't like her at all and as much as I hate to do this I need an ally who is too stupid to realize I'm playing them, and it's justified seeing as Tania is a (Static cuts her off)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Okay so we head east until we reach mount looming tragedy and then the map just ends there." Donald stated, "It's basically a straight line so we shouldn't have any problems if we stick together."

"Looks like Team Juggernaut will be getting pampered this season!" Serena exclaimed as Ace and Joe pictured themselves being massaged.

"Don't get too cocky." Lawrence warned, "I digress that we may run into a impediment along the way."

"A what?" Joe asked.

"Problem." Lawrence replied dryly.

"Oh." Joe laughed nervously, "Try talking a little more modern grandpa."

"I'm the same age as you." Lawrence replied.

"Okay people let's get moving." Donald explained loudly, "Stay as a group and try not to fall asleep."

"You got it." Raelynn saluted with tired eyes.

With everything under control Team Juggernaut began heading east towards their destination.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I'm not one to build an alliance with people who wouldn't fair well on their own, this means Lydia, Raelynn, and Joe aren't exactly in my books for keeping around for very long. And who can blame me?

**Raelynn:** (She's completely asleep leaning against the confessional wall with drool hanging from her mouth)

**Serena:** I want a soft fluffy bed that will allow a good night's sleep, heck I bet Raelynn will benefit from that too.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"Why does my leg feel warm?" Ariel asked before looking down and seeing Veegie peeing on her, "**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**"

"BAD ANIMAL CHILD!" Conner yelled smacking Veegie with a rock.

"RARG!" Veegie whined running and hiding behind Jarvis.

Ariel continued to scream while Jay and Katharine wiped her leg with a cloth.

"Ariel it's over." Jay stated.

"HE PEED ON ME!" Ariel screamed, "Why did we have to ditch the ugly kid and keep that animal?!"

"Aw you can pee on me all ya want little fella." Jarvis smiled patting Veegie on the head.

Veegie stuck his tongue out like a dog and started panting.

"Yeah I'm starting to regret that too." Conner sighed lowering the map.

"So we head west?" Duke asked Conner.

"Yep." Conner nodded rolling the map up, "Our destination is the top of the Thousand Foot Cliff."

"Seems easy enough." Katharine nodded as she stepped back from a shivering Ariel, "Let's head out before the other teams get too much of a head start."

"Good idea." Conner nodded as he began walking towards the beach with Duke and Katharine nearby.

Jay was about to follow when Ariel grabbed her and held her close while shivering and casting nervous glances back at Veegie who was currently scratching his ear with his foot.

"Let's go then." Jay sighed walking forward with the Teen Mother attached to her by shaky hands.

"Ya know I think they like us." Jarvis stated.

"Garf!' Veegie barked.

"I agree." Jarvis nodded as the two followed not too far back from the group.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** Despite George's ugliness he at least had manners, maybe we should have kept him, well at least until Veegie and Jarvis were gone.

**Ariel:** (She's holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth) Bruno better not turn out like that abomination, I'm making sure I skip this scene when I show him this season when he's older.

**Conner:** So now my entire team is against Veegie and Jarvis is really close due to his smell, complexion, and the fact that he yells the word change whenever we bring up money. Not to mention any everyday appliance or product is an "Addiction" to him. Seriously he refused to use the toilet earlier and went in the woods, we don't have room for trash like him on our team.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

The team was walking through the woods staying in a forest path that was oddly clear of trees, bushes, and other debris. If they had to guess it was the service trail the interns used to go between camp and the staff buildings, either that or it had been carved by a massive animal. Either way it made the trek very easy and enjoyable. Well almost enjoyable.

"Jesus wouldn't want any of his followers walking alone!" Barbara complained loudly making Kylee grip the map even tighter, "Why don't I get a partner?"

"BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED TO NOT HAVE ONE!" Kylee yelled towering over the girl with a pissed off expression.

"Sinner!" Barbara accused pointing directly at Kylee.

"This is stupid." Luiza commented as Tania gave a loud snort and spat on the ground.

"I agree." Sensan nodded, "Let's be a team."

"How can I be a team when it includes a Satan worshipper, A Drug addict, A Terrorist..." Barbara listed.

"I take offense to that!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"... A punk rocker, A stoned hippie, and an even more stoned guitarist!" Barbara concluded.

"I don't do drugs." Ion spat.

"Neither do I!" Sensan added.

"You know we're perfectly fine without you!" Kylee exclaimed.

"I'm the only thing preventing god from blowing you all up with lightning." Barbara stated.

"He only did that in the old testament! Now shut up and help or go back to camp!" Kylee yelled before continuing on her way with everyone else following.

"hey don't just leave me here!" Barbara exclaimed following them.

"How come we got rid of Holly instead of her?" Ion asked Wilbur.

"I have no idea, I'm not team captain dude." Ion replied kicking a rock out of his way as he walked, "Kylee probably had a good reason though."

"It's just that Barbara is scary." Wilbur stated looking back at where she was angrily reciting the rosary while glaring at her teammates every few seconds.

"Truth be told she's an insult to religion dude. She's psycho." Ion stated.

"Quiet she might hear you." Wilbur warned.

"I don't care, what can she do to me?" Ion asked, "We'll be sleeping in separate quarters and the only time I'll ever see her is in the challenges."

"That doesn't make her any less scary." Wilbur replied, "She thinks I'm a terrorist."

"She's judging you man, based purely off looks, she's going nowhere but down so don't let it bother you." ion replied patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Wilbur's pretty chill but I wish I was on a different team man, both the other teams at least have decent people on them,, my team just likes fighting, it's stupid.

**Luiza:** (She has an exact replica doll of Barbara and is slowly pushing a needle into it)

**Barbara:** (She's rubbing her arm like it's in pain but there are no visible scratches) I know that Satan worshipper is behind this, Go to **** you *****!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Team Juggernaut was trekking through thick forest that was just annoying and pointless. All of them were just about ready to turn around but it was likely they'd get lost and end up.

"It's in my Fro!" Joe screamed as a bird dug it's way into his hair, "GET IT OUT!"

"Calm Joe." Lawrence ordered as he parted Joe's hair and allowed a bird to climb out and fly away.

Joe slapped his hand and glared at him angrily while fixing his hair, "No one touches the Fro but Joe."

"Dude it's just hair!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Just hair?!" Joe asked his eye twitching.

"Here we go." Serena sighed.

"The Afro is a delicate creature." Joe replied.

"What?!" Donald asked in confusion.

"Hair is an art form not yet realized by the general public!" Joe exclaimed.

"Or anyone sane." Ace whispered to Serena.

"ZIP IT!" Joe ordered pointing directly at Ace's nose.

"Joe settle down!" Donald ordered glaring at him angrily, "I can't find my way with you yelling like that."

"I'm allowed to freak out if you guys don't understand the art of hair!" Joe exclaimed.

"I don't think you understand it either." Serena muttered before receiving a tree branch to the face courtesy of Joe.

"Joe!" Ace yelled swiping the tree branch from him while Serena clutched her face in pain.

"What?! She insulted me!" Joe stated.

Ace glared at him and whacked him on the head with the branch before tossing it into the bushes and leering at him.

"You're freaking me out." Joe mumbled.

"I don't like you." Ace hissed, "So shut up before I shave that precious little afro of yours off."

"Not my Afro!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yes your afro." Ace replied.

"Cut it out guys." Lawrence sighed, "Break it up."

"But he just hit Serena with a tree branch!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yeah and then you hit him with it." Lawrence replied.

"Can't we just get back to jungle searching?" Raelynn yawned.

"I agree with Raelynn here." Donald nodded, "If we don't hurry we'll have to sleep in that tree house or worse the crusty old cabin."

That got a few people looking at each other in worry.

"Everybody good?" Donald asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go!" Donald stated, "Mount looming tragedy isn't that far from here."

"I hope we don't have to climb it." Serena whimpered rubbing the red mark left on her face by the branch.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Out of all my teammates Raelynn is the one who has the logical mind. Everyone else was arguing and hitting one another, maybe she'll be more useful than I thought. But trust me when I say I'm not taking her to the finale. I hate people who just get dragged there.

**Serena:** (She's rubbing her face) Joe is a bit of a jerk. Not like Winston or Tania but he is a little nuts, but thank god he can at least be reasoned with. he may not be bright but he sure is workable.

**Ace:** I don't like people like Joe, I know his type. Spend more time on your hair than on anything else, But who knows we might end up best friends for all I know.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Team Bush was walking along the beach, which was probably a bad idea seeing as the sand was hurting Veegie's shoeless feet.

"NYAGH!" Veegie yelled as he hopped from side to side due to his feet burning.

"It's a dance party!" Jarvis yelled as he started imitating the Wild Kid.

"Jarvis you idiot he's burning his feet!" Conner exclaimed.

"No!" Jarvis argued.

"Just let the street trash do what he wants." Ariel replied, "He's crazy so don't let it bother you."

"I wish you would stop calling him that." Jay sighed, "Maybe he's really smart!"

"Are you always so optimistic?" Duke asked in deadpan.

"Yeah, do you find that attractive?" Jay asked batting her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend!" Duke exclaimed.

"Forget her, we belong together!" Jay smiled as Duke pushed her away but she just grabbed his arm.

"Jay leave Duke alone." Katharine ordered.

"Why should I? I don't even know your natural hair colour." Jay replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katharine demanded angrily.

Jay shrugged and continued to cling onto Duke's arm.

"Well let's just put it this way, we're winning no matter what." Conner grinned as he walked along casually, "We'll find the treasure, choose the good cabin, and keep whatever we find."

"Maybe it'll be jewels!" Ariel exclaimed.

"A clue to hidden immunity maybe." Duke smiled.

"Makeup." Katharine added.

"POT!" Jarvis exclaimed and Conner just shoved him forward while holding an annoyed expression.

"I think it's George." Jay smiled making most of her team halt.

"But we eliminated him." Conner replied.

"Chris just said we'd kick them off the team, he never said anything about them being out of the game." Jay explained letting go of Duke's arm.

"She's right." Conner nodded, "We can't just assume things in this game."

"Maybe it's Winston or Holly." Katharine suggested hopefully.

"No way, each team was assigned a chest we didn't just choose." Conner replied, "If you're right Jay he's going to be pissed off at me."

"Just apologize." jay replied pointing at Jarvis and Veegie, "Say those two made you realize your mistake, because that's the truth."

"What is this a Care Bears cartoon, he's ugly as sin." Katharine replied, "Let's just kick him out first chance we get."

"No way!" Jay exclaimed, "Do you want Veegie peeing on you?"

"NOPE NEVER!" Ariel exclaimed, "I agree with you Jay."

Jay looked at Katharine smugly and Katharine just muttered something and marched away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** George freaks me out, Burn it with acid, holy water, whatever you can find, just keep it away from me!

**Duke:** Jay is starting to annoy me, sure she's always positive but really I've told her I am dating someone and I don't need her bothering me like this. How do you talk to someone who won't listen?

**Conner:** My team is a mess. And I'm the one on top of the mess that everyone admires. I'm sure i'll be safe without worry for at least three rounds. All I have to do is find two allies and bam I'm set up for the finale.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

Kylee held the map up and lowered it. She then repeated the action with a confused expression.

"So are we lost?" Tania asked, "Stop being a man and ask for directions!"

"Where would I ask that?" Kylee demanded.

"There are lots of giant flies around here, why don't we ask them?" Tania demanded leaving her jaw hanging open.

"You might want to shut your mouth there." Wilbur suggested before Tania turned to him with her jaw still hanging loosely.

"Where are we going anyway, you were very vague about that." Luiza sighed as she began fiddling with her hairpiece.

"You might back out if I told you." Kylee replied.

"Just tell us, we're already lost!" Luiza exclaimed, "If we know where we're going we might be able to figure out where we are."

"She's right." Sensan nodded, "We cannot say we're lost if we don't know where we're going."

"I just said that." Luiza sighed shaking her head.

"Fine we're heading towards that mutant forest from season four." Kylee sighed.

"Wasn't that moved to boney island?" Wilbur asked, "So it'll just be a normal swamp right."

"They moved stuff back here remember." Kylee replied, "Too little room on boney island or something."

"Great so that means we have to face Larry." Wilbur sighed letting his arms fall to his side.

"Not necessarily." Kylee argued, "For all we know Larry is still on Boney Island."

"And Chris isn't a sociopath." Luiza muttered, "The freaking chest is likely attached to a freaking vine over Larry's mouth!"

"Stop being such a pessimist!" Kylee exclaimed gripping the map tightly.

"So are we still lost?" Tania asked dopily.

"Yes." Kylee replied bluntly.

Tania took a step back with her hands out defensively.

"How about we spread out and look around." Ion suggested, "If someone finds a giant mutant mushroom or something let everyone know because that means we're getting close."

"Great idea Ion." Kylee nodded, "Someone should stay her though."

"Let's leave Barbara." Tania smiled.

"Let's leave the sinner." Barbara hissed pointing at Tania.

"Let's just spread out!" Kylee yelled, "I'll stay here and see if I can figure out the map."

"Sounds like a good idea." Luiza nodded, "You have been the one to hold it this entire time."

"Okay Warshippers Spread out!' kylee exclaimed.

"Worshippers!" Barbara corrected angrily.

"Don't care." Kylee replied as the team spread out into the woods to look for any mutant plant life.

When they'd all vanished Kylee returned her attention back ton the map and stared at it not noticing a rustling in the trees behind her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I like Kylee as our leader, she listens to me. I'm not really the type to lead the group due to the fact I'm more comfortable working from the shadows.

**Wilbur:** Kylee wasn't paying attention I'm guessing, that or it could be that it's hard to judge distance by that tiny map.

**Sensan:** We will find our way, I assure you that we haven't lost yet, for all we know we could be in first place.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe fell out of the bush and into the clearing and spat leaves out of his mouth before groaning. He didn't have long seeing as Ace walked out of the bushes behind him followed by the rest of the team.

"Mount looming tragedy." Donald grinned, "We're doing good guys."

"I hate nature." Joe muttered as he spat more leaves out.

"So do you think the treasure is buried under a giant red X?" Lydia asked with a huge grin.

Any response was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that began blowing dust into the contestants' faces. The wind was of course caused by Chris driving a helicopter, he landed nearby and turned off the rotors.

"What's Chris doing here?" Lawrence asked.

"Maybe the other teams forfeited the challenge and we won." Raelynn shrugged.

"Whoa a helicopter!" Ace exclaimed as she gazed upon the aircraft.

"Well Team Juggernaut you're the first to arrive at your treasure." Chris grinned as he stepped out of the cockpit and stood before the seven members of Team Juggernaut.

"But we haven t even found our treasure yet." Donald replied cocking his eyebrows, "Do you have the right team?"

"Yep, your treasure is up there." Chris grinned pointing at the peak of mount looming tragedy, "Now it's time for a mini challenge."

"Mini challenge?" Lawrence stammered.

"Yep, on top the mountain is your treasure chest, which is chained to the rocks, to your left you'll see a pile of garbage and keys leftover from last seasons relative challenge." Chris explained, "If you find the right key and trek it to the top your chest's lock will unlock. However if you take more than one key up at a time, we'll catch it on film and your team will be disqualified, any questions?"

"Yeah do the other two teams have dumb challenges like this?" Joe asked angrily as he stood up and brushed leaves off himself.

"Yep, and some of them might be even more painful than yours." Chris replied as he went back to the helicopter, "Oh and watch out for mutant fire breathing beetles."

"What?" Serena asked before being hit in the head by a tire and falling over.

"It's mating season and they get a little territorial." Chris grinned before shutting the door and starting the rotors up. Within seconds he had disappeared into the air.

"This is going to be fun!' Joe exclaimed sarcastically.

"Please keep that fire away from my designer clothes." Serena suggested as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Let me ponder who's occupied territory the keys are in." Lawrence stated looking at a pile of trash where several mutant beetles stared at them aggressively.

"We need a distraction or they'll beat us to death." Raelynn explained, "Who's strong or distracting enough?"

"I a'int taking none of this!" Joe exclaimed before his entire team turned to him, "What?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So a mini challenge with a dangerous twist, good thing I'm very good at climbing otherwise I'd be seen as useless.

**Donald:** The perfect opportunity to judge who's useful and who's just taking up a place on the team roster.

**Serena:** Of all my teammates Joe is the most annoying, However I could use an ally and he'll blindly swear allegiance to me.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Team Bush was continuing their leisurely stroll down the beach with the thousand foot cliff drawing ever nearer. By this point the seven of them were hot and tired due to the blazing sun and the fact there was no wind. Pretty much everyone was in a bad mood by now. Pretty much everyone.

"Anyone else excited for what the treasure chest holds?" Jay asked happily as she bounced around everyone.

"No." Conner responded bluntly but Jay just kept smiling.

"Okay then, I can't wait! I love treasure and I don't even care what it is because no matter what it'll be awesome!" jay exclaimed making her voice rise in pitch when she said awesome.

Katharine sighed and Duke raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Something bothering you?" Duke asked falling back and matching Katharine's pace.

"Yeah Jay." Katharine grumbled.

"She's just excited." Duke replied, "It's nothing to be mad about."

"I hate people like her." Katharine growled, "What is there to be so happy about?!"

"Can't help you there." Duke replied, "I'm sure we're going to win so we shouldn't worry about anything bothering us yet, plus Veegie has my vote before Jay, so it's likely she'll be here a few episodes, either get used to it or hold your hatred in, otherwise people won't be happy that you're opinion is more important than theirs."

"I guess." Katharine sighed, "I'll hold it in for now but there's only so much happiness I can take."

"HEY GUYS!" Jarvis yelled catching everyone's attention, "I found the path leading to the top of the cliff."

"Good job Jarvis." Conner congratulated.

"Keep this up and you'll be here more than two episodes." Ariel grinned.

"Aw shucks, that's nice of ya." Jarvis drawled happily as the team began moving into the woods and out of the intense sun.

"Good job Jarvis." Jay congratulated.

"It was nuthin." Jarvis responded as Veegie walked up and sat down next to him, "Hey buddy ready ta head up tha mountain?"

Veegie made a grunting noise in the back of his throat which Jarvis took as a yes.

"Keep up!" Conner ordered from up ahead and Veegie and Jarvis walked quickly to catch up.

"So think there are still mutants on the island?" Conner asked the group.

"Please." Ariel smirked, "I bet Chris had them cleaned out after last season."

"Or maybe he didn't." jay replied coming to a sudden stop.

"What makes you say- OH MY GOD!" Ariel shrieked backing up.

Standing before the group was probably the biggest hedgehog they'd ever seen, not only were the quills more colourful than a tropical bird but the fur on its body was bright purple. It was sniffing the air and moving its head back and forth.

"Aren't hedgehogs nocturnal?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but this isn't a normal hedgehog." Jay replied as the group backed up even more.

The hedgehog looked grouchy, it was like it had been woken from a nap or something. Actually it had been, the loud conversations the contestants had been having had woken it up and now they were in its territory.

"Bright colours usually indicate poison." Conner explained.

"Makes sense." Duke nodded, "But what do we do? It looks pissed off."

"Let's back away slowly, it probably has poor vision." Conner suggested before the entire team began to back away one step at a time.

Boy was Conner wrong.

Apparently toxic waste can be beneficial and in this case the Hedgehog suddenly charged with its quills at ready.

Instead of keeping their calm and avoiding it together everyone scattered screaming into various directions.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** We could have handled that better, but it's nothing a few eliminations can't fix.

**Ariel:** When I get home I'm making a note to not buy that stuffed colourful hedgehog toy for Bruno. Never!

**Duke:** Yeah I evaded that Hedgehog like a pro, I wasn't even worried.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"HEY KYLEE!" Luiza yelled as she exited the bush, "We found some giant mushrooms!"

Kylee didn't move.

"Uh Kylee?" Luiza asked approaching her and noticing her feet stuck to the ground by a sticky white substance. Luiza promptly bent over and picked up a stick, something was amiss.

"I can't be the first one back." Luiza muttered before a rustling in a bush behind her caught her attention. Sliding into it was an arm that was frantically digging into the grass. Luiza wasn't fooled and turned Kylee around to find her face covered with a massive spider web, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

As if to answer her suddenly a loud clicking sound came from a nearby tree and Luiza cast her gaze upward to see a strange looking concoction of Spider and rock. The thing had eight legs sticking out of a crude rocky shell that had a hole on the top for some reason. Besides that two pincers and several black eyes poked out. It also looked angry, like territorial angry.

A shriek came from Behind Luiza and she turned to see a second one exit the bushes behind her with Wilbur in a net of Web with his mouth covered dragging behind.

"You don't scare me!' Luiza hissed readying her stick.

The spiders didn't take kindly to this and shot web from the holes on top of their rock encasings, the one on the ground shot up into the trees and began swinging while the other swung at Luiza barely missing her head with its rock hard shell. However Luiza was quick and batted the spider directly at its buddy, both screamed before colliding and falling into the bushes wrapped in their own web while struggling and making screeching sounds.

"I'd say that was a home run." Luiza commented before turning and undoing the bonds holding Kylee in place.

"Thank god you showed up." Kylee sighed in relief pulling the bonds off her hands and feet, "You won't believe how stiff I am."

"I can believe it." Luiza nodded before marching over to Wilbur and slicing the bonds holding him in place with a sharp rock.

"Has anyone else showed up?" Wilbur asked.

"No, you two are the only ones dumb enough to be caught." Luiza teased playfully.

Wilbur looked offended however.

"It was a joke buddy I think you're smarter than most guys your age." Luiza smirked patting his shoulder.

As if on cue Barbara, Sensan, and Ion walked out of the bush.

"Dude what happened here?" Ion asked coming to a stop.

"I heard satanic screaming, you were summoning demons weren't you!" Barbara accused.

Ion's response was a shake of his head before he walked forward.

"We found the forest, Tania wouldn't leave so we left her there as a marker." Ion explained.

"She kept saying something about the mushrooms being magic, is that your doing?" Barbara demanded pointing at Luiza.

"Nope she's just a stoner." Luiza replied, "So if Tania is alone there we just have to wait for Holly."

"Dude she was eliminated." Ion commented.

"Right!" Luiza sighed smacking her forehead.

"If we're done arguing I'd like to start a prayer as we walk!" Barbara exclaimed to much groaning.

"Not even Tibetan Monks pray as much as you do!" Kylee exclaimed.

Barbara looked absolutely enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT BUDDHISM, IT IS A FAKE RELIGION! DIDN'T YOU EVER PASS RELIGION CLASS?!" Barbara yelled.

"Yeah and the main thing they taught was tolerance!" Kylee exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "So shut up and stop putting a bad name on religion."

"I'm putting a bad name on religion?!" Barbara demanded angrily.

"Let's go, this could take a while." Luiza suggested as the other four backed into the bushes and away from the arguing duo.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** As a Buddhist I am about ready to punch that overly religious hypocrite. However it would be much more passive and beneficial to vote her off!

**Barbara:** Jesus forgive me for my outburst, I was only trying to spread your good will peacefully.

**Kylee:** (Her head is resting in her hands) When did Total Drama become a one man religious pissing contest? I mean really is anyone going to respect you or what you believe in if you act like that? Really?!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe groaned as he fell to the ground in pain, those bugs were tough and he was apparently the perfect punching bag.

"Good job Joe!" Jay called from a little ways up her climb, perched in her mouth was a key Joe had helped her obtain. Was it worth it? Maybe.

"You're allowed to lye there." Donald explained as he stood over him.

"I would even without permission." joe groaned letting his head fall to the ground.

The other six members of Team Juggernaut had collected a large pile of keys while Joe was beat by the mutant cockroaches, and because the rules had ordered them too they were carrying them up the mountain one by one.

Donald was the last member to begin climbing but by this point Ace was about a quarter of the way done and everyone else trailed behind at varying levels. It truly showcased who was good at what.

"WAH!" Serena screamed as her hand slipped and she fell down colliding with Raelynn and bringing them both down to the ground in a painful heap.

"Come on Girls, we don't know how far ahead the other teams are!" Donald exclaimed as he stood over them.

"I think I damaged my designer jeans." Serena groaned as she sat up.

"Can you get your designer jeans off my stomach?" Raelynn demanded in a tired tone from where she was lying trapped under Serena, "I'm not a chair."

"Sorry!" Serena apologized jumping out of the way and dusting her clothes off rapidly.

Raelynn stood up and stretched, "Okay ready to go?"

Before Serena could respond Lawrence fell right on top of Raelynn knocking her to the ground again.

"Sorry." Lawrence groaned looking very dizzy as he stood up and helped Raelynn up, "Did I break anything?"

"You didn't even wake me up." Raelynn replied before walking over to the mountain and starting to climb before any more campers could crush her.

"Ladies first." Lawrence motioned to the mountain.

"No way am I climbing above you just so you can look at my butt!" Serena exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"What, but um I didn't mean that!" Lawrence exclaimed, "Honest."

"Get moving before I kick you in the family jewels!" Serena ordered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** I have three brothers and I know exactly what goes through a guy's mind when there's a girl involved! Lawrence may not be that type of guy but I'm not taking any chances!

* * *

Lydia was moving forward slowly but surely and her plan seemed to be working, despite the distracting shiny key she was paying close attention to where she placed her hands and feet. She was almost at the top but Ace was just disappearing over it.

"Hey Ace can I have a hand?" Lydia asked climbing quicker.

"Sure." Ace's voice replied from the top before her gloved hand shot out and grabbed Lydia's, seconds later they were both standing on top staring at a treasure chest held to the cliff by a chain bolted into the rock. It was bound to be a pain to get off but if you had the right key...

"Let's try this." Ace smiled approaching the chest but the moment she touched it a muffled panicked sound came from inside and the chest began to shake.

"Is there something in there?" Lydia asked before getting distracted by a leaf fluttering past and following it.

"It's either an animal or a person." Ace mused holding her mouth while thinking, "Probably an intern or a rabid weasel."

Either way Ace didn't care and grabbed her key and tried the lock, First of all the key was way too big and second of all the teeth didn't even look like the lock.

"Why don't we try mine." Lydia suggested handing Ace her key, Ace tried it but it was way too small.

"This is going to be tough." Ace sighed.

"No, all we have to do is take those keys to the bottom and sort the big and small ones out." Lydia explained making Ace freeze.

"Lydia you genius, let's hurry!" Ace exclaimed dashing to the edge and looking for something to jump into, there was nothing so it was going to be a long climb down.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I wouldn't have thought of that, points to Lydia!

**Lydia:** It was simple common sense, It wasn't that amazing of a discovery.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Conner poked his head out of a bush and growled in anger, The giant hedgehog wasn't allowing anyone to pass it and guess where it was being territorial over? Yep the pathway to the top, No one was getting any closer to passing the creature, they couldn't climb trees over it due to a lack of them on the mountain, they couldn't find another path because who knows what else was lurking just beyond their vision. All the team could do was wait. And it was painful.

"Is it safe yet?" Jay asked when Conner brought his head back into the bush.

"No." Conner replied flatly, "I'll tell you when it is."

"We'd better hurry because Veegie's getting territorial." Jarvis suggested from where he was holding the boy back from attacking the Hedgehog.

"I really don't care." Ariel replied, "He pissed on me."

"It wasn't his fault." Jarvis drawled, "He was just being friendly."

"GRAR!" veegie yowled.

"Jarvis he's basically an animal." Conner explained, 'The sooner you realize that the better."

"We're all animals on the inside!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"Well I'm not!" Ariel exclaimed sitting up, "And I'm done with this!"

"Ariel no!" Jay exclaimed, "That monster Hedgehog will kill you!"

"NO IT WON'T!" Ariel yelled before covering her mouth and turning around the see the Hedgehog staring at her.

"RUN!" Duke screamed.

"Where?" Katharine demanded.

In a split second Veegie escaped Jarvis's grasp and ran forward making growing noises.

"VEEGIE NO!" Jarvis yelled.

"RAR!" Veegie screamed standing up on two feet and swiping his hands in the air threateningly.

The Hedgehog stopped in front of him and gave a loud growl.

"NARRR!" Veegie hissed making the monster take a step back.

"Is Veegie winning?" Conner asked.

It would appear he had, Veegie was making noise and hopping from foot to foot which was freaking the Hedgehog out, and with a sudden turn it dashed away knocking trees over as it ran.

"What?" Ariel demanded in shock.

"ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS TURN AROUND!" Conner yelled, "GYAAHH!"

"Ya'll be dumb." Jarvis stated.

"ZIP IT DIRTBAG!" Ariel ordered with bared teeth.

"Guys stop fighting, let's push ahead." Jay suggested.

"Right." Conner nodded, "The sooner we get there the better."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Veegie's just misunderstood, he's a good companion, like a dog!

**Ariel:** Jarvis thinks he can insult us because he's superior due to his lack of addiction to food and shelter, what a freaking nutcase.

**Jay:** You know I came on this show thinking I'd get an awesome team, AND I DID! YAY!

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this is the exact same forest the Final Three of Revenge of the Island had to compete in but without toxic steam holes." Wilbur explained.

"One hundred percent correct." Ion nodded, "The ground is totally solid and I read some stuff before coming here, they cleaned it all out."

"Okay then i'll enter." Wilbur sighed.

"Stay away from my mushrooms." Tania ordered while chewing on a red mushroom with purple stripes.

"That one's toxic." Luiza pointed out.

"So?" Tania asked taking another bite.

"Your funeral." Luiza shrugged, "If you fall over and I have to carry you because of this I'm casting my vote in your general direction."

"Why not at her?' kylee asked looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Barbara is still here." Luiza replied.

"I heard that you little satin worshipper!" Barbara yelled with fiery anger lighting up her eyes while she waved her arms around wildly, "I'll bash you over the head with a crucifix until you get the message if you don't start respecting a follower of Jesus like me!"

"Isn't the religion directed at the god not his son?" Kylee asked with a smirk.

"Yeah... SHUT UP!" Barbara yelled pointing at Kylee who just rolled her eyes.

"So where does the map point?" Sensan asked eager to change the subject.

"To this swamp." Kylee replied before freezing and looking back at her team who all looked shocked.

"Larry." Ion whispered quietly.

"Do I need to go?" Wilbur asked.

"You're six feet tall why exactly are you such a coward?" Kylee demanded while holding a straight face.

"Yeah people like you aren't usually afraid of death." Barbara explained before getting a curt whack on the head from Luiza.

"I'm afraid of dying." Wilbur replied poking two fingers together nervously, "And it makes me afraid of a lot of stuff."

"We'll go as a team." Kylee explained, "Then you don't have to worry."

"Okay." Wilbur nodded, "Let's hope no freaky mutants pop up."

"Yeah that already happened we're bound to find more." Tania stated suddenly.

"On second thought you guys go ahead." Wilbur smiled nervously, "I'll just wait here as a recon point."

"Dude, stop being such a girl!" Ion exclaimed.

"I take offense to that." Kylee responded.

"Sorry Bra, didn't mean to offend anyone." Ion replied.

"Let's just head out." Luiza explained as she walked past dragging a whimpering Wilbur by the shirt.

"Well she's assertive." Kylee replied.

"She's like a second Alpha female, bra." Ion nodded before the group started to follow her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Wilbur isn't chickening out of anything, I don't care what he's scared of, I'm not getting the boot because of something that Stupid.

**Kylee:** Am I really the Alpha female? Whoa, did not expect that, most of the girls this season are pretty independent so being on top is a great feeling.

**Wilbur:** I'm sorry that lots of things scare me but just because I'm a six foot tall male with a military build doesn't mean I'm strong.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Even with the sorting there are still at least forty keys here." Joe complained as he stared at the small pile of keys before him, "Heck the right one might still be in that pile of garbage."

"Do you want to have another round with that giant cockroach?" Donald demanded with a curt glare.

"Nope I'm good." Joe replied suddenly changing sides in an argument he had caused.

"Nice to have you with us Helmet Hair." Ace drawled.

"Don't disrespect the Fro Bro." Joe exclaimed jumping into a very bad martial arts pose.

"I'm a girl." Ace replied looking bored with the overly sensitive moron she was dealing with.

"Okay team let's keep moving, we need to stay ahead to win!" Donald exclaimed.

"YEAH!" His team cheered making him feel proud.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Truth be told I don't have many friends back home, I tend to judge them before I get to know them. So having six people cheer me on as their leader was an amazing feeling.

* * *

Lydia and Ace had no problem with climbing but people like Joe and Serena were having an exceptionally difficult time. However everyone was struggling in one way or another.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Joe ordered as he glared at Raelynn who had fallen asleep on a small ledge.

"Joe, that isn't nice." Serena explained.

"Neither is her falling asleep." Joe replied.

"It's okay Serena, I'm awake now." Raelynn yawned as she started to slowly climb again looking more tired than ever.

"She gets my vote after Winston." Joe muttered.

"Why her?" Serena asked curiously.

"She's useless, I mean what has she done besides fallen asleep?" Joe asked.

"She found north pretty easy." Serena replied.

"Yeah and she also drags her feet in the challenge." Joe argued, "Face it we need to cut off some of the fat on this steak."

"Yeah and I'm looking at it." Serena growled before climbing faster.

"HEY! Wait up!" Joe exclaimed struggling to keep up but Serena was much quicker.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Joe:** Did I say the wrong thing?

**Serena:** Joe can be a little... Well he's like one of those designer bags everyone owns but doesn't like, yeah he's like that.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"TREASURE!" jay exclaimed with a bounce of joy a she reached the top of the hill.

"Joy." Katharine groaned sarcastically as she reached the top and sat down on the grass with a sigh of relief.

"How are you so tired?" Jay asked looming over Katharine with a quizzical look.

"How are you so energetic." Katharine shot back.

"Because I run every day, go to the gym, AND EAT MY VEGETABLES!" Jay exclaimed looking to the sky.

"Don't get so excited." Conner suggested as he reached the top of the hill with the rest of the team in tow.

"Why not, There's treasure!" Jay smiled pointing at the treasure chest atop the cliff.

"It's too easy." Duke pointed out before the sound of a helicopter was heard and everyone turned to see Chris pull up to the side of the cliff.

"TEAM BUSH!" Chris yelled through a Megaphone, "You're the second to arrive at your task but the first to complete it."

"What was it?" Conner asked.

"You know that Hedgehog? That was mine, but because no one else has recovered a chest yet you now all have to jump off the cliff with it." Chris continued, "Good Luck because there are no chicken hats this time."

With that being said the Helicopter flew off and headed towards the forest.

"Let's go cliff diving!" Jay exclaimed, "Whoever goes last should toss the Treasure chest so the rest of us can recover it."

"Duke you're capable of lifting that yourself right?" Conner asked with a grin.

"Well of course." Duke nodded, "But remember if we lose because someone won't jump it's not my fault."

"Of course not." Conner nodded, "Who's first?"

"ME!" Jay exclaimed, "I've always wanted to do this I even packed my swimming socks!"

"Swimming socks?" Katharine asked with a utterly confused expression.

"Yep!" Jay exclaimed pulling out two socks both blue with random coloured fish all over them, "I put them in my pockets because I assumed Chris would blow up my boat or something."

"Makes sense." Ariel nodded, "Now go jump off a cliff and see if there are any sharks down there."

"OKAY!" Jay exclaimed happily jumping off the cliff and falling the water below in a perfect swan dive.

"Idiot." Conner snickered, "She might be useful with that gullible optimism."

"Maybe." Ariel nodded, "So who's next."

"I dunno." Katharine replied, "How about Jarvis?"

"Jumping off cliffs is addicting." Jarvis pointed.

"You're crazy." Ariel replied.

"Hey Jarvis there's change down there!" Conner exclaimed.

"CHANGE! GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN BUY WEED!" Jarvis yelled barreling off the cliff and freefalling to a loud splash that must have been painful.

Katharine peered over the cliff nervously and swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, I'll wash all my makeup off but nothing is more important that placing higher than Terrance." Katharine exclaimed.

"Are you jealous of your brother?" Duke asked from where he sat on the treasure chest.

"No, why would I think something that stupid?" Katharine asked with a roll of her eyes, "I'm simply going to go jump off a cliff now."

"I didn't say you had to hesitate." Conner replied making Katharine sigh and jump off with a shriek.

"Let's get Veegie down there and then we'll jump." Ariel explained.

"Seems good." Conner nodded turning to face the wild kid who had his tongue hanging out like a doofus.

"I think he's got issues." Ariel whispered.

"C'mere boy!" Conner whistled grabbing Veegie's attention, "That's it."

Veegie stood up on two legs and approached Conner cautiously.

"Jarvis fell down this cliff can you go get him?" Conner asked.

Veegie cocked his head to the side curiously with an animalistic glint in his eye.

"He can't speak English or understand it you idiot!" Duke yelled walking forward and grabbing Veegie by his mid section. Veegie began squirming and yowling trying to bite and claw his captor to no avail. He was trapped.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked as Duke walked to the edge of the cliff and tossed Veegie off.

"Look, I don't know what you guys think but that kid isn't right, he'll probably never be right. He's like an animal trapped in a man's body he shouldn't be on Total Drama." Duke explained, "I'll force him through the challenges but first chance I get he's getting my vote."

"Okay Duke I can't argue but next time let us know first okay." Conner requested.

"Fine." Duke growled, "But I'm starting up a winning streak so you might have to put up with Veegie for a while."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Most of my team is basically reliant on me, I really don't expect us to make it to the merge with even half the players we have now due to the fact half of them are useless.

**Jay:** Back home I won the school spirit award every year I've attended school since kindergarten, I remember my former best friend Yancy called me an idoit when she dyed her hair, cut it short, and got two lip rings that look like pinchers (Jay makes pinchers with her index fingers and clamps them together while making _Pssh_ sound effects)

**Duke:** I don't want to see anyone calling me cruel, You hear me people?! Call me cruel and I will find you got it? (Duke looks at the camera threateningly.)

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"Yep this confirms that Chris is a Psycho." Luiza noted with a glare as she and her team stared at the treasure chest.

The treasure chest was hanging from a tree by a rope over a small island in the swamp, the water was full of croaking frogs and was actually quite nice but smack dab under the treasure chest with his mouth open was Larry. Yeah how exactly was this team going to accomplish anything.

"L-Let's just give up and take the elimination, it seems like a logical choice." Wilbur whimpered, "All agreed? Let's go then."

"Not so fast creampuff." Kylee exclaimed grabbing his shirt, "We have a job to do and we're going to succeed at it."

"Can I have a job that isn't so violent and scary?" Wilbur whimpered covering his head with his arms.

"Well we can simply climb the tree and untie the chest." Sensan explained.

"Yeah and let the chest fall dragging the person with it?" Barbara exclaimed, "How immoral."

"You need help." Tania exclaimed, "Why don't we get the chest from under the tree?"

"Hello? Giant Venus Flytrap here!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Well isn't Larry's bite sensor his flower and not his mouth?" Tania asked, "If he's asleep we can just get the chest and leave the flower alone."

"Too risky." Kylee replied taking Tania's suggestion into note.

"We can afford to lose a few expendables." Tania exclaimed.

"I agree with Stoner girl on this one, let's send the Terrorist, Luiza, and Tania in." Barbara nodded.

"I'm not a terrorist!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"I agree with that list." Tania nodded.

"We're not sacrificing anyone." Kylee explained.

"Why not, I'm pretty sure Barbara or Luiza have some sort of ceremonial sacrificial tools on them." Tania retorted.

"Actually I think I do." Luiza replied, "But they're in my bags."

"YOU SAVAGE!" Barbara screamed.

"Stupidannoyingidiotsayswhat?" Luiza stated quickly.

"I would cut you if the Ten commandments didn't include non violence." Barbara growled.

"I'm pretty sure that only applied to murder." Kylee replied.

"ZIP IT!" Barbara yelled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Barbara can go **** herself! Hey Barbara this is what I have to say to you! (Luiza holds up one finger and smirks at the camera.)

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do Just sit here until we rot?" Barbara demanded.

"I can play some tunes if you want bra." Ion replied pulling his guitar off his back and strumming a few notes.

"I don't need any of your stoned freeloading hippie music." Barbara growled turning away angrily.

"Bra, just chill and remove that pole from your butt." Ion stated making Kylee and Tania giggle.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LAZY JERK?!" Barbara yelling in pure rage making Ion back away in fear.

"Didn't mean anything offensive bra." Ion replied.

"IT'S BARBARA NOT BRA! BRA IS WHAT WOMEN WEAR YOU UNEDUCATED DUMB***! NOW GET THAT TREASURE CHEST BEFORE YOUR GUITAR BECOMES A PERMANENT PART OF YOUR HEAD!" Barbara screamed scaring the living daylights out of Ion.

"Right away!" Ion saluted in fear dashing towards the swamp and coming to a halt leaving Barbara panting in rage.

"That was frightening." Sensan commented.

"Indeed." Kylee nodded before she heard a splash and turned to see Ion wading out into the water. However something was amiss as a rank smell began floating through the air making Ion freeze.

"Please tell me those aren't..." Wilbur started before covering his nose and gagging.

Ion bent down and picked something out of the swamp, it was an oyster about the size of his palm and moment he removed it from the water the small increased ten fold.

"THROW IT BACK!" Kylee ordered as Wilbur fell over unconscious and Ion threw the oyster back before wading back to shore.

"Well this just complicates things." Tania commented, "Why don't we just cross with that bridge of stones?"

Everyone who hadn't passed out turned their heads to see a bridge of rocks leading to the island Larry inhabited.

"We could pull the chest over the water and then cut it down!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Seem like a good idea." Sensan nodded, "Let's hurry with this operation!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Ion, I know what kind of person you are, you'll be writing music and smoking crack by the time your twenty and doing who knows what number of unholy things if you win this game.

**Ion:** Barbara can be scary, that's why I want her gone, she's not really helpful either.

**Sensan:** Our team has sights on victory but if we are to lose it will only make us stronger and more determined to win.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe smiled as he landed with both feet on the ground.

"This challenge sucks." Joe commented with a sigh.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Someone yelled from above.

"Huh?" Joe asked out loud before the treasures chest landed on him with full force knocking him to the ground. Seconds later Ace landed on the chest.

"Good job breaking the treasure chest's fall with your body Joe. Joe?" Ace asked peering at the boy who was still flattened.

"I fricking hate this day." joe grumbled with his face in the dirt.

"Well let's head back to camp with this baby and maybe we can score us that awesome cabin!" Ace smiled as Lydia dropped down next to her and dusted herself off.

"Hi Joe!" Lydia exclaimed before being distracted by light reflecting off Ace's goggles.

"Five point landing!" Raelynn exclaimed as she landed and promptly fell over flat on her face.

"You forgot about momentum there." Ace cringed.

Somehow Raelynn had fallen asleep and no answer was given.

"She's going to be drawn on by so many people." Ace sighed lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Is it time to go back to camp yet?" Raelynn asked with a yawn.

"No, but this isn't exactly the best place to sleep." Ace replied.

"I guess." Raelynn mumbled turning on her back so the sun would keep her awake.

Not long after Donald and Lawrence made it to the ground with Serena in tow everyone stared at the chest with glee.

"I wonder what's in it." Serena grinned, "Maybe we can go shopping with it."

"Is that all you think about?" Joe asked as he pulled himself from under the chest.

"Okay team, let's trek this thing back to camp before any other teams get there." Lydia exclaimed as the three boys and Ace lifted the chest up.

"What direction is camp again?" Serena asked making the entire team catch their breath.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Yeah we kind of screwed up in that department. (He sighs in defeat)

**Raelynn:** I can see why I wasn't one to carry the chest, I'm better at finding my way than carrying things... Plus I could fall asleep.

**Serena:** Oh I love the smell of leather when you're in a mall, it just calls to me, All this hype about treasure is making me excited!

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

The entire team was walking back along the beach with the chest in their arms, the only two not helping were Jarvis and Veegie who were walking ahead with their feet in the surf, well Veegie was on all fours so it was his hands and feet.

"Why isn't Jarvis helping?" Ariel asked in annoyance as she glared at the boy.

"When has he helped us at all?" Duke asked bluntly.

"That's true he is quite lazy." Ariel nodded.

"Maybe we just have to show him some team spirit!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"I never thought I'd say someone is too happy but you're proving me wrong." Ariel muttered.

"What's not to be happy about?!" Jay exclaimed.

"She's right you know." Conner nodded, "We could be winning due to how fast we accomplished that task."

"I kind of wish we didn't have to do that." Katharine grumbled drawing everyone else's attention to her.

"I don't see why you wear makeup." Jay stated.

"Is it that bad? I know it all washed off but make sure the cameras don't see me!" Katharine exclaimed.

"No, you look fine without it." Jay replied shifting her hands so they were more comfortable.

"No I don't, without this I'm less of a person, I'm incomplete." Katharine exclaimed.

"Trust me you look fine." Jay replied with an upbeat attitude, "We'll be at camp soon and then you can relieve your makeup deprivation and stop being negative because negativity is bad for everyone!"

"So is optimism." Ariel muttered.

"What are you all upset about?" Duke asked Ariel.

"Oh nothing, just starting to realize I'll have twenty two more days like this before I get to go home." Ariel replied.

"Or less." Conner commented.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?" Ariel asked making Conner laugh nervously.

"HEY GUYS!" jay yelled suddenly, "Arent those our tracks from earlier!"

The group gazed down and grew all giddy.

"TEAM BUSH IS GOING TO WIN!" The team cheered before quickening their pace.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO WIN!

**Ariel:** I always knew I was a winner deep down, even if I ended up with a child at age sixteen.

**Conner:** You can't win without a good leader can you? And if we're going the wrong way I can just blame Jay for it.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Chris sat in front of a TV screen that showcased all three teams with a huge grin.

"Well things are just starting to heat up! Is Team Bush headed the right way? Will Team Juggernaut get lost? And will The Warshippers ever get their teammate, I mean chest down?" Chris asked with a smile, "Will no more dangerous stunts happen? I seriously doubt it, The drama, Betrayal, and all around competition is just getting started so go to the bathroom and tune in right after the break!"

* * *

**The Warshippers (8):** Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**I Decided to make this a three parter due to just how much content and creativity I was shoving into this chapter, plus I wanted to let you guys know I was going to update at some point. Oh my god the ideas for next chapter are just killing me! But here it is, Over 10,000 words like I promised and it took a lot of planning and last minute changes to make it this good. I like how some characters are prominent while others are in the background like how a real reality TV show works.**

**In reality most of these characters are a lot of fun to work with, unlike last season I actually have content and it's really hard to tell who's going first (For the most part at least. The fact that I didn't include Winston, Holly, or George will play a key role in the next chapter as well as the fact that they stood out with their intros and didn't need much screen time to develop personalities. However my favorite character to write for has to be Barbara, my god can I squeeze a lot of Hypocritical nonsense out of the more crazy aspects of religion bloated to extremes. But if I were a reader I'd definitely cheer on Jay because she's so freaking likable. But who knows what will happen in the next few chapters because everyone should be developed enough by chapter five forn you guys to be able to pick a side. But right now do you guys have any favorites?**

* * *

**Question Of The Chapter: Which character is your favorite so far and why (Note that this is not legally binding and that you can change your mind at any time.)**

* * *

**Next Time: One team loses, everyone picks cabins, fabulous rewards are handed out, and someone takes a ride on the boat of losers to loserville population about to be One.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3: To The Winner

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 3: To The Winner go the Spoils**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the sole property of Teletoon and Fresh TV, however every OC that appears here is mine.**

* * *

**Warning**

* * *

**This Chapter Of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A elimination, three cabins with varying livability, a boat, Angry competitors, a revenge plot, a twist, and a few snarky religious comments. Do Not Try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up**

* * *

"And we're back to our exciting first challenge." Chris grinned, "With all three teams at various points in the challenge we have to ask ourselves which one is the strongest for this challenge? Interns?"

"Well The Warshippers have a superior leader but they argue a lot." An intern explained.

"Team Juggernaut is lost but they have great teamwork, that should help them win." A second intern nodded.

"Team Bush is almost done." A third pointed out.

"You have a point there." The first intern nodded.

"Well let's return to the challenge and find out." Chris grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

The team was slowly but surely moving the treasure chest over the swamp and away from Larry's mouth, whatever happened it would result in either complete success or a massive failure that would rid the world of eight people.

"Easy does it Kylee." Sensan cautioned as the tree branch suspending the chest gave a long creak.

"A few more centimeters and you can cut that rope Ion." Kylee explained as the chest moved some more.

"You got it Bra." Ion nodded reaching the second stick with a sharp rock on it up towards the vine, now all he had to do was wait patiently for the chest to move into position.

"Will this work" Wilbur whimpered.

"Shut it chunky." Tania ordered before turning her gaze back to the events.

"NOW ION!" Kylee ordered as Ion sliced the vine and the chest fell down with a splash.

"Yeah!" Sensan cheered as the team gathered around the Chest and hauled it out of the water.

"That took way too long." Kylee growled as they reached the shore.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter filled the air and Chris appeared overhead.

"MIGHT WANT TO PICK UP THE PACE WARSHIPPERS! YOU'RE IN LAST PLACE RIGHT NOW!" Chris yelled through his Megaphone before flying off in the direction of camp.

"Hurry guys!" Sensan suggested, "The sooner we start the sooner we catch up!"

"Good point Sensan." Kylee nodded, "Wilbur, Ion, and I will carry the chest, you guys lead us in the right direction, Luiza's in charge."

"Why her?" Barbara demanded.

"Because I said so, got a problem with it?" Kylee asked glaring at the girl before tossing the map and compass to Luiza.

"Come on team, we don't want to have the embarrassment of voting someone off do we?" Luiza asked which seemed to make everyone nod, "Okay then, Let's move out!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** If Barbara wants to stay on this team she'd better respect the rules we have on it. I don't like it when she back talks everyone, we're a team not a dictatorship.

**Luiza:** I'm glad I've earned my spot on this team already, most people don't trust me because of my craft but Kylee clearly sees that I'm not just some freaky girl trying to curse the team.

**Ion:** You know I thought being on the team with more babes would be more... Hot. We have Kylee who's tough but isn't exactly my type, we have Barbara who scares me, we have Luiza who is kind of distant, and then we have Tania who's a complete stoner, Great to know my team's full of girls I can't hook up with.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Where are we Serena?" Donald demanded.

"I don't know exactly but if we keep heading south we should reach the beach beside camp." Serena replied from where she was standing with the map and compass, "We're a little off course because of that thick undergrowth."

"Statement accepted." Donald nodded.

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Donald sighed, "Let's keep moving before another team wins the challenge.."

"Good plan." Lawrence nodded as the team took off again.

"So which cabin are we going to pick if we're second?" Raelynn asked, "I'd prefer one where I can sleep peacefully."

"I was thinking the Treehouse." Donald replied, "But you bring up a good point, there's no separation between guys and girls up there and maybe I'd keep you up with my snoring."

"No I'm not the most important member, plus maybe the beds are soft in there." Raelynn replied.

"You can borrow my noise cancelling headphones if you want." Lawrence replied, "They don't play music but they block out sound."

"That's actually beneficial!" Donald exclaimed, "Good job Lawrence, one day and you're already helping us."

"I'm just that kind of person." Lawrence shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** In a game like this you have two options when there's a guy everyone likes, eliminate him right away or ally with him, Lawrence is a team player so I'm opting for the second option but the other argument will stay in my mind until either he goes or we're the final two.

* * *

"Hey Serena didn't we pass that tree branch five minutes ago?" Lydia asked.

"How the heck did you remember a tree branch?" Serena demanded looking backwards in confusion.

"Oh everyone says I seem to remember things like that all the time." Lydia replied.

"I'm not sure if you're serious or not." Serena replied looking at Lydia's eyes which were darting around rapidly taking in everything.

"Either way we're still heading north right?" Donald asked.

"Yep." Serena nodded before the arrow suddenly fell towards south, "Huh?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace: **Classic Chris getting us a dollar store compass that broke because the air was too hot or something ridiculous. It wasn't even working when we left Mount Looming Tragedy apparently!

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"You know I really like the teams this season." Chris stated out loud to the amassed group of Interns and Chef, "We're going to have to get some pretty dangerous challenges for them."

"There are a lot more interns this season." Chef commented.

"I know, you'd think they would have learned by now." Chris grinned making several interns look afraid suddenly, "What Staff Deaths are at a new low, being none so far."

"Uh Chris man, I think I see a team." Chef stated suddenly making Chris look at the beach and smile as the first team arrived with their treasure chest in hand.

"Team Bush, how was the cliff diving?" Chris asked with a Smile as Team Bush stood around their chest or on it panting.

"Are you literally so uninspired that you have to keep using that cliff?" Ariel demanded.

"No, it's become a staple of the show, right Chef?" Chris asked grinning at his Cohost.

No one looked impressed save Jay who was rocking back and forth excited.

"Well good news is that your team wins and your safe from elimination." Chris replied, "You get first pick of cabin once everyone gets here and then you get to find out what we've given you as a treasure."

"Awesome." Conner grinned, "I know exactly which cabin my team deserves."

"RAGPH!" Veegie yelped.

"Except you, you get to sleep in the forest!" Conner exclaimed.

"But Veegie is a part of our team too!" jay exclaimed.

"Do you want that Smell he has on him lingering in our cabin?" Conner asked with a smile, "Plus he'll be happier out here where he belongs. right Jarvis?"

"Ya gots that right." Jarvis grinned, "Anyone seen any booze?"

"No." Katharine replied flatly, "Go stand further away from me."

"Anyting for a Purdy lady." Jarvis nodded backing away and grinning at Katharine.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Ma Mom always said that I could get any girl if I tried hard enough, But love is an addiction, I'd rather be dat guy who dates like ten girls at once and therefor doesn't get addicted to a single one.

**Katharine:** You know what? Jarvis is really starting to weird me out, I mean really starting to. Are we sure he doesn't have about nineteen screws loose in that head of his.

**Chris:** It's important for me to note that the views expressed by Jarvis on this Television show are not good ones to follow, instead of taking this totally weird character seriously let's instead laugh at how warped his ideas on addictions are.

* * *

"So how long are we going to have to wait, I need a shower." Ariel grunted.

"The cameras show that Team Juggernaut is completely lost but heading in a southward direction while The Warshippers aren't too far behind, but then again they have a working compass... I think." Chris replied tapping his chin, "Either way someone's going home tonight and it won't be one of you eight."

"There are seven of us Chris!" Conner exclaimed, "Learn how to count!"

"You know I don't have to take this!" Chris exclaimed, "I can suddenly make it a rule that you can't pee on a teammates leg or it's automatic elimination for you."

"Sorry, I apologize humbly." Conner exclaimed.

"That's better." Chris grinned looking at the GPS and grinning, "Looks like another team is about to show up."

Team Bush turned their heads and gazed into the forest they could see someone's head but they weren't sure whose it was.

"Is that Wilbur?" Katharine asked.

"Definitely Donald." Jay argued happily, "He's way taller and intimidating looking."

"Are you ever angry?" Duke asked.

"Nope." Jay replied with a smile.

Suddenly the bushes parted and a team rushed into the camp looking around wildly to see if they were last.

...

...

...

...

...

... Team Juggernaut sighed in relief and sat down promptly looking exhausted.

"Team Juggernaut is safe and gets second pick of cabins!" Chris exclaimed.

"Where are The Warshippers?" Ace asked looking at Chris in confusion.

"They'll be here in a few seconds." Chris replied pointing to his GPS screen.

Team Juggernaut cringed at how close they had been to losing.

"Man we have to pick up the pace next time." Donald sighed, "Or else we'll lose for sure."

At that very second Luiza walked out of the trees followed by her team.

"Aw nuts." Luiza exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kylee asked putting the chest down and noticing they were last and had just lost the first challenge.

"See God has given us bad luck because you made fun of one of his followers!' Barbara exclaimed angrily.

"Guess what?" Kylee asked.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kylee roared.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Okay I was wrong to get Holly out in the first few seconds of the game, My vote tonight is going towards Barbara. I'm pretty sure I can get Wilbur, Luiza, and Ion to go with me on this. No not pretty sure, Definitely sure!

**Donald:** Kylee and Barbara, both of them seem controlling and dictatorish. Not sure how their team is handling that.

**Conner:** Barbara should just shut up before she's voted out first, I'd hate to be her right now.

* * *

"Todays challenge formed bonds but also made sure some never happen." Chris grinned as he looked through the teams grinning wider when he saw Kylee and Barbara glaring at one another, "But we have business to attend to, which cabin will you be staying in? Seeing as team Bush won they get first pick."

"Well Chris the decision was tough but..." Conner trailed sarcastically making Katharine giggle, "I'm going to have to go with the biggest one."

"Nice choice dude." Chris grinned, "It has an hot tub on the roof."

Team bush grinned among themselves with delight.

"Team Juggernaut you guys came second and get the lesser of the spoils." Chris explained, "It's either you sleep in the gross comfort that is the cabins or you sleep all together in a tree like animals but it's far cleaner."

"What do you guys think?" Donald asked looking at his team for answers.

"Pick the tree fort!" Ace exclaimed.

"It is unholy to sleep in the same room as a guy you aren't married to." Barbara exclaimed.

"Yeah all we're going to do is sleep in there Barbara." Ace replied, "So shut up before I make that crucifix a permanent addition to your digestive tract."

"Treehouse?' Donald asked his team.

five out of the six nodded yes.

"tree house it is." Donald nodded.

"You have chosen wisely." Chris nodded, "And that means The Warshippers are stuck with the crummy gross cabin."

The Juggernauts groaned in anger and sadness when they heard this.

"Now pick up your bags." Chris exclaimed, "They're killing the grass."

"Why are George's bags still there?" Jay asked pointing at a brown suitcase, "Did you confiscate them?"

"No, The interns have thoroughly checked them for anything illegal or valuable." Chris replied, "By the way, here's the keys to your treasure chests."

Chris tossed Kylee, Conner, and Donald each a key.

"Oh man what could it be?" Duke grinned as his team surrounded the treasure chest.

"Who knows." Conner grinned unlocking it and opening the lid before his grin melted.

"Fresh air!" George exclaimed as he sat up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** You would not believe what I have been through today!

* * *

"Please be a plane." Ace prayed.

"Stop acting like Barbara." Joe ordered, "You're freaking us out!"

"Guys calm down, whatever it is has to be good right?" Serena asked, "Like a trip to the mall!'

Donald rolled his eyes and unlocked the chest raising the lid and groaning.

"About time!' Winston exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how long you homophobic idiots kept me waiting?"

"I'm not a Homophobe!" Donald yelled before slamming the lid closed with Winston still inside.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** First the only one of us who's normal is locked up and then they just slam the lid on my face, What a bunch of jerks! They should know that strait people are the problem in this world and they should be banned from marriage like Gays have been for years!

* * *

"This blows." Tania exclaimed, "We have to vote someone off."

"But we at least got Treasure Bra." Ion replied.

"A gift from god." Barbara nodded.

"Very unlikely." kylee replied making Barbara shoot her an annoyed glare.

"Seeing as the other teams are safe whatever is in this chest could be extremely valuable for the next challenge." Luiza explained.

"Let's see." Kylee grinned turning the lock and opening the chest and gasping.

"HOLLY?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"It's too bright." holly complained meekly, "And why are you all here?"

"What do you mean?" Luiza asked.

"You voted me out." Holly mumbled looking very upset.

"Correction Kylee voted you out." Ion replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Kylee promised not to vote me out and I was, that makes me sad because she picked Barbara over me and Barbara wasn't very nice. (Holly suddenly stiffens) Was that mean to say? I haven't been around anyone so maybe Barbara is the most popular already.

* * *

"I hope the pain and heat was worth it for your treasure." Chris grinned as each team had a different reaction to the camper they'd chosen to be eliminated.

"Not at all." Donald growled.

"Shut up I'm valuable." Winston snarled.

"Anyway to prevent these three campers from becoming pointless they'll all be immune at the first bonfires each team attends." Chris explained drawing shocked reactions from Teams Bush and Juggernaut, "Holly that means your safe tonight, as for George and Winston you two will be safe when your team first loses or if your team never attends elimination, when the merge hits. But really how likely is that?"

"Pretty good seeing as we have three teams and all." Kylee replied before glancing at where Holly looked ready to cry.

"Okay you may now fight over the luggage you brought and then move into your team's chosen cabin, I will be seeing The Warshippers tonight and the rest of you in the morning when the next challenge starts. Also to note the Reward and Elimination challenges are combined into one challenge meaning someone will be kicked off every episode." Chris grinned before laughing, "See you guys later."

"I'M FIRST!" Katharine yelled before her team ran after her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** is it normal to feel bad when a teammate you eliminated comes back? Man this is going to be hard to explain especially since we lost the challenge even without her.

**Katharine:** George is back, ew! And now we have to vote off Veegie or Jarvis fist, that won't have a beneficial result on out beautiful team.

**Lawrence:** Winston is back! Just eliminate me now people because he's safe from it the first time we go to the bonfire.

* * *

**The Warshippers cabin: Boys side**

* * *

Ion, Wilbur, and Sensan had an entire half of a cabin to themselves, there were eight beds present but only three people.

"Dudes I wish we had Team Bush's cabin." Ion sighed.

"They have the worst name definitely." Wilbur nodded looking kind of weirded out by the fact he had to sleep in the same room with two strangers.

"At least we don't have to share a room with Winston or Barbara." Sensan replied as he placed his small suitcase next to a bed, "I try to see good in people and it's very hard to see it in them with their alpha attitude."

"Kylee kind of scares me when she's angry." Wilbur mumbled.

"Yeah but at least she's nice to us and wants us to state our opinions." Ion replied, "The rest of the chicks are kind of scary or weird."

"Nothing wrong with weird." Sensan argued as he sat on his bed.

"I just expected a few more babes." Ion replied, "And then we lost the first challenge which is a Total Drama Bummer."

"You're right, losing is going to lower team morale to an excruciatingly low level." Sensan cringed.

"Yeah especially with Holly upset over what Kylee did to her." Wilbur added making Ion and Sensan cringe.

"Yeah why didn't she choose Barbara to be eliminated?" Sensan asked.

"We'll just bring it up to her sometime this afternoon." Ion replied, "She listens to all of us, even Barbara."

"So what do you guys think of the other teams?" Wilbur asked.

"Both are stronger than us but both have weaknesses too." Ion replied, "Expect them to get better as they eliminate people though, we're clearly the weakest team and until we vote out some weak players we're going to keep losing."

"And we do not want a winning streak." Sensan shuddered before glancing under his bed to check for cockroaches.

"Have you noticed a severe lack of bugs in here so far?" Wilbur asked looking around.

"Yeah but ever since Chris crushed the former Gopher cabin in Revenge of the Island there hasn't been an infested one." Ion replied, "By the way keep the door shut so they don't come crawling in."

"Good plan, where there is one bug there are many." Wilbur nodded.

"And I would hate to accidentally kill one." Sensan replied making Wilbur and Ion blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Ion asked.

"Because I'm Buddhist." Sensan replied flatly.

"Okay." Wilbur nodded.

"Thanks for not being a complete extremist like Barbara." Ion thanked with a smile.

"Yeah please don't tell her about this." Sensan replied, "Most catholic people would just not care but she might stab me."

"But isn't murder against most religious principles?" Wilbur asked.

"Extremists make exceptions, trust me." Sensan replied, "I'm not even proud of everyone in my religion."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** Barbara is one of a kind, and trust me when I say that isn't a good thing in this case.

**Ion:** As long as he doesn't force us to pray i'll be fine with it.

**Wilbur:** Buddhists aren't supposed to kill anything, So why did Sensan sign up for a show completely based around pain?

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Girls Side**

* * *

"This place is even more disgusting in real life." Luiza complained as she walked into the cabin.

There were four bunk beds which meant at least two of the girls would be bunking that night if none of them got eliminated. Beyond that the window was crusty, There were several dead flies littering the floor, and it smelt of rat piss. Overall it was disgusting.

"This is home for the next few weeks so get used to it." Kylee suggested pushing past Luiza and marching in.

"Yeah but I don't have to enjoy it." Luiza argued.

"God has given us this home, I am thankful for not having to sleep outside." Barbara announced as she walked in, "The only thing I pray for is these evil souls that shall be going to **** once they die."

"Wow, you are truly judgemental." Kylee sighed as she dropped her suitcase on a bed.

Holly walked in after Barbara and looked upset still, she simply walked to the bunk Luiza was at and climbed to the top bed without saying a word.

"Hey where should I set up my bong?" Tania asked.

"How did you sneak a bong in?" Kylee demanded.

"With my mad skills." Tania replied before snorting loudly, "How about you stop being such a *****!"

"Wow this escalated quickly." Luiza sighed.

"Did I ask you anything?" Tania demanded glaring at Luiza, "I'm still mad because Chris confiscated all my weed, he didn't do that last year!"

"You weren't competing last year!" Kylee yelled.

"Well I'll be in a bad mood until I find something to tide me over until I get home." Tania grumbled marching to the last empty bunk and claiming it.

"God will forgive you if you change your ways." Barbara stated.

"Oh go suck a..." Tania started.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** Chris you have no right to cut me off there!

**Barbara:** Tania is now on the list of people I want to burn in ****! God smite her down this instant!

**Kylee:** This is going to be a long season with those two present.

* * *

"Hey Holly you haven't spoken, is something the matter?" Luiza asked.

Holly just stayed silent.

"Yeah she got voted out by Kylee after Kylee promised to keep her safe, Of all the unholy things to do." Barbara growled shaking her head.

"Holly I said I was sorry." Kylee explained but Holly just sat there looking at her sadly.

"How can I believe you?" Holly asked, "If we lose tomorrow I'll just be voted out again."

"Not necessarily." Luiza replied, "We haven't seen you in a challenge yet so maybe we'll eliminate Tania instead of anyone else."

"That's a matter of opinion." Tania growled.

"Just trust me on this one." Luiza replied, "Kylee regrets it severely."

"How can I believe that?" holly asked crossing her arms, "I was told I could trust someone and now I'm just supposed to trust them again after they betrayed me?!"

"She has a valid point." Kylee pointed out, "I'm going to have to earn her trust rather than just have it given to me."

"That seems antiproductive." Luiza replied crossing her arms.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** How can I trust her or anyone on my team? Oh, this game is harder than I thought and I haven't even done anything yet.

**Luiza:** Holly and Kylee are being counterproductive, just make up so we can focus on voting Barbara off.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Cabin**

* * *

"Well this is nice." Ace commented as she looked around the room which all eight of them would be staying in.

The cabin was made of a single room with a balcony built around the actual building. There were Three dressers and a mirror as well as a large branch that came through the middle of the room, a large curtain could be pulled across this space to separate the boys and the girls.

"No one of opposite genders are allowed within two feet of one another!" Winston ordered as he pushed Ace aside and marched to the Bed furthest from the door, "We don't want any opposite gender attraction!"

Lawrence grinned and poked Raelynn in the head.

"Don't even try that." Winston ordered making Raelynn and Lawrence snicker.

"Dude calm down, this location is equivalent to godlike status." Lawrence replied.

"Godlike?" Winston asked, "More like demonic. Only a devil would support being straight."

"Sure, you're just as bad as a homophobe you know that?" Raelynn asked.

"Don't even COMPARE ME TO THOSE IDIOTS!" Winston yelled.

"Can you stop screaming?" Donald demanded as he climbed up the ladder, "We're all here win and it would really help the team if you'd stop complaining."

"I'm way to valuable to be voted off." Winston scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Ace asked bluntly drawing a glare from Winston.

"Guys let's just settle in and then we can argue." Lawrence stated, "Is that okay with you two?"

"No." Winston replied.

"Oh you're going to stop complaining Winston, you hear me?" Donald growled as Winston turned and took in Donald with a bored expression.

"Well at least the beds look soft." Raelynn commented before lying down in one.

"Wrong side of the room princess." Winston scowled.

"Actually you're on the wrong side of the room." Raelynn replied, "This side contains the mirror and we have three girls on this team who wear makeup." Raelynn replied, "I probably would if I could afford it but I digress."

Winston looked pissed.

"She has a point." Lawrence nodded.

'Wow there are so many different hues of brown in the walls!" Lydia exclaimed, "I could stare at them for hours! Oh look a fly!"

Serena sighed as she walked in behind Lydia.

"How am I going to keep all my clothes usable if we can't wash them?!" Serena demanded, "It's not like we're going to have one set of clothes for the entire contest."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Serena doesn't exactly get the fact that Chris loves Mud, grease, and Slime does she?

**Raelynn:** (She's fast asleep with her head resting on the toilet paper roll)

**Winston:** My team is utterly useless, they don't understand the evils that opposite sex love brings! What a bunch of... (Static cuts him off)

* * *

Everyone had quieted down as they unpacked their bags and stowed them under the lower bunks to save room. Raelynn was sleeping on her bed while Serena unpacked clothes and stuffed them into one of the drawers on the dresser. Lydia was trying unpack but was getting distracted by the bed moving from Ace jumping on the top bunk with glee. On the other side of the room Winston glared at Joe who was on the bunk above him while Donald and Lawrence looked at each other nervously from their beds.

"Darn I'm out of space." Serena complained when she noticed her drawer was full.

"That's what happens when there are eight drawers and eight people." Ace replied jumping in the air and landing on her butt before hanging her legs off the bed and into Lydia's face, "Just keep the rest in your clothes in your suitcase."

Serena gasped in horror, "But they'll get wrinkled!"

"Just iron them." Lydia replied, "It isn't that hard to do."

"I know how to iron." Winston stated.

Ace pulled her boot off and chucked it at boy who barely dodged it.

"Watch it!" Winston exclaimed.

"You watch it." Ace growled back.

"Here's your boot back." Lawrence sighed as he walked up.

"Thanks, I only have one pair so losing a boot would suck." Ace grinned.

"Then why did you throw it at me _Alice_?" Winston demanded.

Seconds later the boot made contact with his face again.

"No one calls me Alice boy." Ace replied, "It may be on my gift certificate, Passport, and Drivers licence but no one calls me that."

"Why not?" Lydia asked looking up, "It's a really pretty name."

"Exactly, I don't do pretty." Ace responded, "I wear eye shadow to strike fear into my enemies but besides that I usually hate stereotypical girly girl stuff."

"Cool a lesbian." Wilbur grinned before receiving the other boot to the face.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia:** I'm confused with Winston's perception of reality, it's kind of weird.

**Serena:** I love clothes and if mine get ruined that will totally suck because I haven't even worn some of the clothes I brought with me, I never wear the same thing twice in a row... Well except my scarf, I love my scarf.

**Donald:** Besides Winston being annoying I'm getting a pretty good look at what my team is like, Ace is pretty much the most open person on the team, if there's something she doesn't like about you she'll ay it to your face, Lydia is very hard to understand but it's clear that her current goal is to help the team, Raelynn is always asleep, Serena is very self engrossed and she comes first, Lawrence cares about the team, and Winston wants us all dead. We'll see who I rank where by the time our first elimination rolls by.

* * *

**Team Bush's Cabin**

* * *

"I am so happy right now." Duke grinned as he gazed upon the glory that was Team Bush's cabin.

The cabin was clearly better than anything in the past, For one there was a huge entryway that made the Spa hotel look like a shed. Inside there was a living room with a large plasma screen TV and several game systems hooked up. The couches looked soft and there were three chairs in case anyone wanted to be alone. It looked as if it seated eight comfortably but we all knew it could probably hold all Twenty Four campers easily. To the left hand side was an enormous bathroom that had three large shower stalls and a huge bathtub. Across from it was the kitchen which had drinks of all sorts but no food.

"Um why is there no food?" Ariel demanded, "I'm starving!"

Conner reached forward and snatched a note off the fridge and read it out loud.

"_Rules of the cabin, Number one, Only the team that owns the cabin may be in the cabin, if a member of an opposing team is caught inside they will receive a spare vote at the next elimination, If a member of the team staying in the cabin invites a person from another team in the cabin will be taken away from everyone on the team and become the reward for the next challenge. Rule Two, no food besides what Chef provides, Chef will feed you your food in the mess hall depending on what place you finished in, if you were first you get good food, if you were last you get slop. Rule Three, You are not allowed to double up in rooms, this will result in the cabin being put up for reward. There is a boys bathroom near the living room and a girls bathroom near the bedrooms upstairs._" Conner read before glancing at his team, "If anyone loses this cabin for us you can kiss your butt goodbye."

"All in favor of that rule?" Duke asked suddenly.

"I agree." Katharine nodded.

"Seems fair." George shrugged.

"I like that rule." Ariel smiled.

"Doesn't it seem a little unfair that we have to horde this all for ourselves?" jay asked making her team face her, "I mean yeah let's keep the cabin to ourselves and not share with anyone, go team!"

"Anyway, Let's go check these bedrooms out." Conner stated suddenly before walking away towards the stairs.

"Beds are addicting." Jarvis commented.

"Nobody care Jarvis!" Conner yelled back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Jarvis is crazy but he may also be easy o persuade, maybe I can convince him to vote for George before we vote him off.

* * *

The team walked right into a bedroom and grinned with glee. If the competition was going to be stressful this would definitely help. The beds looked soft, really freaking soft. There were massive closets that although not walk in would hold about everyone at camp's clothes. There was also a desk in each room along with a Tv attached to the wall if one wanted to be left alone. It was just pleasant.

"I am so happy right now." Ariel gaped.

"I think I might cry." Katharine sniffled wiping her eye, "But I can't it will smear my makeup."

"Imagine how many people we could buy weed with the money used to build dis place." Jarvis drawled before Duke grabbed his face and pushed him over.

"BLARGH!" Veegie growled snarling at the room.

"What is it Veegie?" Jarvis asked from the ground.

Veegie hopped forward before diving under the bed.

Katharine and Ariel exchanged a glance that just spelled how confused they were.

""Jarvis control your animal friend." Conner ordered as Veegie stared at them from under the bed.

"Veegie's just playing." Jarvis replied.

"Well then this is his room." Conner replied as the group left leaving Veegie laying under the bed territorially.

Seconds later Conner ran back smirked at Veegie and then shut the door behind them.

"So if that rom is Veegie's..." Jay trailed before running left, "I WANT THE ONE WITH THE WINDOW FACING THE BEACH!"

"I'll take the one next to her I guess." Ariel shrugged following her.

"Oh, i'll take the one on your right." Katharine grinned.

"Dude, I'm taking the room furthest from Veegie.' Duke explained.

"Right behind you." Conner nodded.

Now only Jarvis and George were left with a room each on either side of Veegie.

"Well I'm going to go unpack, what are you going to do?" George asked Jarvis.

"Eat paste off my pillows." Jarvis replied before marching into the room on Veegie's left.

"Okay then." George replied to empty air, "I'll just go unpack by myself then with no one to talk to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** I have no idea what any of my teammates are like, Jay seems cool but the rest either dislike me or are completely nuts.

**Jay:** I can watch the waves at night without having to go outside if it's cold. You should've seen the roof though, it's amazing!

**Jarvis:** Ma team is really weird, nun of em have any idea how addicting shelter is!

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

"You confident about tonight?" Serena asked as she and Luiza walked through the woods.

"Yeah." Luiza replied, "We have Tania and Barbara so I have at least two elimination ceremonies that I don't have to worry about."

"You feel like you were cheated out of a good team?" Serena asked.

"Meh, some of them are good like Sensan and Wilbur but the rest are annoying. Kylee kind f takes charge and orders us around, and Holly wouldn't stop whining." Luiza replied walking over to a tree stump and sitting down, "But I can deal with all my teammates except Barbara and occasionally Tania, they're the most judgemental and stupid people I have ever met."

"Sounds like you have it rough, but at least you can vote them off." Serena replied leaning against a tree, "I have to worry when my team goes to our first elimination."

"Yeah Winston is safe isn't he." Luiza stated, "He's annoying from what I've seen."

"I was pretty sure Ace was about to beat him to a pulp for calling her a lesbian." Serena replied shaking her head at the memory, "There's just something about the way he thinks that I cannot understand."

"Agreed." Luiza nodded, "But usually the annoying people go quickly, in the past we've had Staci, Beardo, Leonard, That Homeschooled reject from season one."

"Hey I liked Ezekiel!' Serena complained.

"I didn't." Luiza replied, "He was annoying, shallow, and sexist. But I digress once he went all feral and somehow survived falling into a volcano I have to give him credit."

"How did you find out about the show?" Serena asked wondering why her acquaintance had signed up.

"I've been watching it since season one, can you blame me though?" Luiza asked, "It's pretty good."

"And now we're a part of it." Serena nodded.

"I'm going to leave my mark and not get kicked off early. That is my goal, plus I could end up one million dollars richer than I was coming to this show." Luiza explained.

"Minus taxes." Serena added.

"yes minus taxes." Luiza nodded before falling silent.

"Know who's going tonight?" Serena asked breaking the short silence.

"Well I'm voting for Barbara so it should be her but if not I'm guessing Tania." Luiza replied, "And Kylee's voting for her, and Ion, and probably Wilbur since he does whatever Kylee says."

"Sounds like Kylee is calling the shots." Serena commented.

"Let her, it's been working fine so far and if our team screws up in a cooking or talent contest it's her fault and not mine." Luiza explained with a wave of her hand, "However I should start bonding with Ion and Wilbur before there's an alliance of three vs me and Sensan."

"I'm glad I'm getting along with my team then." Serena replied.

"Keep an eye on Donald though." Luiza suggested, "There's just something I don't like about him."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Donald is who I'm worried about with Team Juggernaut, he's tough so he won't get voted out, he's smart so he'll have an alliance, and the way he talks seems like if he thinks you're bad at the game you get sent away via comedic elimination method.

**Serena:** Maybe Luiza thinks I should befriend Donald so I can keep an eye on him, Truthfully I don't want to go home so listening to someone as smart as Luiza might help me out.

* * *

**The Warshippers Porch**

* * *

Ion was strumming his guitar lazily as Kylee, Wilbur, and him sat on their cabin porch.

"I'm nervous, should I be nervous, maybe, I could go home." Wilbur explained out loud with a stressed look on his face.

"Settle down, if anyone's going home it's Barbara, got it?" Kylee demanded looking at Wilbur intently, "You're one of our best players so why would I or anyone else on our team target you?"

"I'm one of the best players?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah just get past your fear of everything and then we'll use that muscle bulk to our advantage." Ion commented as he strummed a short tune that sounded suspiciously like I wanna be Famous.

"I'm not afraid of everything." Wilbur argued.

"Only bugs, dirty water, loud birds, anything mutated, The dark, Exceptionally loud noises, Barbara-" Ion listed before Wilbur cut him off.

"Okay I get it! So what if I'm afraid of stuff?" Wilbur demanded.

"It's okay to be afraid of stuff but if we have a fear challenge you're going to lose big time." Kylee snickered before leaning back, "However Barbara is going tonight and Chris hasn't to an immunity idol so no worries."

"What about making things right with Holly?" Wilbur asked making Kylee sigh.

"I told her I was sorry and she won't listen to me." Kylee replied, "She trusts Luiza more than me."

"Don't you like Luiza?" Ion asked.

"yeah but she's a little freaky and I'm not sure if she's exactly trustworthy." Kylee replied, "But i'll keep her around for now."

"Sensan seems to trust her." Ion replied.

"Yeah and Sensan also said Barbara just needed to express herself due to always being told she was wrong as a child." Kylee replied rolling her eyes, "It's going to take a while to get used to the mess that is our team."

"You picked it." Ion replied earning a glare from Kylee.

"We just need to bond that's all." Wilbur explained, "I like Sensan, Holly, and Luiza but Tania is just..."

"Weird." Kylee prompted.

"Stupid." Ion added.

"Odd." Wilbur replied.

"That's the nice way to put it I guess." Kylee shrugged, "I'll talk to Holly before elimination."

"Good, and remember to be nice." Wilbur replied.

"I will." Kylee nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Kylee has a tough exterior but deep down I know that she's worried about our team. I mean who else would hold us together if she was gone? I couldn't for sure.

**Kylee:** I feel bad about Holly but she needs time to be alone and understand that I mean her no harm, Wow she really hasn't said much now that I think about it, is she even a nice girl?

**Ion:** The chicks are having the usual scuffles you see them have in this game, for some reason the guys are usually more laid back and don't panic as much. Well most of the time at least.

* * *

Jay, Lydia, and Raelynn were all sitting at a table with a deck of cards, none of them had to attend elimination so they weren't worried in the least about who was going home.

"I love my team even though they're a bit rude sometimes." Jay explained to the two girls, "Katharine and Ariel don't like me much but i'll win them over with my bubbly personality."

"I wouldn't try that." Raelynn suggested, "If I've learned anything from watching this show it's that if you try your hardest to be friends with someone who doesn't like you they'll just get you eliminated."

"She's right, Sugar did that to Ella." Lydia nodded as she watched each card being dealt.

"I'm going to try still, it's the first day and they don't really like Jarvis or Veegie that much." Jay explained.

"Why not?" Raelynn asked, "From what I saw they kept to themselves."

"veegie peed on Ariel's leg." Jay explained.

"EW!" Both girls gagged.

"Well I'm hoping Winston doesn't keep us up all night with his ranting, I need my sleep." Raelynn yawned putting her elbows on the table, "I'm exhausted and a few hours of sleep would definitely help."

"Lawrence is giving you noise cancelling headphones remember?" Lydia asked with a grin before being distracted by a passing butterfly.

"No noise can only do so much." Raelynn replied, "I just have a hard time falling asleep and even if I do I'll wake up repeatedly."

"Why don't you just get sleeping medication or iron pills?" Jay asked as she placed a card down.

"Too expensive, food is more important for my mother and me." Raelynn replied gazing at her cards sleepily.

"Oh, now I feel bad." Jay cringed.

"Don't be." Raelynn replied.

"OKAY!" Jay exclaimed shutting her eyes happily.

"Anyone ever notice how fluffy clouds are?" Lydia asked.

"Yep!" Jay exclaimed, "They're like woolly socks made of cotton candy."

"Wouldn't that be gross to walk in and eat?" Raelynn asked placing a card down and staring at Jay.

"I guess but it's still magical to think of!" Jay replied with a whimsical sigh.

"Right." Raelynn replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Lydia and Jay, they're both amazing people but are easily distracted and always happy.

**Jay:** I've been told that I have way too much school spirit at times, but really that isn't a bad thing at all.

**Lydia:** People say I get distracted a lot... (Lydia giggles) Clouds are pretty aren't they?

* * *

Holly was sitting by herself on the dock of shame looking out onto the lake, she was mad and confused as to why she was chosen when there were clearly better choices. Did Kylee even like her? At all?

"You look upset." A voice commented making Holly turn her head and see Sensan standing there, "Mind if I sit?"

Holly didn't answer so Sensan took that as a you may.

"You know this island is very beautiful." Sensan commented.

"Will you just stop?' Holly asked, "I know you just came here to talk about Kylee with me."

"Now why would I force you to talk about something you clearly don't want to talk about?' Sensan asked looking over at Holly, "I'm just here to enjoy the scenery."

"You don't know how heartbreaking that was to just suddenly lose a chance at the million without even getting into the game." Holly sighed drawing her legs up to her chest.

"instead of building walls why don't we build bridges?" Sensan asked.

"Because I like walls, they keep you safe." Holly replied.

"Talk to her after elimination, ask her why she chose you and then forgive her. She won't make that mistake again." Sensan replied looking into the water, "She might even become your friend."

"I like friends." holly replied showing a faint smile.

"There we go." Sensan smiled, "Just let Barbara go and then we'll be a complete team again."

"I like that idea." Holly nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** I'm really, really exited now, maybe I can be best buds with my teammates and we can win the contest!

**Sensan:** It's nice to see Holly as her usual chipper self. She was pretty good at being sad but I like her happy better.

* * *

Duke was walking out of his cabin and into camp when he stopped and noticed Barbara chanting something.

"What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

No answer.

"Hello?" Duke asked looking at the girl in confusion.

No answer.

"Weirdo." Duke grumbled before Barbara suddenly sprang forward and whacked him over the head.

"Never interrupt a prayer!" Barbara yelled with a snarl.

"Geez, you're psycho." Duke commented, "And I totally knew you were praying."

"Yeah, why did you interrupt my private conversation with Jesus?" Barbara demanded.

"Last time I checked Catholics prayed to a God through the sacrifice of his son, not to the son himself." Duke replied.

"What do you know you Satan worshipper?" Barbara demanded glaring at Duke.

"How did we get to this point?" Duke asked looking around for someone to help him but apparently everyone had already returned to their cabins due to the sun about to set.

"I will have you know that you will burn in **** for what you've done." Barbara growled.

"What did I do?" Duke asked nervously.

"You know!" Barbara replied before turning around and starting to walk away, "If you'll excuse me I must go ask god to tell me what I shall do."

Duke was left standing there utterly confused and slightly afraid.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** What just happened?

**Barbara:** My team will know that Kylee is the most evil and satanic person here so they will vote her off, yes mark my words Kylee will be riding the boat of losers home tonight!

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

The moon shone brightly as the eight members of The Warshippers approached the stumps, barrels, and fallen logs that were provided for seating. Kylee, Wilbur, and Ion sat in a row on the largest log in the back while Sensan sat on a large stump that came from the earth and provided a large seat. Holly took her seat on the log closest to Chris while Tania sat behind her. Lastly Luiza sat down and Barbara sat next to her smirking confidently. Some people looked nervous while others looked excited to finally be at the elimination ceremony, something they'd only seen on TV.

"Good evening Warshippers." Chris greeted as he walked into the Bonfire's light and stood at his makeshift podium consisting of a crate and a barrel. In his hand he held a tray, and on said tray were Seven marshmallows one for each member of the team save one, and the one that didn't receive a marshmallow would forever have the shame of being eliminated first from the game.

"Worshippers." Barbara corrected.

"You guys formed a team and sucked at the challenge today." Chris continued ignoring Barbara completely, "And from what I can gather not everyone was pleased with Kylee's Decision to boot Holly instead of Barbara."

"Chris I tried to apologize but I don't know where things stand, but I am going to make it up to Holly." Kylee replied looking at Holly and smiling.

"Great, Barbara, you've angered your team with your excessive religious activities, do you feel safe?" Chris asked looking at Barbara.

"If I lose it was only part of God's plan for me." Barbara replied.

"Right..." Chris trailed awkwardly, "Wilbur you did horrible in Today's challenge do you feel like you're in danger?"

"I'm always worried about that.' Wilbur replied with a nervous gulp.

"Well then, how about we vote, you'll find paper in the confessional and a voting box, it is up to you whether you want to share who you voted for with the audience or not." Chris explained, "Kylee you're team captain why don't you lead tonight's vote?"

"Okay." Kylee shrugged standing up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** I'm voting for Barbara, it's as simple as that. She's holding us back, starting fights and not being a team player. So I see no reason to keep her around.

**Wilbur:** Barbara's annoying but there are so many things I have to consider, in this game it's me first and my team second, but I need the team to benefit me...

**Luiza:** (She's writing something on a ballot before she shoves it in the voting box.

**Barbara:** Kylee you're history, you hear me?!

**Holly:** (She's staring at the pile of unused ballots with a thoughtful look in her eyes.) This is nerve-wracking.

* * *

Chris was handed an envelope by an intern and opened it before looking at the campers with a sadistic grin.

"That's never a good sign." Wilbur gulped nervously.

"If you don't receive a marshmallow you're out of the game and must leave aboard the boat of losers, no hiding on the island like Izzy did." Chris explained, "When I call your name you're safe whether you receive the marshmallow or someone steals it from you to increase ratings."

Six players looked directly at Barbara.

"Due to receiving immediate immunity Holly gets the first marshmallow." Chris explained tossing the first marshmallow to Holly.

Holly caught it and sighed in relief.

"Also safe, are Sensan." Chris announced as Sensan caught his marshmallow, "Wilbur."

"Thank god." Wilbur sighed before the marshmallow hit him in the face.

"... Luiza." Chris continued after a pause.

Luiza caught it and turned to Holly and grinned.

"Ion." Chris nodded tossing the marshmallow to the boy, "And Tania."

Tania didn't even look at Chris as the marshmallow bounced off her face and onto the ground.

Kylee and Barbara were the only two left without a marshmallow, Barbara turned to Kylee and smirked with confidence. Kylee rolled her eyes in response.

"Well it was a seven to one sweep, and you two voted for each other and because this is the first episode I'll just draw this out." Chris explained, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara!' Chris grinned tossing the marshmallow to the girl.

"WHAT?!" the majority of the team exclaimed.

"Looks like God chose me over you." Barbara replied.

"Hold up, I know for a fact that Ion, Wilbur, Luiza, and Sensan were voting for you!" Kylee exclaimed pointing at Barbara angrily.

"Guess you were wrong." Barbara replied waving goodbye to Kylee.

"Are you going to do anything about this?' Kylee demanded looking at Chris.

"About what?" Chris asked, "You lost get over it."

"Whatever!" Kylee yelled, "Who needs you guys anyway if you think Barbara is more important than me!"

With that being said Kylee turned around furiously and stormed down the dock of shame to the boat of losers leaving a shocked team behind her.

"I thought you said we were voting out Barbara!" Holly exclaimed turning to Sensan.

"We-We were." Sensan replied looking down at the dock where the boat of losers was starting to pull away with a glaring Kylee aboard.

"Sensan." Chris stated suddenly grabbing the team's attention, "As the first person Kylee chose when picking the team, you're now your team captain."

"I don't want to be captain." Sensan replied, "Can't Luiza or Ion be captain?"

"Sorry man, Kylee thought you were most important so now that responsibility falls to you." Chris replied, "Seeing as you're all shocked I now will allow you to leave and go get ready for bed, trust me when I say you're going to need your sleep."

Chris started laughing evilly so The Warshippers stood up and walked away quickly.

"I love my job." Chris grinned sadistically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** What?

**Sensan:** How?

**Ion:** No way!

**Barbara:** All part of God's plan.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

George walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with his toothpaste and other nighttime accessories in hand and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, shouldn't you guys be getting ready for bed?" George demanded looking around the room.

Duke, Katharine, Conner, and Ariel all turned and narrowed their eyes.

"Oh is someone else tired?" Conner asked with a snicker, "Are you going to be a wimp like Jay?"

"What do you mean wimp?" George demanded.

"Jay went to bed already man." Duke replied, "I mean seriously are you two that weak?"

"For all we know we could have a five Am wakeup call, hello?" George replied pointing his toothbrush at the foursome angrily, "What if we lose tomorrow because everyone is tired?"

"Unlikely." Katharine replied, "I'm used to getting five hours of sleep and it has no effect on my schoolwork, I mean really what kind of challenge will I not be able to handle with that track record?"

"Anything to do with high marks." George replied, "By the way where are Jarvis and Veegie."

"Veegie's in the woods somewhere and Jarvis is digging through the trash outside the mess hall for food." Conner replied, "Can't see why seeing as Dinner was amazing."

"Breakfast should be even better." Duke grinned, "We'll be winning all season."

"Don't get cocky, we won one challenge because the other two teams got cocky." George replied before starting to walk away, "Goodnight!"

"What a dork." Conner snickered as George disappeared.

"We are the strongest team so no worries." Duke replied, "Now who wants to watch a comedy?"

"ME!" The other three shouted as Duke scrolled through the selection of movies.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** I'm so glad I'm fitting in here, I've already made three close friends and Veegie and Jarvis will be eliminated before the other two even get a chance to strike back at us.

**George:** If we lose tomorrow maybe it will teach them a lesson, but for now looks like me and Jay will have to win the challenge tomorrow.

**Conner:** George is such a loser going to bed early, he's almost as big a loser as Jay! Almost.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's cabin**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Winston demanded pointing at Serena.

"It's called a Bra. Learn about women!' Serena replied growling at the boy.

"You do realize cleavage is the number one cause of strait people?" Winston demanded.

"Should I just cut them off then?" Serena asked crossing her arms, "I'm wearing a shirt over it what more do you want? Me to be in a freaking parka?!"

"Yes actually that would be helpful." Winston replied.

Serena muttered something before pulling the curtain into place separating the guys and the girls.

"Dude that was harsh." Joe commented crossing his arms.

"It was needed, I can't bunk with someone who's in love with a girl unless they are a girl." Winston replied.

"That's not what I was talking about." Joe replied.

"First you walked in while they were changing and yelled at them for not covering up more, then you got mad at Serena and made her put on her most covering shirt, and then you followed it with insults like that." Lawrence explained.

"I really don't care, the sooner I make you guys realize how not being gay is ruining your lives the sooner I can rest easy." Winston replied, "Plus I'm immune at the next elimination we attend so by then I'm hoping to have you all kissing and holding hands."

"Can we tie him to a tree for the night?' Joe asked Donald, "Please?!"

"No Joe, we will require him if we want to beat the other teams and win tomorrow." Donald replied from where he was laying in bed, "No matter how little he helps we need as big an advantage as we can get seeing as Team Bush is still our equal."

"At least someone realizes my importance." Winston smirked.

"Yeah you're going the moment we can vote you out Winston." Donald replied, "I got it all planned out."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** at least you think Donald.

**Joe:** I hate gay people and Winston is just proof that they're all bad news.

**Donald:** I've already made a list based off my team's performance today, I will create a new one tomorrow and create a new list that is the Median of both. Right now though Winston is second from the bottom due to his immunity but the one below him happens to be Raelynn, just above him is Lydia, then Joe, then Serena, Then Lawrence, and Finally Ace with me on top since I'm playing a me game, so Raelynn better pick up her game tomorrow or it's boat of losers for her.

**Lawrence:** I know gay people, heck my brother is gay and proud of it but Winston is just a extremist, even Barbara isn't as crazy as him... at least I think...

* * *

Serena growled loudly as she turned around from the curtain.

"What a loser." Ace commented.

"Why wasn't he making fun of you guys?' Serena asked.

"Because no one else is a large in the chest region." Ace replied, "If you can't hide it why is he complaining is my mentality."

"Just ignore that loser." Raelynn suggested, "He isn't going away anytime soon but we can make him miserable."

"I like your thinking." Ace grinned, "If he saw any of us even hold hands with a guy he'd go ballistic."

"yeah, if we made him angry enough to insult Chris would Chris revoke his Immune status?" Serena asked.

"Maybe, but it would have to be something big." Ace noted, "But the only thing Chris cares about is himself."

"Maybe we just have to tell Winston Chris is really gay." Raelynn suggested, "That way Winston will keep saying that on national television."

"Brilliant Raelynn!' Serena exclaimed, "We'll figure out the details in the morning but for now I'm expecting an early wake up call."

"Chris does like to torture campers so it is likely." Lydia nodded, "We just have to make sure we don't come last tomorrow and none of us are at risk of elimination."

"Sounds like a plan." Raelynn nodded, "Goodnight girls!'

"Night." Ace sighed laying down as the sound of soft breathing and creaking insects filled the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** (She's holding her breats) They aren't that big are they... Did I just ask that on national television?

**Ace:** I'm glad us girls are getting along, normally I don't get along with my own gender, we are far too catty for comfort.

**Raelynn:** The moment the rain started I couldn't sleep, Unless we have a sleeping contest tomorrow i'll be completely useless.

**Lydia:** The girls and me get along so well, I mean plotting against Winston was so fun! Plus I got to see Serena's cute T-shirt... What was I talking about before that?

* * *

"looks like a storm is rolling in, you sure you don't want to come in Holly?" Luiza asked as she looked at where Holly was sitting on the edge of the porch with a saddened look.

"No thanks, I cold shouldered Kylee and now she's gone." Holly replied.

"Don't stay out too late." Luiza replied shooting her a worried glance before entering the cabin again to see Tania smoking a makeshift cigarette and Barbara praying next to her bed.

"Yo Luiza, want a smoke?" Tania asked.

"Put that out!" Luiza ordered, "Do you want to be eliminated."

"Um last time I checked Sensan was in charge." Tania replied in a catty tone.

"You do not want to play the who's in charge game with me!" Luiza growled, "I just don't want to die from second hand smoke!"

"That's just an urban myth made by the government." Tania replied.

"Oh so now you think the thousands of people affected b it are faking it?" Luiza demanded glaring at the stoned girl.

"Yeah, they're just trying to get money." Tania replied.

"Girls why don't we stop arguing and pray to Jesus instead?" Barbara asked.

"Why would I praise an imaginary god?" Tania asked before getting tackled by Barbara.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Barbara ordered as Luiza backed away so she didn't get drawn in.

"NEVER!" Tania yelled back.

Barbara picked up the cigarette and jammed it in Tania's ear suddenly and making her cry out in pain.

"Girls isn't it bad enough Kylee is gone?" Luiza asked.

"What do you mean bad? You heard Chris it was a clean sweep." Barbara replied.

"Wait a minute, You were the last camper to vote before Holly." Luiza explained, "And the votes were seven to one..."

Tania gasped loudly in shock.

"You switched the votes didn't you?!" Luiza demanded, "But you could only switch seven and you knew Holly was voting for you, and because Chris knows that Lindsey is the only one who would vote for herself you left Holly's vote expecting Chris to think it was Kylee's!"

"Maybe I did." Barbara replied, "Maybe I didn't, God wanted me to stay so here I am."

Luiza looked unimpressed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I'd throw the next challenge but little miss Holy might switch the votes so I go! Did you see Holly? She's broken up thinking that she's the reason we all voted for Kylee! I really am not happy with that, Holly was finally getting better and what happens? Barbara is going down and next elimination ceremony I'm requesting she goes first.

**Tania:** I'm kind of glad Kylee is gone because now the only one complaining about my smoking is Luiza and to a lesser extent Holly. I had to make these out of my contract and weeds that were growing next to the cabin, whatever it is it makes for a great high.

**Barbara:** I am the most important player in the game, and God made sure I wasn't eliminated since I am one of his favorite children.

* * *

**Boy's side**

* * *

Sensan, Wilbur, and Ion were sitting in their respective beds looking at the ceiling.

"I thought we were voting for Barbara." Wilbur stated.

"We all did, but someone switched the votes hoping that we' just fight and it would take the target off them or something." Sensan explained, "Is anyone dumb enough to not know who that was?"

"Barbara." the other two boys replied in unison.

"But why did she get Kylee out?" Wilbur asked.

"Kylee was the leader and no one expected her to be a target so it'll cause unrest, too bad she didn't think that we'd see right through it and point our fingers at her." Sensan explained.

"Dudes, we have to win tomorrow even if it means Barbara is safe, we can't risk being at a disadvantage with one of our best players missing." Ion explained putting his hands behind his head, "If we lose again who knows how far ahead the other two teams will get!"

"I agree." Sensan nodded, "As the new team leader it's my job to keep us working hard and trying to get our team to the finale."

"Why don't we get Holly, Tania, and Luiza over for team training to make sure we win for tomorrow?" Wilbur asked.

"Seems like a good plan, we just have to convince Tania to go through with it." Sensan nodded, "But we'd better get to bed it's almost midnight."

"Good plan, imagine if we have a six Am wakeup call!" Wilbur smirked.

"I'd kill Chris." Ion replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I do not want to wake up early after that! No way no how! I need time to think it over.

**Wilbur:** I'm suddenly afraid of Barbara more than I was before, I don't want to get eliminated like Kylee.

**Sensan:** Our team will overcome this injury to our bulk and like a Phoenix it shall rise to it's true potential again. We just need to tap into Wilbur's strength first.

* * *

Holly was watching the rain patter down on the ground with a thoughtful look in her eyes but it seemed warm and welcoming. Holly just had that look to her and it made it an even bigger shock when Kylee picked her to be eliminated.

Lightning struck in the distance and the rain increased in intensity. Holly stood and walked out into it and stood before a puddle that was forming in from of the cabin.

Lightning flashed again and suddenly Holly's eyes didn't look warm anymore, they were uninviting and angry, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out some paper before tossing it into the puddle.

Lightning flashed again and Holly's eyes looked back to normal and she walked back to the cabin walking inside and not looking back.

In the puddle were seven slips f paper, each one held a vote for Barbara, and the mud was slowly consuming it, by morning the evidence would be gone. It looks like Holly had been the one to switch the votes. But the reason why was still unclear.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock of shame with a grinning face.

"Looks like our teams all hove conflict this season, which is more than I can say for last seasons friendship merge. We actually have some real players this time." Chris grinned, "But we've only just started and we've only eliminated one camper, so tune in next time for more fights, More Backstabbing, and even more Drama on Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boat of losers**

* * *

Kylee sat miserably in the boat of losers as Chef drove her to the playa, After all she'd done for her team they'd chosen to vote her out over Barbara! It wasn't fair in the least. Suddenly Kylee looked around her in confusion.

"Uh Chef why is there Fog?" Kylee asked, "The only place nearby with the right water is Boney Island."

Suddenly the boat came to a halt and a wind blew the fog away revealing a giant skull formation.

"What's going on?" Kylee asked before Chef shoved a backpack into her arms.

"You aren't eliminated from the game girl, just from your team." Chef explained helping Kylee off the boat, "You stay here until there are five of you and then I come here and run a challenge, the one who wins said challenge gets to return to Wawanakwa, becomes a reward and the winning team gets to chose between you and a second prize while the second place team gets the prize the winning team didn't chose."

"I'm not eliminated!" Kylee exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes." Chef replied, "You see that tree fort over there?"

Kylee turned and saw the tree fort.

"Stay up there during the night if you value your life." Chef explained, "I will bring your competition over the next four days, try to win or you're out for good."

"Got it." Kylee nodded.

"The stuff you brought with you is still at Wawanakwa and will be brought to you if you're eliminated." Chef concluded, "Good luck and try not to die!"

"I will." Kylee nodded as Chef boarded the boat of losers and drove it away into the fog.

When he had vanished a wolf howled and Kylee dashed to the tree fort and climbed up to it. When she arrived inside there were four beds, not five just four.

"Revenge will be mine." Kylee grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Boney Island (1): **Kylee

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

_**Votes**_

* * *

**Kylee: **Barbara: (void)

**Sensan: **Barbara: (void)

**Wilbur: **Barbara: (void)

**Luiza: **Barbara: (void)

**Ion: **Barbara: (void)

**Tania:** Barbara: (void)

**Holly:** Kylee x7 and Barbara x1

**Barbara:** Kylee (Void)

* * *

Barbara: (7 but switched) 1

Kylee: (1 but switched) 7

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**There you have it, this is why it's called Boney Island! I came up with the concept halfway through Return to the Island, and I instantly made this cast and began planning. Kylee was supposed to be that elimination that would just say, HEY! This isn't a normal fic where all the bad guys go first, in this one anyone could go, there are more villains, I will eliminate people for strategic reasons, Messing up in challenges, and just because they're annoying. To be honest the only three definite eliminations are the first three, after that I'll decide as I write the chapter and I have a vague but changeable script. Overall I had fun writing this, I had interteam communication. Quite a lot of character development and a twist very few people would've seen coming. Once again I did have fun writing for specific characters but I tried to flesh out more people. For example in the planning stages Wilbur wasn't supposed to be a scaredy cat but was supposed to be intimidating and slightly insane. But the fearful approach works so much better when I have Donald there too. I know Team Bush and Team Juggernaut got little to no development but it will come, I want to focus on the team that loses more than the team that wins like the show does. But this was fun and if I have anything to say about it the next chapter will have even more character development so it's easier to pick a favorite.**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Is Boney Island a Good Twist or a bad one that you really don't care for? And Follow up question what four do you want to join Kylee there?**

* * *

**Next Time: A return of a season One favorite challenge rocks things up and one team regrets their decisions the previous night.**


	4. Chapter 2 Pt 1: Revenge of the Awakathon

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Two Part 1: Revenge of the Awakathon**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, or any of it's seasons, characters, or locations. However I do own any OC that appears in this story so don't steal them please.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A Over the Top Catholic, Raging Confessionals, Holly bashing her head against a wall, Smoking, lack of sleep, Food that is semi edible, An insomniac, Character development, and a Voodoo Witch. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame so early in the morning you had to wonder if he really was awake or if it was just the Lattes. Either way it was phenomenally early for even Total Drama.

"Last Time on Total Drama Boney Island." Chris announced with a sadistic grin, "We brought Twenty Four teenagers to the Island to compete in a brand new season with brand Newish challenges. There was yelling, there was scheming, and there was... Holly being a villain?"

_Lightning flashed again and suddenly Holly's eyes didn't look warm anymore, they were uninviting and angry, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out some paper before tossing it into the puddle._

"yeah didn't see that coming." Chris stated, "The three teams were strangely named and are The Warshippers, Team Juggernaut, and Team Bush... Is it me or does that sound like a presidential campaign? Oh Well team Bush were the big winners and ended up with the most amazing cabin in Total Drama History! Seriously the Spa Hotel looks like a tool shed compared to it. However The Warshippers lived up to their name and continued to fight with one another and ended up losing the challenge, and in an even more shocking ending Kylee their Host proclaimed leader got the boot!"

_"Hold up, I know for a fact that Ion, Wilbur, Luiza, and Sensan were voting for you!" Kylee exclaimed pointing at Barbara angrily._

_"Guess you were wrong." Barbara replied waving goodbye to Kylee._

_"Are you going to do anything about this?' Kylee demanded looking at Chris._

_"About what?" Chris asked, "You lost get over it."_

"However confession cameras revealed Holly as our saboteur, Why? We don't know!" Chris exclaimed holding his arms up, "But the drama has only started right here, right now! On Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Team Bush's Cabin**

* * *

Katharine was lightly snoring with her eyes cover while she dreamed of taunting her brother for making it further than him.

_"Final Six! HA!" Katahrine laughed as her parents stood next to her and shut the door to Terrance's room, "I'm the favorite now!"_

_"And you have a hot boyfriend." Her mother pointed out._

_"YEAH!" Katharine grinned running to the door and flinging it open to see her gorgeous boyfriend standing there._

_"Hey babe.": he greeted before shaking his head and getting water all over her._

"Huh?" Katharine asked before lifting her eye cover and seeing Veegie shaking his hair dry while standing on her bed.

"Rawrgh." veegie snorted looking directly at her.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_" Katharine screamed extremely loudly probably waking everyone in camp.

Suddenly with a loud ear bleeding screech the PA system came to life.

"**This is your Seven AM Wakeup call, at least it would be if Katharine hadn't beaten me to it! ha ha.**" Chris laughed over the PA, "**You better get your butts down to the Mess Hall or it's open season on campers. Since the rain kind of ruined our props for today's challenge we had to come up with something interesting, which means painful for you guys!**"

"Get off my bed!" Katharine ordered and Veegie just cocked his head to the side.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** (She's still in her pajamas) I would strangle Veegie if I could but we need him for elimination fodder, but really I'm this close to smashing a vase over his head.

* * *

"Did you see George or was it a nightmare?" Conner asked as Katharine walked into the living room of team Bush's cabin.

"Veegie was sitting on my bed drying himself off." Katharine explained as she sat down and sighed, "Boy am I glad we have our own bathrooms in here."

"Indeed, it would be quite annoying to have to shower with a bunch of people I don't know." Ariel nodded from where she was sitting on the couch next to Conner.

"Are you two dating or something?" Katharine asked.

"I have a boyfriend." Ariel replied.

"And I have a girlfriend." Conner nodded.

"Okay then.' Katharine nodded before sitting down next to Jay who was holding two pairs of socks, one was neon green and the other was Hot pink.

"Hmmm..." jay trailed.

"What are you doing?" Katharine asked.

"Picking which pair of socks is better." Jay replied, "I like my hunger games print green socks but I do want to advertise my new lovely pink ones."

"... Sure." Katharine replied turning her head and scooting away a little.

"Hey have you seen Jarvis this morning?" Conner asked.

"Nope." Katharine replied, "Not since two last night when we went to bed."

"Why would you go to bed at two?" Jay asked, "Isn't that a little late especially in a game where a potential challenge is an Awakathon?"

"Please CHris isn't that repetitive." Katharine waved off.

"He's repeated challenges before." jay replied, "Plus aren't you tired?"

"A bit." Katharine replied, "Nothing sleeping in won't fix though."

"yeah the likelihood of that is about as likely as Veegie starting his own business as a lawyer and being successful." Jay replied glaring at her teammates, "Did anyone stay up that late besides her?"

"You and George are the only ones that got more than seven hours of sleep." Conner replied shocking his teammate.

"That is bad Conner! I thought you'd have more common sense than that as our team leader and all." Jay explained crossing her arms, "Do you realize that sleep is very important."

"Not really, I'm still beautiful and if you still believe sleep makes one pretty just look at George." Conner explained.

Jay began seething angrily as Duke walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair before sighing in happiness.

Jay spared no time in zipping over to him and leaning on his chair.

"Hi Duke, how are you this morning?" Jay asked looking all dreamy.

"Good." Duke replied cockily, "How else would I feel?"

"Tired." Jay replied before turning bright red, "Excuse me."

Jay took off awkwardly and Duke rolled his eyes.

"My girl isn't going to like how she's hitting on me." Duke sighed.

"Just do what I do." Conner replied, "Tell her you love her in the confessional."

"Does it work?" Duke asked curiously.

"I won't find out till I get home will I?" Conner asked.

"I have a baby back home so I have no time for apologizing to my boyfriend." Ariel replied.

"Didn't you say you broke up with him?" Katahrine asked.

"No I said I thought he was cheating on me." Ariel replied rolling her eyes, "There's a huge difference."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** How was I supposed to know that? Ariel is kind of annoying me today, actually everyone is, maybe George and Jay were right about getting more sleep especially with the risk of night challenges in the future.

**Conner:** I love a good cat fight, Ariel and Katharine can usually get along but they were at each others throats all morning.

**Jay:** Duke is so hot! I wish he would notice me! Well he notices me but he doesn't exactly like me does he?!

* * *

"So why exactly did Jay run away?" Duke asked pointing in the direction of the bedrooms.

"I dunno, she always acts weird around you dude." Conner replied.

"Probably because the babes can't resist me." Duke smirked leaning back in his chair, "How long until our gourmet breakfast for winning yesterday?"

"Twelve minutes. We can head over there any time." Conner replied.

"Why not now?' George asked as he walked into the Living Room, "If any of us show up fashionably late we'll all be punished."

"Despite how much I hate to agree with you George, you are right." Conner nodded, "The moment Jay comes back we'll go there as a team minus Jarvis and Veegie."

"Where are they at?" George asked.

"Who knows?" Conner asked making George look at him awkwardly, "What? role call is hard on my brain."

"No it's not Conner." George replied.

"I know, just playing with ya." Conner grinned, "Be glad you weren't the first one kicked off."

"Was I a target?" George asked.

"No but now there's no more shame." Conner replied.

"Yes there is, the first one voted off the team, or if we start a losing streak, or there are many other things that can go wrong but I'm not going to sit here and name them all." George replied.

"Whatever." Conner shrugged.

"Okay I'm back.' jay announced as she walked into the room.

"What did you go and do?" Ariel asked.

"I used the confessional upstairs." Jay replied.

"There's a confessional upstairs?" Ariel asked in shock.

* * *

**Bush Cabin Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** It's so clean, and it actually smells nice! YAY!

**Jay:** I can't believe no one else noticed this, it's labelled and everything.

**George:** I can't be the only one unhappy with my team can I?

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

The eight members of team Juggernaut were changed and ready to go but several girls were still applying makeup in minimal amounts seeing as Chris a love for the second challenge of the season being disgusting and/or wet.

"you girls are taking forever." Winston commented.

His response was Ace looming into his face growling forcing him to back up in fear while she advanced, her nose always within two inches of his eye.

"Ace back away from the annoying waste of skin." Donald ordered making Ace back away but shoot daggers back at her opponent.

"You guys can always go on ahead of us." Serena explained as she and Lydia applied eye shadow.

"Nah, if we show up as a unified unit we'll look tougher." Raelynn replied before yawning loudly.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ace asked approaching the other girl.

"A little, for me it's easier to stay awake than to sleep, I'd do okay if we had a challenge where we had to stay awake for the entire time." Raelynn explained, "I'm counting on Chris using some sleeping gas so I can actually get some sleep."

"Why don't you tell him it'd torture you and then he'll definitely use it." Ace suggested.

"Yeah the only problem with that is he's viewing us right now to come up with material to mock us with." Donald argued, "He's bound to pick a painful challenge for today."

"The second challenges have a tendency to be messy." Ace nodded, "That is true."

"Or painful." Raelynn added, "Wait scratch that, they're always painful."

"Indeed." Donald nodded, "But no matter the challenge we will prevail, we need to get a leg up over team Bush to have a steady advantage to overcome our weaknesses."

"What weaknesses?" Ace asked.

Donald pointed behind her where Serena was holding up two identical pairs of shoes trying to decide what to wear, Raelynn had fallen asleep, Joe was putting hairspray in his Afro, Lydia was following a fly around, and Winston was glaring at Donald.

"You mean those weaknesses." Ace nodded, "My bad."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** When picking teams pick the ones without quirks first, At least I have Ace and Lawrence to rely on, Ace is tough as nails and won't let anything get past her while Lawrence has enough common sense to keep our team afloat, the rest are kind of expendable.

**Serena:** You know, I think I'm getting along with everyone wonderfully, except Winston, I really am lost as to why he hates Strait people like a Homophobe hates gay people.

**Ace:** I'm this close to ripping his throat out! Gotta remember the plan to get his immunity revoked though.

* * *

"Can we hurry up, I'm starving." Winston whined.

"Then leave without us!" Serena replied without any care in her voice.

"No way, the moment you guys are out of my sight there will be kissing and everything else strait couples do!" Winston replied, "I will not leave you sinners alone."

"Blah Blah Blah, just shut up!" Lawrence ordered.

"You seem angry." Joe commented.

"He's pissing me off!" Lawrence exclaimed, "How does he expect anyone to respect him when he doesn't respect anyone back?"

"I'm your superior." Winston stated loudly.

"See!" Lawrence hissed, "He isn't normal!"

"I'd bite my tongue you gay hater!" Winston growled.

"If you keep this up i'll turn into one!" Lawrence yelled.

"I don't have to take this" Winston yelled, "I'll be out on the balcony if anyone wants to apologize!"

"For what?" Serena demanded but he was already gone.

"That boy is fifty bolts short of a finished plane if you ask me." Ace commented putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it." Donald nodded, "I was the one who picked him."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team clearly needs to learn a lesson, especially the girls, all I have to do is lock them in a room together and bam instant lesbian.

**Raelynn:** I don't think Winston really knows what causes sexuality, you can't just chose to be gay, well okay you can, but it happens to be a feeling people get not some warped religion where Humans won't repopulate and cease to exist after a generation.

**Lawrence:** Winston is getting on my last nerve, not only did he keep us up last night with his snoring but from the moment he woke up we've been on the receiving end of his insults.

* * *

**The Warshippers cabin: Girls side**

* * *

"... The Power and the Glory, forever and ever, Amen." Barbara smiled as she concluded her prayer and stood up from next to her bed, "Today is going to be a good day."

"Hey Barbara?" Luiza asked.

"yes?" Barbara asked turning to the other girl.

"How come you don't act like that at any other time?" Luiza asked.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well you just prayed and didn't try to force it down our throats." Luiza replied, "Usually you'd demand we all pray with you."

"Oh it was a private prayer, we'll pray as a group at breakfast, OR ELSE!" Barbara yelled clenching her fist.

"And the psycho returns." Luiza sighed hanging her head, "Has anyone seen Tania by the way?"

"Nope." Holly replied from the bed opposite Barbara's.

"She said she was going hunting for magic mushrooms, also known as edible sins." Barbara explained.

"You should start a antidrug campaign." Luiza suggested, "You might accomplish something with your attitude there."

"It's one of my goals." Barbara grinned.

"Well I'm really excited for today because it's my first challenge." Holly smiled, "I know that the challenges are what makes Total Drama so interesting so I can't wat to be a part of one."

"Sorry to rain on your parade Holly but you were a part of yesterday's challenge." Barbara explained.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** (Her eyes are angry looking and she seems bored) Yeah Kylee determined that for me, Heh heh, good thing I got back at her right?

* * *

"I guess..." Holly trailed.

Everyone's attention was taken from Holly when a loud knock sounded on the door.

"You can come in!" Luiza exclaimed.

The door opened and Ion and Sensan walked in.

"Where's Wilbur?" Luiza asked looking behind the duo.

"He wouldn't come inside on account of there being a chance of being yelled at." Sensan explained, "So he's at the Mess Hall right now waiting for us."

"Okay." Luiza nodded, "Have either of you seen Tania yet?"

"Nope." Ion replied, "Should we have?"

"She's finding edible sins!" Barbara explained.

"Well then I'll talk to her at breakfast." Sensan nodded, "But we need to win today!"

"I agree, we're behind a player and that's Kylee thanks to Barbara." Luiza grumbled.

"HEY!" Barbara complained shooting Luiza a glare.

"You can't argue your way out of this one Barbara." Luiza laminated lowering her eyebrows and staring at Sensan with a pained expression.

"Yeah..." Sensan trailed, "Let's just head to the mess Hall before Chef comes a knocking."

"Good plan." Luiza nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** With the team I have I need an ally and quickly. Sensan and the guys are tight and I'm stuck with two definite eliminations and Holly. So I either ally with Holly or Ally with the guys.

**Sensan:** I am hoping we can pull together the will to win as a team, but if we cannot I think we'll eliminate whoever is holding us back, I'm still unsure about who switched the votes but all fingers point to Barbara, even my own.

**Barbara:** I can't believe they still don't believe me about not switching the votes, I mean really guys?!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The Twenty Three remaining campers were having their first dose of Chef's breakfast menu. It appeared to be cereal in some grey liquid that clearly wasn't milk, or at least wasn't milk from cows. Unlike last night both The Warshippers and Team Juggernaut had identical meals, however Team Bush was gorging on what appeared to be chocolate muffins, and the chocolate chips were still gooey.

"This is the dumps." Tania complained as her team sat around her, "We're not allowed to sit with other teams."

"Why are you upset?" Luiza asked through a mouthful of cereal, "Last night you said you hated them."

"Yeah but now there's just one more rule I have to follow, Chris is like a government you know." Tania explained.

"Yeah a corrupt government." Ion replied making Wilbur and Luiza grin.

"What exactly are we eating anyway?" Holly asked holding up a spoonful of the cereal and examining it.

"Who know." Wilbur sighed.

"Eat it anyway, What Chef feeds us may be disgusting but it is healthy, well usually." Sensan explained, "I can't exactly say anything seeing as this is only our second meal served by him."

"I'm sorry but I am not eating anything that doesn't have God's blessing." Barbara explained, "So I'll starve if you don't pray with me."

"Pray by yourself." Luiza ordered making Barbara glare at her.

"You want me to starve?!" Barbara demanded.

"Hmmmm... Not really but you are being given food so it's no fault of mine." Luiza replied, "If Kylee asked me if I wanted to pray with her I'd decline and she'd just pray by herself but you're... Just obsessed."

"It's a shame you do not respect the gifts God has provided." Barbara replied.

"You call this a gift?" Ion demanded pointing at his cereal which was bubbling for some reason.

"Yes." Barbara nodded making Ion and Wilbur exchange a worried glance.

"Well I for one am excited about today." Holly grinned with glee, "It's going to be great!"

"Says you." Wilbur replied, "You weren't there yesterday when Larry almost ate my foot."

"Your foot was nowhere near Larry's mouth!" Luiza argued.

"Hey Luiza why are we being fed eatable food when we lost yesterday?" Tania asked.

"Just shut up and eat your ******* cereal." Luiza replied stuffing more of it in her face.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Knowing Chef, the cereal was probably laced with laxatives.

**Holly:** That cereal was disgusting, I feel sick!

**Barbara:** Luiza will be denied access to Heaven for that, we all know that she's part of the small minority that doesn't respect God.

* * *

"So Ion, written any good songs lately?" Luiza asked awkwardly.

"Cha! I wrote this righteous song the other day about the arrival of Autumn, it was really deep." Ion replied, "Wanna hear a few verses."

"We'll pass on your unholy rocker music." Barbara replied.

"But this one isn't rock Barbara." Ion argued.

"Those two are really going at it huh Holly." Wilbur grinned as he leaned over towards Holly.

"It's totally like when I was on this commercial set for a deodorant commercial and the main actor's coffee wasn't hot enough." holly replied with a giggle, "People are dumb."

"Er... Okay then." Wilbur nodded confused by the choice words Holly had just used.

"Music is an emotional expression full of feelings." Ion explained to Barbara calmly.

"No it's racket and screaming nowadays, the lyrics are all about breaking various rules, the stars always wind up with drug overdoses and what they refer to as "Expressive" Piercings and tattoos." Barbara explained, "And the sooner you grow up and realize you're damaging people the better."

Ion looked offended and angry.

"Stay calm Ion, we all have different tastes, Barbara just hates other tastes in music." Sensan explained.

"You might want to let go of my shoulder there Sensan." Ion growled making the boy remove his hand, "Barbara why can't you just say I don't like your music?"

"Because it's dark, brooding, and happens to just downright suck." Barbara explained as if that would solve the problem while crossing her arms confidently.

"... Excuse me while I go draw upside down crosses all over Barbara's suitcase." ion grumbled as stood and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"I better stop him." Sensan sighed standing up and following his teammate.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** So the thing is, Holly is talking a lot more and I don't know if anyone else has noticed yet but she kind of speaks with a dark tone sometimes... Weird.

**Sensan:** Barbara sure can bring out the anger in people by just being herself can't she?

**Ion:** I Hate Barbara, no one insults music in front of me and gets away with it! I will throw the challenge *****, you hear me?!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's table**

* * *

"This actually looks edible." Joe commented taking a bite of the cereal and spitting it out in disgust, "EW!"

Joe turned and saw Raelynn's face covered in what he had just spit out.

"Thanks." Raelynn drawled sleepily.

"Uh... You're welcome." Joe replied awkwardly looking at his teammates who were either holding their temples or just sighing loudly and staring at him.

"Joe, just stop while you're behind." Donald requested, "It's for the best."

"What am I stopping?" Joe asked.

"Being a straight, gay hater!" Winston exclaimed before Ace clamped her hand over his mouth in annoyance.

"Licking my hand won't get you anywhere seeing as I'm wearing gloves." Ace stated suddenly which made Winston cross his arms angrily with her hand still clamping his mouth shut.

"You know this food isn't too bad." Lydia smiled as she took a bite, "I was expecting much worse especially from Chef."

"Yeah why is it edible?" Serena asked looking at her food sceptically.

"He's losing his edge maybe?" Lawrence suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't be that." Donald replied, "Those cockroaches did eat most of the food yesterday so he may not have much to feed us."

Everyone groaned at this revelation and stared at the food guessing it would be the best food they'd get for weeks unless they won the challenges in first.

"This food makes me feel sleepy." Raelynn yawned.

"Everything makes you feel sleepy." Donald replied but Raelynn's head fell on the table and she began to lightly snore.

"She said she couldn't get any sleep last night due to the rain." Serena explained.

"Let's hope it isn't an Awakathon today then or we're hosed." Donald replied crossing his arms.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** My team is going to die in survival challenges, seriously I have no faith in them right now, we've been here a day and we only beat the Warshippers by a couple of seconds, if things don't pick up we might be short a few players.

**Raelynn:** I can stay awake for hours if I need to, as long as people are talking, or the sun is shining in my eyes I am unable to fall asleep, So if we had a Awakathon like Donald said I would do all right until night.

**Afro Joe:** I may not be the smartest or the strongest but I know how Total Drama works, right now Donald isn't exactly being a team player is he?

* * *

Lawrence smiled as he pushed his empty bowl away, now Chef couldn't hurt him on account of him eating everything that had been put in front of him so far.

"Why do you look so pleased?" Serena asked.

"Due to the incompetence of the cooking I am exceptionally pleased to be done with it." Lawrence explained making Serena's eyelids droop in annoyance.

"Okay." Serena replied turning to Ace who was sitting next to her and stuffing her face with cereal, "Ever noticed how much Lawrence uses big words?"

Ace stopped eating and rubbed "milk" off her face before turning to Serena.

"Not really, he just has an extended vocabulary, nothing wrong with that." Ace replied before returning to her food.

"Do you not find this gross?" Serena demanded.

"Not really." Ace replied, "I've had much worse, and I'm going to have much worse when I sign up for air cadets, but I'm too young!"

"Plus the army has no room for people such as yourself Alice." Winston commented.

Before anyone else could react Ace had grabbed Winston by the shirt and slammed him on his back on the table.

"No one calls me Alice, got it pea brain?!" Ace growled shaking the boy and letting him fall to the floor in pain and shock.

"Geez Ace, wasn't that an overreaction?" Donald asked.

"Are you guys seriously defending Winston?" Ace asked.

Her team looked at one another before shaking their heads no in response.

"Good, I don't like being called Alice." Ace growled, "Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" Joe saluted.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** Alice definitely is a lesbian seeing as she hates the girly aspect to her name. I should know I am gay myself.

**Ace:** As if Winston being annoying wasn't enough, we also can't vote him out until we lose at least one time, Joy!

**Serena:** Why exactly does Ace hate being called Alice? She said it was because it was too girly but I think there's likely another reason, no one beats someone up for something as small as Girly. Or do they?

* * *

**Team Bush's table**

* * *

Team Bush was gorging on muffins, Chef had gone out of his way to reward them, because if he drove the contestants to try harder he would be paid more, However not everyone was a fan of his cooking.

"Why don't we eat garbage and bugs like civil people?" Jarvis demanded.

"All aboard the crazy train." Conner smirked making his teammates laugh.

"You may mock me now but in ten years when you're addicted to your job, your house, and your kids you'll be wishing you were me." Jarvis explained.

"Sure we will." Conner sighed, "You know you are a brilliant mind Jarvis, you should be in a position of power, on a desert island."

"No thanks, I'd rather live with my Weed, my box, and my clothes. And the only reason I wear those is because I hate being arrested." Jarvis explained.

"No way." Conner gasped sarcastically.

"Why do you live in a box?" Jay asked peering from beside Duke, "Don't you still live with your parents?"

"They wanted me to keep goin ta school." Jarvis explained, "I hate school, No one liked me, And then one day the answer came to me from a rich man who was visitin town, he said you don't need an education, workin in da oilfield is where it's at. At that moment I knew that my life was going to be good, with that in mind I met a happy hippie in the park named Deek, he told me that the addictions of greed and money were too great and only mother nature could heal me, he then sold me Weed and now I live happily in a cardboard box on one hundred and seventh ave."

"Wow, that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Conner sighed, "Neither of them told you that being homeless was a good thing."

"That's how a selfish addicted person would view life but I 'ave a better outlook." Jarvis argued.

"I'm not one to argue with other people's opinions, well unless they're stupid and not mine." Conner replied, "Get a life Jarvis."

"I'm alive therefor that's an invalid argument." Jarvis replied making Conner sigh and smack his head against the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Conner'd be dumb with his opinions or whatever, go where's Tania I need some weed!

**Conner:** Jarvis is an idiot, the only reason he isn't going to be eliminated first is due to Veegie, and George.

* * *

"So Jay, what is it that you like about me most?" Duke asked with a cocky grin.

"Um... Er... Guh... D-Don't Y-You have a G-girlfriend." jay stuttered.

"Yeah but I want to know why you keep hitting on me." Duke replied.

"Because you're handsome and you have strong muscles..." jay replied turning redder with every word, "Is it getting hot in here."

"Um Jay, you know he's flat out rejecting you right?" George asked pointing at jay.

"No he isn't, I shall have his heart!" Jay exclaimed putting her arms in the air.

"Zip it George." Duke stated with a glare, "I really do like compliments so unless you want to be even more deformed I suggest you stop talking right now."

"Geez, I wasn't meaning any harm Duke, honest." George replied holding his hands out defensively.

"Sure you weren't." Duke replied cracking his knuckles to intimidate the much shorter boy.

"Why is Duke giving jay attention?" Ariel demanded, "I'm the pretty one!"

"I'm actually the pretty one." Katharine argued.

"You're both pretty." Conner replied, "Now stop arguing!"

Ariel and Katharine were saved from further destruction of their acquaintance by the host with the most walking in.

"Who's ready for a challenge?!" Chris demanded making several people groan.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Katharine thinks she's prettier than me?

**Katharine:** Ariel thinks she's prettier than me?

**Duke:** I'm not one to stop a girl from complimenting me, she can hit on me but the moment she tries to go further i'll have to stop her. Shouldn't be hard.

**Jay:** I don't know, I've always had a thing for muscles for some reason, and Duke has plenty.

* * *

"It is way too early in the morning for this!" Conner complained.

"Yeah, you don't compete your team is a leg down, just because you're captain doesn't mean you're safe." Chris pointed out while motioning to The Warshippers who were still short two members.

"We can't start until; Sensan and Ion get back." Luiza pointed out.

"I have a solution." Chris replied pulling out earplugs and applying them to his ears.

"What are the-" Lawrence started before he was cut off by Chris pulling out a Megaphone and then lifting a Airhorn to it.

The sound was so loud it messed up several camper's hair and made Veegie's cheeks flap like they were in a wind tunnel.

"I think I have their attention." Chris grinned.

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled unable to understand him due to the ringing in her ears.

As the group recovered Sensan and Ion burst into the mess hall looking worried.

"Is something wrong?!" Ion asked.

"Chris, that's what." Luiza replied while rubbing her ear to try and make them hear normally.

"Attention Campers." Chris announced getting the twenty three camper's attention, "Today you will be competing in a season one favorite, well of mine at least, The most gruelling, tiring, painful challenge many of you will ever experience."

"Well what is it?" Joe demanded.

"An awakathon." Chris grinned making everyone groan.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Isn't much different from my regular life is it now?

* * *

"The rules are simple." Chris explained, "Stay awake, whether it rains on you, whether you pass out from exhaustion, and even if it takes a week you must defeat your opponents to win the challenge, not only to be safe but to win delicious food, and of course Today's exciting reward."

"What is it?" Donald asked out of curiosity.

"Seeing as we're early in the game and you aren't really deprived yet we decided the reward will be a clue to a Chris Mclean Brand Immunity idol." Chris explained making several people perk up, "There is only one at the moment and if you use it it's an instant get out of losing free card."

"That will be helpful." Barbara muttered to herself.

"Of course you need to come in first to win this reward, which means The Warshippers are already at a disadvantage by one Kylee." Chris pointed out.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Sensan sighed dropping his head.

"Anyway, The rules are simple, you fall asleep you're out of the challenge, the team with the last player or players standing wins the challenge while the team that loses all its members first must join me at the bonfire pit tonight for a little team rearranging." Chris grinned making Raelynn and Serena exchange a worried glance, "Another rule is you aren't allowed to leave the bonfire pit area for the entire challenge until you have been eliminated save bathroom breaks, you will not shower, you will be served by Chef out there, and you may or may not be mauled by a pack of bears. But rest assured that last time they only made three days, so don't be ashamed if you lose, well unless your team loses that is."

"So you're not feeding us Turkey or exhausting us this time?" Joe asked.

"Actually the cereal and muffins were laced with crushed sleeping pills." Chris grinned, "They would knock you out normally but now they'll make you fail miserably."

"Isnt this a little unfair seeing as Raelynn has insomnia and got barely any sleep last night?" Ace asked.

"Of course, but doing something about it makes it unfair to the other teams so sorry Raelynn but if you fall asleep you're out." Chris explained, "Now onward to the Bonfire pit."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** At least this will be a good challenge to have a reason to vote Raelynn off, if we lose that is.

**Sensan:** I can stay awake for twenty four hours if I have to so I should do okay in this challenge, however some people are going to crack like eggs during this.

**Conner:** The odds aren't in our favor, why did we only get five hours of sleep last night? Why?

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

"Okay guys save your energy." Sensan ordered his team as they sat down looking worried, "The sleeping powder should wear off in about twelve hours."

"This is going to hurt." Wilbur muttered.

"I know it is." Sensan nodded, "But we can't give up hope, we need to win!"

"How are we supposed to stay awake anyway?" Wilbur asked raising his hand, "If boredom doesn't put us to sleep first."

"Partner up." Sensan suggested.

"Yeah because that worked so well yesterday." Barbara commented.

"Zip it traitor!" Holly exclaimed, "I know you switched the votes."

Barbara stuck her tongue out childishly in response to this.

"What do we do if our partner falls asleep?" Luiza asked crossing her arms.

"Just find someone who isn't asleep, if it kept Trent and Gwen awake it can keep us awake." Sensan nodded.

"Um problem, there are seven of us." Tania growled.

"Then form a group of three." Sensan explained.

"I'm partnering with Sensan." Ion growled before glaring at Barbara.

"I'll go with Holly." Wilbur muttered.

"Why am I stuck with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Luiza demanded.

"You didn't call someone." Sensan explained, "Knowing Tania and Barbara though you shouldn't have to wait long before you can partner with someone else."

HEY!" Barbara complained glaring at Luiza.

"Deal with it!" Tania yelled waving her fist at Sensan.

"This is going to be a long challenge." Luiza sighed holding her temple.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** At first we all just stayed with our teams but I guess Chris wasn't stopping us so we all started mingling as more and more people fell asleep.

**Sensan:** The main reason I suggested pairing up was so Ion could stay away from Barbara, he is volatile right now.

* * *

"I'm already half asleep." Raelynn mumbled before putting her head in her hands.

She was prevented from falling asleep by Donald blowing on a whistle.

"I'm awake!" Raelynn yelled waving her arms frantically before falling off the log she'd been sitting on and she started to stare at the sky.

"Need I remind you this is an immunity challenge?" Donald asked, "And it will have a effect on your teammates when the consider who to vote for."

This seemed to get the team's attention.

"We aren't really acquainted that well, and if we lose friendships will play very little in deciding who to vote for, therefor if you're out first it shows weakness to your teammates." Donald explained, "Even if I were the first one to fall."

"Yeah but isn't that a little unfair to Raelynn in this circumstance?" Lawrence asked as he helped her up.

"It's not anyone's fault but her own that she falls asleep, she knew the risks when applying." Donald explained.

'And she's straight." Winston added before receiving a whack to the head courtesy of Ace.

"Zip it or else!" Ace ordered making Serena and Lydia laugh a little.

"Well why don't we just keep talking to her?" Lydia asked, "Like talk about beans, beans are good and are really good in chilli, *Gasp!* Do you think Chef will make Chilli at some point?"

"Maybe..." Joe trailed edging away a little but still watching Lydia.

"Okay team, you may wander around but just don't fall asleep." Donald ordered, "That is my only request."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Ace saluted before sitting down on a stump and watching the lake lap against the shore with a bored expression.

"Well I'm going to go preach the word of the gay future." Winston announced standing up and walking away which made his team sigh in relief.

* * *

**Confesssional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team doesn't seem to understand that the years of oppression are over, we are now the dominant sexuality and we shall turn the tables making them the minority, Join me brethren for the world is ours to take not to share!

**Donald:** Winston is nuts, I mean that seriously too, he's a A level nut.

**Raelynn:** My favorite part about this challenge is that when I do fall asleep I will actually sleep. Silver lining I guess.

* * *

Conner yawned loudly as he sat in a circle with the majority of his team, Jarvis and Veegie had run off somewhere so it left the six people who weren't crazy sitting around. And right now both Jay and George looked worried about their team's tiredness.

"Guys you can't fall asleep you know that right?" jay asked.

"And get hideous bags under our eyes like Gwen did?" Katharine asked while checking her nails, "No way."

"You're throwing the challenge?" George asked with a gasp.

"Yeah why not?" Katharine asked, "We're tired and if we lose Veegie goes home for being a wild animal and peeing on Ariel's leg."

"She's right." Ariel nodded, "So stop being try hards and just relax."

"No way!" George argued, "Why waste being safe now when you can just wait until you lose for real?"

"Because we won't lose for real, We won the first challenge and this is only going to happen once." Conner explained, "Now either shut up or leave because I'm going to try and sleep in about an hour."

Jay and George glanced at each other and stood up before walking away from their team.

"Why are they doing this?" Jay asked with a sigh.

"They're a tight foursome." George explained, "They get to call the shots and we're just extras."

"This sucks, if we start a losing streak we might actually go home instead of someone who actually deserves it." Jay sighed, "We know they're gunning for Veegie first and maybe Jarvis next."

"Actually it could be either me or Jarvis seeing as Conner hates my guts with a passion." George explained.

"Why does he hate you anyway?" jay asked as they stopped next to the dock of shame.

"I really can't say, I'm not exactly handsome enough Is my guess." George replied.

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've heard ever, Literally." Jay stated dryly, "Conner really isn't a complete idiot, some parts are missing."

The both of them started laughing at this.

"Anyway, don't listen to those bullies, they're all jerks, except Duke of course." Jay sighed dreamily.

"Jay, he hasn't really said anything nice to you at all." George replied, "He's just eating up your compliments and then ignoring your feelings."

"So? I'm in love." Jay grinned looking into the sky with a dreamy expression.

"It's not love Jay, it's simply attraction." George replied.

"Hush, I'm imagining him without a shirt." Jay giggled.

"Like I said, attraction." George sighed holding his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Jay needs to realize how Duke is treating her right now, the guy also has a girlfriend so it'll never happen, but now how do I break the news to Jay so she'll listen?

**Jay:** I can't help how I feel, he's so hot!

* * *

Luiza was covering her ears while Barbara prayed loudly for a antisleeping blessing and Tania just sat there smoking a makeshift cigarette made out of random plants and her contract.

"There, I think god will bless our team so our sins can be forgiven." Barbara smiled.

"I'm pretty sure your God has better things to do than help you win a million dollars Barbara." Luiza growled unable to block the two out.

"If your god made Weed then he cannot be that bad." Tania grinned.

"He didn't intend for it to be used as you're using it Tania." Barbara growled, "And plus that's grass not Marijuana."

"How do you know what that even looks like?" Luiza demanded.

"From knowing sinners, like _Her_." Barbara hissed making Luiza sigh.

"Any how are you getting high off ordinary grass?" Luiza demanded shooting a glare at Tania.

"Mutant Wawanakwa grass." Tania replied like it was obvious.

"I hate this show." Luiza muttered crossing her arms and looking at Wilbur and Holly with Envy.

"This challenge is boring." Tania complained, "Why can't we do something interesting?"

"Do you want to die?" Luiza asked in astonishment.

"No, it's just that usually something cool happens to be the second challenge." Tania replied, "But this? This is lame."

"Yeah painful and Lame, better than Deadly and disgusting." Luiza replied, "Get a hold on the game you're in Tania."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** What's more painful, Staying awake for more than a day or dealing with Tania? She looked relaxed, and do you know what happens when you're relaxed? You fall asleep!

* * *

**Six Hour Mark**

* * *

It was Two PM and still no one had fallen asleep, for the most part people were just glaring at one another or talking about how mean Chris was but the odd person was beginning to yawn and every other person looked like they could fall over at any second.

"I don't think I'll make it." Raelynn yawned as she sat next to Lawrence, "What happens if that sleeping medication knocks me out and Donald hates me for it?"

"Donald won't hate you for it." Lawrence replied putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd be wary around him if I were you Lawrence." Raelynn suggested as she gazed over at where he was watching every member of his team like if they fell asleep he'd make sure they knew what they'd done wrong.

"Why should I be wary?" Lawrence asked before glancing at Raelynn who's eyes had started to droop, "RAELYNN!"

"I'm awake!" Raelynn exclaimed before looking around and her eyes fell on Donald who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Saved you there didn't I?" Lawrence asked with a small smile.

"You didn't have to you know." Raelynn replied, "We're a strong team and I could've proved myself in a later challenge."

"Do you really want to risk being eliminated before Winston?" Lawrence asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not really." Raelynn replied with a nervous smile.

"Then I'm making sure you stay awake so we can get to know you better, you seem smart, and you're really friendly so I'd rather you be able to prove yourself and stay then get eliminated before you've even done anything." Lawrence explained putting his hands on his knees and looking around.

"Okay, what do you think of the other teams in terms of this challenge?" Raelynn asked.

"Well half of Team Bush looks like they're already tired, I can't seem to find Jarvis or Veegie either, and then The Warshippers look intimidating, I'm expecting a hard battle from Luiza, Ion, and Sensan." Lawrence explained, "But I won't judge a book by its cover seeing as that's what Donald's doing to you."

"He's right though." Raelynn replied looking at the ground, "I am the weakest link."

"In an Awakathon maybe." Lawrence replied, "Winston is our weakest link."

"And besides him?" Raelynn asked looking at Lawrence to see if he was being truthful.

"I don't know." Lawrence shrugged, "We've had one challenge so maybe Donald is the weakest link, maybe I'm the weakest link."

"Stop trying to make me feel better, It's not working very well." Raelynn muttered.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Lawrence asked.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** I don't really have many friends back home seeing as I attend a private school due to... Uh just cut this out, I'm just blabbering.

**Raelynn:** I know i'll be asleep sooner rather than later, imagine me! Winning this game, I'm not going to able to win individual immunity easily at all.

* * *

"So tired." Katharine groaned, "The sudden wakeup, the fact that I was in English at this time a week ago, and the medication are not helping."

"Try to stay awake, I'm not tired so you shouldn't be." Conner replied crossing his arms.

"I'll try." Katharine yawned smacking her lips sleepily.

"You'll try or you'll do?" Duke demanded.

"Try." Katharine replied before her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground fast asleep.

Her entire team groaned upon seeing this.

"Well that was pathetic." Conner commented looking at the heap that was Katharine.

A loud chime was heard and Chris who was standing at his podium removed the number eight from under their name while a intern filmed it.

"What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

"We don't have that big of an effects budget so this is how we count points." Chris replied before placing the board he was using down next to several other numbers and the names of the other teams.

"gee I wonder where the money for it went." Ariel stated sarcastically.

"Into my paycheck." Chris replied without hesitation, "People adore the low amounts of money put into challenges and effects for this show, don't ask me why though."

"Wow, Raelynn wasn't the first one out." Donald snickered from a nearby tree, "Turns out the winning team really isn't as good as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conner demanded glaring at the much larger boy who was just picking grime out from under his nails barely noticing the trio.

"Don't judge a book by its cover can work two ways you know." Donald smirked, "I thought my team was weak but yours is just pathetic."

"I bet my team could win any challenge put in front of us!" Conner explained, "Even with Jarvis, Veegie and George on our team!"

"Why did you include George in that list, he doesn't look tired at all, heck he looks wide awake." Donald pointed out, "I wouldn't play cards that I don't know the number of there bud."

"I don't want to hear your comparisons, get lost!" Conner ordered.

Donald shrugged and walked away with his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Messing with their heads is pretty funny, even though I will vote Raelynn off unless someone screws up royally I still don't want to lose. A clue to the hidden immunity idol? No amount of begging will get me to give that up.

**Katharine:** Being the first one out was... Embarrassing. Really embarrassing, but I blame Veegie, he woke me up this morning!

**Conner:** Hey we aren't exactly losing yet, we're tied with The Warshippers so that's gotta mean something.

* * *

**Seven Hour Mark**

* * *

"I think the sleeping medication is wearing off." Wilbur smiled as he sat next to Holly who appeared to be drawing in the sand with a stick and muttering to herself.

Holly didn't respond and continued drawing in the sand.

'"So... Why did you sign up for Total Drama?" Wilbur asked.

"Huh?" Holly asked, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked why you signed up for the show." Wilbur replied, "We never really got to know you yesterday."

"Don't remind me." Holly replied before turning excited, "I signed up for publicity measures! You see I'm an actress and publicity is everything."

"Whoa, you're an actress?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Holly nodded proudly, "My first job was playing the baby in Webstars united. I was three at the time."

"Cool what did you go on into after that?" Wilbur asked.

"The commercial industry." holly replied, "But my next big role could show up anytime so I need to display acting skills beyond anyone before."

"Commercials, how much do you make with that job?" Wilbur asked before freezing awkwardly.

"What I'm paid?" Holly asked her face frozen in a cute pose.

"I didn't mean that, that was a personal question that I shouldn't have asked." Wilbur replied waving his hands in front of him defensively, "Let's forget I asked that!"

"Well you know people are always asking questions like that." holly sighed her eyes losing the cuteness and looking bored and spiteful instead.

"Um, Holly?" Wilbur asked in a fearful voice.

"Well it all depends, some gigs are cheap, some are really cheap-" holly explained shutting her eyes and sighing.

"What's going on?" Wilbur asked in a squeaky voice.

"-Either way I get paid a flat fee by the production company so who knows how much those guys are skimming off the top." Holly explained looking too her left with a cold stare, "And what little I do earn is direct deposited... Into my parents bank account and all I get is a small allowance and believe me it's tiny. Wait a second some to think of it Mom has been buying a lot of brand name bags lately, she could be using the money from the dental floss commercial already."

"Holly?" Wilbur asked.

"YOU VAMPIRE!" Holly yelled in rage suddenly directing a raging outburst to the camera, "JUST BECAUSE DAD STOPPED SENDING DIVORCE MONEY YOU'RE GOING TO SUCK ME DRY NOW HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF CINDERELLA OR SOMETHING-"

"Holly?" Wilbur squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Holly demanded turning to Wilbur while panting in rage.

"W-What was that?" Wilbur asked.

"What was what?" Holly asked looking at Wilbur with regained innocence and happiness.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** What the heck was that?!

**Holly:** Great Wilbur summoned a tantrum, looks like I have two options, one is to eliminate him which shouldn't be hard seeing as he's such a coward, or two scare him into being an obedient ally. Well as much as I'd like to eliminate the kid he could at least be a useful ally. I'll think this over because i'll need allies if I'm to survive, switching the votes was a one time thing, trust me, I will be voting first from now on.

* * *

Sensan and Ion were on the end of the dock of shame not too far away from the boat of losers with their feet hanging in the water. Ion looked annoyed while Sensan breathed meditatively.

"This water is freezing." Ion complained as he stared at the water in annoyance.

"It's preventing you from falling asleep so don't complain." Sensan replied.

"How is freezing my feet off going to keep me awake?" Ion demanded looking at Sensan like he was crazy.

"It is warm out so by placing your feet in cold water your blood will cool making you far more awake, Somewhat like splashing water on your face but over a period of time and with half the energy." Sensan explained as he wiggled his toes scaring off various coloured fish and what appeared to be an Eel.

"Doesn't the cold put you to sleep too?' ion asked.

"Does it look like it's fifty below out here?" Sensan asked, "Trust me, we'll last ten times longer with this strategy."

"Sure." Ion replied rolling his eyes, "But I was thinking that maybe we could... You know... Lose the challenge and vote Barbara out."

"Ion, when has that ever worked in Total Drama History?" Sensan asked.

"Scott got away with it." Ion replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, remember Courtney?" Sensan asked narrowing his eyes, "She tried to get one person eliminated and only succeeded due to an accident, Scott wanted his whole team gone, what would you rather do? Wait until we lose or risk all of us losing?"

"Sensan dude, I think you're my friend and all but Barbara insulted me and what I love, I can't just let that slide." Ion explained, "So you can do whatever you want but until she goes I'm not even going to try."

Ion stood up and shook water off his feet before starting to walk away.

"Ion." Sensan stated making Ion pause and turn.

"I'm not changing my mind." Ion replied.

"Yes but there are more people than me on this team, and some of them may not be as forgiving." Sensan explained, "If you make someone mad I cannot save you by myself."

"Then I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Ion replied stiffly.

Ion turned and marched towards the bonfire pit leaving Sensan alone with his thoughts.

"What a development we have here!" Chris exclaimed popping up next to Sensan making him jump, "Will Ion succeed? Will Barbara go home? Will this drmamatic moment win me a Gemmie? Stay tuned because this challenge is just getting started!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

The Warshippers (7): Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

Team Juggernaut (8): Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

Team Bush (7): Conner, Duke, Ariel, jay, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Boney Island (1): **Kylee

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Two Parters will be much more common this time around so rest assured that all other updates are put on hold until an arc is completed. Some chapters may be only one part though and those should be between 15,000 and 22,000 words each. This chapter was dun to write and I know what you're thinking, why an awakathon? Well let's see here... It forces character development and makes it easier to pick favorites and least favorites, Also it's time to start plots up, Like Ion's, Wilbur's, Raelynn's, and of course Donald's. Some of you may be already going nuts picking who to ship with who but I that... Sometimes. I've hinted at some ships and some friendships that I have planned but who knows what might change! I didn't expect a three part first chapter! But I have little else to say since I really want to conclude this and start working on interteam relationships.**

* * *

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think will get together and why? And who do you think is destined to fail in a relationship?**

* * *

**Next Time: One by one they all fall asleep until one remains victorious and another gets the old heave ho!**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2: Victory is Zzzzzzz

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Two Part Two: Victory is Zzzzz...**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I have any connections to it whatsoever in terms of production. I do however own any OC that appears in this fic, so don't steal them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, people falling asleep, Someone throwing the challenge, Holly bashing her head against the confessional wall, Meditative postures, Drool, A girl in a semi conscience trance, and a wild animal with the body of a human. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

**Eight Hour Mark**

* * *

The Twenty Two campers that were still awake were scattered around the campfire with various levels of drowsiness, Some members of all three teams were now talking to one another rather than their own teammates. Everyone seemed okay with this save a few that would shoot suspicious glares at their teammates Some people were standing near or on the docks and others yet were on the edges of the clearing staring into the bonfire area suspiciously, either way it was rather quiet and no one seemed overly happy, well with the exception of...

"I like this challenge, it won't kill me." Jay smiled as she looked around at her fellow campers like she had just drank several coffees.

"I hate overdrive." Ace sighed rubbing her temples and Jay bounced up and down on her heels, "Jay, if you keep this up you're going to fall asleep before anyone else."

"She's right." George nodded from where he stood nearby.

"No way!" Jay exclaimed, "I feel wide awake and as if I could win a marathon!"

"Your team is already down a player." Ace stated, "Settle down, splash some cold water on your face and you'll keep going."

"Why are you giving her advice?" Donald demanded walking up to Ace and standing between her and George.

"Because I'm nice and these two are at a disadvantage with the zombie squad over there." Ace replied pointing at where Duke, Katharine, and Conner all sat around the bonfire pit with sleepy looking eyes.

"Ace, we want to win first today not lose to them." Donald exclaimed.

"Relax Donald, the challenge is sill young and you can rely on me to stay awake for the entire thing." Ace grinned putting her hands behind her back and grinning.

"Donald, if Raelynn is still awake then we aren't beating you guys." George explained.

"Sorry George but I want to win." Donald explained, "We only lost to you guys because of luck yesterday."

"Yeah you kind of did." George nodded, "If I wasn't for Veegie we'd still be in the bushes near the cliff being hunted by a giant Hedgehog."

"At least you recognize us as the better team." Donald stated confidently only to be hit by Ace for being rude.

"Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't become friends." George explained.

"I'd trade Winston for you in a heartbeat." Donald explained, "You're at least trying in this challenge, well you and Jay... Where is the rest of your team anyway?"

Suddenly a loud chime was heard and the trio looked to where Ariel had fallen over out of tiredness.

"Okay how are they falling asleep?" Ace demanded motioning to the team.

"They stayed up almost all night." George explained, "That combined with sleeping medication equals a snooze cruise."

"Good one." Ace noted.

"Thanks." George nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** My team is mostly useless and I already know that my vote is going straight to Katharine due to how useless she was in the challenge.

**Ariel:** Hey at least I wasn't first out from my team or from the game, that disgrace falls to Katharine.

**Donald:** Team Bush is far weaker and falls for their weaknesses more than I anticipated, Maybe my team won't be the worst this season.

**Ace:** I don't know why Donald is such a dictator, if I did know I wouldn't be asking the question.

* * *

Jarvis and Veegie were sitting under a tree watching everyone else like hawks the duo happened to be just waiting for one thing, food in Veegie's mind, and loose change in Jarvis'.

"You know what Veegie, this island is almost completely devoid of people dropping money." Jarvis explained, "All I found in Ariel's suitcases this morning were her clothes and a few pictures of a baby, and who wants to have a picture of a baby when you can have something far less addicting?"

Veegie just stared blankly at the clearing not understanding a word Jarvis was saying due to the fact he didn't know what human speech was.

"I'll be keeping most of tha stuff I found in der." Jarvis explained, "Her Bras will cure a few people of addictions."

When he said this line Veegie just turned his head and Jarvis just assumed he was nodding.

"Nice to see you're still awake." George commented as he walked up to Jarvis and Veegie who both turned their heads in unison.

"Ah'm used to ta staying up for relatively long periods of time." Jarvis explained, "Not many people give us non addicted people enough credit."

"... Right..." George trailed, "I was wondering though if you wanted to help me with something."

"Depends what it is." Jarvis replied.

"Well you see, If I don't get someone on my side the final four on our team are going to be Conner, Duke, Ariel, and Katharine." George explained, "They won't listen to reason and now Ariel and Katharine are out and you or me could be going next."

"How does this concern me?" Jarvis asked looking at George suspiciously.

"I need your vote if we lose tonight." George explained.

"No way!" Jarvis exclaimed, "If we vote out one of them we'll get addicted to winning!"

"What?" George asked in confusion.

"If we lose and win we'll never get addicted but if we keep winning i'll be forced to throw a challenge." Jarvis explained with no logical sense whatsoever, "Make sense?"

"No, not at all." George replied pursing his lips, "You're insane."

"Thank you." Jarvis grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Well there goes my only hope at surviving long enough to make my mark on the game.

**Jarvis:** George like many has fallen down the slippery slope into addiction. For shame! He should take up weed, it clears the mind.

* * *

**Nine Hour Mark**

* * *

"I feel sick." Serena groaned as she held her stomach in pain, "That Cereal really did a number on me."

"Are you lactose intolerant or something?" Joe asked from beside her.

"I don't think so, but then again I don't normally eat anything containing milk or cheese so maybe I am." Serena replied before groaning again.

"It could be Chef's cooking eating through your stomach." Lydia explained, "Or maybe it's a disease! Did you know my great uncle was once quarantined in an airport?"

"Wow, you have a very short attention span." Joe commented.

"Yes I do Afro Joe." Lydia replied.

"Why did you include the word Afro in his name?" Serena asked.

"Because he told us to silly." Lydia replied while Joe nodded.

Serena looked confused however.

"Why do we have to call you Afro Joe and not just Joe?" Serena demanded.

"Because you don't call people by their last names." Joe replied.

'Wait, so your real name is... Afro." Serena replied before sighing at the stupidity.

"Yep." Joe replied, "And my brother's named Mullet."

"Wow." Serena commented, "Your parents must have really hated you."

"What do you mean hated me?!" Joe demanded angrily.

"Well they kind of named you after a hair style so... yeah..." Serena trailed while Joe glared at her.

"I'd stop while you're behind." Lydia suggested before turning to Joe, "Why did your parents name you Afro?"

"Because my family has a long standing tradition of each member having a different hairstyle and they're named after that hairstyle." Joe replied.

"That's probably one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." Serena commented, "If I was named Afro I'd change my name the moment I turned eighteen."

'so when a teacher does role call-" Lydia started.

"She says Afro." Joe replied cutting her off, "Can you girls stop making fun of my name?"

"Okay... Afro." Lydia replied making Serena snicker.

"Fine! Be jerks! I hope your stomach lining dissolves." Joe growled before storming off looking angry.

"Afro? Really?" Serena asked.

"Hey I'm not his parent so don't look at me!" Lydia replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** My parents were huge fans of the outsiders in reality and since I live in a rough neighborhood they thought it was a good idea to name me and Mullet, and they were right, I have an awesome name!

**Serena:** Next thing you know some kid will be named Apple! God I thought parents wanted their kids to get along with people and not be bullied.

**Lydia:** It's a simple form of wanting the child to be unique, Every parent wants their offspring to stick out and be unique.

* * *

"Still tired?' Lawrence asked Raelynn as the two sat side by side.

"Of course, tiredness doesn't just go away." Raelynn replied before sighing, "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and let me fall asleep."

"No way." Lawrence replied crossing his arms, "I need you to prove yourself so we can prevent your elimination."

"Why do you want to prevent my elimination?" Raelynn asked.

"Donald is charismatic, he can sway our team to vote you off, and then he'll probably ditch Winston, and then what? I don't want to fall victim to him." Lawrence explained, "If I can get you through this challenge he might actually see how much your worth and maybe he'll actually keep you around."

"Why do you care so much, even if I do well here I'll still be voted out next time we lose." Raelynn explained.

Without warning heavy footsteps approached and suddenly Donald sat down next to Raelynn.

"Nice to see you still awake." Donald noted.

"Yeah, why do you care?' Raelynn asked, "You said I was going home next."

"New material was presented by another team." Donald shrugged, "Katharine and Ariel are both asleep."

"What?" Lawrence asked, "How is that possible? It's only been Nine hours, the sun hasn't even set."

"well turns out Raelynn here is stronger than I thought, you're not completely useless." Donald explained.

"Gee thanks." Raelynn thanked sarcastically.

"Hey at least you seem less tired." Donald shrugged.

"Wait until nightfall." Raelynn replied.

Donald seemed to think for a second and smiled.

"How about I cut you a deal." Donald grinned.

"Don't hurt yourself with that knife." Raelynn commented.

"If you're still awake tomorrow morning I won't only start respecting you for surpassing your flaw but i'll also form a no voting pact with you." Donald explained, Sounds like a deal right?"

"Not happening Donald." Raelynn replied making Donald blink in confusion, "I don't understand why you'd want to form a non aggression pact rather than an Alliance where you not only get me not voting for you but also my vote tied with yours."

"So you're saying that you actually want to ally with me after how I discriminated against you?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Raelynn replied, "Forgiving and forgetting is required if you're to make it far in this game."

"You've got yourself a deal." Donald grinned shaking Raelynn's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** It's win win, If she falls asleep its reason to vote her off, if she stays awake I get an ally who not only relies on me, won't win if I bring her to the finals, and happens to be really smart. Who knew being so judgemental could have so many positive perks.

* * *

**Ten Hour Mark**

* * *

"Dude, that grass made me sleepy." Tania mumbled as she lay lazily on the grass.

"Tania, if you don't stand up you're going to pass out." Barbara complained, "And God would disapprove of you not trying your best."

"And your team won't take it very kindly." Luiza added.

Tania raised her hand and flipped off the two before letting it drop.

"Any idea why stoners are so lazy?" Luiza asked Barbara.

"I have no idea." Barbara replied, "Maybe I should bless some water and dump it on her..."

"I don't think that'll go over very well." Luiza sighed rolling her eyes.

"I mean, has she even been baptized?" Barbara asked motioning to Tania.

"Not everyone is catholic Barbara." Luiza pointed out as Tania stirred lazily.

"Well they should be." Barbara growled gazing at Tania with a very scary and angry look on her face, "... And she's asleep!"

A loud ding was heard and Chris popped out of nowhere to examine Tania.

"Wow, you guys suck." Chris laughed standing up and walking away.

"I believe he sold his soul to the devil." Luiza sighed as Chris returned to his podium.

"For once I agree with you." Barbara nodded as Tania began snoring loudly, "Even if you're wrong most of the time."

"Gee Thanks." Luiza grunted crossing her arms, "You do realize you've managed to piss off almost everyone on this team right?"

"Only because you're all satanic and sin a lot." Barbara replied.

"Doesn't the bible say it's a sin to shave miss Smooth arms?" Luiza asked.

"You aren't even catholic, what do you know about the bible?" Barbara demanded.

"Kylee and me sure got along, she seemed to be able to have a religion without pissing people off, and it was even the same one as you!" Luiza replied.

"Well... Shut up!" Barbara ordered making Luiza roll her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Barbara can be a good person when she isn't being a religious nut.

**Barbara:** I HATE LUIZA! HATE!

* * *

Jay was patting her legs to make a beat that she was humming to as Ace and Winston sat nearby avoiding eye contact and looking around angrily.

"Dun, Dun, Dumdadum!" Jay hummed before turning to Ace after falling silent, "Hey Ace, know any good songs that you can formulate with your breathing and by smacking your legs repeatedly?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the jerk sitting opposite me?" Ace growled pursing her lips.

"Hey Winston, know any good songs that you can formulate with your breathing and by smacking your legs repeatedly?" Jay asked smiling at Winston and awaiting an answer.

"Why would you ask me you HOMOPHOBE!" Winston exclaimed.

"I'm going to go somewhere with less Tension..." Jay trailed standing up and walking away happily humming what sounded suspiciously like Ella's elimination song.

"She is in a permanent good mood isn't she." Ace muttered to herself.

"Stop insulting your superiors under your breath." Winston ordered.

"Superiors?" Ace demanded turning to face her teammate, "May I ask what you mean by that?"

"Well you are a shame to society and you're not welcome." Winston replied turning to face her, "Seeing as I am the only one here who is openly gay and willing to weed the bad ideals out of you guys I am clearly your superior."

Ace narrowed her eyes angrily at Winston.

"I'm so scared." Winston drawled, "Like seriously, what are you going to do to me that I cant do back?"

Ace shot her hand forward and made contact with Winston's neck. The boy's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Ace looked to her left where several of her teammates were watching with shocked faces.

"Anyone else want to file a complaint?" Ace demanded.

"Nope." Serena replied.

"I'm good." Lydia replied holding her hands up defensively.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So what if I took my own teammate out of the challenge? I'm not a target, plus I did everyone a favor. They won't eliminate me, I'm way too strong.

**Winston:** Ace is going DOWN!

**Jay:** This challenge is amazing, I've already made friends with some of the other teams and now I'm feeling wide awake. Things couldn't get any better! (Jay grins while closing her eyes happily and smiling at the camera)

* * *

**Twelve Hour Mark**

* * *

"Wow I can't believe it's been two hours since anything interesting has happened." Chris grinned, "It's already Eight PM and the Sun will be setting in two hours, an that will separate the players from the elimination fodder."

"Do I look like I care?" Ace asked.

"I'd care since you knocked a teammate out and cost your team a bit of its lead." Chris grinned making Ace look a little worried.

"It's okay Ace, it was only Winston." Joe reassured her.

Without warning Chris suddenly sounded his airhorn waking the sleeping contestants and gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you, I was talking Joe." Chris explained.

"Sorry." Joe apologized.

"By now our sleeping medication should have worn off, The four of you that fell asleep can now leave, As of right now the nineteen of you are on your own minus an intern watching you via security camera." Chris explained, "I'll be back at Eight in the morning with the results from overnight where we will begin torturing you with various sleep inducing activities."

"You're leaving us alone! out here! with only an Intern watching us?" Ion demanded.

"Don't worry, he's good at his job." Chris replied, "And probably playing a Nintendo DS but he should alert me if something goes wrong."

"Should?" Conner asked in worry.

"Indeed." Chris nodded, "Good night, Try not to sleep."

With that being said Chris took off in a oddly quick hurry.

"What's he worried about?" Lawrence asked out loud.

"Probably his face." Luiza deadpanned before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Sensan asked walking up to the group.

"If Chris isn't here I'm going to go sit by myself, I'm done with Barbara!" Luiza called back without even turning.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Twelve hours with Barbara is my limit.

* * *

"Jarvis, where's Veegie at?" George asked as he passed the tree the two had been under earlier.

"He went off to da water." Jarvis explained pointing to the lake where Veegie was sitting up to his neck in the water staring out into the lake with a clueless expression.

"Great, what is he doing now?" George asked.

"Looking for food I reckon, but I can't make decisions for him so I wouldn't know." Jarvis explained.

As the two watched Veegie crawled out of the water, walked onto shore, and the promptly settled down in a sleeping position.

"VEEGIE! NO!" Jarvis and George yelled rushing forward but it was too late, the boy had already fallen asleep putting Team Bush even further behind.

"How come he doesn't realize this is a challenge?" Jarvis demanded.

"How did he even sign up for this show?" George demanded.

Jarvis shrugged and George sighed at the response.

"Well I'm going to go see how the two meatheads are holding up." George explained, "Let me know if you see anyone from our team fall asleep."

"I'll try." Jarvis grinned showing off his rotted and yellow teeth and making George gag in disgust.

"I'm just going to go now..." George trailed backing away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** (He's vomiting in the toilet and looks utterly sick)

* * *

Ion was sitting next to a tree staring at his fellow campers, in particular he'd shoot glares at Barbara angrily. However this didn't go unnoticed and many of the members of opposing teams were looking at him with worry or glee depending on the player, however as the sun fell lower in the sky these looks grew less and less as Ion purposefully didn't move to increase his tiredness.

"You do realize sitting there all night won't win you the challenge right." Luiza pointed out from somewhere above Ion.

Ion looked up to see his teammate in the tree.

"Um, why are you in a tree wearing a dress?" Ion asked.

"If it was a skirt I'd be showing you my butt, however this is a dress Ion so don't worry." Luiza explained.

"How long have you been in that tree?" Ion asked.

"Almost an hour." Luiza explained, "You sat under me."

"I guessed that much." Ion replied returning his attention back to the other campers, "But can you stop talking to me so I can fall asleep?"

"Dude, the challenge is to stay awake." Luiza explained.

"Exactly, I want Barbara gone." Ion explained.

"So do I, but I'm not throwing a challenge." Luiza replied swinging her legs back and forth while looking at where Joe was walking towards Raelynn and Lawrence.

"But wouldn't you want her gone now rather than later?" Ion asked.

"Yes, but then again what if you perform badly over the next few days and then suddenly you go home?" Luiza asked.

"Very Unlikely." Ion replied stubbornly.

"Whatever." Luiza sighed rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** We have a stoner, an annoying religious nut, A guy trying to throw challenges, A guy who's afraid of his own shadow, A sad Holly, and Sensan. My team sucks!

**Ion:** You heard what Barbara said about my music, my music is my life and I will not stand for her insulting me like that.

* * *

**Thirteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Wilbur whined.

"But Wilbur I'd be super super sad if you fell asleep and left me alone." Holly replied innocently.

"But I'm tired." Wilbur replied.

"HEY!" Holly yelled angrily her face exaggerated in rage, "YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP OR GOD HELP YOU I'LL-"

"Everything going okay here?" Sensan asked walking up to the two.

"Absolutely chipper!" Holly exclaimed happily while rocking her head back and forth cutely.

"Hey Wilbur why do you look traumatized?" Sensan asked.

"He's just tired!" Holly exclaimed raising her hands in the air, "But I feel wide awake!"

"Good to hear Holly, I'm going to check up on Ion and Luiza, don't have too much fun with your first challenge." Sensan smiled before walking away.

"Kay!" Holly beamed before turning to Wilbur, "Isnt this fun?"

"Guh." Wilbur shuddered.

Holly stepped on his foot angrily and he jumped up waving his arms wildly before falling over backwards and laying trembling on the ground.

Holly breathed out loudly and put her chin in her hands staring Angrily at the campfire.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** My first challenge and I'm not doing too bad, Holly Springwater is in it to win it!

**Wilbur:** Holly scares me. She scares me a lot.

* * *

Serena yawned loudly and Lydia yawned right after her before smacking her lips in tiredness.

"We should really stop yawning." Serena groaned.

"Uh huh." Lydia replied in a half asleep trance.

"I mean we haven't even outlasted Raelynn and she looks utterly exhausted." Serena explained.

"Uh huh." Lydia nodded her eyelids drooping.

"What will the team think?" Serena demanded before shaking her head.

_THUD!_

Serena turned to see Serena fast asleep with her head pressed into her knees while breathing heavily.

"Well she's not last." Serena commented, "But now I'm alone."

Serena turned her head and noticed Jay moving very slowly in contrast to earlier.

"Feet heavy..." Jay muttered as she walked past Serena.

"Hey Jay, what exactly are you doing?" Serena asked.

"If I keep moving I won't fall asleep." Jay replied while forcing her eyelids to stay open.

"I know you're not on me team but can you just stop for a few minutes and stop burning energy?" Serena asked.

"Nope." Jay replied falling onto her bottom, "I've been at this for twelve hours and haven't stopped once."

"You look exhausted." Serena replied.

"Just need a few minutes of rest." Jay replied rolling onto her side and curling into a ball.

"JAY! Don't do that!' Serena exclaimed but it was too late as Jay was already sucking her thumb while lightly breathing.

"I need to find someone to talk to." Serena growled standing up and walking towards her teammates.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** The Awakathon was brutal, either you failed early due to being weak or tired or you lasted long enough to have no one to talk to... Well at least no one you liked it talk to.

* * *

**Fourteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"How are you two still awake?" George demanded as he faced Duke and Conner.

"Easy, years of partying." Conner explained.

"If I can survive a hockey tournament I can survive with less than five hours of sleep." Duke added, "I'm wide awake."

Duke's eye twitched giving away exactly how tired he was at this point, the sun was about to dip into the lake and it would be gruelling trying to stay awake in the dark.

"Uh-huh." George muttered crossing his arms, "You know what the difference between you two and me is?"

"We're hot?" Duke guessed.

"I'm going to succeed in this challenge whether you like it or not." George exclaimed, "If you two just want to assume you'll win while doing whatever you want you have another thing coming to you."

"George, there is a fine line between being a try hard like yourself and an actual player like us." Conner explained clapping his hands together and smirking at the other boy.

"I think George here needs to be taught a little lesson about superiority." Duke grunted cracking his knuckles.

"Won't Chris get mad if you injure someone onscreen?" George asked backing away slowly.

"Do I look like I care George?" Duke demanded, "I'm tired and you're pissing me off!"

Silence.

"LEAVE!" Duke yelled angrily.

'Eep!" George squeaked before dashing off as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** I'm starting to think the Alpha males on our team aren't just rude but they're violent and lazy at the same time. The only reason Conner and Duke haven't passed out yet is because they are tough players and if that makes them cocky I don't know what won't.

**Duke:** George is starting to get almost as annoying as Jarvis, Almost.

**Conner:**Who cares if Duke is a jerk to George, less dirt on my hands but I still get what I want.

* * *

A light snoring could be heard from below the tree Luiza was sitting in and she looked down to see Ion passed out with his limbs splayed out awkwardly. He'd been trying to sleep and now he'd just put his team a bit further behind. So Luiza sighed in anger and hopped down to the ground before walking away towards the bonfire pit. Glancing around there appeared to be only fifteen people left, Team Juggernaut was a player ahead and Team Bush was a player behind. Surprisingly Raelynn was still awake and looked determined to stay that way.

As Luiza walked she noticed Serena sitting by herself looking bored.

"Long day?" Luiza asked looking at the sky where stars were beginning to appear.

"Yes." Serena replied, "Lydia fell asleep and she's basically the only girl on my team that I have any similarities to."

"I was stuck with Barbara and Tania for a couple of hours so don't even start complaining." Luiza smirked sitting down next to Serena, "I'm surprised Raelynn is still awake."

"Yeah Lawrence has been talking to her all night." Serena replied, "It's like he wants her to stay up or something."

"He either likes her or wants an alliance with her, it's hard to tell in a game like this." Luiza shrugged, "But it's nice to see your team working together."

"Holly and Wilbur have been sitting together all night." Serena explained pointing to where a tired looking Holly sat next to an even more tired looking Wilbur.

"Only because Sensan told us to." Luiza explained looking at the pair too.

"Why did you guys vote out Kylee anyway?" Serena asked curiously.

"We didn't, someone switched the votes." Luiza replied closing her eyes angrily, "All fingers point at Barbara."

"Is she really that annoying?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Luiza replied giving a vacant stare at the camp, "She can be a good person for a few minutes in the morning and then it's right back to nagging us about not being religious nuts like her."

Serena paused and thought for a minute.

"Sounds a lot like the problems we have with Winston." Serena stated.

"How bad is the Heterophobic Homophobe maker?" Luiza asked while rolling her eyes at the thought of the boy.

"Obnoxious." Serena replied with a sigh, "He hates me the most."

"... Why?" Luiza asked in confusion.

"Because I'm pretty." Serena replied.

"... Why would he find that offensive?" Luiza demanded.

"You tell me." Serena sighed, "He makes little to no sense and most of his reasoning and backing evidence is opinionated."

"Just ignore the jerk and vote him out." Luiza suggested.

"Only problem is that he's got immunity next time we attend a bonfire ceremony." Serena groaned, "And everyone else on the team is awesome, and I'm not kidding."

"Even Joe?" Luiza asked.

"AFRO JOE!" Joe yelled from the distance.

"Does he have supersonic hearing or something?" Luiza asked.

"Maybe." Serena replied before sighing, "What do you think I should do? You're smart."

"In my opinion, ally with people." Luiza replied, "And don't screw up in challenges of course."

"I guess, but don't you feel like you're a target sometimes?"

"Nope." Luiza replied in deadpan, "I've been to one elimination ceremony and it proved that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I guess, it's just that Donald can get all strategistic on us, he's gunning for Raelynn you know." Serena pointed out.

"There are people that play that type of game, don't even talk to the guy unless you need to, he won't see you as a threat." Luiza replied before pausing, "THis is boring, I'm going to go see if anything cool is floating in that water at this time of the night."

"Can I come?" Serena asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't mind me muttering and not responding to you while I try to find anything glow in the dark." Luiza shrugged standing up and walking towards the docks.

"I don't mind, you're cool." Serena replied standing up and following her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** (She has her feet against the confessional wall and is leaning on the opposite wall while she holds a ball of yarn and sewing rods) Serena is cool and all but she seems to be overthinking the game, you never overthink this early. She could be useful and seems to like me which is odd seeing as most people would back away slowly if I told them I was going to go ad mutter to myself for fun. Now the problem in this situation is that we're on different teams and I cannot utilize my vote to benefit me. However I can use my strategically mind to not only get her to a point where that extra vote can be used but I can also use it to weaken her team by playing Donald or Lawrence through her. Funny how things are just falling into my lap this early on. (Static cuts her off)

**Serena:** Luiza is quiet a bit different from people I'm used to, she's really exotic. Maybe she can tell me about the types of designer clothes they use in south America or wherever she's from.

* * *

**Fifteen Hour Mark**

* * *

Ace was sitting next to Raelynn and Lawrence looking bored out her mind while Raelynn and Lawrence stared at her like she was from space or something like that. Ace looked back and forth between the two awkwardly. Ac sighed and sat up drawing their attention with her.

"Can I help either of you?" Ace asked, "Or are you so far off the deep end it doesn't matter anymore."

"We just have the stares." Lawrence replied without averting his gaze, " It's basically that we're so tired that we can't shut our eyes."

"It's scaring me so blink or something!" Ace exclaimed.

Lawrence blinked and the creepy stare came back like it had never left.

"That's unnatural." Ace hissed quietly.

"It'll wear off." Lawrence replied and Raelynn nodded, "And then we can talk, but for right now... Shhhhhhhh."

"Did you just shush me?" Ace demanded to which Lawrence nodded, "No one shushes me!"

"I just did." Lawrence replied making Ace sigh.

"Just go splash cold water on your face or something!" Ace ordered.

"That's a temporary solution to use if I feel my eyelids drooping." Lawrence explained, "But you can go right ahead."

"Fine." Ace exclaimed standing up, "But when I get back I expect there to be no staring."

"I make no promises." Lawrence replied while Raelynn nodded out of context.

Ace rolled her eyes and walked down to the Dock of shame hoping that if her team lost she wouldn't be returning here only to never go back to the bonfire pit. It was unlikely but after she'd knocked out Winston who knows what would happen. As she walked she noticed Luiza and Serena on the dock. IT was nice to see a teammate awake and not looking at her unblinkingly.

"Hey Serena." Ace greeted sitting down next to her and pulling her gloves off.

"Evening." Serena nodded as she looked out into the water. The water was ablaze with something mutated that gave off a rainbow of colours that moved like a living painting.

"Are you awake or almost asleep?" Ace asked.

"I've been keeping busy." Serena yawned, "That way I won't fall asleep."

"I see." Ace nodded as she reached into the water and pulled out a handful of water before splashing it I her eyes removing any trace of being tired in a matter of seconds.

"You seem to be taking this challenge well." Serena commented.

"I may not have a big build like Kylee did but I'm tough." Ace replied looking down at her slim shoulders. She then paused and motioned to Luiza, "What''s she doing?"

"No idea." Serena shrugged, "Could be anything."

"Is she... Normal?" Ace asked as she stared at Luiza, "I mean, talking to water isn't exactly something you see every day."

Serena shrugged, "Maybe she isn't talking to water and that's what we're seeing.

"Stop turning into that Sensan kid on her team." Ace ordered narrowing her eyes, "He's all whimsical like that and only speaks in positive tones."

"Nothing wrong with positive." Serena shrugged.

"I guess." Ace shrugged turning her attention to the water, "Some people can afford to be weird."

"What are you in poverty or something?" Serena asked, "Unable to afford new clothes! Oh the horrors!"

"No you idiot!" Ace exclaimed slapping Serena, "I want to enroll in Air cadets!"

"Oh, yeah... That makes a lot more sense..." Serena trailed.

"Yeah." Ace growled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Being an only child I know exactly what it's like to be compared to others, that's why I try to stick out, I bet no one else here is ready to sign up for military duty!

* * *

Duke yawned loudly and scratched his back lazily as he stared sleepily into the dying fire.

"Dude, you better not be falling asleep or I will personally kill you." Conner explained.

"Can't help it dude." Duke replied, "Maybe George was rig-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Duke if you value your position on this team." Conner growled narrowing his eyes, "No one is to take his side."

"... I guess you're right." Duke shrugged but he couldn't hide how tired he was and yawned loudly.

"Yawns are contagious you idiot!" Conner exclaimed, "Either keep 'em to yourself or stop altogether."

"Hey! It isn't my fault I'm running on three hours of sleep!" Duke exclaimed pointing a large finger at Conner, "You suggested we stay up all night last night."

"It wasn't all night!" Conner retorted, "You made a decision and stuck with it!"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Barbara demanded from a few feet away.

Both boys turned to see almost everyone still in the game looking at them in annoyance.

"Not cool guys, not cool at all." Donald growled whilist shaking his head with a angry expression.

"Do I look like I care what you think?" Duke demanded, "I can beat anyone up so come at me if you have a problem."

Donald would have advanced if Lawrence and Raelynn hadn't grabbed his arms and dragged him back down.

"You think this is funny don't you tough guy?!" Donald demanded in a snarl.

"Maybe I do." Duke grinned, "Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do." Donald growled as a retort as he shrugged his teammates off and sat back down with a steaming expression.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Men. (Static cuts her off)

**Barbara:** Men (Static cuts her off)

**Holly:** Men. (Static cuts her off)

**Lawrence:** Men. (Static cuts him off)

* * *

**Seventeen Hour Mark**

* * *

_"Is it normal to see a purple aura around people?" Joe asked as he stared at Donald and Lawrence._

_"Just turn the other way." Donald suggested moving Joe's head away from everyone._

_"May I ask why?" Joe asked but he didn't get a response, "Guys?"_

_Joe turned and no one was there._

_"GUYS?!" Joe screamed._

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Donald yelled and Joe's eyes shot open and he looked at his teammates.

"I fell asleep?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Donald replied.

"Lost our team's lead?" Joe asked.

"Pretty much." Donald replied.

...

"I'm going to go now..." Joe trailed walking away awkwardly.

"You do that." Donald grunted crossing his arms as Joe walked away in shame and embarrassment.

"How long has this been going on now?' Raelynn asked with a long and drawn out yawn.

"About Seventeen Hours." Donald replied.

"I think my brain is asleep by this point." Raelynn groaned rubbing her temples, "But I can't fall asleep or we lose the challenge."

"That's a pretty solid reason to stay awake." Lawrence noted, "Even I don't usually stay up this late."

"Do you think this will go on for three days like in season One?" Raelynn asked.

"Maybe, depends on how strong certain people are." Donald explained, "For example, Jarvis doesn't even look tired in the least."

"Neither does Sensan." Lawrence added, "And Heck even you look wide awake."

"Ace and Luiza didn't seem very sleepy last time I saw them." Raelynn noted, "What was that two, three hours ago?"

"Actually it was about an hour ago." Lawrence replied reading the time off his watch.

"Ugh, why des time move so slow when you're tired?" Raelynn sighed.

"Because Chris sucks, that's why." Donald replied.

"Since there are only fourteen of us left if I last until the final ten is the deal still on?" Raelynn asked.

"Nope." Donald replied, "Twenty fours hours or nothing, you still have another seven to go before you can do anything."

"Great." Raelynn sighed, "Now what?"

"We can discuss politics." Lawrence suggested.

"Oh Boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald exclaimed excitedly while Raelynn groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Politics? How is that not sleep inducing?

* * *

"I'm starting to get tired." Holly stated in a monotone voice, "Isn't that exciting! YAY!"

No response.

"Wilbur I need you to agree with me." Holly growled in an annoyed tone.

No response.

"HEY DUNDERHEAD!" Holly yelled startling Wilbur who had been sleeping with his head in his fist leaving a large red mark.

"Has we won?" Wilbur asked before being smacked by Holly.

"No, you fell ASLEEP!" Holly screamed startling the boy.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Wilbur exclaimed cowering under his hands like Holly would actually start beating him.

"What are you doing?" Holly demanded.

"Cowering." Wilbur whimpered, "You'll hit me again."

Holly smacked her forehead and groaned upon hearing this.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Wilbur asked looking around awkwardly.

"How about this Wilbur, We have four players left and Team Bush has four players left. What does that mean?" Holly asked like she was speaking to a young child.

"Team Juggernaut has five players?" Wilbur guessed.

"Wrong." Holly replied crossing her arms, "We could lose this one again because of you!"

"But Ion and Tania also fell asleep." Wilbur pointed out.

"You know how in season one during the first elimination it was between the people that chickened out for elimination?" Holly asked, "Now think about it for a second, Ion isn't going to receive votes, but you and Tania will."

"Oh my god!" Wilbur squeaked covering his mouth, "What do I do now?"

"I can't hear you through your hands." Holly replied.

"W-What do I do?" Wilbur asked lowering his hands.

"You need allies to cover for you now and whenever you screw up in the future." Holly explained holding her chin and pretending to think.

"Why do you think i'll screw up in the future?" Wilbur asked curiously.

"If we have a fear challenge, if we have an eating challenge, or heck if we have to jump off the cliff." Holly deadpanned, "You could be on the chopping block due to those fears."

"Oh god! WHo would ally with me if I screw up then?" Wilbur whimpered.

"... HEY!" Holly exclaimed angrily, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Oh... You'd want to ally with me?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, look at me, I'm tiny, I don't have the muscle required for this game and I'll definitely rack up votes in the future." Holly explained, "I'll cover your back if you cover mine."

"I don't know." Wilbur replied, "You kind of freak me out with the mood swings."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Holly demanded making Wilbur cringe.

"I-I want t-to be in an alliance." Wilbur mumbled.

"That's better." Holly smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to hang out with people still in the challenge."

Holly stood up and walked away making Wilbur sigh and stare at the ground.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** This game is almost too easy, Wilbur will now just vote with me and as long as I keep playing up the cuteness for the cameras my teammates won't know. They're not exactly the brightest of this year's competitors. However if someone like Scarlett or Winter was here I'd be ratted out already.

**Wilbur:** Maybe Holly's just tired and after the awakathon she'll go back to her normal not scary self.

* * *

Sensan was humming to himself as he walked past Jarvis who appeared to be digging a hole. The strangeness of the situation confused Sensan so he stopped and watched for a few seconds. Jarvis did nothing but continue to dig. So Sensan just rolled his eyes and conntied to walk.

"I FOUND IT!" Jarvis yelled making Sensan stop and turn to see Jarvis holding a pinecone like it was a piece of gold. He then proceeded to drop said pinecone in the hole and dump the pile of dirt on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Sensan asked cocking his head to the side.

"Keepin myself distracted by burying food." Jarvis replied.

"But Pinecones aren't food!" Sensan exclaimed but Jarvis reached forward and grabbed his lips snapping them shut.

"I didn't ask what you considered food." jarvis explained, "Now beat it before I bury you with all my food!"

"OKay I can see when I'm not wanted." Sensan replied holding his arms in the air, "May i ask why you consider it food though?"

"Cause it Ain't addictin'!" Jarvis replied grinning at Sensan with his rotton teeth.

"Have you ever considered brushing?" Sensan asked trying to hold in his disgust.

"Brushin' teeth is addictin' NOW BEAT IT!" Jarvis ordered making Sensan jump and walk away in a quick pace.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:**Nosy little bugger ain't he?

* * *

**Eighteen Hour Mark**

* * *

Luia was laying down on the dock staring at the stares whie blinking occasionally, she was now so tired she didn't even feel tired. On a lesser note she didn't feel like moving either.

Laying down next to her were Ace and Serena, both had entirely differant takes on just laying there. Serena looked like she might fall asleep if she sat there any longer while Ace was fidgeting back and forth unable to sit still.

"Your movement is breaking my concentration." Luiza stated loudly breaking the silence that enshrouded the trio.

"Sorry Luiza but i really got to pee." Ace replied biting her lip.

"Then Go pee!" Luiza exclaimed.

"The moment i do though who's going to make sure Serena doesn't become as tired as Sleeping Beauty?" Ace demanded.

"No clue." Luiza replied.

"Why don't you watch her?" Ace asked.

"I would but every muscle in my body suddenly became temporarly immobile." Luiza replied making Ace scowl.

"It's okay guys, I won't fall asleep." Serena mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"And I already have my pilot's licence." Ace scoffed before standing up, "Come on Serena, we need to get your blood flowing again."

"But i feel so nice." Serena replied her face remaining unchanged, "I feel like all my worries have washed away."

"Oh no, she's turned into Tania." Luiza stated with no emotion, "What a shame."

Ace grunted and picked Serena up by the shirt raising her to standing.

"I feel funny." Serena groaned as Ace let go and the girl fell face first into the water.

"Problem solved." Luiza stated loudly as Serena floundered feeling wide awake due to the cold water.

"I'm drowning!" Serena yelled, "If I die save my clothes!"

"The water is knee deep." Ace pointed out, "Just stand up."

Serena sat up and looked around awkwardly, "Oh..."

"See no problem." Luiza pointed out before recieving a glare from Ace.

"You could have helped." Ace grumbled.

"Yeah but my team would have killed me." Luiza laughed before smirking.

"But isn't Serena your friend?" Ace asked.

"Aquainance." Luiza replied, "We've been here a day and you already expect her to be my friend? We just get along."

"She's right." Serena pointed out she crawled onto the dock, "For all I know we're complete opposites."

"So your saying that despite the fact you two get along like best friends you're not going to assume anything?" Ace demanded.

"Well by day five we should know one another better." Serena shrugged.

"I guess..." Ace trailed, "And you are on opposite teams."

"Bingo sister." Luiza grinned, "I would've helped her but the challenge is to outlast other players and that's exactly what I'm up to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** It wouldn't have hurt her chances if she'd helped Serena though.

**Luiza:** Ace would've done the same thing as me if it had been her teammate. The thing is, if Serena hates me because I'm playing the same game as her she isn't someone I want to be friends with. But she seems to understand and maybe we're just destined to be the final two.

**Serena:** Luiza is my friend but if I want to keep getting to know her she has to play the game hard at the moment. But I doubt she's anything like Heather because she actually has nice moments.

* * *

"I'm tired." Holly complained as she yawned loudly.

"I'm surprised someone as small as you made it this far." Barbara pointed out making Holly's eye twitch.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Holly demanded her eyes showing no warmth whatsoever.

Sensan did a double take and her eyes were back to normal, he must have imagined it.

"What does it matter?" Barbara asked while gazing into the distance and taking in the beauty.

"Well if you insulted me that would be so mean." Holly explained sounding sad.

"It's okay Holly." Sensan stated, "Don't burst into tears please."

"If you give her too much comfort she won't be prepared for the world, God made it harsh and only he is salvation." Barbara explained.

"That is weird." Sensan pointed out, "Wouldn't your God make the world nice so we like him more?"

"He works in mysterious ways." Barbara explained.

"Or you're interpreting it wrong." Sensan explained.

"There is no wrong way to interpret something." Barbara explained, "Unless it's stupid and not mine."

"Gee that is totally encompasing the catholic view of God loving all his children." Sensan droned.

"How do you know so much about religion?" Holly asked looking at Sensan curiously.

"I took many philosophy and religion courses for extra credit." Sensan explained, "PLus i'm a... Er..."

Suddenly Barbara whipped around and glared at Sensan.

"I knew it." Barbara seethed narrowing her eyes further and giving her face a snakelike look, "What fake demonic god are you worshipping."

"And now you get to see the crazy side of her religion." Sensan whispered into Holly's ear.

"You're one of those people who are always worshipping some barbaric god from the past that some tribe used!" Barbara exclaimed pointing an finger at her teammate.

"Buddha isn't barbaric." Sensan replied, "Or Tribal."

"Sure it isn't." Barbara growled advancing until she was face to face with her team's leader, "My God is the only god, Got it?!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Sensan replied.

"SHUT IT!" Barbara snapped, "You do realize unless you convert you'll burn in H-"

"I understand your warped point of view." Sensan stated making Barbara scowl, "But Kylee shares the same ideal as you but she was fine with me."

"Maybe Kylee isn't actually a catholic." Barbara pointed out, "She was booted first after all."

"Only because you switched the votes." Holly muttered.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Barbara yelled scaring Holly, "Atheist swine."

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Sensan asked before receiving a smack to the face.

Barbara made the I'm watching you hand motion and then walked away her lips pursed very tightly.

"When did Total Drama turn into a religious Battle for supremacy?" Holly asked nervously.

"It isn't one." Sensan replied, "Barbara is just obsessed and crazy."

"So was Kylee actually okay with you and your..." Holly trailed.

"Yep, But for some reason there are people like Barbara, She makes me feel sick just being near her." Sensan grumbled.

"If it's any consolation I'll be voting for her next time we lose." Holly explained, "No one that annoying deserves to be in this game."

"Agreed." Sensan nodded high fiving the much smaller girl.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** ANd I know exactly how to get another teammate to take the blame.

**Sensan:** Violence is never the answer, neither is insulting someone, Barbara needs to grow up and realize Religion isn't just a tool to use for getting what you want.

**Barbara:** Sensan is a dead man! DEAD MAN!

* * *

**Nineteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"So tired." Duke groaned as he forced his eyes to stay open.

"Dude, if Duncan and Gwen can last three days so can we." Conner growled.

"Oh bite me Conner!" Duke snarled.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility bro?" Conner asked holding his hands up defensively.

"All Challenge you've been bossing me around." Duke growled, "Don't talk to him, stop falling asleep, Blah blah blah!"

"Duke, you're just tired, and grouchy." Conner explained.

"You're not the boss of me." Duke growled.

"Technically I am since I'm team captain." Conner explained.

"That didn't protect Kylee did it?" Duke asked crossing his arms and making his teammate scowl at him.

Both boys continued to glare at each other for several minutes until Jarvis walked past them looking wide awake and dragging a trashbag from the mess hall behind him.

"Should we put this argument aside until freaks like him are gone?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Duke nodded as he watched Jarvis walk away, "But the moment he's gone."

"We'll leave that to future Conner and Duke." Duke suggsted to which Conner nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner: **By that point I'm hoping his big ego takes a break.

**Duke:** Maybe I'm just tired but I'm not usually the one taking orders, I'm team captain all the time! Got that?!

* * *

As the campers grew steadily more tired and bored with their surroundings people were starting to feel the pain of staying awake this long. And it seemed like Team Juggernaut was holding a sure lead on the other teams. As Time passed Holly couldn't take it anymore and fell over and began breathing softly into the dirt, Duke grew even more sleepy looking, Serena started to shiver due to being soaked, and everyone had moved towards the firepit for warmth.

"Are we allowed to leave and grab sweaters?" Serena asked while visibly shaking.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Luiza replied from her seat next to her.

"She wouldn't be cold if you'd just helped me." Ace muttered.

"Well SORRY!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Can we stop arguing?" Serena asked, "It's my own fault."

"Whatever." Ace growled, "I still don't approve of Luiza's methods."

"Bite me." Luiza taunted.

"Will you girls just stop arguing, you're making my brain hurt." Raelynn ordered while glaring at her teammates and Luiza.

Both girls pursed their lips and held their tongues so they didn't make the Insomniac any more annoyed.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far Raelynn, Good thing I didn't make any bets about you falling asleep." Conner smirked.

"Keep your bets to your own team Conner." Donald ordered.

"I didn't invite you over here." Conner stated crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do about it?" Donald asked his entire chest rippling from the muscles under his skin.

"Probably nothing, But you guys can go get more firewood, that would be useful." Conner stated putting his feet up on the stump Holly had been sitting on before she passed out.

"Why don't you get more firewood?" Donald asked.

"Because it isn't my teammate who will freeze to death if I don't." Conner replied while pointing at Serena who looked cold enough to have icicles hanging off her.

"He makes a good point." Lawrence shrugged as Raelynn began to nod off and he grabbed her arm an shook her awake.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes." Donald sighed standing up.

"I got nothing better to do." Luiza sighed stretching and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked standing up and blocking Luiza's path, "Serena's on another team."

"So." Luiza shrugged, "If that fire gets any lower she won't be the only one shivering."

Barbara was about to respond when Sensan cut her off.

"She's right Barbara, Plus we all benefit from more firewood." Sensan explained making Barbara sit down and Luiza grin at her smugly before walking off with Donald.

"They're probably going to make a purple." Barbara growled.

"No we aren't!" Luiza called back obviously hearing what Barbara had muttered.

Barbara pursed her lips and fell silent much to everyone's relief.

"So Warshippers? How does it feel to suck so much?" Conner asked with a smirk making Barbara and Sensan shoot him glares while the four members of Team Juggernaut fell silent and glanced at the two teammates awaiting a response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked.

"Don't grace them with a response." Sensan warned before Barbara shot daggers at him and returned her gaze back to the larger boy in front of her.

"Well you guys are at only three players left." Conner shrugged, "I could last all night but you guys look tired."

"Wanna meet my fist?!" Barbara demanded as Sensan and Lawrence grabbed her and tried to drag her back while she slowly advanced despite their best efforts.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of the ****** Catholic girl." Conner taunted waving his arms about sarcastically.

**BAM!**

Conner lay sprawled on the ground groaned while Barbara glared at him with her fist still raised ready for another hit.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Barbara ordered.

"Oh my God, you don't have to be so violent!" Conner exclaimed.

**BAM!**

Now Barbara's shoe pattern was embedded in his face in the form of a bright red spot.

"NEVER SPEAK THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Barbara yelled as Raelynn and Ace helped Lawrence and Sensan hold her back.

Conner smartly kept his mouth shut and stared at Barbara with a hatred that boiled in his eyes.

Duke however felt tougher than usual.

"What a Whacko." Duke commented with a laugh as if he expected everyone to join in on his Joke.

They didn't, all four people restraining Barbara began to back away as she began shaking and turned to the boy with her eye twitching.

"Whacko?" Barbara asked with a pissed off smile plastered on her face.

"Uh-Oh..." Ace trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Duke is too cocky sometimes, He literally thought he could insult Barbara and not suffer consequences even after she beat the pulp out of me, someone needs an ego check.

**Barbara:** No one calls me crazy, NO ONE!

**Raelynn:** I think I'm so tired I can't even fall asleep, I haven't felt this awake in months.

**Duke:** Hah! After I lost most of the feeling in my face Barbara totally gave up. HA- (he cringes and holds his jaw in pain.)

* * *

"-I just can't seem to decide if certain players are useless, I mean everyone is at least helpful in one category, Maybe I should just wait." Donald pondered after a long winded speech about his team, "What do you think?"

"Honestly I don't care." Luiza replied as she stuffed another log from the pile near the lodge under her arm, "Just vote off whoever happens to be useless, that will help your team move forward. Now will you help me with this wood or am I going to have to hit you with one?"

"I'm just not sure if everyone is useless, they all have advantages." Donald sighed.

His response was getting whacked in the arm by a thick log.

"WOOD!" Luiza ordered pointing at the woodpile, "You can talk and gather."

"Okay, Okay I get the message." Donald replied as he began to rapidly pick up logs while Luiza stood near him indifferently, "So any reason you wanted to come get wood with me?"

"Because the fire was going to die." Luiza replied, "And two people can carry more, why did you catch some sort of double meaning from it?"

"No it's just that in this type of game people usually form alliances or talk strategy when they're together." Donald explained whilist rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I don't exactly know anything about you and you seem to think Serena is useless so why exactly would I ally with you or reveal my strategy?" Luiza asked staring at the boy expecting an immediate response.

"Um... What does Serena have to do with any of this?" Donald asked.

"We get along, your move." Luiza replied.

"What is this Chess?" Donald asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Luiza replied bluntly, "I'm just waiting for the next question."

"Any particular reason you favor Serena over anyone else on my team?" Donald asked confused by Luiza's strange attitude.

"Well for one she doesn't stare at me awkwardly like you do, and two, If we were n the same team we'd have an alliance going." Luiza replied while ruffling out a crease in her dress, "Now if we're done playing twenty questions can we get back to the campfire, it's not exactly warm out here."

"Wait, what if I protect Serena from the vote and keep her in my alliance until the merge hits, will you let me in on that alliance?" Donald asked.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those guys who makes a million deals in the first few days but only sticks to the beneficial ones." Luiza stated bluntly.

"Hey is it worth a shot?" Donald asked with a curt smile.

"I guess." Luiza shrugged as she started walking back to the bonfire, "Now enough speaking, there are people to warm!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Well Luiza is smart, and she guessed my strategy, I may step on a few toes but those toes will be eliminated before they can lash back with a kick.

**Luiza:** Donald is both untrustworthy and completely trustworthy, it's all a mind game, if he gets any vibe that you're astray your butt is gone before you can even realize he's playing you, But trust me when I say that won't help when everyone figures it out.

* * *

**Twenty Two Hour Mark**

* * *

Raelynn yawned loudly as she stared at the fire trying to stay awake.

"Don't fall asleep." Lawrence stated with a smile looking equally tired, "It's almost been twenty four hours so you can fall asleep when Chris comes back and tries to make us fall asleep."

"Good luck with that Chris." George smirked, "I may not look it but I'm wide awake."

"And this jaw pain keeps chasing away my sleepiness." Duke added.

"Let him try with fairy Tales and boring history books!" Ace exclaimed, "He's going to have to hit me with his best shot."

"Hey at least your team has more than three members at this point." Luiza pointed out while motioning to Barbara who was beginning to show signs of weariness and Sensan who looked like he always did.

"It would be six but I knocked Winston out a few hours back." Ace commented.

"Why'd you do that?" Lawrence asked curiously.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Ace asked.

"Fair enough." Lawrence shrugged, "I'm surprised Ion fell asleep, he seemed like one of your best players."

"He thr-" Sensan started but cut himself off before he gave his teammate away.

"Thr- what?" Barbara asked, "Are you trying to sound like Lightning?"

"N-no." Sensan replied, "Just forget I said anything."

Barbara looked from Sensan towards Ion suspiciously but didn't say a word.

"Wow, that convinced me so much." Luiza pointed out sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't judge me!' Sensan exclaimed.

"OH we are." Conner smirked.

Sensan just stared at him in annoyance and silence fell over the group.

"... So how about them Yankees?" George asked breaking the silence.

"Seriously? I mean, Seriously?" Lawrence asked sighing due to the bad icebreaker.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** What? Silence makes me sleepy.

* * *

Duke groaned loudly while rubbing his temples, he felt so tired due to how little sleep he was running on and the fact his sleeping schedule had been thrown off by the early wakeup call.

"Human's aren't meant to stay awake this long." Duke groaned holding his face in his hands.

"Well I'm not tired." Luiza replied smugly.

"Oh go drown in a Well." Duke grunted.

"I would but I have a sense of self preservation." Luiza replied bothering him.

"Don't shut your eyes." George ordered his teammate.

"I'm trying but I can't help it." Duke groaned slumping forward and rubbing his scalp with his fingernails.

"Jump in the lake, stand up, I don't care just do something before it's too late!" George ordered.

"If you think it's a good idea I'm not doing it." Duke replied making George sigh.

"Duke thinks he's so tough but he's about to fall asleep like a baby." Jarvis laughed pointing at his teammate.

"Think it's funny?" Duke asked his hand shooting out and catching Jarvis' shirt.

"No, it's hilarious." Jarvis replied making Duke grunt and push him back down to the ground.

"Duke, that's enough." Conner ordered, "I know you're grumpy and all but we need Jarvis alive to win this challenge."

"Fine." Duke grumbled crossing his arms and glaring at Jarvis who grinned nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** You've got to remember that we got barely anything for dinner, I had a headache, and we were covered in bug bites, mutant bug bites.

* * *

**Twenty Four Hour Mark**

* * *

The sixteen campers sat around the fire looking like they might pass out any minute when Chris walked up with his air horn.

"We can't have that now can we." Chris grinned holding the horn in the air and blasting it waking up everyone and startling the final twelve into wakefulness.

"What time is it?" Luiza asked blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Eight in the morning." Chris replied pulling out a sheet of paper, "I need Sensan, Luiza, Barbara, Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Serena, Raelynn, Conner, Duke, George, and Jarvis to remain here while the rest of you can get lost, you all failed your teams."

Anyone who had fallen asleep looked at their teams nervously (With the exception of Ion) and were either pleased or upset by the numbers they still retained.

"Get going we got this." Luiza grinned stretching and looking somewhat awake.

Donald didn't seem to happy with Winston, Lydia, and Joe however as they walked away.

"I can't feel my face." Raelynn complained.

"Then fall asleep." Ace suggested.

"I'm too tired for that." Raelynn replied making Ace and Donald exchange a confused look.

"You twelve managed to stay awake through the night but things are only going to get harder from here on out." Chris explained as each camper was handed food consisting of yogurt packages close to the expiration date, canned orange juice, and what appeared to be blueberry muffins.

"Are the muffins laced with sleeping powder?" Donald asked.

"Either that or Coffee, I honestly can't remember." Chris replied with a grin.

"Not risking it." Donald growled putting his muffin of the ground beside him only to have Jarvis snatch it and gobble it down like a starved raccoon.

Raelynn went straight for the juice while ace tore open the Yogurt and ate it rapidly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Pilots sometimes have to eat as quickly as they can before a flight, But if I finish my military service uninjured I might become a airline pilot and then get to eat airport food, Mmmmm... Airport Food.

* * *

Conner looked from the muffin to Chris suspiciously while Duke just sat there as if he didn't even notice the food.

"Hey Duke you going to eat that?" George asked pointing at Duke.

"Huhghzzzzz..." Duke drawled drool coming from his mouth before he fell forward and began snoring.

"And Team Bush is down again, tied with the resident losers." Chris grinned as Jarvis poked Duke's butt with a stick and gathering an annoyed look from Conner and George.

"Maybe we won't lose this one." Barbara pointed out making Luiza and Sensan shoot her a disapproving look.

"Now, seeing as you're all fed let's begin with making your challenge a little bit harder." Chris grinned as an intern wheeled over a TV that was plugged into a mobile generator.

"How is a movie going to put us to sleep?" Ace demanded crossing her arms.

"Oh this isn't a movie." Chris replied grinning evilly, "We'll be watching a documentary that explains every aspect of the Two Thousand and Eight Stock Market crash."

Several people groaned while George looked excited.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** How is that supposed to make us fall asleep, it's economics! YEAH!

**Raelynn:** I never get to watch TV so this should be a help rather than a hindrance. And maybe some noise will keep me from drifting off.

* * *

"_... Due to the unforeseen consequences people were suddenly living in houses they couldn't afford and slowly houses were being abandoned because people weren't making enough money-"_ A man explained in a very monotone voice while pausing every few seconds in an annoying matter, some people were staring at the documentary in boredom while others covered their ears and tried to concentrate on something that would keep them awake.

"Why do history nuts always sound so boring?" Lawrence complained while Raelynn shrugged intently watching the video like she'd never seen a documentary before.

"It's because they have nothing better to do then teach." Donald replied.

"I know that's crazy isn't it?!" Luiza asked with a wide eyed grin.

"Did you drink coffee or something?" Donald asked, "Because you're never this hyper."

"Either she's immune to sleeping medication or Serena's wasn't laced with caffeine." Ace replied pointing at Where Serena sat looking like she'd just entered a coma.

"Hey Serena, are you awake?" Donald asked.

"Huh?" Serena asked before falling flat on her face and falling asleep.

"Eh, she lasted Twenty Four hours." Ace shrugged, "More than we can say for Lydia and Joe."

"And team Juggernaut loses their fist member in hours, your lead isn't looking so large now is it?' Chris asked with a smirk.

"Hey if Raelynn has lasted this long I can last longer." Donald stated, "Don't question my ability to perform in a challenge."

"I won't take offense it that statement." Raelynn replied while still staring at the screen.

Ace hit Donald with a punch to the arm and it didn't seem to affect him.

The Contestants continued to watch as the documentary just showcased a house for a couple of minutes while bad and sleep inducing music played. It was exceeding long and no dialogue was played not that anyone besides George and Raelynn could notice seeing as everyone else hated history classes.

"Chris can we stop?" Donald asked with a sigh after the commentator had to look back on his notes due to how cheap the production was.

"What?" Chris asked looking up from his phone, "Did you say something Donald?"

"Yes." Donald replied his eye twitching, "Yes I did."

"I don't care." Chris replied bluntly returning to his cellphone.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Chris pisses me off sometimes. Scratch that, all the time.

* * *

**Twenty Six Hour Mark**

* * *

After two boring hours with no one falling asleep the documentary finally ended and everyone sighed in relief.

"Who's ready for part two?" Chris asked.

Luiza screamed and pulled her shoe off throwing it at the DVD case and knocking it to the ground where Donald crushed it underfoot.

"Oops." Donald shrugged.

Chris looked angry and snapped his fingers.

"What is that going to accomplish?" Luiza asked before being hit in the neck by a dart and falling over unconscious.

"That isn't fair!" Sensan exclaimed.

"Blame her negative attitude." Chris replied, "Does anyone else have a complaint to file?"

Everyone shook their heads no in response.

"Good, Now let's really test your endurance." Chris grinned making everyone groan.

As the groaned Chef handed out exceptionally soft blankets to each of the nine campers still conscious.

"What are these supposed to do?" Ace asked as she was handed the blanket.

"Wrap yourselves in them!" Chris ordered.

"No way!" Ace exclaimed, "That'll make me fall asleep for sure."

"Anyone who doesn't do it can join Luiza on the ground." Chris ordered making everyone obey in fear of getting their team the loss.

"So soft." Conner smiled.

"This blanket is addicting." Jarvis complained.

"Meh." Donald shrugged.

"Great this will help a lot." Raelynn grumbled.

"Be happy you're in the upper half of our team." Lawrence muttered.

"At this rate no one will last more than a day and a half." Barbara grunted.

"Challenge accepted!" Ace declared.

"That wasn't a challenge." Barbara grumbled.

"Stop ripping off adult sitcoms." Lawrence warned before yawning loudly.

Yawns are contagious!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You can't prove that." Lawrence scowled.

"Okay, they're likely contagious you blubbering idiot!" Barbara exclaimed glaring at the boy.

"What proof do you have?" Lawrence demanded.

Barbara pointed at Raelynn who looked like she might fall asleep and never wake up.

"How is it an insomniac lasted a day without sleep?" Ace asked.

"You just answered your own question." Lawrence replied with a sigh.

"How?" Ace asked.

"She has trouble falling asleep!" Lawrence exclaimed, "And she's really committed."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Ace replied angrily.

"Everyone, we're just tired, there's no need to fight." Sensan explained.

"Actually keep fighting, our bloodthirsty fans love this type of drama." Chris grinned earning a hard stare from Sensan that just said: No.

"I'm, pretty sure your fans resent being called that." Lawrence pointed out.

"They still tune in every week so I don't believe you." Chris replied while defiantly crossing his arms.

"Whatever you want to believe." Lawrence sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** I have a massive headache, I don't know how much longer I'll last.(Raelynn groans and hangs her head)

* * *

**Thirty Hour Mark**

* * *

"Wow you guys are tough." Chris smirked as all the campers still sat wrapped in their blankets glaring at him.

"How long has it been?" Lawrence asked as Raelynn stared blankly at the ground beside him.

"Thirty Hours." Chris replied making the campers groan.

"I'm dying!" Conner exclaimed, "This much sleeplessness isn't good for my facial features.

"Suck it up." George ordered.

"You suck it up!" Conner spat back.

"I have Ta admit dat I am starting to feel sleepy." Jarvis stated.

"No Jarvis!" George exclaimed, "We can't lose our lead."

**Thud!**

The campers turned to see Raelynn completely asleep and looking like she was never going to wake up again.

"Ouch." Donald cringed, "That'll hurt when she wakes up."

"No doubt." Ace nodded.

Now that only eight campers remained Chris seemed eager to move on to the next torture.

"Okay, you can drop the blankets everyone." Chris replied as the campers dumped the blankets just as a chilly wind picked up.

Sensan looked into the distance and swallowed nervously, a storm was rolling in their direction and would hit by nightfall or sooner.

"Can we have lunch?" Barbara demanded holding her stomach, "I'd like to thank God for something."

"As a matter of fact Lunch will be here soon." Chris grinned.

"It's two in the afternoon, Even Gruel would taste good by now." Donald replied.

"That's what you get for giving your food to Jarvis." Ace replied crossing her arms.

"Wait, Donald did what?" Chris asked.

"I didn't eat that laced Muffin." Donald replied.

"As the rules state, you now get a free vote at the next elimination ceremony." Chris smirked.

"Wait Chef was serious about that?" Donald gasped.

"Very serious." Chris replied, "Is there anything else I should know Ace?"

"Yeah Ace, want to cause me more trouble?" Donald asked glaring at his teammate.

"Hey it's your own fault and Chris would have found out anyway when he reviewed the footage." Ace replied crossing her arms and returning the glare.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Ace is going down! No one tattles on me, No one!

* * *

As Ace and Donald exchanged heated glares Conner yawned loudly.

"You'd better not fall asleep." George stated in a hissing manner.

"I'm surprised someone like you made it this far." Conner replied poking George in the chest roughly.

"I'm surprised you made it this far with s little sleep." George replied crossing his arms and glaring at Conner.

"We don't need to fight do we?" Sensan asked Barbara from not too far away.

"Buddhist freak." Barbara growled.

"Okay then." Sensan sighed upset Luiza wasn't there to argue with the religious extremist.

"Okay campers who's ready for the next challenge of endurance?" Chris asked.

"Say what now?" George asked.

Chris grinned broadly as soothing classical music began playing from a nearby speaker embedded in a tree.

Several campers grew worried while Lawrence smiled happy with the music, Donald looked indifferent and Conner covered his ears.

"Why are you cringing?" George asked curiously.

"Because I hate this ****!" Conner growled.

"How could you hate classical music?" Lawrence asked with a gasp of shock.

"Why would I listen to music my great grandfather grew up with?" Conner asked, "I much prefer modern music with electric guitars, awesome drum solos, and wicked cool performers. Compare that to dimpy classical."

"It's just my opinion." Lawrence replied.

"Your opinion is wrong!" Conner exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** What part of opinion did he miss?

* * *

**Thirty Five Hour Mark**

* * *

As the campers continued to listen to soothing classical music Barbara fell over and began snoring softly after falling on her back which left Sensan as the only member of The Warshippers still awake. Conner had spent five torturous hours listening to his most hated Genre while Lawrence let the music flow through his head as he aydreamed about who knows what, but one thing was for certain Chris' plan to wear the remaining seven down wasn't working.

"Wow, you campers are tougher than I thought." Chris smirked as he walked up to the cast.

"May I ask where you've been the last five hours?" Donald prodded.

"I was taking a nap, because seeing as it is Seven PM, we'll be testing you a lot tonight." Chris explained earning groans from the campers, "We'll read fairy tales, feed you sleeping medication laced in your dinner, and even play more whimsical music.

"No way!" Conner exclaimed standing up, "I am not sitting through another couple of hours of that stupid music!"

"But won't that cost your team a member if you quit?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Jarvis can outlast Sensan over there!" Conner exclaimed pointing his teammate who at that very moment fell over fast asleep.

"You were saying?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Fine!" Conner exclaimed sitting back down and scowling at the host.

"Looks like I was wrong Juggernaut, you guys may keep that lead after all." Chris smirked as he was handed a book that looked very plain.

"Don't even start." Conner growled.

"Yeah, would you like the same fate as Luiza the DVD destroyer?" Chris asked to which Conner shook his head no, "Good because I have trained the interns to shoot you guys if you don't listen to me."

"Proceed." Conner sighed putting his face in his hands.

"You shouldn't-" George started.

"Shut up George." Conner ordered without looking up.

George shrugged and sat back.

"We will now recount the adventurous retelling of last season's final five challenge, Dummies and Dragons." Chris grinned, "Adapted by Boring Mc detail the V and published by little PUT YOUR CHILD TO SLEEP publications. Ahem, Once Upon A Time on an island somewhere in beautiful, colourful, smelly, unsafe-"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Who knew you could turn such an action packed and funny episode into a dry two hour long book that made me want to rip my ears off due to the detail. (Ace cringes) Sorry my brain hurts from all the new words I learned, it was like reading a Thesaurus for fun. (static cuts her off)

* * *

**Twenty Seven Hour Mark**

* * *

"-And so with a longing, dreadfully longing look down The challenge was won and our heroes could rest." Chris concluded slamming the book shut and looking disappointed by the fact no one had fallen asleep yet.

"Who knew you could get more detailed than Moby Dick." Lawrence stated dryly.

"You've read that?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Lawrence replied.

"I'm impressed." Donald nodded while crossing his arms.

"So Campers, I see none of you six are willing to give up easily." Chris stated while glaring at them, "I am going to make things miserable for you!"

"Too late." Donald drawled making Ace snicker.

"Anyway, It's about time we fed you again so... CHEF!" Chris exclaimed as Chef wheeled forward six bowls of soup that looked absolutely amazing and edible.

"What are the others eating?" Sensan asked.

"Stuff." Chef replied with no hesitation.

"Here we have six bowls of delicious soup cooked to the best of Chef's culinary abilities." Chris explained, "Five of them are normal, Delicious, and probably will keep you awake."

"He's going to say but." Donald stated dryly.

"But the last bowl is laced with enough tranquilizers to knock out a full grown elephant." Chris concluded, "You'll fall over within seconds of tasting it."

"But if I get that my team loses." Sensan groaned.

"It's either eat this or risk collecting a vote at the next elimination ceremony like Donald." Chris replied stepping back and letting the contestants stare at the soup.

"So who's first?" Lawrence asked.

"No one is allowed to eat until everyone has a bowl or quits." Chris stated, "So no waiting until the fifth person drinks to pick."

Donald snapped his fingers in anger while Sensan walked up and sighed grabbing a bowl before sitting down.

"What harm can it do?" Ace asked standing up and grabbing a bowl, "Whoever gets this got eliminated by Chris and it's not their own fault, right Donald."

"You've got it." Donald nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Unless it's Ace, i'll blame Ace anyway for gathering me that vote. (Donald crosses his arms)

* * *

Every camper had grabbed soup and was now staring at the bowls nervously.

"Staring isn't going to prevent someone from falling asleep." Chris pointed out.

"He's right." Sensan replied taking a bite and awaiting the tranquilizers to kick in.

They didn't.

"Looks like Sensan chose wisely." Chris remarked.

"You're really testing my patience." Conner growled taking a bite and sitting there waiting only to realize he could eat in peace.

"Maybe Chef forgot the tranquilizers." Lawrence pointed out.

"Doubtful." Ace replied taking a drink directly from the bowl and seeing as she didn't fall over that meant either Lawrence, George, or Donald had a tainted bowl.

"Screw waiting." Donald growled drinking and smirking as he noticed how awake he was.

Lawrence and George exchanged a nervous look knowing they were at a fifty fifty split. It was like flipping a coin.

"Let's drink at the same time." Lawrence suggested.

"Good plan." George nodded before both boys ate a spoonful and looked at each other with smirks.

"CHEF!" Chris whined.

Before Chef could answer George grew wide eyed when his stomach growled and he fell over.

"Well looks like Conner and Sensan have the same chance of winning now." Chris laughed as Conner groaned.

"I like our odds." Donald smirked.

"Ditto." Ace agreed high fiving him.

Conner simply sighed loudly due to how tired he was.

* * *

**Forty Two Hour Mark**

* * *

"it's crazy right, so little sleep and so much time, it's crazy isn't it? All our friends are leaving one by one." Lawrence laughed crazily as he sat in an eggshell position next to Ace.

"Dude, you're driving me nuts." Ace replied glaring at him.

"What can I say?" Lawrence replied his eye twitching, " Forty Two hours with no sleep can do that to you, oh wait! Chris woke us up at Seven so it's been Forty Three hours if you count the one before the challenge!"

The final five campers had been left alone again and Chris had cleared out the many that had fallen asleep in the last eighteen hours. It was quite clear that the campers were tired and bored out of their minds, let alone the fact Chris' games had taken a major toll on all of them.

"I think some of those tranquilizers were dropped in my soup." Conner groaned.

"It's been five hours I'm sure they would've kicked in by now if they had been." Sensan replied as he sat in the lotus position with his eyes shut.

"Dude aren't your eyes being shut going to make you fall asleep faster?" Donald asked.

"Maybe, but it sure is relaxing." Sensan replied with a shrug.

"You know I think me and you got this challenge in the bag Donald." Ace grinned as she looked over Conner who had his eyes drooping, Lawrence who was in overdrive, and Sensan who's body physically showed tiredness.

"I wouldn't get cocky Ace, Look where that got Luiza." Donald pointed out.

"Sure, but she was knocked out by a Chris related infraction, these guys look like they won't last the night." Ace replied, "And then we win a clue to that hidden immunity idol shaped like our host's head."

"I'm more concerned with winning invincibility so we can pick someone to eliminate, like someone who betrays a teammate and rats them out for skipping a meal." Donald explained.

"I'm not an idiot Donald." Ace replied narrowing her eyes.

"It was a joke, how likely am I to be eliminated after my performance today... and yesterday?" Donald lied raising his arms and laughing awkwardly.

Ace just stared at him blankly.

"Whatever." Ace sighed.

"So... Who's going next, wow I'm wide awake and changing subjects more than Lydia, so cool!" Lawrence exclaimed raising his hands in the air before falling over unconscious.

"Finally." Conner groaned, "I thought he's never shut up."

"Like you're going to last much longer." Ace replied.

"Whatever, I can stay awake all night." conner replied crossing his arms confidently.

* * *

"AND TEAM BUSH LOSES THE CHALLENGE!" Chris exclaimed waking Conner up.

"Who, what? What time is it?" Conner asked.

* * *

_Forty Eight Hour Mark_

* * *

"Does it matter?" Chris asked with a laugh as Donald, Ace, and Sensan smiled triumphantly knowing the stakes weren't as high, "Because of your carelessness about sleep you fell asleep hours before we hit the two day mark and cost your team immunity in the crucial first days of the game."

"No way! I lasted the longest on my team!" Conner yelled standing up so he could glare Chris right in the eyes.

"True but did I forget to mention that George could've outlasted you if not for that teensy little soup incident?" Chris asked, "Plus this was an individual challenge so you still failed your team... Actually your entire team failed your team but you made it furthest."

"This can't be happening!" Conner exclaimed angrily.

"It is, But long story short your team will go to bonfire ceremony, your team will vote someone off, someone will not collect a marshmallow, someone will take a ride on boat of losers and leave Wawanakwa!" Chris explained with very prominent hand motions.

"And they can't return ever, I get it!" Conner exclaimed, "I'm going to go take a nap!"

With that being said Conner stormed off with a look of pure rage on his face.

"So we have a challenge to finish." Chris smirked as the campers exchanged glances, "Team Juggernaut you have an advantage and Team Warshippers you're not done yet."

"So are we going to just sit here and wait for someone to fall asleep?" Ace asked.

"Nope, we're going to keep this entertaining." Chris replied with a smirk.

* * *

"The blindfold doesn't hinder me!" Donald exclaimed as he sat on his stump with his legs and arms crossed.

"It's so you don't open those eyes." Chris replied, "After studying Sensan for a few hours we decided that a relaxing meditation period would weed out someone that isn't Sensan and make the challenge more interesting. But to make it fair Sensan is also blindfolded and required for this exercise." Chris explained as Ace tugged at her sleeves and Sensan remained totally quiet."

"This sucks." Ace growled as she pulled off her aviation jacket revealing a pink T-Shirt with a Blue Skull on it.

"Nice shirt." Donald complimented.

"You can't even see it." Ace growled.

"I know." Donald replied.

"Anyway, you will be led through a series of meditative breathing rituals that stimulate sleeping. " Chris explained, "Everyone ready?"

"No." Ace replied crossing her arms.

"Ace." Chris stated dryly.

"Fine, I'm ready." Ace sighed.

"Donald?" Chris asked.

"Ready when you are." Donald replied.

"Sensan?" Chris asked looking at the third camper who was breathing deeply, "Whoa dude started without us and is already looking asleep! Oh wait, no he is actually asleep..."

Donald and Ace peeled off their blindfolds and looked over at where Sensan was snoring in the meditative posture.

"Team Juggernaut wins!" Chris exclaimed as Donald and Ace jumped up happily and hugged.

The two froze and let go before glaring at one another as if the other was at fault.

"Here you go." Chris smirked tossing a roll of paper at Donald who caught it happily.

"We have nothing for the Warshippers though but they did manage to avoid elimination." Chris smirked, "So that's something."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** As nice as it would be to just hoard that clue to myself I'll just hang it up in the cabin for everyone to see while I take a well deserved rest, Who knows maybe Chris will make us do another night challenge just to piss me off!

**Ace:** The best part of our win was that it was a team effort and Donald can't just take all the credit for it.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"So what do we do about it?" Jay asked as George sat next to her at the picnic table in the middle of camp.

"We have to vote off the weakest link, and unfortunately Katharine screwed up the most today." George replied while nodding to himself.

"I don't know, I'd like to vote off Veegie." Jay replied.

"Why Veegie?" George asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well not to be rude or anything but did you see how he just fell asleep today? He doesn't even know he's in a contest for a million dollars, it seems more like some scientist was hoping he'd win and they could keep the prize money." Jay explained while motioning with her arm, "Plus Veegie is practically a wild animal."

"True, how exactly is he going to vote anyway?" George asked.

"I don't know." Jay shrugged, "If I did I would've answered it by now."

"I'm just worried about Duke, Conner, Ariel, and Katharine forming a voting block that we won't be able to counter by the time Veegie goes." George replied.

"Don't speak bad about my Boyfriend!" Jay exclaimed accusingly pointing her finger at her teammate.

"Duke keeps ignoring you though." George replied.

"So, we're still going to start a relationship someday." jay replied, "Even if he keeps claiming he has a girlfriend."

George sighed and smacked his forehead, "Jay I need your help though."

"Like an Alliance?" Jay asked.

"Yes exactly!" George exclaimed, "I watch your back and you watch mine!"

Jay thought for a second, "But if you were watching my back you'd vote for Veegie tonight so he doesn't end up peeing on my leg or climbing onto my bed after a rainstorm."

"What are you saying?" George asked.

"If you vote for Veegie i'll ally with you as long as we don't target Duke." Jay explained.

"But we'll be in the minority!" George replied.

"Not if we prevent losing again." jay replied with a smile.

George seemed to think about this and nodded, an ally in the minority was better than no ally at all.

"Deal." George nodded shaking his new alliance member's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Maybe after Veegie goes I can get Jarvis on my side, I know I'll be in the minority with Conner and Duke in charge of the team.

**Jay:** No one seems to believe in me courting Duke, but trust me when I say that it will happen one way or another! Because if your positive things always turn out good! Push bad thoughts deep down where you'll never ever find them! That's how I live! (Jay smiles sweetly with her eyes closed.)

* * *

Jarvis and Veegie were in one of the bedrooms of their cabin digging in the drawers, if you couldn't already guess it was someone else's room.

"There must be something drug related in here." Jarvis muttered as he pulled a green and black shirt from a drawer and tossed it on the ground in a wrinkly heap.

Veegie was too busy tearing a sock in half with his teeth like it was a toy.

Why exactly was Jarvis digging through what appeared to be Duke's clothes and why he suspected his teammate had something to create an artificial high was beyond anyone's comprehension. It just so happened that Jarvis was very lucky when it was George who walked past and poked his head in the room.

"Jarvis, I'd get out of there before Duke removes your arms from your torso." George suggested.

"You can't do that without proper medical equipment." Jarvis replied smugly.

"Trust me, there's a way." George replied imagining Duke ripping the homeless boy limb from limb.

"FINE!" Jarvis exclaimed crossing his arms and walking out of the room leaving a massive mess for Duke to clean up later, Veegie followed like a trained dog and fell over into a comfortable catlike position near Jarvis`feet.

Anyway, I need you to vote out Conner tonight." George explained.

"Why would I do dat?" Jarvis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um... You saw how well he did in the challenge, he's clearly addicted to Winning." George explained.

"Correction, our team is addicted to losing, did you see how badly we lost, Conner did a good thing." Jarvis explained making his teammate sigh.

"ate you just going to change your mind every time I speak just so your opinion is the opposite?" George asked.

"No." Jarvis replied sticking his head up.

"Drugs are good." George stated bluntly.

"THEY'RE BAD!" Jarvis yelled making George sigh and turn around.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Jarvis just proved to be totally useless to any form of strategy, May as well just hope we don't lose again.

**Jarvis:** George is a strange person, not only is he hideous to look at but it seems like he's addicted to this here game. He needs rehab!

* * *

Katharine, Duke, Ariel, and Conner were all sitting in the living area of their cabin watching what appeared to be A Show about sports athletes that were sitting in a bar discussing something in a comedic manner.

"No one blames you for our loss Conner." Ariel assured her teammate who was lying on the couch with his head in his hands covering his eyes.

"I know, but there goes our lead." Conner groaned without lifting his head.

"Yeah but we'll eliminate Veegie, Jarvis, or George and be a stronger team." Duke replied, "I say we lose Jarvis."

"No way!" Ariel exclaimed, "Veegie has got to go!"

"Ariel has a point." Katharine agreed with a nod, "He peed on her leg and slept on my bed last night like a wild animal."

"I say we ditch George." Conner stated dryly, "His complexion is hurting me physically."

"Yeah But George is decent in challenges and if we want to win we'll have to look past that and start thinking strengthwise." Duke explained.

"That's a terrible idea because in that case Katharine here goes first." Conner replied pointing at the girl who blushed in nervousness.

"So it's either Jarvis or Veegie." Duke summed up, "Who's the biggest asset?"

"Jarvis can understand English so that's something." Conner stated, "But Veegie just fell asleep during the challenge without realizing he was even in a challenge."

"Tough call." Katharine stated before Ariel elbowed her sharply, "Um I mean Veegie is clearly useless and we should ditch him for our own safety."

"Good call." Ariel nodded, "All in favor?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel: **It's almost too easy to convince my team to vote off Veegie, Almost.

**Duke:** Jarvis makes me mad and I want him gone more than George and Jay, But Veegie's an alright choice.

**Conner:** I can't feel my face. (Conner groans and static cuts him off.)

**Katharine:** (She's rubbing her hip.) Ariel's elbows hurt!

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

A Wolf howled at the moon as the eight members of Team Bush sat around the fire for their first elimination ceremony. Duke, George, and Conner all looked like they were ready for bed while the rest of the team looked wide awake.

Chris approached with a tray of seven marshmallows, There were eight campers and only seven pieces f sweet immunity, someone would be going home very disappointed.

"From first to last." Chris commented as the team hung their heads, "What a way to start the season."

"It was only one challenge!" Duke stated loudly.

"True, but you'll also be down a player in the next challenge which means Team Juggernaut's lead will only get bigger." Chris replied, "Anyway, Welcome to the bonfire ceremony where all but one of you will receive a marshmallow. Normally Marhsmallows are a sugary treat used to bond around the fire and eat."

Everyone smiled.

"But not tonight, if you don't receive a marshmallow you are off the island, got that?" Chris asked getting some worried looks, "In the confessional you will find a ballot for each one of you, you may vote and it's up to you whether to share who you're voting for."

"Great." Conner sighed, "Writing is required."

"Good News Conner, you're up first!" Chris grinned making Conner sigh and stand up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Is it even a secret that Veegie is getting my vote, I'm far too tired to even think of strategy so whatever!

**Jay:** In my opinion someone is using Veegie, so I'm voting him off here so he doesn't get hurt by Chris later down the road.

**George:** (He's placing his vote in the ballot box without a word)

**Jarvis:** I'm voting for George, he's addicted to strategy talk here!

**Duke:** He looks at the camera and covers it with his hand preventing anyone from seeing his vote.

* * *

After Veegie had been dragged out of the confessional whimpering by two interns Chris was handed the box containing the votes. He pulled out seven slips of paper and looked at an intern who pointed at Veegie.

"Ahem, You've all cast your votes, If you do not collect a marshmallow you're to walk to the boat of losers or we will personally escort you there." Chris exclaimed as the campers grew tense while he raised a marshmallow, "George..."

"Yes?" George asked.

"You could be safe tonight but the first marshmallow goes to Conner." Chris replied.

Conner smiled as his marshmallow was thrown into his hand.

"Duke you're also competing tomorrow." Chris nodded as Duke stood and grabbed one off the plate before sitting back down, "Ariel."

"Yes!" Ariel cheered grabbing her marshmallow.

"Jay you're safe too." Chris nodded as the girl grabbed her immunity and sat back down, "Katharine."

Katharine sighed in relief due to her horrible performance in the challenge.

"Jarvis!" Chris grinned as Jarvis grabbed the smaller of the two marshmallows on the plate leaving only one marshmallow and two campers: Veegie and George.

George looked worried that he'd recived votes while Veegie sniffed his armpit and turned his attention to Chris curiously.

"The Final Marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... George." Chris concluded tossing the marshmallow to George.

"NOOOO!" Jarvis yelled falling to his knees abd dropping his marshmallow, "Not our most valuable player!"

Conner rolled his eyes as Jarvis ran up to Veegie and hugged him while crying.

"Veegie time to go!" Chris ordered clapping his hands and signalling for two interns to tear Jarvis away and dump Veegie in the boat of losers which drove away before he could hop back on shore.

"Another one bites the dust." Duke grinned while Jarvis curled up in a sbbing heap.

"Let's hope your team is stronger next time." Chris smirked as he got a close up, "Or i'll be seeing you again tomorrow night."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Veegie was a danger to my team winning so of course i gave him the boot, we don't want to start a losing streak here!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

Team Juggernut was getting ready for bed under Donald and Ace's orders. Everyone was still up except Raelynn who hadnt woken up since she'd fallen asleep during the challenge.

Donald was dozing on his bed when a loud thud sounded and he cracked an eye open in annoyance.

"Sorry." Joe apologized as he stood next to the clue which was pegged on the wall.

"Idiot." Donald muttered shutting his eyes again and trying to fall asleep.

"So no one is going to go look for this tonight?" Joe asked making Donald sigh loudly and open his eyes to glare at the boy.

"Joe, we've been awake for hours." Ace growled, "Shut up and let Donald get to sleep."

"How about you shut up traitor!" Winston exclaimed.

"What?" Ace asked giving him a nonchalent look.

"You knocked me out!" Winston exclaimed, "Everybody saw it!"

"Oh yeah." Lawrence nodded, "Good job there Ace.

"Thanks Lawrence, nice to know that someone is on my side.

"I'm on your side." Lydia smiled.

"Ditto." Serena nodded.

"Count me in." Donald grunted with his eyes shut before muttering under his breath, "For now..."

"At least Raelynn and Joe are on my side." Winston smirked as he jumped to the floor barefoot.

"Raelynn's asleep and Joe is engrossed in that clue." Serena pointed out.

"Afro Joe!" Joe stated without looking up.

"Afro Joe... Whatever." Serena corrected, "But that emans the second time we lose you're out of here Winston, hat is unless you start being nice."

"I am nice... To people who arent straight Freaks like you!" Winston yelled.

"I tried." Serena shrugged.

"Yeah but who's at the bottom?" Winston asked with a smirk, "Sending me away was a huge mistake wasnt it Donald?"

"It gave us a challenge without you talking didnt it?" Donald asked, "So it wasnt all bad."

"You ignored my question." Winston complained, "Answer it! Answer it now!"

"Hmmm..." Donald paused, "I'd rather not."

"Why?" Winston demanded glaring at his teammate.

"Why? Becuase you're annoying and if yu don't sut up i'm tying you to a tree and not coming back for you." Donald replied making WInston gulp, "Now shut up so i can sleep!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team will learn to respect me, either that or i get them eliminated. I'll have to find a way out of this corner though becuase I only have a single elimination safety net.

**Donald:** I will tie him to a tree and I will leave him there to rot.

* * *

**The Warshippers: Boys side**

* * *

"Ion." Sensan whispered as the three boys were getting ready for bed.

"What?" Ion asked with a drawl.

"Keep it down." Sensan ordered.

"If you two want to talk I can leave." Wilbur stated.

"You don't have to." Sensan replied.

"Please say i do." Wilbur begged, "I gotta pee!"

"Too much information." Ion stated in annoyance while Sensan sighed loudly.

"Go." Sensan groaned as Wilbur exited quickly holding his hands over his crotch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ion demanded crossing his arms.

"Barbara is on to you dude." Sensan warned, "What if she mentions it and suddenly everyone notices you've been throwing challenges?"

"As if they'll eliminate Barbara before me." Ion scoffed.

"You never know man." Sensan stated, "And what happens affter she's gone?"

"I perform well and we boot Tania." Ion replied.

"Dude you're just assuming things again, remember last season and how crafty Tania is?" Sensan asked shaking his friend via the shoulders, "Once she feels threatened she will stop being lazy and plant the seed of doubt in our minds."

"Well if i can count on you and Wilbur and to an extent Luiza-" Ion replied brushing the hands off only to have them return.

"Luiza may be trustworthy but to her from what i've gathered trust is a two way street and she won't hesitate to eliminate someone who's messing with the challenges." Sensan exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Only me and you know about this, and if anyone gets suspicious I can just turn the tables." Ion explained.

Sensan sighed and sat down putting his face in his hands.

"If we lose and you get the boot i can't save you." Sensan sighed.

"Don't worry, i got this under control." Ion smiled, "And i hear every word you say loud and clear."

Sensan nodded and relaxed a bit.

Unknown to the two boys Holly was sitting outside their window and she didn't look impressed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** As far a I care I'm safe for at least two rounds. They'll never boot someone strong like me, nope never!

**Sensan:** I'm worried that Ion will have his time on Total Drama cut too short.

**Holly:** So one of my teammates wants to lose? Looks like some dirt has been given to me, but question is where do I throw it?

* * *

**The Warshipper Cabin: Girls Side**

* * *

Luiza was humming as she sewed what looked like a miniture doll with pale skin and little to no features.

"You're really good at that." Barbara commented pointing at the doll, "I wish i could sew that good."

"Take classes in from South American Voodoo Shamin." Luiza replied, "What one person can use as a weapon another can use as a toy to comfort them at night."

Barbara's impressed look was replaced by one of worry when she realized exactly what the Doll was.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Tania demanded with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be talking there Tania, you fell asleep pretty quickly." Luiza pointed out while Barbara nodded.

"Yeah well if this keeps up I'm going to have to start strategizing." Tania explained making Luiza roll her eyes.

"I saw last season, your entire strategy revolved around annoying John and having dirt on Luke." Barbara pointed out, "Not very nice at all."

"Who needs nice in a game for a million dollars?" Tania asked making Barbara gasp.

"There is always time to be nice!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Oh really Ms. Push-my-beliefs-down-everyone's-throat." Luiza stated dryly.

Barbara ignored her and glared at Tania angrily as Holly entered the cabin and yawned loudly as she stumbled towards her bed.

"That challenge was brutal." Holly groaned as she fell into the bed next to Luiza.

"I know right." Luiza nodded as she continued to sew.

"At least you made it past a day." Barbara nodded before Tania threw her shoe at the girl in anger.

Barbara whipped her head to the left and narrowed her eyes at Tania who stuck her tongue out in response.

"This team is dysfunctional." Holly commented with an adorable sounding sigh.

"I know." Luiza nodded, "At least the boys don't do anything like that."

Holly tapped her fingers together in fake nervousness.

"Unless they aren't." Luiza stated looking at Holly slyly.

"Okay fine." Holly muttered, "I heard something."

"Continue." Luiza motioned.

"I shouldn't say." Holly replied.

"Just tell me." Luiza replied.

"Okay fine." Holly sighed leaning towards Luiza and whispering, "I overheard Sensan and Ion arguing about how Ion is throwing challenges to get Barbara out."

"What?!" Luiza squeaked as the other two girls exchanged some choice words, "Ion's putting us all at risk just to get Barbara out."

"Yeah but Sensan was talking him-" Holly started but Luiza looked pissed.

"That little scumbag." Luiza growled through gritted teeth.

"Wait don't be so irrational, maybe Sensan will talk him out of it." Holly suggested.

"We'll see." Luiza frowned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I trusted him! How can I play with a teammate I can't trust?!

**Barbara:** So my targets now include Tania for embracing the dark side of the cross, Sensan for worshipping an idol god, and Luiza for being a freak with strange magic. But I can at least Stand Luiza so that's something.

**Holly:** Dirt's thrown.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Conner groaned.

"Then go to bed!" George ordered from the couch opposite him.

Conner just groaned loudly making George sigh even louder.

Every Member of Team Bush was sitting in the living room looking serious.

"So guys." George stated clapping his hands together, "We lost today and if we want to make sure that doesn't happen again we need to act more like a team and less like a ragtag bunch of arguing birds."

"Nice choice words." Duke complimented sarcastically.

"See that's what I'm talking about, I don't care if you don't like me but we need to get along if any of us are to make the merge or win." George explained.

"For once I agree with you." Ariel nodded, "We need better teamwork."

"Then what do we do?" Duke asked sounding unconvinced.

"We need a strategy when the challenge is announced instead of just arguing and insulting one another." George explained.

"That's going to be hard." Duke replied pointing at Jarvis who was eating what appeared to be a pinecone and getting a mess all over the floor.

"It may be hard but would you rather deal with it or attend elimination again?" George asked.

"Deal with it." Duke sighed in defeat.

"Now seeing as Duke and Conner are clearly the strongest players we should us them to get a lead if there's ever a solo challenge like there was today." George explained, "We have them score points and then make the other team nervous and screw up."

"Unless it's another teambuilding challenge." Conner commented.

"Then you two remain as our power players, now that Jarvis isn't distracted by Veegie it should go a lot smoother." George concluded.

"Sounds good." Duke nodded, "We're not ending up here next week."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Maybe now we'll work as a team.

**Duke:** The little shrimp is trying to trick us into letting him stay, smart kid.

**Ariel:** George is right, maybe picking off him and Jay isn't the best strategy, I mean did you see Katharine's performance today? It was terrible!

* * *

**Dock Of Shame**

* * *

"With another exciting episode concluded we now see who's strong, who's weak, and that even a day can change everyone's opinion of the next boot." Chris grinned as he leaned against a dock post, "Twenty Two remain but another one will bite the dust tomorrow. Will Ion survive longer than Barbara now that Holly has ratted him out? will he sing a song that makes her want to impale him on a spike? Will Team Bush pull themselves together? And will Team Juggernaut lose anytime in the near future? For exiting answers to these questions and more tune in next week for Total, Drama, Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

The boat of losers pulled up to shore with it's rickety sounding engine and Veegie was tossed into the shallow waters the boat couldn't enter with a backpack, he floundered for a few seconds before standing up just as the boat pulled away.

"RARG!" veegie grunted running to shore and shaking himself off before ditching the backpack and running into the woods snarling.

The moment he left Kylee jumped to the ground and picked up the backpack, Same supplies as she had, nothing more nothing less.

"Great I don't even have a use for this." Kylee grumbled, "AND IS SOME COMPANY TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

A Loud birdlike screech sounded from the woods and Kylee ran back to the tree fort climbing it to safety and laying down in one of the beds with her hands covering her face.

This island sucked.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (2): **Kylee, Veegie,

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Votes**

* * *

**Conner:** Veegie

**Duke:** Veegie

**Katharine:** Veegie

**Ariel:** Veegie

**Jay:** Veegie

**George:** Veegie

**Jarvis:** George

**Veegie:** N/A

* * *

_Veegie:__ 6_

_George: 1_

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**And so ends the character development chapter, if you found it boring, good, it was there to help you decide a favorite character and/or team. Truth be told I never expected some of the stuff I came up with, Now Ion might be an early boot. Or not because it really depends. Of course Kylee went for a reason, Holly's reveal, and Veegie went because truth be told he makes up eighty percent of the elimination fodder in this story, so from here on out it will be a shock to see someone go... Or not depends if you care about said character or not.**

**Another thing that surprised me was how good I am at holding a subplot now, I never could do that in Return to the Island and it should make elimination orders now as foreseeable and obvious they are. And I actually made Barbara have several redeemable qualities that may be tapped into. I think Teram Juggernaut has the least amount of development since they've never been to elimination so I don't know abut keep that winning streak in the air but oh well!**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Which negative character (Ie: Barbara, Tania, Jarvis, Winston, Ect) Do you like the most? Any villain counts.**

* * *

**Next Time: Capture the Flag to the extreme!**


	6. Chapter 3: Capture the Castle

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 3: Capture The Castle**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of its seasons or characters, I do however own Every OC in this story. So don't steal them please**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island Contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Stick fights, an airplane pilot, a guy throwing the challenge, An angry mob, Flags, and what appears to be slop but Chef calls it food. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame grinning at the camera sadistically.

"Last Time on Total Drama Boney Island! Team Bush experienced some growing pains as they got to know one another."

_"Yeah the likelihood of that is about as likely as Veegie starting his own business as a lawyer and being successful." Jay replied glaring at her teammates, "Did anyone stay up that late besides her?"_

_"You and George are the only ones that got more than seven hours of sleep." Conner replied shocking his teammate._

_"That is bad Conner! I thought you'd have more common sense than that as our team leader and all." Jay explained crossing her arms, "Do you realize that sleep is very important."_

"The Warshippers finally scored a victory." Chris stated.

_"AND TEAM BUSH LOSES THE CHALLENGE!" Chris exclaimed waking Conner up._

_"Who, what? What time is it?" Conner asked._

"And the weirdest contestant Veegie got the heave ho to boney island."

_"NOOOO!" Jarvis yelled falling to his knees abd dropping his marshmallow, "Not our most valuable player!"_

_Conner rolled his eyes as Jarvis ran up to Veegie and hugged him while crying._

_"Veegie time to go!" Chris ordered clapping his hands and signalling for two interns to tear Jarvis away and dump Veegie in the boat of losers which drove away before he could hop back on shore._

"Yep Yesterday was brutal for some of our campers and if I have to say anything about it today they'd best work on their teamwork or they'll fail quicker than Team Victory." Chris smirked as he put his hands behind his back, "Who will rise, Who will fall, and do our contestants have what it takes to defend anything? Seriously I mean it folks. But to see most of these questions answered don't change that chapter because this is Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

The sun had just started to peek through the curtains on the windows in the tree house when Ace sat up and stretched before smacking her lips together and jumping off the top bunk and onto the floor. She began stretching her arms and then her legs before she got down on the ground and started doing push ups. As she did so she suddenly noticed a very bad smell and hesitated looking around the cabin.

"What the heck is that?" Ace asked pulling herself to her feet and noticing the rotten stench was billowing out of the drawer she kept her clothes in, "I swear to god if anything moved into that I will kill and give it to Chef for dinner."

Ace approached the drawer and opened it to find what appeared to be yesterday's Dinner gone bad.

Ace gagged and dashed out of the cabin before vomiting off the ring around deck onto the ground below.

"What's going on?" Lawrence asked sitting up and rubbing his eye as Ace walked back in and walked towards the curtain containing the girl's side of the cabin.

"You got time on your hands?" Ace asked.

"Yep." Lawrence nodded jumping to the ground from his bunk below Joe.

"Someone decided to prank me." Ace grumbled.

"Oh Joy." Lawrence groaned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Someone gonna get a hurt real bad.

* * *

All the clothing that had been contaminated had been bundled up for Ace to carry down to the bathrooms later to wash and she didn't appear happy at all about it.

"So who are you suspecting?" Lawrence asked as Ace grabbed a handful of the green gunk and chucked it at Winston.

"ACK!" Winston yelled, "Who dare throw this green goop at me?"

"You put that in my drawer didn't you?!" Ace growled angrily.

"No." Winston replied as he wiped it off his face, "Why would I bother looking at woman's underwear? that is a girl's job especially when two of them are dating."

Ace looked unimpressed and Lawrence smacked his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** Is Winston really a good person to put on TV, I mean I have never met a Heterophobe before so I don't know if it's common or not but this guy is nuts.

* * *

"Well if it wasn't you who was it?" Ace demanded as she looked over the other two guys.

"Couldn't have been Donald, he passed out almost the exact same time as you." Lawrence commented.

"Joe maybe?" Ace asked.

"But why?' Lawrence argued.

"Hello, is anyone going to hand me a towel here?" Winston demanded crossing his arms.

His response was having a towel thrown at him so it covered his face and torso.

"Yeah because this is how you hand people towels." Winston commented sarcastically.

"That's what you get for being a prick." Ace replied, "That leaves Serena and Lydia as suspects, but neither of them has a grudge against me or anything."

"Maybe it was someone from another team trying to make us have a conflict." Winston suggested.

"Too late." Ace replied with a smirk, "You're on our team."

"I demand respect!" Winston shouted rousing the entire cabin.

"Shut up!" Joe exclaimed launching a pillow at him and lying back down.

Seconds later Serena and Lydia poked their heads sleepily from behind the curtain.

"What's going on?" Serena asked rubbing her eye.

"Mr. Straight hater here won't be quiet." Ace replied.

"Shut up!" Winston ordered.

"I'm not shutting up." Ace replied.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT U-" Winston started.

"**QUIET BEFORE I RIP YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!**" Donald roared without opening his eyes.

Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry Donald." Ace apologized.

Donald grunted and shuffled himself from side to side before falling quiet again.

"hey where's Raelynn?" Lawrence asked.

Serena looked behind her and went wide eyed.

"Um, still asleep." Serena replied.

"What?" Lawrence asked suddenly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** It's like they don't realize I spent two days in a row awake. My team sucks sometimes.

**Serena:** Wow, Donald can yell, note to self, don't piss him off.

* * *

"Raelynn..." Lawrence trailed lightly hitting her cheeks but the girl just kept sleeping.

"This isn't normal." Ace commented.

"Maybe she's entered a coma for being straig-" Winston started.

"SHUT UP WINSTON!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Winston fell quiet.

"When I sleep through my alarm my parents dump water on me." Lydia explained, "Maybe we need to get some water from the lake, wait isn't it full of leeches? But aren't leeches good for cleaning out blood? Wait maybe she's been shot with a tranquilizer and we need to suck the tranquilizer out of her blood with leeches!"

"You are way too hyper for someone that just woke up." Serena commented.

"What do you mean hyper?' Lydia asked, "Was there sugar in the food last night? Maybe-"

"just stop talking for a few seconds while we figure this out." Serena ordered.

"maybe the challenge just drained her that much." Lawrence replied, "She hasn't woken up since it."

"I know but Isn't that just a little farfetched?" Ace asked, "Maybe she was the one who stuck dinner in my drawers."

"She wasn't even awake for dinner so I doubt it." Lawrence replied.

"Well what do we do, if we leave her here Chris will disqualify her and we'll be down a player." Joe replied.

"Should we just carry her to breakfast?" Ace asked, "And then through the challenge?"

"I guess, we kind of forced her into this didn't we?" Serena asked.

"I guess..." Ace trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So Raelynn is out of commission for the time being, just another board being added to her metaphorical coffin. But I have bigger fish to fry, who stuffed that food in my drawers? I need to find out!

**Lydia:** Sometimes I feel like a ramble on and change the subject too much, I do that a lot in school, Like in art Class i'll start drawing a persona nd they'll end up with like three heads and a fish head for legs, It's weird.

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Girl's Side**

* * *

Barbara sat up and yawned, she'd been snuggled in her blankets warmly for the last half an hour feeling content but she needed to get up and do her morning prayer.

"I should thank God for the late wakeup today." Barbara smiled before gazing around the cabin at her three sleeping roommates. None of them were particularly happy with her but what was she to do when they were ruining the world with their lack of respect for the creator.

As Barbara began her prayer Luiza groaned and pulled the blankets over her face as a sunbeam entered her vision. She lay there for a few minutes until she heard Barbara stop praying before she peeled the blankets off her face and sat up.

"Thank you for not interrupting my prayer with grunts." Barbara thanked.

"You're welcome." Luiza replied kind of weirded out by the lack of hostility in Barbara's voice, "How are you this morning?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Barbara replied in a chipper attitude.

"See there!" Luiza exclaimed, "Why can't you always act like this?"

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked as she opened the window to let some fresh air into the stuffy cabin.

"Today and yesterday when you first wake up you're always like that happy girl everyone likes but then the moment someone like Tania talks you're hostile for the rest of the day." Luiza explained, "I bet a lot more people would respect you if you showcased the good side of the cross."

"Luiza, you don't understand, people will go out of their way to prove religion wrong." Barbara explained as she breathed in the fresh air, "Scientists, Atheists, and the occasional NASA tour guide. people walk all over niceness and they listen to superiors."

"Someone's had bad experiences." Luiza commented.

"It's none of your business." Barbara replied, "Let's just say everyone I know likes to tell me I'm wrong, so I tell them they're wrong."

"And that's where you're straying in the wrong direction." Luiza replied but before she could continued Tania sat up and yawned.

"Morning Luiza, Morning Religious *****." Tania stated making Barbara's face turn red in rage.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I can't believe I'm saying this but is Barbara actually a decent human being? I mean she's rude and extremely opinionated but when you look past that she isn't that bad... Maybe if she dropped the religious extremist view she could actually make a few friends here.

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Boys side**

* * *

Ion was tuning his guitar quietly while the other two boys slept peacefully. He would pause every few seconds and then look at the paper in front of him before editing the musical notes.

**CRASH!**

Ion looked up confused and seconds later Holly burst into his room with a torn shirt and was shaking like a leaf.

"Um..." Ion trailed as he stared at the twelve year old who was in a fetal position with a traumatized look on her face.

"BARBARA! TANIA! SCARY!" Holly yelled waking the other two boys.

"Holly?" Wilbur asked rubbing his eyes.

"Something about Barbara and Tania." Ion commented before a loud crash was heard and all three boys rushed to the window and looked outside where Tania was laying dazed surrounded by broken glass.

"GET BACK HERE!" Barbara yelled jumping out the window and tackling her.

"GIRLS!" Sensan exclaimed, "Stop!"

"Not until she takes back what she said about me!" Barbara yelled as the two pulled each other's hair and held the other's arm away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** (She has dirt on her face and arms as well as several scratches.)Simply making Barbara look like an even bigger *** was almost too easy. Just used some choice words. (Tania smirks at the camera sadistically.)

* * *

Wilbur and Ion were restraining Tania while Luiza and Sensan held Barbara back, Both girls were shooting daggers at each other and it was clear they would probably kill each other if it wasn't for their teammates.

"Let me go." Barbara growled through gritted teeth.

"Not until you calm down." Sensan ordered.

"And she wouldn't." Tania commented.

"You aren't helping." Sensan growled.

Tania stuck her tongue out at her teammate and he rolled his eyes at the childish motion.

"Save it for after the challenge." Sensan suggested, "Because no one wins if Chris disqualifies us for fighting."

"I guess." Barbara sighed and Sensan and Luiza let her go.

"Typical Barba-" Tania started but Ion clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Are we good?" Sensan asked glaring at everyone.

"Yes." Barbara replied through gritted teeth.

"Good." Sensan sighed, "Now go get cleaned up, you both look terrible."

"Dibs on the handicap stall!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Aw come on!" Tania complained, "That's the best one!"

"Too bad." Luiza smirked sticking her tongue out at Tania.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** So I've been writing music lately that targets my enemy known as Barbara, I think if I hit her in the metaphorical religious nards she might actually get that I'm offended by her view on my music.

**Sensan:** Being team leader is hard, Barbara is fighting with everyone, Holly's going to be put in a mental institute if this keeps up, and I saw what Ion was doing, I know music is his life but he's going to piss off more people than just Barbara, Like me. You're targeting Barbara not religion!

**Holly:** Playing innocent is so easy when you're my age and look as adorable as I do.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

Ariel was sitting fully dressed in the living room of her team's cabin reading what appeared to be a University Brochure for a Fashion school, She was marking things down with a pen and muttering to herself every few seconds. As she sat there Duke walked down the stairs scratching his butt and looked at her.

"Morning Ariel." Duke greeted before pausing and doing a double take, "Why are you dressed already?"

"being a mother can make someone have a pretty prim and proper morning schedule, Believe me, if I was home right now it would be feeding time." Ariel explained.

"Ew." Duke commented.

"He's done breastfeeding genius." Ariel replied crossing her arms.

"oh... My bad." Duke commented walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of Orange Juice that had been supplied overnight.

"So I still need either Chemistry or Physics." Ariel muttered as Duke walked out of the kitchen.

"What exactly are you doing?" Duke asked.

"Looking at what courses I have to take to get into university." Ariel replied, "I'm good except for the fact they require me to have completed Two sciences."

"That'll be hard with a baby." Duke commented making Ariel shoot daggers at him, "I was joking."

"It didn't sound like a joke." Ariel grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** I know exactly what kind of guy Duke is, He's a sports jock with an attitude that he picked up from the team, the types of guys who think insults are jokes. Why is Jay enamored with this guy again?

* * *

Duke turned on the television and sat down making Ariel look annoyed that he was interrupting her work.

"You know showers aren't a bad thing to have before you sit on furniture." Ariel stated.

"Meh." Duke shrugged as he flipped through channels, "We both have different opinions."

"very different opinions." Ariel replied returning to her work.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a thud was heard from upstairs signalling someone had woken up.

"Please tell me that isn't Jarvis." Ariel sighed.

"What do you have against Jarvis?" Duke asked.

"The guy said I was addicted to my baby and I should give it away, No way am I sending Bruno to a home, what would his father think?" Ariel demanded.

"Is his father a deadbeat?" Duke asked before receiving a slap to the face.

"I'll have you know my boyfriend is a great guy, and I'm not just saying that like a ditzy high school girl who's enamored with the football captain." Ariel replied, "He's smart and actually faced my dad like a man when they found out I was pregnant."

"Truth be told if it were me I'd sue the condom company." Duke replied.

"Children's television genius." Ariel growled, "If I'm ever going to show Bruno this show I can't have some jock like you raising too many unneeded questions."

"Whatever, get back to your homework." Duke grunted.

Seconds later Jay came bouncing down the stairs fully dressed and looking happy as usual.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** I had the best sleep ever! I dreamed that Duke had finally come around, He's like the guy every girl wishes they could date, so I'm not giving him up just yet, no matter what George tells me.

* * *

"Morning Duke." Jay greeted in a very flirty tone.

"Hi Jay." Duke replied unenthusiastically.

"So I was thinking..." jay trailed.

"That's dangerous." Duke commented.

"... That me and you could hang out this afternoon." jay concluded.

"Um, Sorry but the only girl I hang out with is my girlfriend." Duke replied.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do anything either." jay replied awkwardly taking a step back before walking into the kitchen to go get something to drink with a massive smile on her face.

"She's so happy, it's creepy and unnatural." Duke commented.

"You're creepy and unnatural." Ariel retorted making Duke scowl and turn to face her, "Aren't we supposed to be more of a team now?"

"And this is coming from the guy who keeps shooting Jay down instead of saying nothing will ever happen between you two." Ariel replied, "Just show her a picture of your girlfriend."

"No way, she'll be gone soon so it doesn't matter." Duke replied.

"That's what you think." Ariel muttered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** After the performance we pulled yesterday I actually want to keep George and Jay around, I may be in the popular group but the popular group isn't always the most beneficial in a game for a million dollars.

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

Joe was walking through the woods whistling while keeping an eye out for a specific tree. The clue had stated something about being in a nest so Joe assumed it would be in a tree with a bird's nest carved into it. Despite the fact he was alone he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him trying to get an idea of where the idol was stashed so he'd made sure to check under various rocks and in tree branches to throw them off. Every time he heard the voices of another camper he would go the other way and avoid them but it sounded like two girls were following him so he darted into a bush and lay in wait.

"-And she was actually nice to me." The first voice explained as Joe peered out of the bush and saw Luiza walking next to Serena.

"You're lying!" Serena exclaimed.

"Nope, she was actually friendly and in a good mood until Tania woke up." Luiza explained before stopping and looking in his direction, "Joe what are you doing?"

"What?! How can you see me?" Joe demanded.

Serena and Luiza exchanged a look before looking back at the massive afro sticking out of the bush.

"Bushes don't style their hair in sixties style." Luiza explained.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Serena asked.

"None of your business." Joe replied.

"He's idol hunting." Serena told Luiza.

"Wait have you told her about the clue?" Joe demanded narrowing his eyes at Serena.

"No." Serena replied dryly, "Donald made me promise to keep it secret last night before bed."

"He knows we're friends?" Luiza asked.

"Yeah, I think he hopes we make the merge and then you can join his voting block." Serena shrugged, "He's our strongest player so i don't argue."

"No way." Joe replied, "Ace is definitely the stronger player."

"Nope, Donald is at least two feet taller and is made out of muscle." Serena argued, "Plus he's smart."

"I'm sorry but I have to side with Ace because she has military training." Joe explained.

"Uh-Huh." Serena nodded while Luiza listened intently, "Maybe we should see which one comes out on top in today's challenge."

"Maybe we should." Serena exclaimed shaking Joe's hand, "If Ace is better I win five bucks."

"And if Donald Performs better you owe me five bucks!" Joe retorted.

"As the witness I shall make sure payments are made." Luiza stated sealing the deal.

"**Attention all Campers, It's time for breakfast, so get to the Mess hall before I start adding you to the list topped by Donald... Because of Ace, Heh heh! Mclean Out**." Chris exclaimed over the PA.

"Good luck today." Luiza grinned.

"Same to you." Serena nodded before the threesome headed back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Just a friendly interaction with Joe, He's going down.

**Afro Joe:** I truthfully think Ace is better, she's not as suspicious as Donald.

**Luiza:** I love team conflict... I still want Serena to win though!

* * *

**Mess Hall: Team Bush Table**

* * *

"You're still working on that!" Duke exclaimed as he sat down next to Ariel who was still working on her collage applications.

"Yes, got a problem?" Ariel asked in a dry tone.

"no, it's just I haven't seen you working on it before." Duke replied taking a bite of what appeared to be toast covered in something green that may or may not have been Moldy.

"We've only been here four days man, and you were in the awakathon for two of those." Ariel explained, "This was the first morning where I could actually do what I want."

"True." Duke nodded as Conner sat down next to him looking physically exhausted.

"Wow, you must be in pain man." Ariel pointed out.

"I am." Conner groaned hitting his head on the table and holding the back of his head, "It was all for nothing too."

"At least you tried your best." Jay replied in a happy tone as she sat on Duke's other side.

"Then why does my best hurt me so much?" Conner demanded.

Jay shrugged and picked up her food gagging at what smelled like Jalapeños.

"Compared to Katharine and my own performances you basically cemented yourself as one of our strongest players." Ariel explained.

"Happy to know someone cares." Conner smirked although no one could see this due to his head being on the table.

"We all care." Ariel replied, "That's why we need to work as a unit today."

"She's right." George nodded sitting down next to her, "If we make a plan and follow through with it nothing will stop us."

"George is right." Ariel nodded, "Once the challenge is announced we make a game plan."

"Sounds good." Conner replied nodding his head which was still pressed against the table, "On a side note has anyone seen Jarvis this morning?"

The campers looked back and forth and shrugged not seeing Jarvis anywhere.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** If we lose today I'm hoping that Jarvis gets the boot, He's so unreliable. I mean who just skips breakfast and planning for the challenge? It's selfish and unneeded.

**Ariel:** My team seems to be getting along a bit better with Veegie gone, However Jarvis is just as crazy as usual and now Duke is acting all Alpha male on us.

* * *

"I miss the Muffins we had last time." Katharine groaned as she picked at the toast in front of her.

"We all do." George replied as he bit into it and cringed due to how hard it was.

"I don't!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"No one asked you Jarvis." Duke stated bluntly, "You just argue with anything we say."

"Well of course." Jarvis replied rolling his eyes, "Don't want to get addicted to agreeing with people."

"You scare me sometimes, you scare me a lot." Duke commented shaking his head and sighing.

"C'mon team!" Jay exclaimed, "If we have sore spirits we're going to lose! Let's start bonding!"

"no." Duke growled.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Jay exclaimed clapping like a giddy idiot.

"Stop it!" Duke ordered, "I don't sing."

"Why not?" jay asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because I'm not a sissy." Duke replied.

"Pssh, so Ion's a sissy now?" Jay asked, "That's... Really lame."

"You sing Jay, stop just agreeing with Duke on everything." Ariel ordered.

"But I like it when people agree with me." Duke replied crossing his arms and pouting.

"Don't pout Duke, you're handsome." Jay purred.

"I have a girlfriend!" Duke sighed, "Drill that into your head already!"

"He just thinks he isn't good enough for me." Jay told Katharine who rolled her eyes and tried to eat the food, Key word being tried.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** How come guys like Duke always turn me down, beck home they're single and pretend they have girlfriends so I know Duke's playing hard to get. I know.

**Duke:** Maybe I should just show her a pic of my girl, she won't be mad because it will chase Jay off, however it would be unwise to make her lose loyalty to me right now.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Table.**

* * *

Raelynn lay slumped on the table fast asleep as the rest of her team chatted and laughed as they told jokes, unlike the other teams they hadn't worried too much about strategy yet and it was showing in their positive attitudes and inability to stay arguing for very long. Compared to the other teams Team Juggernaut was running smoother than anticipated.

"You know, winning really is an amazing experience." Ace stated as she chewed on a very delicate and delicious croissant.

"ugh, chew with your mouth open." Winston ordered, "What are you an animal?"

"Technically-" Lawrence started but he was promptly glared at and shut up.

"Sorry but Chef can really cook when he tries." Ace smiled swallowing the remainder of her food.

"He can also cook garbage if he wants." Winston growled, "grow up!"

"I don't follow." Ace stated, "What does this have to do with my maturity level?"

"Wait does it have to do with... Being gay?" Serena asked making Ace laugh and high five her.

"Precisely, nice to know you're learning." Winston nodded making the two girls exchange an unimpressed look of annoyance.

"You are the most annoying human being I have ever encountered." Lawrence commented.

"How dare you!" Winston exclaimed, "I am wonderful."

"Wonderfully annoying." Serena replied crossing her arms.

"Silence fool!" Winston ordered.

"Winston, ZIP IT!" Donald ordered making Winston zip his lip shut and pretend to throw away the key in fear.

"Thank you Donald." Serena smiled.

"Meh." Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Okay people we need a game plan if we're to win today's reward and remain safe for another episode." Ace announced as her team's attention drifted towards her, "If we can create a plan we're one step ahead of everyone else."

"Well what exactly are we preparing for?" Donald asked rolling his eyes.

Ace opened her mouth to respond but fell silent upon realizing they couldn't strategize.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** My bad, slip of the idiocy.

* * *

"I say we make this strategy when Chris announces our challenge." Donald stated, "That's basically all we can do."

"So now that we have everyone's attention why don't we ask ourselves why Team Bush voted out Veegie." Joe stated making everyone look at him strangely.

"Seriously, it isn't evident to you?" Serena asked.

Joe just stared at her blankly and she sighed.

"The kid was basically an animal so they eliminated him due to his uselessness." Serena sighed rubbing her temples.

"Okay." Joe nodded, "Who will go next though if we win again?"

"Jarvis, Barbara, Tania, who knows." Serena shrugged.

"Yeah and we're going to win because the bigger the lead the easier it is to keep it." Donald explained, "And since I can tell there are no alliances it's pretty certain that whoever screws up the most goes home."

"Indeed." Ace nodded, "That and we have to keep the team strong."

"I think screwing up warrants an elimination." Donald stated.

"No way, do you want me or you or someone else strong to be eliminated for just one tiny flaw or screw up?" Ace demaned.

"Guys!" Joe exclaimed drawing their attention, "Thank you, isn't it obvious sleeping beauty over here is our vote if we lose?"

"NO!" Serena and Lawrence yelled.

"Did you see what she did yesterday?" Lawrence asked.

"Took guts." Serena nodded.

"She lasted longer than anyone thought she would." Lawrence added.

"It was clearly too long." Joe replied, "She wouldn't be in a comatose state if not for staying up that long yesterday. And guess who's fault that was Lawrence."

"Hey don't blame me!" Lawrence yelled, "You fell asleep early, I ranked third."

"ENOUGH!" Donald roared making the boys fall silent, "We take in everything that has happened over the last three days and decide based on that, both the good and the bad, but you know what we aren't losing if we try so st down, shut up, and eat before I stuff your face full of my fist!"

The two boys looked nervous and shot glances at their teammates who seemed disapproving of their argument.

"Fighting isn't the answer, save it for the other teams." Lydia suggested.

"Okay." Joe sighed.

"Fine." Lawrence agreed before the two boys set aide their argument and began eating again.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I will not have my team fall apart on day three, no way no how.

**Lawrence:** Joe can be irritating at times.

**Afro Joe:** Did you hear him call me Joe? It's AFRO JOE! GOT IT?!

* * *

**The Warshipper's table**

* * *

Barbara scowled at Tania and Tania scowled back as the entire team sat in awkward silence hoping not to ignite the TNT that was their teammates.

"So Barbara, how exactly does judgement work?" Tania asked breaking the silence and making Barbara pause between bites of her cereal.

"How should I know, I'm, not in charge of it." Barbara replied narrowing her eyes and returning to eating.

"You know I've always viewed religion as complete Bull****. How does that make you feel?" Tania asked in a prying manner.

Barbara remained silent and Luiza tapped Tania on the shoulder.

"Will you stop it?" Luiza demanded.

"No let her continue." Ion replied, "Let Barbara stew so we just all hate her more."

"You want your teammate to fly off the handle?" Luiza asked turning her attention to Ion and Holly slowly edged away from him in case someone flew over the table and accidently bowled her over.

"No but I want her gone." Ion replied.

"I know what you're up to Ion so I wouldn't push anything." Luiza growled narrowing her yes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ion asked, "I'm like one of our best members."

Luiza made the I'm watching you hand motion and Ion cocked an Eyebrow in return.

"I prefer to take a logical look at things, you only believe what you see." Tania stated.

Once again Barbara glared at her and remained silent while inwardly imagining unholy ways to dispose of Tania that she'd have to confess when she got home.

"Oh come on, how hard is it to make someone crack?" Tania demanded, "My own brother is easier to annoy than this."

"Hey Tania." Luiza stated in a ticked off manner.

"Yeah?" Tania asked.

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Luiza yelled making Tania scoot away a little, "Barbara may be able to withstand this but say anything else trying to purposefully anger her and I will personally drown you in the lake."

"Try it." Tania growled crossing her arms and turning to the new foe on the metaphorical battlefield, "Do you know where murder will get you?"

"Okay guys, enough." Sensan stated interrupting the argument, "We have some issues to work out and maybe we should just have a team discussion."

"What is this a sissy church session?" Tania asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Barbara yelled throwing her food to the ground and standing up, "Sinner's going to pay!"

With that being said Barbara lunged over the table and tackles Tania to the ground before beginning to punch her in the face while holding her arms with her knees.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** (He's sitting in the confessional confidently) Yeah I don't even have to do anything and Barbara's already more of a target. This is the easiest vengeance ever. No one insults my art! NO ONE!

**Barbara:** (She's breathing heavily) Do you realize how hard it is to stay calm when someone keeps insulting everything you stand for? It's really freaking difficult.

**Tania:** judging by Barbara's behavior, she'll be eliminated next, and guess who my target after that is? if you guessed Luiza you guessed right!

* * *

Wilbur was awkwardly sitting on top of Barbara who was trying to throw him off while screaming taunts and insults at Tania who was being restrained by Luiza and Sensan. Both girls were clearly ready for round three and the only thing stopping them were the stronger people on the team.

"Girls settle down." Sensan stated, "We can't afford someone getting kicked off."

Ion watched the fight with a glee that he kept hidden within, If Barbara left with a few scratches it was good because he wasn't exactly the forgiving type.

"What are you so happy about?" Holly asked jarring Ion from his thoughts.

"Well Barbara insulted my music, something I hold dear to me and watching her in pain is kind of revenge." Ion replied.

"But Luiza told me she overheard you and Sensan talking about you throwing challenges." Holly replied while switching facts around.

Ion stiffened and looked at Holly's curious eyes, "W-What do you mean?"

"Throwing challenges, Like Scott. Because in season four only two people made the merge from his team, he permanently damaged it." Holly replied, "I'm, not strong so our team losing basically means game over."

"You shouldn't worry about it?" Ion replied.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"Big kid stuff." Ion replied.

"I'm twelve, I'm old enough." Holly protested.

"Uh-huh." Ion replied, "You so realize just being the youngest person this season doesn't guarantee you the same status as us."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked narrowing her eyes while Ion wasn't looking.

"Just that you're still a kid and we're teenagers, we have more experience and therefor know more." ion replied not realizing he was pissing Holly off.

"But I'm smart and stuff." Holly replied struggling to retain her innocent act, "Plus I have the courtesy to keep my mouth shut about sensitive issues."

"What do you mean kid?" Ion asked not catching what Holly was saying, "When you get older you'll understand the world isn't all sprinkle covered cake made of happiness."

"I think I know more than you think." Holly grumbled.

"Don't worry, when you get older you'll understand, I was confused once and thought everyone was being dumb but as I grew older I finally understood that as you get older you get smarter." Ion explained thinking about his experiences.

"I thought it was that you get wiser as you get older." Holly muttered her eye twitching.

"You'll see it my way one day." Ion smiled as Holly glared at him without him realizing it.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Having my intelligence questioned because of my age just earned Ion a one way ticket to the boat of losers. There goes my plan to eliminate Barbara, now I'm going to have to convince the team that she's (Holly shudders) Nice. Ugh, this will be hard.

**Ion:** Kids are dumb, they whine, they cry, and they try to act older than they are, Holly's literally just past that phase so teaching her the ways of the teenager should be my plan after eliminating Barbara of course, Step one, What kind of music do teens like. (Ion grins)

* * *

As the three teams finished up breakfast Chris walked into the mess hall and saw Wilbur sitting on Barbara and did a double take.

"Not even going to ask." Chris stated before walking into the center of the mess hall and looking over the three teams who gazed at him curiously.

"Well?" Donald asked rotating his hand, "We're waiting."

"Well campers the last challenge was brutal, this challenge will be even more brutal, because we're playing the classic game of Capture the flag." Chris announced.

"Awesome!" Ion cheered, "I used to dominate at this game in the school playground, we used the soccer field as the court and the nets to keep the rubber chickens that we used as flags in!"

"Sorry Ion but I said classic." Chris replied, "And by classic I mean the dark ages."

"What?!" Ion complained loudly.

"Silence!' Chris ordered making him shut his mouth, "The game is quite simple really, our interns stayed up all throughout the awakathon building castles for you, unfortunately they only fully completed one, and another is half constructed. However the third is simply not even close to finished."

"So we aren't playing?' Luiza asked.

"No, no, instead of punishing them we decided Team Juggernaut gets the completed one, The Warshippers get the half finished one, and Team bush gets the crummy one." Chris explained as he looked at the three teams very different reactions, "You will also be supplied material to help your team scale the walls or dig under the walls."

"How big are these castles?" Ace asked.

"They contain a dungeon, a safe room, a large ballista that fires logs and a ladder, the only way onto the walls and off them is via the ladder for Team Juggernaut, The Warshipper's wall can be scaled by creating a three person pyramid, and Team Bush's can just be walked over because it's the size of a picket fence." Chris explained, "The dungeons also reflect these parameters. This is where you'll keep people who you either tie up or make surrender, really depends, but there is no escape from dungeons unless you're freed by a teammate."

"So how do we win this game?" Sensan asked crossing his arms.

"Simple, There are three ways to lose, One is to have your flag stolen and not reclaim it within fifteen minutes of its initial capture, and it has to be back in its holder so don't waste time, Two have every member of your team trapped in an opposing team's dungeon, and three if one team gets all three flags you lose." Chris explained, "Also to keep things fair we'll be playing three games of this, after every game we'll have a castle swap, Team bush will get the good one, team Juggernaut will get the medium one, and The warshippers will get the bad one, we'll then rotate again and if you can't figure out where to go we''ll eliminate you for being an idiot. When you break into a castle you may either grab the flag or free a prisoner, and only one prisoner at a time."

"What happens if we all win a game?" Conner asked.

"We tally up how many men you've captured over the course of the game to find the winner, and if there's still a tie we'll play a third round, also if one team wins twice in a row we'll give them the reward and let the other two teams get half their players each and play one last round for immunity, however these new recruits don't exactly have to be loyal." Chris concluded clapping his hands together, "And because I'm nice I'm supplying Red armour for The Warshippers, Blue armour for Team Juggernaut, and Green armour for team bush, this is so we don't get lawsuits if you get hit with the ballista or get cut by the wooden sticks we'll be pretending are swords."

"Is that all?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh and we'll be hurling boulders at whoever we choose." Chris replied, "But mostly at teams that are puppy guarding their flags."

Wilbur lowered his hand in shock and Chris grinned at the campers.

"So who's ready?" Chris asked.

"YEAH!" jay cheered in excitement while everyone was just sitting there in shock

"That's the spirit!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I have a plan and I'm sure my team will back me on it, strategy has won more wars than just rushing blindly into something.

**Conner:** We are not losing today, yesterday was truly embarrassing so winning today is crucial.

**Sensan:** I am sure we can pull off a win so long as we remain as a solid unit, but if we fight we will lose, there is no doubt about that.

* * *

**Challenge field: Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"That is one nice wall." Joe commented as Lawrence reached the top of the ladder and had Raelynn passed to him by Ace who then helped him carry her down to the ground.

"So what does it look like from up there?" Donald asked as Lydia began to scale the ladder.

"There's a second ladder that leads to the ground." Lawrence replied peering over the wall, "And a pulley system used to raise the other ladder up."

"good." Donald nodded, "We'll strategize when we all get inside."

"Good plan." Lawrence nodded before drawing back his head and sliding down the ladder where he hit the ground just inches from Raelynn.

"Watch it!" Ace warned glaring at him.

"Sorry." Lawrence apologized holding his hands out defensively, "Didn't mean any harm."

"Mmmhmmm." Ace mumbled through her lips.

"Hey guys, this castle is big! Wouldn't it make a good fort! *Gasp* we could make cookies!" Lydia rambled as she slid down the ladder and fell right down on her bottom with a huge grin on her face.

"Settle down there Lydia, we need to win before anything happens." Ace warned.

"good idea." Lydia nodded before rushing off into the dungeon space which had a bunch of sticks in it, "Whoa!"

Ace looked at Lawrence and rolled her eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the clicking of Serena's heeled boots on the ladder rungs.

"So do we have a shot at winning this round or what?" Serena asked with a grin while Lydia dropped a large pile of smooth and carved sticks outside the cell and went back.

"Where are we going to store Raelynn for the challenge anyway?" Serena asked as she hopped off the bottom rung and onto the dirt below her.

"Maybe outside the dungeon or in that safe room Chris mentioned." Ace suggested as Winston began climbing down the ladder.

"Safe room sounds safe enough." Lawrence nodded, "Serena, will you help me take her there."

"Well of course." Serena nodded, "I'm open for helping teammates."

"Good, can you help me with my eliminate straight people campaign?" Winston asked from halfway up the ladder.

"hand me one of those sticks will ya?" Serena asked as Ace obeyed and handed her it.

"OUCH! SOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Winston screamed as Serena began hitting his legs with the blunt object.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** Ouch! Why did she do that?!

**Serena:** That was fun, I should take up sword fighting for an exercise routine.

* * *

Donald had his entire team surrounding him as they looked about the fort they'd received. Lydia was tying two sticks together with some rope she'd found. Winston was rubbing his legs in pain while Serena glared at him, and Raelynn was passed out on the ground lying on her side between Ace and Donald himself.

"Okay team we need to plan a good offense and defense." Donald explained, "The strongest members should be offensive while the ones not as good with physical conflict should stay here and defend with whatever means necessary."

"Okay so where do we split it?" Lawrence asked, "I see you and Ace on the offensive while Lydia, Raelynn, and Serena are defense."

"Okay this is how we split it, Defense is less important seeing as the walls do that for us, So let's leave Raelynn in the safe room, Lydia can man the walls-" Donald started.

"Ballista!" Lydia giggled, "It's like a giant crossbow."

"It is a giant crossbow." Ace pointed out.

"there will be no use of that ballista." Donald stated.

"WHAT?!" His entire team exclaimed.

"Think guys, we'll be using those forts later so why wreck them before we use them?' Donald asked.

"He has a point." Lawrence nodded, "Let's keep them intact for later."

"Also we need someone to be our jailer." Donald explained, "That person will help Lydia if needed and keep people from saving their pals."

"Can we drop stuff on them?' Lydia asked.

"whatever you feel will work there Lydia." Donald replied.

"I'll be jailer, if that's okay with everyone." Serena stated raising her hand.

"Okay." Donald nodded, "Now remember that we're to switch this up by adding people to defense when we have worse castles."

"Got it." Lawrence nodded, "Now what will we use to siege the others?"

"We need sticks, rope, and that armour Chris provided." Donald replied, "We'll attack The Warshippers first and save Team Bush for last. Because they'll be a piece of cake seeing as we have a huge raiding party."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Ace smiled standing up, "let's get ready."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** My team doesn't seem to mind my dominant attitude, they respect me as their leader because I get results, and results are crucial in a game like this.

**Ace:** The best part about our team is that we know the ranks, even though Lawrence will inherit the leader position if Donald goes I'll bet anything they'll rally behind me, and since I'm buddies with both Lawrence and Donald I'm pretty much their go to girl when it comes to strategy.

**Lydia:** I've made long sticks to pry makeshift ladders away, I've got rocks and leftover timber to drop on them, this will be fun. (Lydia rubs her hands together evilly)

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"Well this sucks." Tania commented as she looked at the fort they'd been given. The base matched Team Juggernaut's but it was half the height and would be very easy to scale if one put effort into it but at least it was defendable. The cell where prisoners were to be kept was the only thing near completion, it was simply a iron cage with a door that clamped shut from the outside, so it would be possible to figure out who was inside and if they were worth saving compared to the secrecy of the other larger fort.

"it's manageable." Sensan replied as he faced his team clearing his throat, "What we need here is teamwork, My guess is that Team Juggernaut is going to raid someone and go hide until the fifteen minutes are up so it's crucial that no one gets taken prisoner because in that scenario we need everyone present."

Ion grinned as he realized this was the perfect way to throw the challenge.

"Well to reduce conflict why don't we put Tania on raiding duty and Barbara on Defense." Ion replied pointing the two campers out, "If we keep me with Barbara and Wilbur with Tania nothing can go wrong."

Sensan looked at Ion sceptically as if he realized what Ion's plan was before he shook his head deciding that Ion must have taken his advice and dropped the ridiculous throwing challenges idea.

"Okay then, we'll split the team in half." Sensan explained, "Holly, Barbara, Ion, and Luiza can stand guard here, Luiza you'll be in charge."

"Aye." Luiza saluted.

"Wilbur, Tania, and I will go raid one of the forts and try to take some prisoners." Sensan explained, "I need teamwork here people."

"And you'll get it, right Ion?" Luiza asked looking at her teammate.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ion replied.

"Seeing as we don't have a ladder why don't we make one so we siege Team Juggernaut easily." Holly suggested.

"Sounds good." Sensan nodded, "We should keep it away from the wall so Luiza get a ballista bolt lodged in the side of the castle, that way they can't just push the ladder away while climbing."

"good idea." Barbara smiled, "If we can pull this off victory is in the bag."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Pros and cons of winning the challenge, Pros: I'm not on the chopping block. Cons: Tania isn't on the chopping block.

**Ion:** I really have to throw this challenge because it'll be so easy to throw, however I must remain anonymous if I'm ever to eliminate Barbara and then get my game plan back on track.

**Holly:** I'm pretty sure I won't be injured seeing as most people won't hit a kid and the rest won't hit a girl.

**Sensan:** (He's rubbing his temples.) This team can be so frustrating.

* * *

Ion and Sensan were making haste on the ladder with the majority of the rounded and smooth sticks, the supplies were clearly meant to build something like this so the two were already hard at work.

"Dude, what is with your knots?" Sensan asked, "They suck!"

"Sorry but I'm not good with rope." Ion replied with a sigh.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I was a boy scout for six years so I actually know more than you'd think about knots, however Sensan doesn't need to know that. No one does.

* * *

"Here let me show you how it's done." Sensan sighed reaching to take the rope from his teammate.

"NO!" Ion exclaimed, "I want to prove I can do it!"

"There's a difference between proving and screwing up." Sensan replied, "If we don't do this properly we will lose... Unless..."

"Unless what?" Ion asked.

"Are you still trying to throw challenges?" Sensan demanded looking at Ion accusingly.

"Dude I'm over that, just settle." Ion replied holding his arms out defensively.

Sensan pursed his lips and looked at his teammate suspiciously as if trying to read what he was really thinking.

"Trust me, I'm just bad with knots dude." Ion replied trying to reassure the team captain.

"Hey Luiza." Sensan called making Luiza look over from where she was strapping the armour onto Holly.

"Yes Sensan?" Luiza replied.

"Keep an eye on this one." Sensan stated pointing at Ion.

"What? You don't trust me?!" Ion demanded in shock.

"Not at the moment Ion, Earn that trust back by behaving today, after what happened last night you'll need to prove yourself." Sensan replied making Luiza cock an eyebrow and look at Ion like he was literally going to tell her what this was all about.

"Whatever." Ion sighed standing up in rage, "You can finish this ladder yourself Sensan."

"What did I do?" Sensan demanded as Ion walked away.

"You failed to trust him." Luiza replied putting her hand on his shoulder, "But the big question is if he's even worth giving trust to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I know Ion can't be trusted and I'm glad Sensan is catching on, I may not think Barbara is easy to get along with but at least you can trust her, and in this game Trust is everything.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

"Great, this freaking sucks." Duke commented as the group stood in what looked like the base for the other two forts, Unlike the other two there was no physical prison and instead there was a large chalk outline and a sign that read _sit here_. The suckatude didn't stop there either, the walls could be jumped over and the flag was in plain sight in the middle of the fort with sticks and rope lying around it along with the armour Chris had kindly supplied.

"How are we even supposed to defend this, we may as well be in an open field surrounded by people with guns." Katharine complained.

"I think that's far worse than this." Ariel replied crossing her arms.

"Aw it a'int that bad." Jarvis stated, "We got dat chalk outline, an' dat there flag."

"Yeah, freaking amazing." Conner deadpanned, "But we can't give up now."

"Why not?" Katharine asked, "We get the best fort next time so why not just roll over and win later?"

"Because that's a terrible idea." Jay replied, "We can win this thing, we just have to keep our guard up and then pillage the other forts."

"I don't share your optimism there Jay." Katharine replied.

"And that's why we lost the last challenge." George sighed, "Guys the other teams will be oput to get us since we have such a weak fort so if we catch them off guard-"

"How?!" Conner demanded motioning to the wall, "There is nowhere to hide!"

"Actually there is." George replied, "See that wall, we hide outside and ambush them when they come for the flag."

"That's actually brilliant of you." Conner noted rubbing his chin.

"But we aren't doing it because we should save our strength for when we have the advantage." Katharine replied.

"Yeah but if they fear us now then they'll fear us more later." Conner replied, "We're going with George on this one."

"You're siding with George over me?!" Katharine exclaimed waving her arms angrily, "Hello? Alliance partner here."

"Sorry Katharine but we need a winning strategy." Ariel replied earning a glare from the other girl.

"Okay, so how are we going to split this?" George asked, "We need some people to go and raid other forts and we need others to stay here and protect the flag because Chris will definitely pummel us with boulders in that case."

"well let's pick the people who will actually achieve something." Conner replied, "So me and Duke of course."

"You should bring one more with you." George suggested.

"Um..." Conner trailed looking over his team.

Jarvis was standing there dopily, he seriously would die in the battlefield, Ariel gave him a look that said _pick me and I'll skin you alive because I'd rather be behind a wall than climbing one_, Katharine was checking her nails and not paying attention, George looked at him curiously, and Jay was bouncing up and down.

"I can't decide!' Conner yelled grasping his scalp in frustration.

"You're team captain, act like it!" George exclaimed in frustration.

"Fine, Jay, you can come only if we can push you into them if we need to run.' Conner sighed.

"Awesome!" Jay yelled in excitement happy to be the expendable member of the raiding party.

"You scare me... A lot." Duke replied.

"Thanks Duke." Jay smiled, "Now it's my turn, I like your hair."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** (He's looked at the camera in bewilderment.)

**Jay:** An insult is only so if you let yourself believe it is.

**Katharine:** I'm not one for medieval weaponry, especially after Jill started dating my Brother, what a freaking history nerd!

**George:** This is not going to go well. (George sighs loudly.) The only advantage we have is that Raelynn is asleep, so I guess each team really does have seven players

* * *

"Katharine can you please put that armour on?" Ariel asked as she approached her teammate.

"No thank you, it is not my style." Katharine replied, "I would wear it but my brother's girlfriend turned me off armour permanently."

"ARM-OUR!" Ariel ordered stuffing the materials in Katharine's arms making the other girl hit the floor quickly.

"Grrr." Katharine growled as she lay in a heap made of sticks and various metal plates.

"Stop acting like and do something before everyone decides you dreg on this team more than Jarvis dregs on society." Ariel suggested.

"Drag of what?" Jarvis asked, "Is it marijuana?"

Ariel smacked her forehead and sighed loudly.

"There is no way I'm wearing this stuff." Katharine exclaimed, "It smells like old boots."

"Stop being so immature!" Ariel ordered loudly drawing the attention of her teammates.

"I'm immature, I'm not the one who has a child at Sixteen!" Katharine exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT!" Ariel yelled throwing the materials in her hands to the ground and crouching, "COME HERE!"

Katharine screamed as Ariel tackled her and began slapping her in the face and pulling her hair while holding the other girl's head between her legs.

"Whoa, Cat fight." Duke grinned as he watched the two girls from near the wall.

"Duke, really?" Conner asked, "Neither will be of use to us injured."

"Sure, but still, fighting is hot." Duke replied.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." Conner shrugged walking over to the two girls and leaning over them.

The two girls looked up at him pausing their conflict.

"Am I going to have to intervene?" Conner asked narrowing his eyes.

"Depends." Katharine replied from her spot between Ariel's thighs, "Maybe if miss mother legs here would get off me we wouldn't have a problem."

"I currently have the ability to cut off your breathing." Ariel replied before doing so and making Katharine squirm while her face turned red, "Now take it back!"

Conner sighed and tore Ariel off Katharine allowing the latter to breathe again.

"You're (Gasp) Pure evil!" Katharine sputtered while inhaling deeply.

Ariel stuck her tongue out in a immature fashion before Conner dropped her.

"JAY!" Conner yelled.

"Yes?" Jay asked rushing forward in full gear, "Is it time to go yet? Is it? Is it? Is-"

"No!" Conner exclaimed before regaining his posture, "You and Ariel are switching places due to conflict."

"YAY!" Jay cheered, "I'm on defense!"

Jay then darted off making Conner blink in confusion.

"Is she ever upset about anything?" Ariel asked.

"I have no clue." Conner replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** No one insults me for having a kid and gets away with it, So you know what, little miss I'm in an alliance with you is not in an alliance with me.

**Conner:** Great more team conflict, at least George is sane and workable, that's a plus.

* * *

Chris and Chef sat next to the Hurl of shame which had been moved away from the storage area and was now sitting in an open field.

"They're having fun." Chris smiled as he watched the drama on a monitor before turning to the camera, "We have so much more fun planned, literally."

The camera pans to several boulders, Fang in a cage, and what looked like boxes of dynamite.

"So stay tuned because the fun just got started!" Chris grinned before the camera faded to black.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (2): **Kylee, Veegie,

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**I do have a lot more fun planned, this chapter is going to be awesome! Just bear with me, started a few conflicts made the characters a bit more three dimensional. Brought some new guys to the foreground and sent some prominent ones (Raelynn)n to the background. I think by this point the only ones absent of major development are Lydia, Winston, and Wilbur, but I'll get to them later. Just remember that someone, anyone could go home, except Winston, he's immune for one elimination. But by the end of the next part I will be down to twenty One campers, already. But rest assured that this arc will be finished before the end of November! MARK IT!**

**Stay tuned because I sometimes write 5,000 words per day. Plus I need to Update The Girl With A Frozen Touch, like two months ago so fans you may await my next update, Frog Out!**

**Anyone Else feel like I've been super inspired lately?**

**Next Time: SIEGE!**


	7. Chapter 3 part 2: Siege!

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Three Part Two: The Siege**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of its seasons, I do however own every single OC that appears in this season, so please don't steal them, and if you really want to at least make them unique enough so that they can be considered your own material.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A very dramatic elimination, Siege ladders, some very heavy rocks being dropped on people, taunts, swordplay, random falling objects, and a very pissed camper. do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Lydia was sitting atop her team's wall making a blowing sound from her lips while checking her fingernails. This sound was so weird that Serena climbed the ladder up from the jailhouse and looking at her in confusion.

"I can't whistle." Lydia replied.

"Well first off you suck in air when you whistle." Serena replied.

"As if." Lydia replied, "Oh look a bird, isn't it cool how they fly?!"

"You have the attention span of... Well a person attracted to glittery objects." Serena stated before looking over the turrets to see everyone else on the team standing around bored waiting for Chris to start the challenge.

"It's up to us to protect this place, and to an extent Raelynn." Lydia replied, "It's adorable how she's sleeping through the challenge and weakening our team by accident."

"Yes adorable." Serena replied sarcastically, "But if we end up losing she's definitely going home."

"Naw." Lydia replied waving her hand in dismissal, "That'll only happen if we vote her off, and that can't happen if you do some basic math."

"Well Lawrence won't vote for her, and we won't either, plus with her vote and the very likely chance Winston will vote by himself... Okay you're right." Serena replied, "But what if I decided to vote her off?"

"Are you literally on the fence about this when you know it's actually Donald's Fault that she was so determined to stay up so long." Lydia replied before returning her attention to her nails again.

'Wait a second... You're right!" Serena exclaimed, "He said he'd vote her out of she didn't last Twenty Four hours."

"See cause and effect." Lydia replied, "Now we have to figure out what exactly made Donald want to eliminate her."

Serena stared at Lydia for a few seconds before smacking her forehead.

"Hmmm... What could it be..." Lydia trailed looking off into the distance.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Oh my god! Really Lydia?! REALLY?!

**Lydia:** I really didn't get why Serena hit her forehead until it turned red every time I spoke on that wall, it kind of weirded me out.

* * *

Donald was standing between Ace and Winston in an eerie silence that was freaking out almost everyone on his team.

"why is he so silent?" Lawrence asked Joe who glared at him for being to close to his afro.

"If you must know Lawrence, I am waiting." Donald replied before falling silent again.

"... FOR WHAT?!" Lawrence demanded loudly.

"The game to start." Donald replied through gritted teeth.

"What does that have to do with being silent?" Lawrence asked.

Without speaking Donald drew a pair of binoculars from his shirt and showed them to Lawrence before putting them back.

"Do you think the others got binoculars?" Ace asked curiously.

"It's a very real possibility." Donald replied, "That's why I made us strategize inside, if we just stand here we'll freak the others out and make them overthink things."

"... But why didn't we leave the binoculars with Serena?" Lawrence asked after a short pause.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** So that Serena and Lydia don't see the enemy coming until they're right at the gates and if we lose I can peg the loss on their bad defense with the huge walls we were given.

* * *

"Because we need to know if they're under attack and if we need to send people back here." Donald explained seeming to pacify his teammates.

"Okay fine, but the whole silent thing isn't my thing." Lawrence replied.

"I never said you couldn't talk." Donald replied rolling his eyes.

"Large bouncer type guy with forearms the width of my head being silent is supposed to indicate talking?" Lawrence asked narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever." Donald shrugged, "You think what you want to think there Lawrence."

Lawrence gritted his teeth before regaining his usual persona, "May I ask when we're going to engage our adversaries precisely?"

"HUH?!" Winston demanded with a stupid sounding tone.

"Stop talking like an upper class twat.' Joe ordered pushing Lawrence aside, "It hurts my swagger."

"Lawrence I have no idea, whenever we hear that air horn I guess." Donald shrugged, "Now be quiet, I'm thinking."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** I just get excited and have to talk, I can't do silent... or small words... You know I hope they don't figure out I'm actually rich or they'll vote me off in no time.

**Afro Joe:** Lawrence is really hurting my sense of Swag. What a freaking loser.

**Donald:** Lawrence won't stop using words no one understands, and Joe won't stop using words no one understands, Which one is more annoying? GOD!

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

Luiza was staring at the members of Team Juggernaut through the binoculars she'd found earlier and she had a scowl plastered on her face as she watched them just stand there. As she watched Donald looked directly at her as if he could see her from this distance and scowled. Ace sighed and put the binoculars down.

"So what did you see?' holly asked in excitement.

"Nothing." Luiza replied with a sigh, "Go tell Sensan they're just standing there like a bunch of pigeons."

"Okay!" Holly exclaimed happily jumping to the ground and walking towards Sensan when Wilbur stepped in front of her tripping her by accident.

"Oh my god Holly! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Wilbur demanded.

Holly groaned and sat up, "Tha-That hurt, a lot."

Wilbur gasped and sat there frozen in shock.

"Why does my..." Holly started before feeling the long and ugly looking scrape on her face just below her left eye.

"Holly?" Wilbur asked backing away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE JERK!" Holly yelled leaping forward and grabbing Wilbur by the shirt, "DO I LOOK LIKE I LIKE GIANT BLOODY GASHES ON MY FACE?! HUH?! DO I?!"

"Calm down." Wilbur stated in a nervous whimper.

"My perfect complexion ruined by this!" Holly exclaimed, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your face open with a knife, Come on!"

"What's going on here?' Sensan demanded walking up to the duo.

Holly glanced at him with tear filled eyes, "Wilbur tripped me and now I have a painful scratch that hurts really bad."

"For shame Wilbur." Sensan gasped.

"It was an accident." Wilbur replied while nervously curling into a ball in fear of the anger Holly had just shot at him.

"I heard yelling." Sensan stated.

"Must have been the wind carrying our voices because neither of us is loud." Holly sniffled rubbing her cheek.

"Why don't you go see if Luiza knows some south American scrape treatment to ward off germs." Sensan replied, "If she has an interest in voodoo then there must be interest in witchdoctor medical rituals."

Holly nodded and walked off.

"S-She yelled at me." Wilbur muttered.

"Oh Wilbur, you're afraid of everything, Holly wouldn't yell at you she's nice." Sensan replied making Wilbur gasp in shock due to his teammate not believing him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** He doesn't believe me? Holly scared me, and I don't know if she's like bipolar or something or just hiding that scary side she keeps showing me. (Wilbur whimpers in fear.)

**Sensan:** Due to his irrational fears Wilbur probably imagines things scarier than they actually are. It's a simple study of psychology.

* * *

"Hold still." Luiza ordered as she tried to press the cotton ball dabbed in disinfectant onto Holly's scrape.

"It hurts though." Holly whined as Luiza grabbed her hair and held her head still while muttering in rage.

"You know, it's bad enough that you tripped over Wilbur but why exactly are you so pain shy?" Luiza asked.

"Who likes pain?" Holly asked.

"Depends on the person." Tania replied from where she was sitting on the wall nearby.

"Hey meathead." Luiza called glaring at the girl, "Shut up."

"hmmm... Nah." Tania stated, "The fun is just getting started."

"If by fun you're referring to pissing Barbara off I want nothing to do with it." Luiza replied applying a bandage to Holly's face, "All done."

"Did baby get a boo boo?" Tania asked in a childish voice.

"Baby?" Holly asked her eye twitching.

"Whoa, Tania, stop while you're behind." Luiza ordered, "You've already made enemies with Barbara and now you're trying to get Holly on your bad side?"

"People like my bad side." Tania replied checking her nails for flaws, "My life is great, I don't really need the money, plus Chris tends to bring back the villainous characters later in the season."

"What a flawless and foolproof plan." Luiza deadpanned making Holly giggle.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Tania demanded, "I know your type Holly, you act all innocent to hide a deeper pain."

"Um... nope." Holly replied, "I'm, actually this way."

"You talk in your sleep genius." Tania replied jumping off the wall, "Your parents are divorced huh? How does it feel to have your parents hate one another? Does that make you mad? But you want to be a good girl so you try to avoid drugs and alcohol but one day that'll catch up with yo-"

Tania was cut off by Luiza kicking her right in the crotch, and yes it hurts for girls when they get hit there too... Well maybe not as bad but it was enough to bring Tania to her knees.

"How dare you?!" Luiza yelled punching her in the face, "You talk all tough but in reality you're nothing but an hypocritical jerk."

Tania groaned and fell on her back.

"Come on Holly, let's get back to the team." Luiza hissed leading a teary eyed Holly away from her new enemy.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Tania iss going down! No one deserves to say stuff about that subject, Holly could be scarred!

**Tania:** Luiza's annoying, Holly's a crybaby with no real strategy, and the rest of my team is useless, god why couldn't I get more people to hide behind this season?

**Holly:** Yeah my parents are divorced, yeah it used to bother me, but you know what? I said that purposely knowing the only person in the cabin who would actually use that was Tania, yeah Barbara and Ion are sure to leave soon but I can manipulate them, plus their feud is bound to bite both of them in the behind. But Tania is a wildcard so turning Luiza and by extension everyone else against her I just scored one more safe day here unopposed by making my team vote off annoyances rather than the weak. I'm smart. (Holly laughs.)

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Jarvis was sitting on the picket fence sized wall staring at his team who were building defenses out of the sticks around the flag, the safer it was the safer the team was.

"Okay guys, once the wall is set up we can work on sharpening sticks." Conner explained as he stood in the middle of the frantic attempt to better the fort.

"Uh, why don't we do both at the same time?" Ariel asked raising her hand.

"Because the more people we have working on one thing the faster it gets done." Katharine explained with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah but what good is a wall if the other team can tear it down no problem?' Ariel asked.

"Silly Ariel, don't you know walls are better than sharpened sticks?" Katharine asked putting her hand on Ariel's shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** No they aren't, if history has taught us anything a wall is only as good as people defending it, How does Katharine not notice this, doesn't she pay attention in class? How am I supposed to support Bruno if I can't get a high school diploma?! That's the mentality she should have not this wing it attitude that I will admit I did harbor before Bruno came along. (static cuts her off.)

* * *

"Do we even have enough sticks to accomplish this anyway?" Ariel asked.

"Sure we do." Jarvis replied walking over, "We use the stuff Chris gave us to wear and hit people with."

"He's got a point." Duke noted.

"But this is temporary!" Ariel yelled, "We get that behemoth castle next and how are we supposed to win if we just built the other team's defenses for them?"

"hey guys!" Jay exclaimed from where she was staring through the binoculars, "There's a pile of supplies right smack dab in the middle!"

"What?" Conner demanded snatching the binoculars and looking through them, "Hey she's right! There's tons of stuff out there."

"Please expand on that statement." George requested sitting up and putting the sticks he'd been tying together down.

"I see lots of stuff, there are bricks, what looks like a box full of plungers, Rope, I believe some TNT, and even some boards." Conner explained before handing the binoculars back to Jay.

"Let's go get it!' Duke exclaimed taking a step over the wall before a loud screech from the PA system made him come to a halt.

"**Not so fast there Duke, you get t wait until you hear the air horn**." Chris announced with a laugh.

"Pssh what are you going to do about it?' Duke asked crossing his arms.

"**Glad you asked**." Chris laughed before shutting off the PA.

"Well I'm off-" Duke started before hearing a loud whishing sound made by something moving fast, "What the-"

Seconds later a boulder twice the size of the Six foot Six Hockey player smashed into the ground inches from his face.

Duke screamed loudly and fell down in shock.

"**See, I knew you'd see it my way**." Chris laughed for maybe too long of a duration, "**Anyway...**"

Suddenly the sound of an Air horn sounded across the entire field and team Bush looked around.

"Jay! Duke! Let's get that TNT!" Conner ordered leaping over the wall and making a mad dash for the pile of goodies in the center.

"You heard him Mr. Eager." Ariel stated, "RUN!"

"Okay, Okay, Geez." Duke gulped following Conner while still shaking.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** We get to bring back a lot of stuff, and then we'll beat the other teams and lay siege to the big fort! YAY!

**Duke:** How dare Chris hurl a boulder at me! Who am I? Heather?

**Conner:** (he laughs and rolls his eyes.) Duke may not be an idiot but that Ego of his will definitely play a part in his downfall. But for now he remains a loyal asset to Team Conner, Oh yeah!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Team Juggernaut's massive offensive group was taking a leisurely stroll out into battle, their sheer number advantage would play a big part in their likely victory, however not everyone was so confident in a third win in a row.

"I wonder if the other teams are afraid of us yet." Ace mused.

"I doubt that seeing as we're only one elimination away from being on equal ground." Donald replied.

"Pssh, the only reason we won those two challenges was due to my superiority as a Homosexual." Winston bragged.

"Winston, I'm not sure that's how being gay works." Lawrence replied earning himself a glare.

"Well the guys of this team are clearly the stronger group, So we may as well stop worshipping girls just because of their reproductive parts." Winston explained, "Who needs people of the opposite gender, girls should love girls and guys should love guys, that is the natural order."

"No it isn't." Ace replied crossing her arms and turning to face the short boy, "How exactly do people reproduce if they aren't mating?"

"Um simple, Test tube babies." Winston replied.

"Ew." Ace gagged, "That is a really freaky idea you have there."

"I'd like to see you find a better way to continue the human race you homophobic ***!" Winston yelled.

"I'm not homophobic!" Ace yelled getting ready to punch Winston right in the face.

"Guys-" Lawrence stated tugging Winston's sleeve.

"Let go of me fool!" Winston ordered as Lawrence backed up, "What is it?"

Donald and Ace suddenly bolted in the other direction while Lawrence and Joe backed away slowly.

"I DEMAND TO-OOFFFF!" Winston started before being nailed with a large crate which shattered on his head and dropped what appeared to be kitchen supplies all over the place, "Ouchie..."

Winston slumped his head in an unconscious state.

"Should we help him?" Lawrence asked as Joe pulled a fork out of his Afro after the shrapnel had settled.

Donald seemed to think about that for a second.

"Well?" Joe asked flicking the fork to the ground.

"He'll only slow us down, plus Chris will likely launch more junk at us." Donald explained, "And as an added bonus we don't have to listen to him."

"Hooray for annoying people having no peripheral vision." Ace smirked crossing her arms and inwardly laughing at Winston's misfortune.

"Let's move it Juggernaut!' Donald ordered running past, "The Warshipper's flag won't capture itself."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** He's right, it won't.

* * *

**Team Bush fort**

* * *

"INCOMING!" Ariel screamed diving under the wall just in time to avoid a well aimed ballista bolt curtsey of The Warshippers. The massive arrow as wide as a Tree trunk embedded itself in the ground to the left of the flag at least three or four feet deep.

"Return fire!" George ordered as Katharine ran to the ballista and cut the rope preventing it from firing, within seconds the massive log had punctured a decent sized hole in The Warshipper's fort wall and smashed halfway through the other side.

"Ouch." Ariel cringed as she noticed the damage.

"Hey Jarvis is anyone coming?" George demanded.

"Yeah but they're far away." Jarvis replied while gazing through the binoculars backwards.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Ariel yelled snatching the binoculars and using them properly, "We have about one minuet before they're here."

"What do we do?!" Katharine screamed.

"Reload that Ballista!" Ariel ordered as George ran to help Jarvis load up another bolt, "And prepare for some hand to hand combat."

"Aye Aye captain." Jarvis saluted dropping the bolt directly on George's foot.

"YEOWCH!" George yelled before Jarvis picked it up and helped him load it into the Ballista.

"FIRE!" Ariel ordered as Katharine obeyed. The large arrow embedded itself in the ground inches from Wilbur's feet making him scream and fall back delaying the enemy.

"HAH!" George laughed, "Take that Warshippers!"

Tania growled and dashed forward while the two guys followed at a much slower pace. So Ariel ducked under the wall while George stared directly at Tania who leaped over the wall and pile drove George to the ground, however within seconds Ariel had pounced and with a practiced hand from all the years in Girl scouts Ariel tied her up with rope leaving her immobile.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU!" Tania yelled before George took her sock off and jammed it in her mouth to keep her quiet. Suddenly Sensan and Wilbur didn't look so eager to advance quickly.

"DUCK!" Katharine yelled.

"That's not a duck!" Jarvis replied before a ballista arrow smashed through the barely existent wall and made the team scatter in fear as shrapnel rained down on them from all sides.

"HAH!" Sensan laughed as he and a whimpering Wilbur entered the fort with huge grins, "What're you going to do now?"

Everyone else was too dazed to do anything and even the bound Tania was having trouble spitting the sock that was in her mouth out.

"THIS!" A voice yelled to Sensan's right and he turned only to get a brick thrown at his face knocking him to the ground.

"OUCH!" Sensan yelped looking up to see Conner, Duke, and Jay standing there laden with materials.

"AHHHH!" Wilbur screamed dropping his stick and running full speed back to his base.

"You didn't have to throw a brick at me." Sensan whined before Jay tackled him and he was bowled over.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Cowardice isn't bad if it keeps you alive right?

**Ariel:** Wow, we almost lost there didn't we?

**George:** How does one describe Conner's timing? Perfect in every way is the answer.

* * *

**The Warshipper's Fort**

* * *

"Is he retreating?" Luiza demanded as she stared at Wilbur running back to their base with a winded look, "If he's retreating maybe we should start using Russian tactics."

"Russian tactics?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"Friendly fire is encouraged on a retreating enemy." Luiza replied.

"But that's not ethical." Barbara protested.

"We're at war girl, pull yourself together!" Luiza ordered, "MAN THE BALLISTA AND AIM RIGHT AT THE COWARD!"

"Should we maybe aim at the bigger problem?" Holly asked as she lowered the binoculars.

"What bigger problem?" Luiza demanded snatching the binoculars and gasping in shock upon seeing Team Juggernaut dashing in their general direction.

"We also got three people from Team Bush following Wilbur." Ion added as he nervously sat upon the raised platform the ballista sat upon.

"Barbara!" Luiza exclaimed, "Get that board made of sticks over that hole pronto! Ion get ready to fire! Holly! Don't get captured! BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** How am I supposed to throw this challenge when Luiza has such great leadership skills?!

* * *

Barbara had just put a large hand crafted board over the hole when Wilbur plowed it down crushing her under.

"HEY! Numbskull!" Luiza shouted, "Get off before you crush Ms. Christian over there flat."

"Sorry." Wilbur apologized taking a step off the wooden board and looking nervously at it, all he could hear however was a groan in return.

"Battl-" Luiza started before being smacked by a large wooden rod and gaining a dopey look on her face before falling to the ground unconscious.

"HAH!" Ace laughed as she looked over the wall only to have Holly poke her in the eye with a stick, "OW! AHHH!"

Ace let go of the wall and fell to the ground crushing Joe in the process.

"Ouchie." Joe groaned.

"Oh no, the ballista won't work!" Ion lied distracting Holly long enough for Donald to push her back and make her fall off the half completed wall.

"Pr-Pr-Protect the flag Ion." Wilbur mumbled.

"I can't I'm using this." Ion replied before screaming when Conner, Jay, and Duke jumped through the hole in the wall landing on the board and making Barbara scream, "Heh, Heh, excellent."

"Hey this is our flag!' Conner yelled.

"We got here first." Donald argued as Lawrence hopped to the ground beside him.

"It's our flag!" Wilbur yelped before dropping his weapon and curling in a ball of pure terror and falling to the ground sucking his thumb.

"You want this flag?" Conner demanded angrily, "Well you're going to have to go through us first!"

"Bring it!" Donald yelled before Duke and Conner pounced on him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Truth be told I've dealt with guys their size before, most of them want to fight me like it's a rite of passage thing or something. (Static cuts him off.)

**Wilbur:** (He's sucking his thumb.) Why didn't I surrender? Why?! (He returns to sucking his thumb.)

**Conner:** Wilbur is such a wimp and it's pathetic, no one that size should be afraid of basically everything and everyone. Really if he's that scared he shouldn't even be here.

**Duke:** (He has several bruises and a missing tooth.) Ouch! Does Donald lift tractors for his workout because no man should be that muscular and tough.

**Luiza:** Great does my team represent the Killer Bass, The Killer Grips, Team Victory, The Toxic Rats, The Heroic Hamsters, And every other bad team in a season? Because we just blew that!

* * *

"Pinned ya!" Conner laughed before Donald grabbed his arms and flung him away straight into a wall.

"HEY!" Duke yelled before being pile driven by the almost seven foot tall intimidating African American guy.

"OUCH!" Conner yelped before noticing Jay and Lawrence wrestling over the flag while Ion laughed at them, "Hey why aren't you defending your flag?!"

"I don't want to." Ion shrugged as the two smaller people fell on the board Barbara was under making her scream and Ion laugh.

"Sociopath." conner muttered standing up but being tripped by a hand grabbing him.

"Oh no you don't!" Luiza shouted jumping on the boy and pulling at his hair.

"YEOWCH!" Conner screamed falling over.

While everyone was busy (or in Ion's case laughing at Barbara's misfortune.) Ace climbed to the top of the wall and made a mad dash to where Jay and Lawrence were pulling at the flag.

"LET GO!" jay ordered pulling hard.

"Okay!" Lawrence grinned letting jay have it, The momentum made Jay fall and the flag flew out of her grip and landed in Ace's arms.

"YES!" Ace laughed jumping through the hole and screamed before ducking. Seconds later a large boulder plugged the hole up and bashed Lawrence back so hard he flew into Conner knocking Luiza to the ground.

"My spine." Luiza whined in pain as Lawrence climbed the wall and jumped down to the other side following Ace's mad dash towards their fortress. Seconds later Donald climbed over and landed next to Joe.

"What happened?" Joe demanded with a groan as he sat up.

"Come on!" Donald ordered grabbing him by the shirt, if we go to Team Bush's fort we'll win for sure!"

"I'm not sure if that's good for my health." Joe replied before Donald grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards the other fort.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** This game isn't good for my afro, I've already had a fork and Ace in my hair today, plus it's full of dirt now... (Joe whimpers.) I don't like it!

**Donald:** Sure Joe can be annoying but as long as you 'respect the fro' he's fine with you. And I can use that to my advantage.

**Luiza:** Ion is really getting on my nerves, he's really trying his hardest to lose isn't he? But there's only one person I want gone more than him now... Tania. After what she said to Holly I'm about ready to remove her head personally.

**Conner:** My team kind of sucks offensively, but it's better to force your foe to flee then to be fleeing yourself.

* * *

"Hey guys." holly stated as Conner and Luiza wrestled while Duke lay dazed on the ground beside Jay who was still disorientated.

"Let me go!" Conner growled through gritted teeth.

"Never." Luiza hissed.

"hey guys." Holly repeated.

The two didn't listen and Holly grew her unsatisfied look.

"GUYS!" Holly yelled making everyone look at her, "Anyone else notice the absence of the flag and anyone from Team Juggernaut?"

"Oh my god she's right." Luiza gasped in shock.

"LATER LOSERS!" Duke laughed before running straight into the boulder blocking the entrance and slumping to the ground in pain.

"Duke, watch where you're going!" Conner ordered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** It's kind of hard to when one eye is swelled shut! GOD!

* * *

"Okay look, we're enemies right now but if we don't stop them they're going to take your flag as well." Luiza explained.

"I'm listening..." Conner trailed.

"Help us recover our flag and prevent yours from reaching their fort and then we both benefit and someone can snag their flag in the process." Luiza explained.

Conner seemed to think about this for several seconds before he nodded and shook her hand, "Deal."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** I'll snatch her flag and win in the process.

**Luiza:** I'll snatch his flag and win in the process.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Fort**

* * *

Serena and Lydia sat on the wall looking out into the distance in complete boredom.

"How much longer?" Lydia whined, "It's been forever!"

"It hasn't been forever." Serena sighed.

Lydia just groaned and picked up the binoculars looking east to where Chris and Chef were loading a very large boulder into the catapult, she then shifted her attention to the train wreck that was the Team Bush Fort, and finally to where Ace was running at them with a flag.

"Meh... Wait a second..." Lydia trailed doing a double take, "ACE HAS THE FLAG! ACE HAS THE FLAG!"

"What? Really?" Serena asked looking over the wall and gasping in delight, "Quick lower the ladder!"

Lydia jumped to where the Ladder was sitting began to tug it up and when Serena joined her they managed to fling it off the wall and onto the ground below. Acre reached the ladder with Lawrence in tow and began climbing it with the flag in one hand.

"Huh..." Serena trailed, "Why isn't anyone chasing them?"

Lydia shrugged and looked at the damaged fort occupied by The Warshippers to see no movement.

"Weird." Lydia trailed as Ace reached the top and cheered loudly.

A loud beep was heard and everyone grew confused.

"**Attention Team Juggernaut, if you can hold that flag for another fifteen minutes The Warshippers are out and you win this round!**" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"Thanks Chris, wouldn't have figured that out ourselves." Lawrence replied as he climbed to the top.

"**Yeah it's for the audience, you know the ones that were in the bathroom during that announcement.**" Chris replied, "**Also, take this!**"

A loud whistling was heard before a boulder the size of a truck embedded itself in the side of their fort jarring the whole thing and making Serena fall on her bottom.

"What was that for?!" Ace demanded.

"**My amusement.**" Chris replied before his sadistic laugh sounded through the speaker before it was turned off.

"Ugh." Ace sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Chris really irritates me sometimes, he can be quite the jerk, back home I loved it but here it really sucks, curse the bloodthirsty viewers that I used to be a pert of!

* * *

Lydia growled as she watched basically every other opposing player minus Jarvis and Katharine marched at their fort. Still no signs of Donald or Joe appeared so they could only assume they'd been captured. The only other person outside the castle was Winston who was still unconscious in the middle of the field awaiting non-existent medical service.

"So what do we do now?" Lydia asked, "We're going to run out of stuff eventually while they just continuously amass it, maybe we can teleport it back, HEY! Does anyone know magic?!"

"No." Serena deadpanned.

"Great what will do now... Oh How about giving them Cookies! Does anyone have a cookie?" Lydia asked.

"Okay stop talking!" Lawrence ordered, "You change subjects more than a one man political debate."

"How can you debate yourself?" Lydia asked before a clink was heard and suddenly a grappling line was caught on the battlements.

Lawrence and Lydia looked down to see Conner starting to climb.

"HAH! STOP ME NOW!" Conner ordered with a laugh.

"OKAY!" Lydia smiled pulling scissors out and snipping the line leaving Conner to fall to the ground with a scream.

"Why didn't you just throw the line down?" Lawrence asked looking at his teammate.

"What and let them use it again?" Lydia asked with a shrug.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** Despite all Lydia's faults as in how easily she can be distracted she's actually really smart, I don't think Donald sees that... (Lawrence laughs.) Looks like I have myself an Ace.

* * *

"COME ON!" Sensan yelled in anger as his teammates carried a ladder towards him, every single member of the team was present trying to reclaim their flag and they outnumbered every other group there but the advantage was clearly in Team Juggernaut's hands, all they had to do was hole themselves away until twelve minutes had passed and then they'd easily overwhelm team Bush and win the challenge.

"Where did you guys get a ladder?" Duke asked pointing at the very rickety looking prop.

"Well we made for something like this." Sensan shrugged as it was propped against the wall, "Sorry but you guy will have to climb."

"Fine!" Duke yelled walking up to the wall and finding the narrow handholds he could climb with, Ariel and George followed suit while Conner was helped up by Jay.

"It's at time like these when I love this show." Ace snickered as she held a brick over the ladder and dropped it nailing Ion on the head and making him fall taking his teammates down with him. Ace promptly kicked the ladder on top of them forcing them to restart.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I have a naturally strong grip so I let go on purpose, we can't get the flag back or my plan is not going to work.

* * *

"This is too easy." Duke laughed as he reached the top of the wall and laughed at his foes, "Prepare to surrender."

Serena whacked him on the head and when he reached for the pained area he screamed and fell with a loud thud on the ground saved by the muddy area surrounding it. It was still painful however.

"SET UP THE LADDER AGAIN!" Sensan yelled before screaming and dodging a boulder which smashed their ladder to bits.

"Well..." Luiza stated, "What do we do now?"

"Climb." Sensan replied pointing at the wall and receiving a lot of groaning as a response, "Hey! Do you want to lose or win here?"

"Win." his team exclaimed minus Ion who remained silent and received a glare from his teammate.

"Well, Let's move!" Sensan ordered as his team rushed to the wall except Holly who began tugging at the rope on the ladder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** I'm not strong so using a rope will help me exceptionally

* * *

Lydia held a large rock over the wall and dropped it down towards Conner who dodged to the side and did the same thing when Ace chucked one at him from the other side.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Conner laughed before Lydia grabbed a stick and held it down poking Conner in the face, "HEY!"

Conner grabbed the stick with both hands and laughed only to have Lydia let go and for him to fall screaming into the mud.

"We kind of suck at this." Ariel explained, "Maybe we should just give up and walk away."

"Um that isn't really an option." Jay replied pointing behind Ariel.

"Huh?" Ariel asked turning around only top be plowed over by Donald who held their flag like a javelin and threw it right over the wall.

"WHAT?!" Conner screamed.

"AND TEAM JUGGERNAUT WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" Chris announced flying up to the group on his jetpack and grinning, "The rest of you better step it up or you'll all lose... Again."

"Zip it Mclean!" Duke ordered.

"OH Chef!" Chris called and suddenly with a large whoosh a cage smashed on the ground next to Duke and Fang sat there in the mud before growling at everyone near him.

"RUN!" Donald screamed.

"I really love this job." Chris laughed as everyone around him panicked.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** Okay so Team Juggernaut is doing great but the other teams suck at this game, the only question is which one sucks more?

**Donald:** Chris thinks he's so funny pummeling us with boulders but my team is going to win this and no one will stand in our way! Got that?!

**Sensan:** I feel so stupid, of course Donald would go after Team Bush's flag, How did I not see that?!

**Conner:** Yeah, Katahrine and Jarvis are so DEAD!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut fort**

* * *

Downsized was an understatement, not only was the east wall busted to bits by heavy artillery fire but the place was a mess and no supplies remained for the group, maybe they shouldn't have been so cautious with their own forty and given Team Bush the massive advantage.

"Well this isn't terrible but its still going to be hard to defend." Donald sighed, "We need one more person on the defensive side."

"Why don't we make Winston do it?!" Ace demanded glaring at the Heterophobe.

"I don't see why I'm being hated on so much." Winston argued crossing his arms in defiance.

"I don't know maybe it's because you were unconscious for the entire round last time." Ace growled stepping close to the boy.

"is that a threat because as I remember it the fault wasn't mine." Winston hissed.

"Whoa, settle down guys." Donald ordered, "Neither of you are attending defense."

"Why not ?" Both campers exclaimed.

"Because Lawrence volunteered." Donald replied pointing at the boy.

"Hey I don't want an argument raging here." Lawrence pointed out, "Plus I didn't do too much last time so i'll stay here with Lydia and Serena."

"Which palace are we invading first your dictatorship." Winston drawled.

"The big one Winston, that way we don't have to scale it later. Shoot some ballista bolts into the wall so we have some points to hide under while they pelt us." Donald explained, "We'll make a two pronged attack so they have to spread out, once someone gets over everyone else can keep coming and once we get the flag rally back here, Lawrence use rope to immobilize them and keep them under control until we get back, My guess is that we'll be targeted for winning that last time so keeping people at bay is crucial."

"Too bad Raelynn isn't awake to help us." Serena sighed.

"Well we have to work around that, hopefully she'll be proper for the next challenge." Donald replied, "Otherwise I'm not going to look at her favorably."

"yeah..." Lawrence trailed, "I'm going to go and set up."

"Good plan." Donald nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Stealing the remaining sleeping pills from Chef, Piece of cake, Slipping said sleeping pills into Raelynn's tea? Even easier, Turning the team against her due to this, absolutely flawless! Who plays fair when cheating gets you so far ahead.

**Lawrence:** So Raelynn's been sleeping all day, she's going to be wide awake after that monster nap and then by tomorrow she'll be back to normal, falling asleep randomly and all, if she could get proper medication I could see her being a formidable foe.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Conner cheered as his team stood in the center of the amazing and fortified fortress that Team Juggernaut had left in mint condition. The only damage was caused by the other teams and it was so minor it didn't even make a difference.

"Okay we don't even need half the people defending this time." Conner grinned.

"We should leave at least two." Ariel suggested, "And don't make them Katharine and Jarvis."

"Hey we tried our best!" Katharine protested.

"Jarvis said you just let them take the flag." Ariel argued, "Are you throwing the challenge in hopes of eliminating me?!"

"N-No." Katharine stammered, "Why would I do that?!"

"Well you're so immature an idea that dumb would be just up your ally." Ariel stated.

"I'm immature?! I don't have a baby back home do I Ariel?" Katharine demanded making Ariel seethe with anger.

"Cat fight." Duke grinned making Conner sigh and walk forward.

"Girls enough, you can pull each other's hair out later, but for now we need to work as a team or I can personally guarantee one of you two will go home." Conner stated glaring at the two girls, "Now we need a plan or we will lose again."

"What with this fort?" Duke demanded with extreme confidence.

"Yes Duke, even with this fort." Conner replied.

"I think the last round would have gone better if we'd worn team socks, Let's have a vote! All in favor!" Jay exclaimed to an entire group of people looking at her like she was crazy, "WHAT?!"

"That is literally the worst idea ever." Conner replied, "You get to stay here you nut."

"YAY!" jay exclaimed happily, "Wait what kind of nut am I?"

"Okay we need someone to volunteer for this position or i'll make someone do it." Conner stated looking at the others, "Anyone?"

"I guess I could do it." George replied nervously.

"Great the creepy sock collector and the ugly kid in one place, now I don't care if the fort burns down." Conner snickered, "I'm only kidding bud, you know that!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** No I don't how am I supposed to know?! I know I'm not handsome but I can't be that ugly can I?

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Tania screamed, "Now we'll never win!"

"That's partially your fault Tania." Luiza stated dryly, "We all played a part in our loss."

"Some more than others." Tania muttered, "I need some weed, why did Chris have to confiscate it?! And whoever stole my lighter is going to pay because even makeshift stuff is impossible right now!"

"Because it's ILLEGAL!" Barbara yelled.

"Oh zip Ms. Religious extreme." Tania ordered, "I'm not the one going home if we lose."

"Maybe you will be." Holly muttered under her breath.

"What was that Holly?!" Tania demanded narrowing her eyes, "Did you just say something about me? HUH?!"

"N-no." Holly stammered but Tania grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her off the ground.

"I don't like children and I won't hesitate to jab something in your neck." Tania threatened making Holly go wide eyed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** It's almost too easy making Tania mad, first I plant the seed of doubt in her mind, then I stole her lighter, which made her go all crazy on everyone, she could've been a great adversary but she's too addicted to drugs to do anything with her power, now that the drugs are cut off it's time to cut Tania loose.

* * *

"Back off Tania!" Sensan ordered making Tania dump Holly roughly on the ground.

"You know you guys aren't very supportive of me, I have a problem and you won't even be kind to me!" Tania yelled.

"We will when you be kind to us." Luiza growled crossing her arms, "Now back off!"

Tania grumbled and sat down angrily.

"Okay team I vote we stay here and capture anyone who gets close to us." Sensan explained, "That way we won't be annihilated and maybe then we can win a round."

"Good plan, there's no way we can lose that way!" Holly cheered.

"Yeah, not losing, Woohoo." Ion cheered sarcastically inwardly mad that he couldn't throw the challenge without his team noticing and voting him off.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ion:** How am I supposed to get Barbara out now? not only is she rude but she insulted my very way of life, no one ever does that to her so why should she get to do that to me?!

* * *

An Air horn sounded and suddenly four people erupted from Team Juggernaut's fort and dove behind the cover of some bushes. Meanwhile the majority of Team Bush exited the massive castle they were calling home leaving two guards, Donald grinned at the prospect of winning yet another challenge and his group remained hidden while the larger group advanced towards their own fort.

"OKay team, Ace and Winston take one side and me and Joe take the other." Donald ordered.

"Afro Joe." joe corrected making Donald sneer at him, "okay I'll be quiet."

"Okay, Ace you take the far side me and Joe will take the more obvious route of attack." Donald explained, "Now Team Juggernaut! BATTLE STATIONS!"

With that war cry Team Juggernaut's offensive group began advancing with ease, the screaming didn't go unnoticed however and a massive arrow shot from a ballista flew over their heads smashing into the ground near the bushes.

"Keep moving!" Ace yelled as they ran, "Moving targets are hard to hit!"

"okay then." Winston shrugged, "As much as I hate to agree with a straight person I must due to the fact you're right."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My genius has been rubbing off on Ace, First she will reach enlightenment, them my team will reach enlightenment, and then EVERYONE IN CANADA WILL REACH ENLIGHTENMENT! (He begins to laugh maniacally.) I am the future.

* * *

"Sure Winston." Ace sighed rolling her eyes as they reached the base of the fort they'd used last turn, the moment they got within range however George and Jay began pummeling them with stuff.

"WATCH IT!" Joe yelled as some debris narrowly missed his Afro by a few inches.

"Sorry." jay apologized from atop the wall, "Actually nah I'm not sorry."

Joe shook his hand at her in rage and Donald rolled his eyes at the childish motion.

"Hand me the rope." Ace ordered as Donald passed her some rope before he clung against the wall to avoid a falling block of ice.

"Where did they get Ice?" Donald demanded, "Was there a fridge in there?!"

Joe shrugged and began climbing while Winston and Ace ran to the other side of the wall.

Donald grunted and followed him seconds later.

meanwhile on top of the wall the two members of Team Bush were in utter panic due to the attack.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Jay screamed shaking George and knocking him to the ground, "We can't even hit them."

"I got a plan!" George grinned jumping on the ladder and sliding deeper into the base.

"Great just leave me here to be beat upon! FREAKING BRILLIANT!" Jay yelled in panic, "Although we could still win, and that would be awesome!"

Seconds later there was a loud grunt and Ace appeared on top of the wall exclaiming in victory.

"Hi!" jay greeted, "What are... Uh-Oh."

"YEEHAW!" Ace cheered pulling out a lasso and whipping it around Jay.

"Okay normally this would be fun, and it still really is fun but my teammates won't take kindly to this." Jay replied before she fell over, "GEORGE HELP!"

"Ah-HA!" Ace grinned walking towards the ladder, "now to climb... What the-"

Ace stared in shock as fire crep6t up the ladder and George sat grinning at the bottom completely safe as the wood splintered and cracked.

"How do I get down and back up again now." Ace deadpanned.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out while my teammates pillage your flag." George grinned making Ace growl.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ace:** Not Cool George, Not Cool at all!

**George:** What I had to do something, Conner decided to leave us there by ourselves.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Fort**

* * *

"INCOMING!" Lawrence screamed as Lydia and Serena ducked before a ballista bolt smashed into their own ballista and destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

"That isn't going to help." Lydia commented with a sigh, "Maybe we'll lose this one."

"We must defend our fort with our lives!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"uh..." Lydia trailed.

"I don't know..." Serena added.

"With our lives..." Lydia added.

"Fine, be chickens." Lawrence stated, "Prepare for a strike from The Warshippers!"

"Why?" Lydia asked, "They aren't even attacking."

"Oh... Um what about Team bush?" Lawrence asked.

"Five of them." Lydia replied like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Serena and Lawrence screamed.

"Yeah and they're really close." Lydia replied.

"How close?" Serena demanded grabbing the binoculars and seeing three of the five standing in the distance, "I only see three though."

Without warning a stick smacked Serena right in the face and she fell to the ground as Conner and Duke stood up laughing from behind the wall.

"STOP THEM!" Lawrence yelled.

"Make me." Conner demanded loudly.

"Keep it down." Lawrence ordered.

"Why?" Conner asked with curiousity.

"Raelynn's asleep." Lawrence replied.

"Well too bad." Conner smirked kicking Lawrence in the face and jumping over the wall as his team advanced and began climbing the wall.

"Stop!" Serena ordered as she backed right into the flag.

"Book em!" Conner grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** HAH! My strategy worked! Who's the dominant team now Donald?!

**Lawrence:** I wasn't scared, I was just surprised, The screaming was all an act. Yeah that's it.

**Serena:** being tied up hurt, My aversion towards being kidnapped just grew due to this challenge.

* * *

Conner grinned as his attack party stood over the three bound members of Team Juggernaut. Jarvis was whacking a metal rod against the flag and creating an annoying ringing sound that echoed through the entire camp and would give anyone a headache if they were sane. Luckily for Jarvis he was not.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT!" Conner yelled loudly.

"Shush!" Lawrence ordered, "You'll wake Raelynn."

"Yeah right, the girl who's been sleeping all challenge." Conner scoffed, "She's out colder than a coma patient."

"He's right." Lydia shrugged making Lawrence purse his lips in an annoyed fashion.

As the three team Juggernaut members sulked at their defeat Duke plucked the flag from its stand and laughed, "Wow who knew they were so easy to beat without the bi-"

Before he could finish a rope lassoed his torso and he was brought to the ground with s thud dropping the flag.

"Now what?!" Conner demanded turning around expecting to see The Warshippers their but recoiled in shock seeing a very grumpy looking Raelynn staring at him with a look that told him she'd just woken up.

"Wow, did not see that coming." Jarvis commented.

"We all saw that coming Jarvis." Conner replied before Raelynn chucked a brick at him and he fell to the ground in pain.

"BRING IT ON! RAAAAAH!" Raelynn yelled before jumping into a fray with the enemy.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

By this point the ladder was noting but a pile of dust next to George and nothing else stood. his plan was working seeing as if anyone jumped down they wouldn't escape and would be useless for the remainder of the round. Jay sat next to Ace while tied up to a battlement and playing cards with everyone on the opposing team but Donald who was tying rope together to make a ladder. He seemed annoyed by his teammates

"Royal Flush." Jay smiled dropping the cards onto the stone and grinning at her disgruntled opponents.

"Can we play something else?" Winston demanded, "Like-"

"I don't want to play anything that has to do with proving gayness is better than being straight." Ace replied as Joe opened his mouth, "Or vice versa."

"Hey Donald why don't you come play?" Ace demanded.

"Because I'm trying to win this thing." Donald replied as he tore a rope in half with his teeth and tied it onto his project, which was almost complete.

"Yeah! if you manage to get the flag you have to promise to let George out.' jay exclaimed, "Because he must be bored by now.

"Meh." was the response from the inner part of the fort where George was hammering pointed stakes into the ground around the flag, the fence was only half completed seeing as George had run out of sticks.

The fort rumbled as yet another boulder was hurled into it, Chris appeared to be very bored and was likely regretting his idea to have three rounds. Things were just getting so boring.

"Donald, we can use this place to prevent them from knocking us out." Ace explained, "It's the only way I see us winning."

"The only way I see us winning is by capturing that flag, so shut up, help me, and maybe I won't convince the others to vote you off!" Donald yelled causing everyone else to look at the two arguing teammates.

Ace pursed her lips and glared at Donald before Donald tied a final stretch of rope onto his makeshift ladder and threw it down before beginning his decent towards George.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** You know maybe I should throw a challenge and eliminate Ace, I mean sure no one has an alliance yet but I'm pretty sure I can get Joe, Lawrence, and Raelynn on my side, maybe Winston if I play my cards right but I'm not sure about him, and I kind of want that useless guy gone.

**Jay:** So my team kind of blew that second round, I think they got intercepted by The Warshippers or something because they never came back.

**Ace:** Donald thinks he's so tough but I know I can dig up a good strategy, I just need to stay a step ahead of him. But hey! If we keep winning me and him sure make a great team.

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"I'M BORED!" Ion whined as his team sat in their base awaiting an attack, completely oblivious to the fact the other two teams were too busy scuffling to even think about attacking them yet.

"Well then go jump off a cliff and see if that helps." Tania suggested making Ion give her an annoyed look.

"Can we just go attack someone Sensan?" Barbara demanded.

"No Barbara, this game is barbaric, I don't believe in conflict and after last round I'm making us stay put until it's safe and we can win this non-violently." Sensan explained.

"We can't win a war without violence!" Barbara exclaimed, "Sure you can use diplomacy but the battle's already started and we can't stop that."

"Yeah it won't be long before Chris-" Holly started but was interrupted by the whistling of air and a large crate thudded to a halt in the middle of the camp.

"Hey look he sent us supplied." Wilbur grinned.

Contrary to Wilbur's belief a large reptilian fist smashed through the crate and it fell apart to reveal three crocodiles with unnatural pure red eyes.

"Um, are these what I think they are?" Wilbur asked nervously as he backed away.

The mechanical whirring of engines starting answered his question, that and the blaring of the latest version of Mytunes.

"RUN!" Luiza screamed diving over the wall and two of the crocs began chasing members of The Warshippers around and the third took off into the air and began chasing down Wilbur who had taken off screaming.

"Chris warned us this would happen if we didn't do anything!" Barbara screamed ducking under the airborne mechanical crocodile, "This is all your fault Sensan!"

"For once I agree with her." Ion nodded as he jumped back from the snapping jaws of a crocodile.

"Hey you all agreed with me." Sensan argued before screaming and jumping back from the jaws of the other animatronic crocodile.

As the members of the team scattered and screamed suddenly the numbers in the fray grew as members of Team Bush jumped over the wall and by the time The Warshippers noticed half of them had been tied up and Lydia had snatched the flag.

"HEY!" Sensan yelled from where he sat perched on the wall.

"Sorry, finders keepers!' Lydia giggled before leaping over the wall and dashing to her base, Luiza and Sensan exchanged a look before chasing after her, they weren't about to lose again and truth be told, Lydia wasn't exactly the best at long distance running.

"STOP!" Luiza ordered putting on a burst of speed and catching up fast, however someone had just woken up from a monster nap and had eight times the energy of a normal human being.

"PILE DRIVE!" Raelynn yelled making Luiza scream before she was tackled and bound with a rope, almost instantly Raelynn hopped to her feet with an energy she hadn't mustered before. She was so quick Sensan was bowled over before he could do anything.

"What? Raelynn? What?" Sensan sputtered as the girl took off after Lydia with a huge grin and dove into the base scaring the life out of her teammates. Seconds earlier Donald, Joe, Ace, and Winston had dropped the flag down near their own and were suddenly shocked by the rapid appearance of their teammate who they all thought was still asleep.

"Hey guys!" Raelynn exclaimed, "Hi! Looks like we won huh?"

"Uhhh..." Donald trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Raelynn wasn't supposed to wake up! Her body must have processed that medication faster than predicted (Donald smacks his face and groans.) I need to create a scapegoat before we lose or someone is taking advantage of the fact Ace drove a vote at me already. Winston is already a target but I need someone to play that role... But who?

**Raelynn:** I haven't felt this awake since... EVER! Wow who knew staying awake for over twenty four hours could benefit you this much? ... I'll be back to normal by sundown I predict.

**Winston:** Okay so maybe I accidentally lit the wooden base of their fort on fire once we'd cleared out, the place reeked of straight people!

**Sensan:** What happened to Raelynn? I mean really, what happened?

* * *

"**Team Juggernaut wins immunity!**" Chris announced over the intercom, "**They also win the fabulous prize of an advantage in tomorrow's challenge, which I will explain when the time comes, and seeing as George wrecked the nice fort we need a new tie breaker.**"

"What does he mean ruined?" Ace demanded, "That fort is fine."

As if on cue the wall of the massive castle set on fire.

"Great..." Chris stated as Chef drove up in his jeep, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Are George and Jay still in there?" Joe asked.

"Nah, we tied them up and left them in the mud." Donald replied before a section of the wall collapsed and his face grew worried.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** Okay new tie breaker, and this one's going to be far more dangerous.

* * *

After the interns had rescued Jay and George and been taken off life support the two teams still trying to win immunity stood in front of Chris while Team Juggernaut sat to the side.

"Originally you were all supposed get four players from Team Juggernaut each and use the two best forts but seeing as whomever lands with the cummy one will definitely lose I've decided on a new tie breaker." Chris explained as the interns set up several boxes.

"And what would this be?" Luiza asked in deapan.

"You each choose a box and whoever gets the golden immunity pass wins the game for their team." Chris replied to much protesting.

"This is luck based!" Conner yelled, "There's no strategy!"

"Is this your show? No! Did you dominate in the game like Team Juggernaut? No! Are you allowed to change the game so the viewers don't get bored and get to go to the elimination ceremony instantly? NO!" Chris yelled, "Now this is how it works, the boxes are either empty or filled with stuff that will be fun... To watch. But to keep it fair we'll go with The Warshippers because they have more ladies."

"Okay then..." Luiza trailed, "Who wants to go first with a one in fourteen chance of winning?"

"I'll go, I'm usually good with draws." Barbara replied stepping forward, "Every weekend at our weekly church banquet i win at least one of the door prizes."

"Huh?" Luiza asked.

"Every five dollars you donate gets your name put into a random draw, the money goes to local charities." Barbara smiled as she bragged about her church.

"Enough talking, pick a freaking box!" Tania ordered.

"Fine!" Barbara exclaimed, "You don't have to yell."

Barbara walked up to the boxes and after a few seconds lifted one up and smiled.

"This one feels lucky!" Barbara called back to her team who were backing away, anything that felt lucky was probably filled with something that was alive.

Barbara opened the box and screamed as a swarm of bees swarmed out and engulfed her head. She then proceeded to run towards the lake still screaming her head off.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Best tie breaker EVER! (ion begins to snicker.)

* * *

"Looks like Barbara chose wrong." Chris smiled while stating the obvious, "Team Bush select someone to go first."

"George." Most of the team said in unison making George look at then quizzically before approaching the remaining boxes.

"I-Is there any way to make sure there isn't a trap in one?" George asked nervously.

"Shake one and you're disqualified." Chris replied in deadpan, "It's also your fault we're doing this so suck it up!"

"Fine." George grumbled opening the lid of a box and looking inside, mere seconds later a boxing glove pumped out and knocked George on his back unconscious.

Chris began laughing maniacally as two interns rushed up and carried George away.

"Pretty Bird." George slurred before his head drooped and he fell unconscious.

"Warshippers? Next victim?" Chris asked.

"We'll make Holly do it." Tania replied making her teammates gasp.

"W-W-Why me?" Holly stammered.

"Because you're expendable, duh!" Tania exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Expendable?! GRRRR!

* * *

Holly grabbed the nearest box and opened it backing her head away in fear and when nothing happened she looked inside to see a completely empty box.

"Great." Holly muttered tossing it to the ground, "And so the torture continues."

"team Bush, i would wish you luck but that's bad for ratings." Chris explained, "So instead let's pick a box and make sure it's a painful one."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Ariel sighed walking up and grabbing a random box, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You die." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks for the motivation _teammate_." Ariel hissed before cracking open the box and screaming as a bird flew out and barely missed her head.

Chris grinned as she glared at him and returned to her team. Almost instantly Luiza replaced her in choosing a box and when she opened it pepper sprayed out and made her scream in rage.

"Sorry girls but only one's a winner." Chris smirked before Jarvis walked up and grabbed a box, when he opened it sand fell through the bottom along with several scorpions obviously meant to sting someone when they dug around in the sand but instead they were all over the place now.

Ion grinned as he walked up and ripped the top off a box before getting a confused expression.

"What the-" Ion started.

"Leftover toxic marshmallow of loserdom, might want to drop that before you lose your stomach lining." Chris suggested as Ion dropped the box in annoyance.

Conner walked forward and opened yet another box before grinning.

"OH YEAH!" Conner smirked holding up a golden ticket with a marshmallow on it.

The Warshippers all groaned as Chris grinned.

"Okay then, Team Juggernaut you get to go enjoy the night and you get an advantage tomorrow, Team Bush, you're safe... For now, And Warshippers, i'll see you at the bonfire where someone will have even worse luck than anyone else." Chris smirked, "See you at sundown."

The Warshippers groaning only increased upon hearing this.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Well now I have to pick who has to go home, you know it's strange working with my teammates but I guess I should follow my morals, in that case Sensan, Tania, and Wilbur are options for various reasons but Tania sure was the most annoying... Plus she smokes drugs and that's a sin...

**Sensan:** Great, as if losing Kylee wasn't a huge disadvantage already!

**Donald:** Team Bush is going all the way! Unless of course in can find another person to peg a loss on, I need a scapegoat.

**Conner:** My god were we lucky, imagine if we'd lost and lost Jarvis, I wouldn't know what to do with our team!

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"So now what?" Wilbur asked as his team stood near their cabin.

"We pick someone to kick off genius." Tania replied.

"Well I say we pick between miss scrappy over here and the rock star." Luiza replied pointing to Tania and Ion respectively.

"What?!" Ion gasped, "Why me?!"

"You were terrible in that challenge, but you are useful so my pick would be Tania." Luiza replied.

"Well I say we give Barbara the boot, she isn't accepting of anyone else at all." Ion replied, "Plus I can't name a single person she hasn't complained about."

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say a word. Which was odd.

"Come on!" Ion exclaimed, "You didn't hesitate before, why are you holding back now?!"

"Maybe I just had a little chat with Barbara." Luiza replied shooting an annoyed look at Ion, "She may have strong opinions but at least she's useful in challenges."

"We should choose a candidate that doesn't benefit the team instead of running off personal grudges." Sensan explained, "That is the only way this team will reach its most powerful and start accomplishing stuff in challenges."

Ion sighed and hung his head, "I guess you're right Sensan, I'll put aside my grudge..."

Ion glared at Barbara.

"For now." Ion growled before walking into the cabin without another word.

"I'll go talk to him." Sensan replied standing up, seconds later Wilbur followed and only the girls sat on the porch.

"So anyone else notice they're in an alliance?" Luiza asked.

"I really could care less." Tania replied looking at Luiza lazily.

"You could at least try to be a team player." Barbara stated coldly.

"I wouldn't talk Barbara." Tania snickered, "See you at the boat of losers!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** Am I worried? Nope, Barbara has been a thorn in everyone's side since day one and just because Luiza talked to her doesn't mean she'll change, people don't change, mark my words!

**Ion:** As if I'm not voting for Barbara tonight.

**Barbara:** Luiza's being nice to me, maybe I judged her too early, or maybe she's just the best I can work with right now, I need to choose a path that won't get me booted and that means voting off someone who's a bigger pain than Beardo was in Dave's side.

**Luiza:** I think my persuasion for the vote tonight is Holly, anyone who disrespects such an innocent person deserves to walk the dock.

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

The moon hung low in the sky as the members of The Warshippers entered the bonfire area and took their seats once again to await their host. Several of them glared at one another while some just sat there knowing the target wasn't all over their own back. Ion and Holly in particular looked calm while Barbara looked nervous and Sensan and Luiza looked nervous about how the outcome would effect the team.

Any thoughts were jerked from people's heads when Chris arrived carrying a plate with only six marshmallows on it, he placed it on the empty stump where Kylee had sat at the first elimination ceremony, it was almost as if Chris was mocking her.

"Warshippers, I didn't see a lot of teamwork today." Chris stated as several people pursed their lips, "There was fighting, arguing, insults, full on brawls, and really bad decisions made by the leaders."

Barbara, Luiza, Ion, and Sensan began to look worried.

"So, let's see who you blame for the collective failure against Team Juggernaut today, You may vote." Chris grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** I vote for Tania, she's been a pain in my side for a little too long, and plus I don't appreciate her attitude.

**Ion:** (He holds up Barbara's picture and draws an X over her face.) Bye bye religious nut!

**Tania:** (She has a snarl on her face and writes a name down rapidly.)

**Sensan:** (he's scratching the back of his head while staring at the paper in front of him.

* * *

"Well the votes are finalized, there will not be a tie breaker tonight." Chris smirked increasing the worry, "If I call your name you're safe, and may collect a marshmallow."

All attention shifted to the host and he grinned in a cocky manner.

"Sensan, looks like the leader position isn't cursed." Chris grinned tossing the marshmallow to the team leader.

"Excellent." Sensan smiled catching his symbol of safety.

"... Wilbur, you're safe buddy." Chris smiled.

Wilbur uncurled from his fetal position and walked over to Chris looking relaxed.

"Luiza." Chris stated as the girl confidently strode up and snatched the smallest marshmallow off the plate.

Everyone else got a little more worried.

"... Ion." Chris called as the boy stood and grabbed a marshmallow without showing any emotion, "And Holly."

Holly smiled and grabbed a marshmallow leaving one on the plate and two campers.

"Barbara, you're on the chopping block for your religious extremes and rude attitude to everyone else. Tania you're here for making fun of Holly's divorced parents and your overall lazy and unenthusiastic outlooks. But only one of you is safe." Chris explained, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara." Chris concluded tossing the final marshmallow to Barbara and making Tania gasp in shock.

"YOU PICKED BARBARA OVER ME!" Tania screamed standing up and flinging her arms in the air.

"Yeah." Luiza replied tossing her marshmallow to the ground and standing to face Tania, "That's what you get for insulting Holly's family!"

Unknown to the two Holly grinned at this revelation.

"So?" Tania demanded, "At least I'm not a ***** like Barbara."

"Tania, boat of losers." Chris ordered interrupting the rant that was about to proceed.

"Fine! But you guys just made a terrible mistake!" Tania shouted in anger, "People don't change, just watch, she'll betray you all!"

With that being said Tania climbed into the boat of losers and it pulled away with the exceedingly angry girl on board. Chris then turned to the remaining six members of The Warshippers.

"Well good luck tomorrow or there is absolutely no chance you guys will ever catch up." Chris stated.

"gee thanks." Luiza stated sarcastically.

"Now, get!" Chris ordered pointing towards camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** So I've outlasted three people and I'm basically guaranteed another round of staying, however it's about time I started taking Tanis's talking into account, it is pretty obvious the guys have formed an alliance, and if we don't take care of them they'll definitely overrun us.

**Barbara:** People are annoyed with my religion? Why? What's wrong with it?!

**Sensan:** I'm hoping Ion doesn't try throwing the challenge tomorrow, or else I'll be just about done with him.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut cabin**

* * *

team Juggernaut couldn't be happier, they'd gone three challenges without a single loss and they had a advantage in the challenge tomorrow. So of course their team conflicts remained a side dish to the rest of the happy things going on, but it was certain if they did lose someone would come unglued and the major team would stop being so powerful.

"We are on fire!" Lydia exclaimed as she sat on her bed grinning, "I'm so glad Raelynn woke up!"

"Yeah we owe our victory to her... and to Donald of course." Ace nodded from where she sat on the bed under Lydia, "If it wasn't for his leadership we would've sunk."

"Yeah... I was only partially responsible." Donald growled before regaining his smiling face, "So Ace ever figure out who dumped yesterday's dinner in your drawers?"

"No." Ace replied with a sigh, "No I didn't."

"Well that sucks, I bet it was someone from another team trying to mess with our heads." Raelynn explained.

"That does make sense, an enemy can't fight you if they're fighting themselves." Lawrence nodded.

"Tactics do say that is a valid statement." Donald nodded, "But-"

"There's always a but." Joe sighed.

Donald glared at him before continuing, "But we can't get cocky, all it takes is one bad challenge and we're on par with Team Bush and almost tied with The Warshippers, so I want normal sleeping going on because we all saw how Raelynn was asleep for most of the challenge."

"He has a point." Raelynn replied, "I am feeling tired too."

"And I don't want anyone taunting the others or karma will strike us like thunder strikes a kite." Donald finished.

"Okay, fine, we won't get cocky." Joe replied, "happy?"

"Yes." Donald replied, "But for now, let's celebrate and hope lady luck stays on our side."

"Agreed." Lawrence nodded, "I'd hate to start losing."

"Ditto." Serena nodded, "I've packed enough clothes for this entire game and I'd hate to not wear some of them."

"... What is with you and clothes?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Don't you love the smell of fresh clothing, and the lovely feeling you get when you buy it?" Serena asked with a longing sigh, "When I win the money i'll never have to worry about a budget again."

"Okay." Ace replied trailing, "I can already tell you didn't mess with my clothes."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So I'm still mad but I'm not going to flaunt that about, the last thing I need is a target on my back, and from watching past seasons, bad attitudes never get you far.

**Serena:** Pssh, it's not like I'm the only one with a set of clothes for every single day of the year. (She blows hair away from her eye and crosses her arms.

**Donald:** So I have a confession, I put food all over her clothes, yeah judge me if you want but she tattled on me yesterday and I was seriously hoping that she'd throw a fit and piss everyone off, but no! She has to be all, it was the other team. I'm not done with her, if she hadn't forced me into an extra vote I wouldn't be gunning for her period.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"Today was a good day." Conner grinned as he poured water into a glass from the tap in the kitchen of the cabin, "If we keep this up I'm guaranteed to make the merge."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" George asked as he walked in in his pajamas and dumped a glass of water out in the sink.

"Because there's no one else to talk to." Conner replied, "Plus I can't think of a better way to assure myself a calm attitude."

"Hey Conner?" George asked.

"Yeah?" Conner asked.

"Do you see me as valuable to this team or just a number?" George asked.

"Really, I can't answer that, you're great in challenges but I have to admit that your social game is off by a lot." Conner replied with a shrug, "Try working on people and we'll see if I try to keep you around."

"How?" George asked,. "Katharine and Duke can't even look past my appearance!"

"That isn't my problem." Conner replied starting to exit the kitchen, "You figure out what to do."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** I don't have to like George, he has a disability to the social game but I will admit that I value his competitive abilities in this game, he's clearly good at it, and if he and Jay get the upper hand there goes my tightly locked alliance.

* * *

"Finally." Ariel sighed as she sat back on the couch and rubbing her temples, "I can't believe how difficult college shopping is."

Ariel sat back and shut her eyes while grinning, today had just gone great, and she couldn't wait to compete in the next challenge.

"Only one thing bothers me." Ariel smiled.

"What's that?" A voice asked making Ariel crack an eye open and stare at Duke who had just appeared.

"Katharine and her exceptionally immature attitude." Ariel explained, "She needs to grow up."

"And you act like an uptight schoolteacher, maybe you should act your age." Duke replied.

"I am acting my age." Ariel replied sitting up, "I found that being childish is not good for a young adult, Probably had something to do with Bruno."

"Yeah whatever, I really could care less, my targets are George, Jarvis, and Conner." Duke explained.

"Why Conner?" Ariel asked in curiosity.

"Have you seen how manipulative he can be?" Duke asked.

"Yeah but he's on our side.' Ariel shrugged.

"For now." Duke grumbled.

"Duke, you're trying to strategize way too early, wait until you see Conner targeting you." Ariel explained with a sigh, "Otherwise he will start to target you for betraying him."

"You're just saying that because you're his pawn." Duke growled crossing his arms.

"I'm anything but a pawn." Ariel replied before turning to face Duke, "Why don't you just concentrate on winning for our team right now instead of targeting our most capable player?"

"I'm our most capable player!" Duke exclaimed standing up and pointing at his teammate, "I am the star! The Point guard! The one who scores a hat trick! Not Conner!"

"Whoa, settle down Duke!" Ariel replied nervously, "If you keep thinking like that someone's going to eliminate you, we're a team not a star and a bunch of benchwarmers."

Duke didn't respond and walked away without a word.

"What he makes up for in strength he loses in that massive ego." Ariel grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** If I ever wanted to kill myself I could climb up Duke's ego and fall to his IQ level. And for one he isn't stupid, that's how big his ego is.

**Duke:** I may be civil with the majority of my team around them but almost everyone annoys me save Katharine. The one that annoys me the most is probably Conner and I'm sure I can get people on my side to vote him off.

* * *

**The Warshipper's cabin Boys side**

* * *

Ion, Sensan, and Wilbur were all sitting in their beds doing various activities before bed. Sensan was mediating and breathing in and out deeply, Wilbur was reading what looked like a chapter book at an elementary reading level, and Ion strummed his guitar and made notes on a sheet of paper. The notes sounded strange and he was working on a very specific group of lyrics just in case a talent contest came about.

Without warning Ion stopped and stared at his teammates.

"How come Barbara didn't go?" Ion demanded making Sensan crack an eye open and Wilbur look up at the bunk above him.

"Well for one I found what Luiza told me about Tania to be shocking and rude so I voted for her." Sensan explained, "Anyone who can find humour in another's despair has no place on international television.

"I-I voted for Holly." Wilbur replied.

"Why?" Sensan asked.

Wilbur racked his brain for a lie that Holly wouldn't kill him for if Chris ever showed her this clip.

"Well she didn't do good in the challenge and I decided to keep the team strong." Wilbur explained hiding his face behind his book.

"So neither of you voted for Barbara." Ion growled, "Just great, how can I believe in an alliance that never tells me anything?"

"Dude, it was a one time thing." Sensan replied with a sigh, "There are six people left on this team and unless someone screws up royally my next vote goes to who deserves it most."

"And what are the chances of that being Barbara?" Ion demanded, "Hmm? Tell me!"

"She appears to be correcting the faults she has without even realizing it." Sensan replied, "Once she realizes she has changed for the better she will be a valuable asset to the world."

"Yeah and then she relapses and makes us all suffer, people don't change genius, they stay the same, when it come down to it Barbara is a religious nut building a thin membrane that looks like human skin over her corrupted body." Ion growled crossing his arms in the process.

"or perhaps she is nothing but a person wrapped in a thick shell of insecurities that is starting to crack." Sensan explained.

"Keep the monk talk to your head, you sound like a hippie." Ion growled grabbing his guitar and slinging it over the bedpost next to him.

"Believe what you will." Sensan sighed, "But remember that the path you seem to follow will only be your downfall."

"Dude, what is wrong with you people, this is the girl that got Kylee eliminated, called us names, insulted us, and even fights with people, and you think she's a valuable and worthwhile teammate and your just forgetting everything?" Ion demanded, "I'm going to sleep, I hope you guys are sane in the morning."

Wilbur and Sensan exchanged a look from the two lower bunks and turned away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** It's not just a personal grudge here, Kylee was eliminated because of her, she's gotten into fights with multiple people, and been nothing but a nut since she's gotten here, if I were a judge I'd have her sentenced not forgive her because she was slightly better that day. I can't stand her and I don't understand why anyone else would side with her after what she's done and how she's acted.

**Wilbur:** Ion can be a bit obsessive but he does have a poingt, but right now my biggest worry is Holly, she's scares me, you've seen how she yells at me. It's like she isn't even herself.

**Sensan:** I see darkness in our future, we may have lost today but it won't be our last loss, if we don't chase away the darkness on our team it will consume almost everything we have, my guess is that the conflict between Ion and Barbara is at fault.

* * *

**The Warshipper's Cabin, Girls side**

* * *

Barbara sighed as she sat down in her bed again drawing the attention of her two cabin mates.

"Something wrong Barbara?" Luiza asked curiously.

"Well I was in the bottom two again, I really haven't been doing that well so far." Barbara sighed looking down at her hands, "You guys like me right?"

"Well..." Luiza trailed, "I enjoy your company when you aren't being an aggressive person."

"I'm not aggressive!" Barbara exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Luiza exclaimed, "It's just that... you know you can be very protective of your ideals and you don't always handle things properly."

"Oh..." Barbara trailed, "Like just now?"

"Yes." Luiza nodded, "Why not try to work with everyone tomorrow and see how it goes, try looking past what you view as flaws."

Holly nodded and Barbara sighed lying down in her bed and staring at the bunk above her that no one slept on anymore.

"look on the bright side, we ditched Tania tonight." holly smiled.

"That is a positive note of going to elimination." Luiza nodded grinning at Barbara.

"I guess, she was really annoying." Barbara smirked, "And now she won't burst into the cabin reeking of forest mushrooms."

"yeah I'm pretty sure she poisoned herself more than once." Luiza nodded, "But now our team can work as a unit and we'll be on our way to victory tomorrow.

"Yeah, Tomorrow we won't lose." Holly grinned, "You in with that idea?"

Barbara nodded, happy at leas some people were being nice to her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** So maybe I need to work with some of the people I don't like, it's kind of like a crusade in a way, without allies I wouldn't be able to win anything.

**Holly:** My team consists of Barbara and Luiza who are easily manipulated, Wilbur who's afraid of me, and Sensan and Ion, all I need to do now is feed the girls information about on throwing challenges and i'll be target free for yet another elimination ceremony.

**Luiza:** Barbara's okay, I would have preferred to be on a team with Serena but it may be better this way because once we hit the merge me and her can form an alliance o go all the way to the end!

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

"well that was fun." Chris smirked as he sat on the dock of shame with his feet hanging over the water which reflected the stars, "Twenty One campers remain on the island but that won't continue for long. Tune in next time for more drama, more heartbreak, more awesome challenges! And most importantly, Me! So come back next week for more Total! Drama! Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

Tania sat on a crate on the boat absolutely volatile over her elimination, she would have taken it out on Chef but he had shut the door and wasn't even listening to her as the fog got even thicker. She silently wrung her fingers together while glaring at the endless void when suddenly the fog was gone and she stared straight at the massive skull that identified Boney Island.

"What am I doing here?!" Tania demanded as the boat came to a halt in the shallow water and Chef walked out of the cabin with a backpack and handed it to Tania before picking a board up and creating a bridge over to the rocks that led to the shore.

"You'll be joining Veegie and Kylee here." Chef explained, "Once two more people arrive you'll get a shot to get back to Wawanakwa, or lose and head home, you have enough supplies and I'd advise reaching the tree house as soon as possible unless you want to be eaten alive."

Tania walked over the board and Chef pulled it back cutting her off from the boat, he then walked back to the cabin and turned it around, disappearing into the fog.

"Well this looks fun." Tania growled before an unearthly screech sounded and she dashed to the tree house climbing up the ladder and pulling herself into the room surprising Kylee.

"Funny seeing you here." Kylee smirked from the bed she was sitting on, "I was expecting Barbara if our team lost."

"Yeah well she's a little more devious than either of us realized." Tania lied, she was sure she wouldn't make it back into the game but if she could plant seeds of hate against her teammates then maybe her revenge would go through.

"You wouldn't believe how mad I am, I've been left out here alone with only the odd sight of Veegie, it's been taxing." Kylee grumbled, "But revenge will be mine."

"Oh, revenge is just a starting point now." Tania grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers (6):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (3): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Votes**

* * *

**Sensan:** Tania

**Wilbur:** Holly

**Luiza:** Tania

**Ion:** Barbara

**Tania:** Barbara

**Holly:** Tania

**Barbara:** Tania

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Well that went from fun to boring and then back to fun, it was a weird chapter to write and I'm glad it's over, I mean that too, I'm excited to boot yet another camper and develop others and then we'll see who loses again or in Team Juggernaut's case finally loses. However I have something embarrassing to note, I didn't upload part one until this was almost done (Oops!) So this didn't actually go as fast as you may have thought. Funny how that happened though. Oh and I'm going to start developing my villains more, Holly and Donald in particular need more meat on their plans which are currently random bones with no skin. But yeah... Next chapter will boot my last bit of elimination fodder and then the real fun begins...**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: What do you guys like and/or dislike about The Warshippers?**

* * *

**Next Time: DODGE THIS!**


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1: Dodge This!

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Four: Dodge This!**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with Fresh TV, I do however own every single OC in this fic, so please don't steal them... Well unless you are Fresh Tv in which case, since this is a fan work you technically have legal authority over my characters in Court... So yeah...**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Very painful projectiles, disgusting food, a Rock star, Taunting, Teamwork, and some very blue bruises. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

"last Time on Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris announced as the camera faded into him, "We had a little team conflict, and by that I mean every team proved to be dysfunctional in one way or another."

_**Ion:** How am I supposed to throw this challenge when Luiza has such great leadership skills?!_

"Several campers went over the deep end just to win the challenge, there was a lot of fighting going on, and I on't think me and Chef helped much by pummeling them with boulders... and some other stuff."

_"Yeah it won't be long before Chris-" Holly started but was interrupted by the whistling of air and a large crate thudded to a halt in the middle of the camp._

_"Hey look he sent us supplied." Wilbur grinned._

_Contrary to Wilbur's belief a large reptilian fist smashed through the crate and it fell apart to reveal three crocodiles with unnatural pure red eyes._

_"Um, are these what I think they are?" Wilbur asked nervously as he backed away._

_The mechanical whirring of engines starting answered his question, that and the blaring of the latest version of Mytunes_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, Crocs." Chris laughed, "Raelynn finally woke up after the challenge yesterday and Donald kindly told us that he crushed up medication and slipped It into her tea. yeah he could go to jail for that but it was good for ratings so I don't care."

Chris grinned widely with eagerness upon his next line.

"Yep yesterday tested their teamwork, now let's see if that teamwork will hold on the court." Chris grinned, "Who will be bruised, will the bruised stop losing? Will Team Juggernaut finally lose? These amazing questions and more answered on this painful episode of Total! Drama! Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Everyone on Team Juggernaut was sleeping soundly, Winston yelled something inaudible before falling back to a deeper sleep while Ace scratched her arm unconsciously. The camera flashed and moved into Team Bush's cabin. George was asleep with headphones in that were playing what sounded like loud orchestra. The camera panned into where Ariel was cuddling a pillow like a baby, and then to Jarvis who was asleep on the floor completely ignoring the bed.

"YAY!" Duke cheered in his sleep as the camera panned past him only to flash again and show Luiza mumbling another language in her sleep while Barbara snored quietly, it flashed again and showed Ion listening to heavy metal while Wilbur whimpered and tossed and turned in his sleep.

"It's too silent." Sensan commented from where he was meditating cracking an eye open.

"**Morning campers.**" Chris whispered over the PA system and Sensan cringed at what was to come, "**You're all sleeping so peacefully, it would suck to wake you up... Imagine if I made a loud noise... LIKE THIS!**"

Suddenly the sound of an air horn magnified through a megaphone which was magnified again through the loudspeaker rung through camp waking everyone up.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wilbur cried, "I just can't!

"**You all get one hour before breakfast, so shower quick and please no fighting over the good stalls... That means try to kill each other. See you all at the Mess Hall!**" Chris announced.

"I hate him so much." Ion growled pocketing his Ipod and jumping off the bunk and to the ground next to his cabin mates' beds.

Wilbur groaned as he lay in bed, clearly exhausted from a night of unsettling sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Sensan asked curiously blinking in confusion.

"Oh... I just haven't slept well since getting here." Wilbur replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Have you tried sleeping without your nightlight?" Ion demanded pointing at the lantern near Wilbur's head, "A lack of light would probably help."

"I'm afraid of the dark though." Wilbur mumbled, "Also very tall trees, mould, cats, anything with pointed teeth, red peppers, and loud noises."

Ion and Sensan exchanged a look. Ion looked annoyed and Sensan looked sympathetic, seeing that they didn't agree both boys broke their shared gaze and turned back to Wilbur.

"Dude, why are you afraid of all that stuff, MAN UP!" Ion exclaimed.

"Why?" Wilbur asked, "I've tried and failed before!"

Ion just glared at him and Sensan cleared his throat.

"Bad cop didn't work, let's try good cop." Sensan suggested walking over to Wilbur, "There's nothing to be afraid of, and I mean it buddy."

"Dude, if you baby him nothing will change!" Ion exclaimed, "The only way to conquer a fear is to face it."

"That's quiet blunt." Sensan replied glaring at on, "Isn't it better to learn about something until your mind is at ease and you fear it no more."

"Yeah and my fear of fog would totally go away because I know that it's just water. That doesn't change anything!" Ion exclaimed, "Wilbur what's your worst fear?"

"The dark." Wilbur whimpered.

"Now we just leave him in the dark until he realizes there's nothing to fear." Ion stated.

"That's a terrible idea!" Sensan yelled, "What happens if a rat runs by and scares him, he'll never get over it."

"And what are you trying to cure with this knowledge thing?" Ion demanded crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid of eagles, once I learn all there is to know my fear shall be conquered." Sensan replied.

"And how is that working for ya?" Ion asked.

"Really good actually." Sensan replied as Ion pulled out his Ipod and pressed a button.

Suddenly a loud eagle screech was heard and Sensan screamed and ducked making Ion grin.

"Oh yeah!" Sensan barked standing up, "How is standing in the fog working for ya?!"

"Really good actually." ion replied, "Although I banned fog machines from my concerts."

"HAH! So neither method works!" Wilbur replied, "Can I go back to being afraid now?"

"NO!" Both boys yelled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Why do I have to face or learn about my fear? Why? Why can't I just ignore it and leave it alone?

**Sensan:** Wilbur is like a little brother, all I need to do is prove that there's nothing to be afraid of and we'll be golden.

**Ion:** I don't think babying our teammate will do us any good, for example, what would happen if Chris made it a fear challenge? Then what? You can't exactly read your way through one of those.

* * *

**The Warshipper's cabin: Girl's side**

* * *

I hate mornings." Holly groaned as she lay face down on her bed.

"Holly you'd better get up before you accidentally smother yourself." Luiza suggested.

Her response was a pained groan and Holly being even more resentful to get up.

"Come on!" Luiza growled grabbing Holly's legs and attempting to drag her out of bed, "If you miss breakfast you get a vote."

Holly grabbed the end of the bed and held on making it very difficult for Luiza.

"Here let me help." Barbara sighed walking up and beginning to tickle the girl's armpits.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Holly screamed laughing before she fell to the ground and her face distorted to one of anger, "DON"T TICKLE ME!"

"Whoa." Luiza replied backing away in shock before her teammate cleared her throat and grew a fake nervous look.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me..." Holly replied nervously.

"It's fine." Barbara replied, "You weren't expecting it."

"Whatever, let's get down to business." Luiza smirked, "All three of us know the guys are in an alliance, and unless we want them to totally overrun us next time we lose we need to boot one of them before they boot one of us."

"Isnt it still a little early in the game for gameplay like that?" Holly asked.

"Okay let's put it this way, what happens if they say vote off Barbara." Luiza explained, "There is a target on her back and that would make sense, however when she's gone they're likely to start picking weak links off, and tell me who guys usually associate with the weak link?" Luiza demanded.

"Girls." Barbara replied crossing her arms.

"Yes, and since Wilbur is afraid of everything and he's being influenced by the guys, we have no choice but to choose either Ion or Sensan for elimination." Luiza explained, "And I already know who we should target."

"Who?" Holly asked curiously.

"Ion." Luiza growled crushing her fist into a ball, "The little troll's been throwing challenges in hopes that Barbara gets the boot."

"WHAT!" Barbara demanded angrily before glaring at the wall like she was about to jump through it.

"Hold your horses Barbara, we need to play it cool in order to sway a vote, so no attacking him." Luiza ordered.

"... Fine, but he's our target." Barbara replied.

"Why don't all of us take a guy and start working on him in hopes he'll sway." Luiza suggested.

"I'll take Wilbur." Holly stated in excitement.

"Well let's keep you and Ion apart." Luiza suggested, "Are you cool with a temporary hiatus on your anger over Sensan allegedly breaking the first commandment?"

"I am fine with it." Barbara replied crossing her arms, "But if we get an advantage after the next vote I'm returning to normal."

"Seems fair." Luiza nodded, "Well girls we have a great shot at surviving the next vote."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** So I think the girls have a shot at keeping our butts safe but I have to work with someone from another religion. Ugh! This is painful!

**Luiza:** Yeah I'm angry about being paired with someone who's throwing challenges but if it keeps Barbara calm and on my side I really could care less.

**Holly:** I could care less if the others succeed, however I do need a majority that no one knows I'm the head of so us winning could be beneficial.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

Jay was in the kitchen with headphones in singing very loudly while she grabbed orange juice from the fridge. Yeah she was one of those people. Unfortunately not everyone was a fan of an early morning love song concert.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Katharine yelled walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT?! Jay asked looking at her.

Katharine just continued to glare until Jay popped a headphone out and Katharine sighed.

"Keep it down." Katharine ordered, "Some of us are still waking up."

"But I love mornings." jay replied, "It's just so calm-"

"Annoying and painful." Katharine replied, "If I could I'd never get up."

Jay laughed loudly and Katharine blinked in confusion.

"Then how... Will you go to the bathroom?" Jay asked making Katharine sigh.

"You are such a little kid!' Katharine exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Jay asked guzzling Orange juice until it went down her trachea and she began coughing and gagging, "That was a mistake!"

Katharine just watched the display in complete annoyance and she sighed like she had been stabbed by something sharp and covered her face.

"Urghhh! Gak, mmmm it was worth it." Jay stated standing up again and turning to Katharine, "Oh! Guess what!"

"What?" Katharine asked.

"MONKEY BUTT!" Jay exclaimed while laughing, "But seriously, I saw a court, and you know what that means?!"

"NO! NO! NEVER!" Katharine screamed.

"We're playing badminton!" Jay yelled, "Although there's no net."

"Where did you see the court?! Where?!" Katharine demanded.

"I saw it from my window." jay replied, "It looks exactly like a dodge ball court, I wonder what we're doing on it."

"Dodgeball you idiot! That's what!" Katharine exclaimed, "I hate dodge ball."

"Why do you hate dodge ball?" Jay asked with a laugh, "It's fun! With all the running, and the dodging, and the settling of territorial disputes on the playground through coordinated violence!"

"What the heck goes on at your school?" Katharine demanded.

"War, that's what goes on." Jay replied shaking her fist in memory.

"Okay then..." Katharine trailed.

"Shush! I'm having a Monkey Bar war flashback!' Jay ordered and Katharine backed away nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** The granola bars that were lost, the oreo's traded, the betrayal, the hockey sticks! THE HORROR! (static cuts her off.)

**Katharine:** I have no idea, my team is just weird, kind of like a Chess Club full of weird people... Like my brother.

* * *

Duke walked into the bathroom and jumped back upon seeing Jarvis glaring at himself in the mirror.

"Um... What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

"My daily territorial dispute with the homeless man who lives in my mirror." Jarvis replied before glaring at his reflection, "STOP WATCHING KME WHILE I SHAVE!"

"You don't shave!" Duke exclaimed.

"Oh really." Jarvis growled grabbing his shirt.

* * *

Ariel glanced up and cocked an eyebrow as Duke walked out of the bathroom looking traumatized.

"Don't need shower, never clean." Duke shivered.

"You kind of do, you smell like armpit." Ariel pointed out, "But really is it just Jarvis talking to himself again? That really isn't that bad."

Duke looked like she had just called World War two a fistfight and Ariel blinked several times in confusion.

"Well then, you go ahead and be weird." Ariel sighed just as Katharine exited the kitchen and sat in a chair, "Morning Kat."

"Who tells war stories about a playground?" Katharine blurted out.

"Yeah I'm going outside before I catch crazy." Ariel grumbled shutting her book and standing up.

"Wait it's Jay not me!' Katharine exclaimed but it was too late and Ariel was already out the door.

Katharine sighed and looked at Duke.

"So what did you say?" Katharine asked.

"No man should be that hairless!" Duke yelled making Katharine blink rapidly in confusion.

"Morning Knuckleheads." Conner greeted as he walked down the stairs picking something from his teeth, "Is everybody up?"

"I haven't seen George all morning." Katharine replied as Jay walked out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh he went for a walk." Jay replied with a wave of her hand... The hand with the glass of orange juice.

Everyone just stared at the mess on the floor and Jay looked around awkwardly.

"I'll get a mop." jay replied backing into the kitchen.

Conner sighed and held his forehead.

"FOOD!" Jarvis yelled leaping over the coffee table and landing in the spill and sucking it right off the floor.

The team looked at him awkwardly before they all stood and followed Katharine's lead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** This is painful! My team is full of people that usually get eliminated early in a game like this! Just look at them! We have Duke who's extremely cocky, Jarvis who's crazy, Katharine's acts like a stereotypical teenager, Jay has some very childish and weird moments, Ariel has a kid, and she's sixteen! And then we have George, who isn't winning a beauty pageant anytime soon but at least he tries, if we lose I really don't know who I'm voting off at this point, When we eliminated Veegie it was clear but now its hard to even pick the useful qualities first. (Conner sighs and holds his head in his hand.) Why couldn't I be on Team Juggernaut?!

**Duke:** maybe Ariel is right, our team isn't exactly sane is it?

**Jay:** ... Yeah I do that all the time. (static cuts her off.)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

"Why can't I be like yesterday?" Raelynn demanded falling over onto the ground and groaning.

"Trust me, you're only complaining because you now know what it's like to be awake." Ace sighed kneeling next to her, "Come on get up."

"No!' Raelynn yelled.

"Yes!" Ace sighed picking her up but Raelynn went limp and started to groan loudly before falling over again.

"Oh a pair of lesbians." Winston grinned.

Ace whipped her head to the left and Winston swallowed nervously.

* * *

Lawrence and Serena were on the balcony watching a bird attempt to rip a worm out of the ground when Winston flew out the window screaming and fell to the ground.

"So, seeing as we've now won three times in a row what are your thoughts on our team?" Serena asked as she leaned on the balcony.

"Well I think they all have at least one positive quality." Lawrence shrugged, "But we can't highlight the good without leaving a lot of bad left over."

"I know what you mean." Serena replied, "Me and Luiza were talking and after the vote last night they have a lot of team conflict that I'm glad we don't have any of that... yet."

"Well we do have some but it hasn't boiled over yet." Lawrence commented, "We just have to keep winning and extend our lead as far as we can before anything bad can happen."

"yeah but Lawrence who gets kicked off then?" Serena asked blinking and then waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea." Lawrence shrugged unsure about how to answer the girl.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from down below and both campers looked down to see Luiza standing next to Winston, "Did you lose this?"

"You can keep it if you want!" Ace yelled sticking her head out of the cabin before retreating it.

"Well I gotta go!" Serena grinned, "See you at breakfast!"

Serena ran to the ladder and slid down it before coming to a halt before Luiza and the two started to walk away.

"yeah... Later." Lawrence smiled.

"Uh-Oh!" Ace exclaimed with a grin as she stuck her head out of the cabin, "Someone has a crush!"

"And where did you get that?" Lawrence asked sceptically, "I can talk to girls without commitment can't I?"

"No." Ace replied.

"Then aren't we technically in love?" Lawrence asked.

"... Well Played Portican." Ace growled backing her head away as Raelynn walked out of the cabin with her back hunched.

"Well someone looks tired." Lawrence smirked.

"Can't feel my face." Raelynn groaned sitting down in the shade the cabin provided, "Can't fall asleep, just... can't."

"The aftermath of adrenaline right there." Lawrence smirked, "How did it feel to be awake?"

"good." Raelynn replied, "But now everything else sucks."

"Yeah good things will do that to ya." Lawrence grinned while leaning on the railing.

"What?" Raelynn demanded.

"Huh?" Lawrence asked in confusion.

"You're just staring at me." Raelynn replied, "It's weird."

"Well I-" Lawrence started but with a loud crack the old wooden railing gave way and he fell screaming to the ground.

Raelynn peered over the side of the porch and looked back and forth nervously, "Uh do you need help."

"Everything hurts." Lawrence whined from off camera.

* * *

**Camp Center**

* * *

Ariel was reading her boom and sitting at one of the many picnic tables available. She was both annoyed with her team and happy to finally have some time to herself, the last three nights hadn't been good for her, maternal bond or something, so she needed some time alone.

Only problem is there were twenty other people there.

With a thud and the creak of wood, Ariel glanced up to see Jay sitting across from her grinning. Ariel muttered something and raised her book to cover her face.

"So, what'cha reading?" Jay asked.

"What I read is my business." Ariel replied trying to return to reading.

"I know why your so grumpy." Jay grinned, "Come on, girl to girl here, I can keep a secret, unless we start passing notes or play hangman."

"Jay, no offense, but you're really childish and annoying." Ariel replied trying to rad again.

"So, I like being childish, who wants to grow up?!" Jay demanded.

"I do okay, can you leave me alone to read?!" Ariel yelled, "Now get lost before I seriously damage you."

Jay retained her position and grinned again.

"this is about your baby isn't it?" Jay asked with an even slyer grin. while making Ariel freeze up, "I KNEW IT!"

"yeah I miss him, now leave me alone to read." Ariel ordered while pointing into the woods.

"Come on, let loose, you're away from Brian or whosit, You should take this time to relax and have fun." Jay explained.

"I-I really don't have time for fun anymore." Ariel stuttered.

"Why did you stutter?" Jay demanded.

"I-It's nothing." Ariel replied as Jay got a sceptical look on her face and looked back and forth between Ariel's eyes and mouth.

"MOTHER OF HOLY YOU LOOKED LIKE A NERD!" Jay yelled before Ariel cover her mouth.

"I said zip it!" Ariel ordered before her face grew still and she screamed recoiling her hand.

"HAHA! It worked!" Jay exclaimed.

"You licked my hand! Do you even know how unsanitary that is?!" Ariel demanded.

"I've figured you out." jay smirked, "You had braces didn't you, and glasses, and you had a stutter!"

"We're on live TV." Ariel growled.

"But then everything changed, tell me why!" Jay yelled.

"NO!" Ariel yelled, "Now buzz off."

"Come on, how does one go from an absolute outcast to a pretty girl with a kid and boyfriend?" Jay asked.

"The answer belongs in the None of your business category, so stop pestering me!" Ariel exclaimed standing up and marching away in anger.

"... I WAS NLY ASKING!" Jay exclaimed before sighing.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** My Business is my business, So Jay better back off if she knows what's good for her.

**Jay:** Ariel's hiding something from everyone else, she sure acts cool but got pretty defensive there, It's kind of funny because I know exactly what having braces does to your teeth and she shows signs of years under the pelt of shame caused by braces! But unlike her I didn't change... What cause said change, I MUST DIG FOR IT!

* * *

"So why didn't Barbara go home if your team was so annyed by her?" Serena asked as she and Luiza sat under the shade of a large pine tree with twisted and gnarled branches and roots that jutted out as if there were rocks holding them above ground.

"You should have seen how Tania was treating holly." Luiza muttered with a sigh, "But I really don't want to talk about it because I'm afraid one of my teammates may be screwing everything up."

"Who?" Serena asked looking at her friend.

"Ion." Luiza growled balling her fist, "The little gremlin decided to start throwing challenges."

"Oh that must suck." Serena cringed, "Your team isn't doing to well either and he's just making it worse."

"You're lucky." Luiza sighed, "Your team never fights."

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked.

"Um... You guys haven't had a major blowout have you?" Luiza asked curious.

"Okay, don't tell anyone but we fight just as much as you guys, Donald and Ace are rivals, Joe can be obnoxious and hit on every single girl, Raelynn falls asleep, and Donald has a rivalry with basically everyone." Serena explained.

"What about Winston?" Luiza asked.

"He unites us against him." Serena replied making Luiza laugh.

"Well my team is just as bad, but our conflicts are obvious, although I really don't know why Wilbur says he's afraid of Holly." Luiza shrugged.

"Maybe he's afraid of short girls with blonde hair?" Serena asked making Luiza chuckle.

"Eh, maybe, hey any idea who's on the chopping block for your team yet?" Luiza asked sitting up.

"No, why?" Serena asked curious.

"Uh-Oh." Luiza muttered.

"What?" Serena demanded, "Does it have something to do with me?"

"Normally the only people who don't know what's going on are on the chopping block." Luiza explained, "You could be in danger."

"no, it's just that we haven't decided or needed to decide yet." Serena replied.

"Is it?" Luiza asked making Serena swallow nervously, maybe she was being targeted, then again everyone had been giving her strange looks that morning, no they were knowing looks, looks that hid things, they were planning her elimination.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Serena demanded in complete panic.

'Wait did I set off some sort of paranoia?" Luiza asked herself before looking at where Serena was hyperventilating, "Uh-Oh, I totally did."

"Oh-No! Who can I trust, what do I do! I know! I have to watch my back! But I only have two eyes." Serena mumbled, "Luiza, do eyes still work if you attach them to the back of your head?!"

"Uh-" Luiza started.

"Wait a minute, I can't trust you,. you're plotting against me!" Serena yelped.

"Since when were you so paranoid?' Luiza demanded but Serena began running away in fear and Luiza was left alone.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** So I may suffer from Paranoia and Compulsive Buying Disorder, but I really haven't been checked out yet, you know now that I think about it maybe I am overreacting... Or maybe I'm not... (Serena curls up on the toilet and looks left and right nervously.

**Luiza:** Yeah, I'm going to have to dig her out of this mess.

* * *

Ace was hanging upside down from a tire swing that was tied to a tree overhanging the water, she just sat there waiting for someone to come along, anyone that she could talk to. She was open for an alliance and really wanted someone to talk to but so far she hadn't really connected with anyone. So she spent most of her time alone thinking and pondering who had become friends with who.

"This camp can be really boring." Ace muttered.

"Tell me about it." A voice replied making Ace freeze and swing her hips so that the tire spun to reveal George standing not to far off.

"Hey George." Ace greeted pulling herself up so she sat in the tire and held the rope, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, well besides a walk." George replied kicking a rock into the water, "It's nice to get away from ridicule occasionally."

"Who's making fun of you?" Ace asked.

"Conner, Duke, and Katharine." George replied, "Not so much Ariel for some reason... I wonder why?"

"Not important." Ace replied, "What are you worried about anyway, There are three other people."

"yeah... But Jarvis doesn't listen to anything and Ariel is allied with Duke and those guys." George replied, "It must be nice to look normal."

"You may not realize it but I'm pretty sure some girl will come along, and if you still feel like no girl will ever like you due to your looks then maybe she has to be blind, but you'll find her, you're nice." Ace shrugged before grinning, "And then you can laugh at those who bullied you."

"You really think so?" George asked.

"yeah man, there's no way you could lose if you play fair and you know, prove everyone you can be successful." Ace replied jumping to the ground and landing next to George, "Just keep thinking positive."

Ace punched George playfully in the arm and adjusted her jacket.

"Hey see you later man." Ace grinned walking away.

"Yeah..." George trailed watching her go, "Later."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Well maybe I am just taking things too seriously, I mean really, Ace is Three years older than me so she should know a thing or two about this? Right?

**Ace:** It's kind of hilarious how I sit there wishing someone would come along and it's George and I end up giving advice... Too bad I don't want to be a therapist huh?

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

"NEXT!" Chef barked as Sensan walked away from the window and Chef plopped some goop on Barbara's plate, it looked like glue but it was probably edible... Probably.

"Um, is this glue?" Barbara asked.

"Do I look like an artist?" Chef demanded and Barbara just picked her tray up and walked away.

"Well let's see if it's as bad as she says it is." Luiza muttered as Chef dumped the slop on her plate and it was about to spill over the sides when it hardened like paint.

Chef looked at her expectantly as if he was waiting for her insult.

"Not even going to comment." Luiza sighed walking to her table and sitting down next to Holly.

"So, how's everyone this fine morning?" Sensan asked.

"Meh." Luiza muttered breaking the shell on whatever it was she was eating and sticking a spoon in it only to have it stretch like rubber when she lifted it towards her mouth.

"Could be better." Ion stated dreamily, "Only if MMPH!"

Sensan had smacked his hand over Ion's moth before he started a fight.

"Well we need to win today because eating this stuff definitely isn't going to help at all." Sensan explained as Luiza began to suck to food off her plate in hopes of a break only to have it all snap off the plate and hit her in the face.

"MMMMPH!" Luiza screamed unable to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to try it." Wilbur stated before a shadw loomed over their table.

"So that's a vote for everyone at this table?" Chef asked as Luiza sat up breathing deeply through her nose with a mouth jammed with her entire breakfast.

"Uh, I mean, let's eat." Sensan stated as Chef handed Luiza a glass of water and walked away.

"Mug huj kjy dur." Luiza mumbled.

"Huh?" Ion asked before Luiza drank the water and the paste began to dissolve into something like yogurt in texture.

"So what about us winning?" holly asked.

"Right, we can't afford to fall behind any more than we are already, I need everyone to try their hardest today." Sensan explained, "We'll work as a team and win this thing... Whatever it is."

"Yeah!' Holly agreed while Barbara smiled and Wilbur grinned. Ion however looked furious.

"yeah, go team." he muttered with zero enthusiasm.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Yeah I don't really like my team dudes, Like I mean some of them are okay but others are annoying, as soon as Barbara is gone i'll go back to being a team player, I mean come on we made a deal to eliminate her for all the problems she's caused but here she is still competing. Lying seriously creases me.

**Luiza:** Ion went from being cool and mellow to having zero enthusiasm and no team spirit. He's be a cool guy if he'd just drop that ridiculous grudge against Barbara and accept that she has a different taste in music. Plus throwing challenges isn't exactly winning him brownie points.

**Sensan:** We are seriously sucking right now, Kylee wouldn't have let this type of fighting fly she would have figured out what's wrong and dealt with it but there are so many things wrong and meditation can only keep the stress away so much.

* * *

**Team Bush Table**

* * *

"Tell me." Jay whispered from next to Ariel and Ariel simply gave her such a hard stare she had no choice but to shut up.

"What's up with you two?" Duke asked sitting down opposite Jay and making the girl's eyes go glittery.

"You want to eat with me?" Jay gasped.

"No not really we're teammates and I have to." Duke replied taking a bite out of the overcooked eggs on his plate.

"Romance does strange things." jay sighed dreamily while watching Duke eat and making Ariel gag.

"What is her problem." Ariel sighed, "is she blind to the fact Duke doesn't even like her."

"Duke's hot, Jay's not, that's why." Katharine replied sitting next to Ariel.

"That is probably one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." Ariel replied.

"What's the dumbest?" Katharine asked before taking a bite out of the toast.

"Is Japan near water?" Ariel asked imitating a dumb female voice.

"Okay that wins every dumb contest imaginable." Katharine replied, "The dumbest thing I've ever heard was someone asking if a pipeline pig was a real pig."

"Okay that's almost as stupid." Ariel smirked.

"Has anyone seen Jarvis this morning?" Jay asked loudly.

"Don't even mention him." Duke growled looking disturbed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing this has to do with you talking about hairless men." Ariel replied in deadpan.

"Well it's a vote for him and not for me." Conner stated sitting down across from Katharine, "However I am curious as to where George is because unlike Jarvis he has a brain and may be forging an alliance with someone or searching for that hidden immunity idol."

"The one shaped like Chris' head." jay replied, "I can't imagine having my face carved into stone let alone wood."

"Let's hope no one ever does that." Duke replied, "Because the less I see of you the better."

"Why would you say that?" Jay asked in a hurt voice.

"Because I have a girlfriend and you annoy me." Duke replied.

"He wants me." jay whispered to Ariel who rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** I always listen to my mom, and when I was little she told me the boys who are mean to you like you, so I've always tried hooking up with the mean guys... I wonder why it's never worked?

* * *

As Team Bush ate George entered the mess hall, collected his breakfast, and sat down next to Conner.

"So find any idols?" Conner asked.

"What? Oh no I didn't, I don't even know where I'd look." George shrugged, "Pass the salt."

"Uh-Huh." Conner replied sceptically while George was slid the salt and he began to apply it to his food.

"So how was your walk?" Jay demanded looking away from her crush.

"It was kind of boring until I ran into Ace." George shrugged.

"Isn't that the aviation obsessed chick on Team Juggernaut?" Katharine asked pointing her fork at George.

"yeah, she just told me to stop believing what everyone else was saying and start focussing on the good." George explained shaking the salt more due to it not coming out only to have the lid come off and salt pour all over his food and then the blockage came out revealing it was a used tissue.

Duke and Conner burst into laughter and the high fived.

"I knew that would work!' Duke grinned.

"Looks like I owe you man." Conner grinned as George grumbled and pushed his food away before crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"very mature." George commented.

"Aw come on man, it was funny." Conner grinned slapping George on the back, "Take a joke."

George rubbed his shoulder in pain while his team returned to their conversations.

"Ah ignore them." A voice stated and George turned to see Ace walking past with a muffin, "They're just immature."

"Yeah and I'm handsome." George muttered.

"Dude you're in the middle of puberty, no one looks handsome then." Ace smiled before tearing her food in half and handing half to George, "No one deserves to starve, even if they are the enemy."

Ace simply walked away and George was left perplexed while his team ignored him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Sure she's three years older than me and lives halfway across Canada but if a girl's that cool we have to be friends right?! RIGHT?!

**Conner:** (He's laughing hysterically.) Did you see the look on his face! That was so worth digging for that tissue in the garbage!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Table**

* * *

Ace took a seat between Raelynn and Donald as her team continued to eat their breakfast. Freshly baked Chocolate muffins and fresh fruit.

"Let's never lose." Lawrence grinned as he swallowed a mouth full of food, "This is way too delightful to Relinquish."

"use small words that everyone will understand!' joe ordered, "But if you said it's good I agree."

"Three episodes no losses, we are on fire!" Serena grinned.

"Let's make it four." Donald grinned pointing at his teammate, "Because more members is always an advantage."

"I agree." Serena nodded, "Plus we keep winning prizes!"

"And we have a distinct advantage this time." Lawrence pointed out, "It could be anything!"

"Head start, don't have to wear heavy backpacks, Already get a point on the board, or maybe we get a map." Serena listed while counting on her fingers, "It really depends on what we're doing as a challenge really."

"Well what have we done already?" Donald asked making everyone look at him, "We went on a treasure hunt, we had an awakathon, and the we played capture the flag, I think we're overdue for a team vs. Team challenge. Probably something where one team battles the other and then we rotate, those were very present in past seasons."

"Fair point." Ace nodded, "But we could also end up doing an obstacle course or some other challenge that requires at least six members just in case The Warshippers lose."

"How do they pick challenges again?" Raelynn asked blinking tiredly.

"Well they make a challenge for every scenario, so there was only one challenge planned for the first episode, and the second was definitely picked for the numbers that were remaining but after that we had three challenges planned per round as if every team would lose once, however every time a team loses twice in a row or one team goes without losing they have to drop a level and use the backup challenges." Donald explained impressing everyone with his knowledge.

"That actually makes sense." Raelynnn mumbled, "Goodnight everyone."

Raelynn's head hit the table with such force everyone cringed.

"That's going to leave a mark." Lawrence groaned, "She's going to be so tired today."

"We can't really blame her personally, it was Chris who picked the challenge." Serena shrugged.

With a loud ringing that made everyone cover their ears Chris opened the PA system.

"**Campers meet me at the Dodge Ball court where i'll announce your next challenge, be here in five or i'll be sending someone home on the boat of losers.**" Chris announced before shutting the system off with another loud ringing.

"Well let's get over there before someone becomes elimination fodder." Ace smirked standing up, "Wake Raelynn up and let's go!"

"YEAH!" Her team cheered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** heh, I can bet anything that if today is a team based challenge we'll win, we have the least amount of conflict and nothing, not even a loss will change that, I won't allow it, The longer I go without losing the better it is for my game.

**Raelynn:** I need chamomile tea and coffee, my brain hurts, well it hurt before but now I know what it's like for it to not hurt. (Raelynn groans and static cuts her off.)

**Lawrence:** Donald seems eager to peg loses doesn't he? I'm going to have to make note of that. Also I need to keep track of everything strange going on, I already have Kylee's elimination, and the fact that Tania was eliminated instead of Barbara down, I may find something later that can save my butt from elimination.

* * *

**Dodge Ball Court**

* * *

"Oh No! NO! This Cannot Be happening." Katharine groaned as she entered the arena.

"Oh it is happening." Chris grinned picking up a dodge ball.

"I Hate Dodge ball." Katharine growled.

"So?" Conner asked as he pushed past her, "It's a challenge and I'd rather win again then see someone walk the dock of shame... again!"

Katharine balled her fist as everyone pushed through into the arena.

"Awesome! I am king of the Dodge Ball court at my school." Ace grinned picking up a dodge ball and tossing it into the air.

Duke snatched it and grinned at her.

"Too bad I'm good at every sport on the face of this earth." Duke smirked.

"Bite me." Ace grunted.

"Okay campers, who's rootin', tootin', and ready for shootin'?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Technically we're throwing not shooting." Lawrence pointed out.

"And technically your face is a cushion to feel the blow from this dodge ball." Chris replied chucking the ball at Lawrence and hitting him right in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Bull's-eye." Chris smirked before turning to everyone else, "Today's challenge is the classic schoolyard torture of Dodge Ball, we'll pit two teams against one another with five people on the court for each team, when one team knocks every member of the opposing team out they win a point for their team and get to stay on the court. First team to three wins."

"um, what about our advantage?" Donald demanded crossing his arms and glaring at Chris.

"I was getting to that, can you wait." Chris demanded before continuing, "If you're hit you're out, if you step out of bounds, you're out, if you throw a ball and someone on the opposing team catches it you're out and they bring in an extra member."

"Seems easy enough." Luiza nodded looking thoughtful.

"However, for winning the last challenge Team Juggernaut gets the immense advantage of being able to use six members at the beginning of each game." Chris explained, "This increases the odds of their success and the chances of someone going home from either Team Bush or The Warshippers."

Both disadvantaged team's groaned.

"Team Bush will have to sit out two members that cannot be brought onto the court each round, Team Bush selects one member to sit out under the same parameters. " Chris concluded, "Any questions?"

"What happens if facial damage is caused?' Katharine demanded.

"A little thing called it doesn't matter seeing as you signed a contract." Chris smirked, "But we will have a medic on standby to prevent permanent cosmetic damage, not that we could cause any more."

Katharine looked pissed at this statement but Chris blew it off with a shrug.

"Okay then, Since there are three teams competing we need to give you incentive on winning first, the team that wins today gets to enjoy the luxury of a fully stocked spa treatment that includes facials, massages, and a deluxe dinner." Chris grinned, "The losing team will send someone packing and be down a member or in team Juggernaut's case be even with Team Bush."

Loud talking began as excitement over the chance for food and a luxury reward swarmed through everyone's minds.

"Anyway, to keep things fair we'll randomly select two teams to play." Chris smiled before being handed a slip of paper, "Team Juggernaut sit on the left, Team Bush you're on the right, Warshippers you sit out until someone wins this round. You get two minutes to strategize before we start."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** No way am I being hit with a dodge ball! I do not like sports! Well unless I'm watching a handsome guy play but even then I don't like dodge ball! PERIOD!

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"Okay guys we need to come up with a winning strategy, so I suggest Jarvis sits out since he doesn't like orders." Conner explained as his team huddled around him.

"I do hate people who are addicted to taking orders, that's probably why I hate waitresses." Jarvis nodded.

"No way!' Katharine exclaimed, "I refuse to play."

"Really?" jay asked looking confused, "Why?"

"There is no way I'm taking a hit from a dodge ball, whenever we play it at school I'm always the first out and I always get hurt." Katharine replied making Conner exchange a glance with Duke.

"Well if you suck that much, it's settled, Jarvis sits but you can't play this round." Conner replied, "But you will compete at least once, understood."

"Nope, just put me on permanent bench duty." Katharine replied.

"Did I mention there has to be a different person on the bench every round?" Chris asked approaching the group, "Can't have a repeat of Noah can we, that kid is ratings gold and he was kicked off third in the first season for that."

"What?!" Katharine demanded.

"Well that changes everything, looks like you only get one round of laziness there Katharine." Ariel smirked.

Katharine shot daggers at Ariel and Ariel just rolled her eyes at the childish motion.

"So we need to make strong move to take Ace and Donald out." Conner suggested, "She kind of freaked me out with that whole good at Dodge ball line."

"Yeah, and our team isn't the most athletic." Ariel replied looking at Jay and George who started to whistle and look to the ground nervously.

"Okay then, you two stand out front and act as meat shields." Conner explained, "I can trust you to block the balls can't I?"

"I wanna throw though!" Jay whined.

"How good are you at throwing balls?" Conner demanded.

"I suck." jay sighed dropping her head.

"Be team players and eat up a few hits while Duke, Ariel, and I take out their stronger players." Conner concluded, "Okay then, break!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Connor:** It's not my fault three people make up everything sporty on our team, why couldn't we have gotten Kylee or Donald instead of the Princess or Crazy mc don't want a home.

**George:** But I don't want to be a meat shield! (George sighs.)

**Katharine:** Great now I have to play, this is going to suck.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Winston, Raelynn, sit this one out." Donald stated, "Neither of you will be helpful at this time."

"Why not?" Raelynn asked before yawning loudly.

"Do I need to acknowledge that there Sleeping beauty?" Donald asked sarcastically and Raelynn just shrugged and walked to the bench.

"Why am I sitting this round out?" Winston demanded.

"Because no one likes you and you're not a team player." Donald replied, "NOW GET!"

Winston squealed and ran in fear of being hit.

"Okay anyway, let's play it two rows of three, I want Ace and someone else in the back with me, everyone else can stand before half court and grab the dodge balls before the others get to them. let's use this advantage to our benefit and pull ahead even further." Donald explained.

"I'm the expert at playing sports with enough swagger so put me in the back so my Afro gives you guys morale." Joe explained.

"And acts as a target." Lawrence whispered to Serena making her giggle.

"Hey lovebirds, I'm not done." Donald stated.

"We aren't-" Lawrence started.

"What are they talking about?" Serena asked.

"Do you get-" Lawrence started.

"No I don't follow." Serena nodded.

"Forget I said that." Donald sighed, "Now any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we in the front lines do?" Lawrence asked.

"Pass the balls to me and leave it to Ace!" Ace grinned.

"Yeah the only reason you get the name Ace in the game is because it is your name... Right?" Donald asked, "Or should we call you Alice."

"Please don't." Ace requested.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I am a dodge ball champion! I'm Globally ranked! I HAVE TROPHIES! RAAAAH!

**Afro Joe:** Not only is my Afro Stylish but it tends to deflect large projectiles, I am going to rule this game! WHOOO!

**Serena:** What was that all about? First Luiza tells me I can't trust anyone and now people are saying I like Lawrence, it's a conspiracy! NO ONE IS TRUSTWORTHY! I MUST SURVIVE!

**Lawrence:** Why does Serena looked so stressed out, is it because everyone thinks we're secretly dating?

* * *

"Okay teams, get ready to play, you cannot bring Raelynn, Winston, or Katharine onto the court at any time until someone wins." Chris explained looking at both teams, "Ready, set, PLAY BALL!"

Instantly both teams dashed forward and grabbed the four dodge balls in the middle, Each team managed to get two and balls were tossed back to Ace and Donald, and to Connor and Duke. Suddenly everyone stood still waiting for the first shot. Ace took this opportunity.

With a battle cry she dashed forward and launched the dodge ball right at George's chest knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" George wailed while Conner smacked his forehead.

Chef blew his whistle and Ace returned to her team and received a round of High fives before the whistle sounded telling everyone the game had continued.

"Okay guys, can we try not to suck this time?" Conner requested before yelping and ducking under a dodge ball.

"I was so close." Donald sighed snapping his fingers.

"It's all in the hands doofus." Ace smirked before Conner dashed forward in a intimidating fashion and threw the dodge ball with such power it could have seriously hurt someone.

Ace held out her hands and caught it with ease making Conner blink in confusion before beginning to stomp his foot on the ground and clench his fists in anger.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Demanded Conner in rage.

"Because you suck!' Ace exclaimed throwing the ball at him and hitting him right in the face.

"OW!" Conner screamed before the whistle sounded and Conner sighed and marched off the court.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Perfect tan, perfect hair, perfect teeth, and an athletic ability that surpasses almost everyone on this team. I'm smart, strategic, and very charismatic, and yet Ace takes me out! She is like the tomboy we all know that has unkempt hair and doesn't get perfect grades, ugh my girlfriend is never going to let me live this down... (Conner laughs.) Yeah right, we were made for each other! (Conner kisses his hand and blows it to the camera.) Miss you babe!

* * *

"Okay, we can turn this around." Duke stated, "We just need to believe in ourselves."

"Okay, let's focus on the game." jay replied, "We should hit the people in the front first because-"

"Whatever it is we aren't doing it." Duke growled silencing her, "Aim for Ace."

"Got it." Ariel nodded before the whistle sounded and both campers lobbed a ball at Ace. She jumped over one and moved to the side for the other, she wasn't going to let a few projectiles take her out if they were that easy to dodge.

Jay looked at the ball in her hand and with a girly and unthreatening battle cry she lobbed it high in the air and it bounced off Joe's afro and fell to the ground.

"And Joe's out." Chris smiled.

"WHAT?!" Joe demanded, "It didn't hit me!"

"Your hair is part of you isn't it?" Chris asked making Joe purse his lips.

"It defines me." Joe replied mystically while earning a face palm from Donald.

"You're still out." Chris ordered and Joe stormed off the court.

Despite losing Joe Team Juggernaut was still at a clear advantage, plus they had Ace on their side.

"Guys, we should really-" Jay started but Duke shushed her and got ready to dodge while Donald, Ace, Lawrence, and Serena held balls at ready.

Chef blew the whistle and a flurry of dodge balls flew towards Duke.

He jumped over one, Ducked under a second one, and narrowly avoided a third before laughing cockily. His laugh was silenced by a well aimed shot from Ace.

Ariel grabbed two of the dodge balls and Jay grabbed the other two, Ariel narrowed her eyes and flung both at the same time directly at Ace. Ace simply moved to the left and both balls missed. Donald picked them up and passed them to Ace and Lawrence who took aim and fired. Jay deflected one and the other hit Ariel in the gut.

A whistle sounded and left five members of Team Juggernaut vs a single member of Team Bush.

Joe, Winston, and Raelynn began cheering knowing there was no way they could lose.

The whistle sounded and Jay narrowed her eyes before fling a dodge ball at Lydia and smacking her in the gut, the other one knocked Lawrence over, and then Jay rolled to the ground snatching the last two which she hurled at Serena and Donald. Serena caught hers and Donald was hit.

"Team Juggernaut wins!" Chris exclaimed and Jay sighed drooping her head.

"Way to go Jay!" Conner exclaimed in a cranky tone, "You just had to let Serena take you didn't you!"

Jay stuck her tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes in rage.

"Team Juggernaut is one point up, can they keep this up or will newcomers to the court beat them out? The exciting climax next time right here on Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why is it called Boney Island anyway?" Ariel demanded.

"None of your business!" Chris barked before the camera faded to black.

**The Warshippers (6):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (3): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Fun chapter huh? Well I'm trying to make a few more characters more fleshed out, I'm having a hard time getting Ion to be likable at the same time as Barbara. he's not a bad guy, Barbara just insulted his way of life. And Barbara isn't really a bad person, she's got a reason, Both have villainous tendencies and it's my job to convince you they're human. Also expect a few more strategic choices by Holly, who I'm shaping up to be one of the primary antagonists (Maybe not primary but she's there for backup if I get bored of Donald, Conner, and Winston.) Also time to start the romance, some stuff is just assumptions (Serena and Lawrence.) Some is something you know won't work out in the end, and I've started some playful banter between the couples that are to form. Although Jay is going to be heartbroken when she finally realized Duke doesn't even like her. Oh well, I have plans, not all of them will make sense now but they will in time. As for right now though, enjoy the chapters I've made because there might be a hiatus during Christmas break, I'm going to Mexico! Don't worry though, my notes are coming with me.**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite camper and why?**

* * *

**Next Time: Pain, Pain, and more pain. Also someone loses a chance at one million dollars and joins our losers on Boney Island.**


End file.
